Brought to the Future 3
by Masterob
Summary: Gohan has enjoyed the peace of his timeline for a few months, and the friendship with 17 and 18. He returns to the future to learn more about the other Universes and their fighters. However one bit of trouble after another starts when the time machine is lost in another timeline, and more trouble arrives early. How can Gohan fix a problem across multiple timelines?
1. Time Reunion

Near a small home on the top of Mount Paozu, a young Half-Saiyan boy is seen meditating near a river. This boy was Gohan, the son of one of Universe 7's most powerful warrior, the Saiyan Son Goku.

Gohan looked young, but despite that he himself was a very powerful warrior, and one who had been through a lot since he was a little boy, just a toddler in fact. Having trained since the age of four, he has grown to be a very powerful warrior. It has been 6 years and he's become the second strongest on the planet, surpassed by only his father. Then again, he might have even surpassed his father.

Gohan preferred his academics over fighting, in fact he never really liked fighting at all. Despite this he never stopped trying, he always fought hard and was ready for any challenge that came his way.

As he sat, meditating the way Piccolo taught him how, a young woman approached him. This woman was very beautiful, especially as far as Gohan was concerned, and she was very powerful herself.

"Gohan, you should be getting back home now," she said.

Gohan opened his eyes and turned to the woman with a polite smile, "Sure thing Eighteen." The young boy stood up and made his way toward the young girl, the two walking really closely together towards Gohan's house.

The home itself had really started to get bigger. In addition to the family that already lived there, that being Goku who's lived there since he landed on Earth, then his wife and eventually his son, soon Eighteen along with her brother Seventeen began to stay at their home.

Gohan was happy to have the android siblings around, they made for good friends and were always a pleasure to be around, well mostly Eighteen. Seventeen was like an older brother that loved to goof around with him, and the two occasionally sparred. Eighteen seemed like an older sister, but Gohan liked her a lot more than that, which she was very aware off.

Gohan spent his time differently with the Androids. Aside from sparring, he and Seventeen also did random fun stuff, though most of it involved Seventeen driving around in a fast car with Gohan joining him. It wasn't easy since Seventeen did some crazy tricks with the car. One would think that with Gohan's ability to fly this would be nothing for him, unfortunately that wasn't the case for the young Saiyan half-breed.

With Eighteen though, Gohan had a lot of extra time with the female cyborg, the two really enjoying each other's company. The main reason for this being that Gohan had fallen for Eighteen, and in a way, with Eighteen feeling very flattered by the affection.

Despite Gohan being younger, Eighteen has imagined what it would be like to be in a relationship with him knowing that he's not that far from being fully mature. She imagines he'll be a very handsome man as he gets bigger, and she's glad she got to him first before the other girls. Even now he seems so mature that she forgets how young he is, though if she wants to be fair, she's still pretty young herself. She is a cyborg after all, so her aging itself was slowed down, she didn't feel that much older than Gohan. Plus what guy is more mature than he is? This boy had been in major battles the moment he knew how to walk and had the intelligence of anyone twice his age, he was more of a man than any of his father's friends.

For now she would eagerly wait and see how well Gohan would grow, and be ready to fully nab him when the time comes.

As the two approached the door to the house, Eighteen had started to speak. "So what does meditating even do for you?"

"Meditating?" Gohan asked. "Well it allows me to focus my energy, fighting isn't always strength but also mind as well. It even helps for mental and image training."

"I remember hearing about that image training thing, training using your mind, sounds interesting," Eighteen said.

"It's good, plus training my mind also helps me focus, whether it's a fight or for the studies my mom gives me," Gohan said.

"Ah, studies, I remember Seventeen complaining when your mom tried getting him to study," Eighteen said.

"I think she still is, she wants both of you to broaden your intelligence," Gohan said.

"That's not something me and Seventeen really cared about for a while, though considering we have a second chance to enjoy our lives, I personally don't mind. It's nice that your mother cares like that," Eighteen said. "That's another thing we're not used to, having someone to care about us."

"I'm sure Seventeen is probably happy that my mom cares too, he's just a little stubborn I guess," Gohan said.

"A little? You're being too nice," Eighteen said. "I will admit your mother's been a little too moody lately."

"Well she is pregnant with my little brother, so I guess it makes sense," Gohan said.

Eighteen's eyes widened, almost forgetting that fact,"Right, you're gonna be a big brother, are you excited?"

"Yeah, very excited, kinda worried though, being an older sibling," Gohan said.

"Yeah, it's not easy. Granted it's a little different for me since me and Seventeen are twins and only minutes apart in age, but I'm sure you can handle being a big brother. Someone who's as smart as you are and capable of great strength shouldn't have that much of a problem," Eighteen reassured.

"That's the thing, I only know books and fighting, I'm barely good at other stuff. I couldn't even make many friends, I mean aside from Dende, you and Seventeen are the only friends that are close to my age," Gohan said.

"And you're a great friend Gohan as well Gohan. You're a caring boy, so you better not forget that," Eighteen said, playfully aggressive. "Besides didn't you meet him in The Future? You told me his name is Goten."

"Yeah, I met Goten already, but this one might turn out differently. Look at Trunks, in one future he's arrogant and kind of bratty, but in another he's more well mannered and serious. That's because they were both raised differently, one in peace, and one constantly fighting," Gohan said.

"We're in peace now though right? Like the Goten of The Future?" Eighteen asked. "So he shouldn't be that different."

"Probably not," Gohan said. "Still, I'm not too sure."

Eighteen rubbed his head a bit, "Don't worry about it too much, you'll do a great job as a big brother. Me and Seventeen will help as well." Eighteen then tapped her chin, "Though maybe me more than him."

Gohan chuckled a bit, "Seventeen needs some credit, he's a great guy to be around, even if he is a little immature."

"Again, you're too nice," Eighteen said, then lowered down to kiss Gohan's head. "That's what I really like about you."

Gohan blushed at the affection, turning away shyly, "Come on Eighteen, that's kind of embarrassing."

"You should be used to it by now, weren't you the one who wanted to be with me?" Eighteen said with a playful grin as she ruffled Gohan's hair to make him feel a little more awkward.

Gohan shook his hair out of this face, "Well yeah..."

"This is only the start too, the older you get, the more I will do with you," Eighteen said, grinning a bit more sinisterly.

Gohan nervously chuckled, "Let's not think that far ahead, I'm not sure how easy it would even be, I never told anyone I have a crush on you."

"I'm surprised you didn't even tell Seventeen yet," Eighteen said.

"I don't think he'll be too happy if he finds out, I'm worried he'll get mad," Gohan said.

"Why would he? Seventeen's very fond of you after all," Eighteen said.

"I'll still feel weird telling him, he sees me as a little brother, it might be weird for him if I tell him I liked you the way I did," Gohan said.

"He probably won't take it seriously, he might even find some humor in it," Eighteen said.

"Or he'll kick my butt for thinking about you like that," Gohan said, getting a roll of the eyes from Eighteen. "Look I'll tell him, just not yet, I want to be ready."

"It's your choice, I can understand you being a bit nervous, I'm sure all of your friends will be jealous though," Eighteen said. "You can brag about it too."

Gohan looked a bit unhappy at hearing about this friends, already feeling a little selfish for his decision to confess to Eighteen, "Yeah, I think I know at least one who'll be really unhappy."

"You mean Krillin?" Eighteen asked, getting a nod from Gohan. "He doesn't seem that interested. He sees me as another cute girl I'm sure, but he doesn't seem to be trying in this timeline. Maybe you should have asked how we got together."

"I didn't know how to ask without it causing some curiosity, they'll probably think I'm trying to get you two together so they'll expect that," Gohan said. "I can only imagine what would happen if they not only saw I didn't get you two together, but I got you instead."

"It's not really important anyway, if Krillin asks to date me I'll just turn him down, I already turned down Yamcha the other day," Eighteen said.

Gohan looked curious, and somewhat jealous. "Yamcha? Wait why would he ask you out? I thought he was still a bit afraid of you two."

"Guess he got some courage, especially since we're living with you and Goku, so I guess they got used to us," Eighteen said.

"Well it's normal, you'd be surprised how many of my dad's friends used to not like him, in fact almost all of them were his enemies at some point, including Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said.

"At least they're warming up to us," Eighteen said, then furrowed her brows. "Aside from a certain Prince."

"Vegeta's like that to everyone," Gohan said. "Especially anyone who's beaten him in a fight."

"Guess he can't take a loss," Eighteen said. "Anyway let's go inside."

Before they could enter, Chi-Chi, who was seen putting clothes to dry outside, had turned to see the two. "Oh good, you're both home."

"Did you need something?" Gohan asked, then looked around. "Also where's dad? And Seventeen?"

"I sent them to grab some food for tomorrow, I'm almost done with tonight's dinner though," Chi-Chi said.

"Do you need help though? You shouldn't be doing so much since you're pregnant," Gohan said.

Chi-Chi rubbed her growing stomach, "It's fine Gohan, I can still move around, plus it gets boring doing nothing." Chi-Chi did a thumbs up, "Remember your mother's much tougher than she looks."

"A human carrying a Saiyan child, I would imagine you'd have to be tough," Eighteen said.

"Yeah, Gohan was a bit of a pain to carry, but it was worth it to bring my special little guy into this world," Chi-Chi said, Gohan starting to blush more. At this point his face was nearly entirely red.

"I wish everyone would stop making me feel awkward," Gohan said.

Chi-Chi giggled, "Sorry dear, I'm just really proud of you and how well you've grown."

Gohan bashfully rubbed his head, "Alright, I'll let you continue the laundry, but if you need something you can still ask me."

"I know Gohan, don't worry though, like I said your mother's a lot tougher than she looks after all," Chi-Chi somewhat boasted.

"Shame you never tried doing the stuff your husband and son do," Eighteen said.

"Yeah, I bet you could be even stronger than you are now," Gohan said.

"Maybe, but it's not important, I'm happy just being a wife and mother," Chi-Chi said. "Anyway go inside and get ready for dinner, I'm almost done out here."

"Ok mom," Gohan said, going inside with Eighteen.

Off in the distance, Goku and Seventeen are flying through the air, holding bags of food. Not to Seventeen's surprise, there's a lot of food in these bags. He knows of Goku and Gohan's appetites, and while he had the strength to hold it, it was still a lot to hold and good strength doesn't equal good balance.

"No matter how many times I help you or Gohan carry the food, it still amazes me how much you can eat," Seventeen said.

"What can I say? I have a big appetite," Goku said. "And so does my son."

"Yeah and soon you'll have another kid that's gonna eat this much, I hope you can get enough food," Seventeen said.

"Don't worry, we'll handle it," Goku said very optimistically.

Seventeen sighed, not sure how Chi-Chi manages to cook for a Saiyan family, "Lucky for me I don't need to eat, so less food your wife has to get. Probably why she was ok in letting me and my sister stay."

"It wasn't that," Goku said. "She let you two stay because you really didn't have anywhere else to go. The only place you could probably have gone to is Capsule Corp, but since Vegeta lives there and both you and your sister don't really like him then it wouldn't be the best idea."

"Yeah, can't stand the guy, always with that whole, 'Prince of all Saiyans' thing, gets really annoying," Seventeen said with a bit of a scowl.

"He's just really proud, very confident too. Can't deny that he's strong as well, he really pushed me to my limit the first time we fought," Goku said.

"He is pretty tough, at least the second time I fought him, though that was because of a boost he got," Seventeen said.

"Well I do know that he's getting stronger, helps that he found out about the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Goku said.

"Ugh, that place," Seventeen said. "Never wanna go in there again, such a boring looking place. Plus it's full of nothing, just an endless world."

"Good for training though, I considered going back but there is a limit to how long you can be in there and you can only go in twice in your entire life, at least for now. The way Gohan made it sound it's gonna get fixed so we can be in longer," Goku said.

"Helps that he knows about the future," Seventeen said. Eventually the two landed and started walking towards the home. "Still kinda worried on what's to come. Gohan said there's still more to worry about."

"Yeah, more strong enemies. Kinda excited about it though," Goku said.

"Seriously?" Seventeen asked. "Wow you really love fighting strong challengers. I guess it can be fun at times."

"It's what I live for," Goku said, entering the home. "Hey Chi-Chi! We're home!"

"In the kitchen Goku! I'm making dinner!" Chi-Chi said.

"Oh sweet, bet it's something good," Goku said.

"Do you even have a preference? You seem to enjoy lots of different types of food," Seventeen said.

"Some I like more than others, but yeah I guess I don't have much of a preference," Goku said with a slight chuckle.

"You're so strange sometimes," Seventeen said as they entered the kitchen. "But in a way, it also makes you kinda cool."

Inside Chi-Chi had already finished up her dishes, which was a huge assortment of foods, something the Android twins have gotten used to by now.

"It's done, help yourself boys," Chi-Chi said.

"Alright!" Goku said and started taking in any food that came in front of him, moving at incredible speeds. Gohan also started taking in the food, though tried not to eat as fast, mainly since Eighteen really didn't care to see Gohan take in that much food in such a way.

Seventeen, as usual, took pleasure in seeing Goku eat. Despite how odd he found the appetites to be, he at least found some entertainment in it. "Man, I wonder if he's trying to finish faster each time?"

"Goku's always been like that, though I'm glad Gohan's not as fast anymore," Chi-Chi said.

"Yes, he's eating like a proper young man," Eighteen said, ruffling Gohan's hair, getting a blush from the young Saiyan.

Goku stopped a moment to take a breath, though took the time to ask Gohan something. "By the way Gohan, have you had any luck with the Supreme Kai about seeing that other kai from the other Universe?"

"You mean Zamasu?" Gohan asked. "Not yet, I'm not that sure if it's even time yet, I don't wanna risk doing it too soon."

"Well I hope you meet him soon, you said he's really strong right? I would love to challenge him to a spar," Goku said.

Gohan looked a little nervous on hearing that, "Easy dad, let me make sure I can get him to join us, I really don't want him hating mortals just yet."

"You sure this is a good idea? You said he causes trouble in the future," Seventeen said.

"Hey you and Eighteen are our friends aren't you? And you caused trouble in the future Trunks is from," Gohan reminded.

Seventeen shrugged it off, "Guess you're right."

"I just wanna see if I can make friends with him or something, that way we don't need to have a fight," Gohan said.

"That sounds kinda boring though," Goku said.

Chi-Chi shook her head, "Honestly Goku, is fighting really all you think about?"

"It's fun, I like fighting strong challengers," Goku said.

Gohan glared half-eyed at his father, "I know you like fighting dad, but wouldn't it be easier if the world wouldn't be in danger?"

Goku thought about that, "Yeah, you're right. Fighting's fun and all, but not if the planet gets endangered."

"Having less danger makes it easier to enjoy the peace, besides you'll still have a chance to fight soon dad, there some things I don't think I can prevent, like when the God of Destruction Beerus comes to our planet," Gohan said.

"Oh right, wait maybe I can train for that now, that way I'll likely be ready," Goku said.

"Maybe you'll be a bit stronger but I don't know if you'll reach that level. Unless you figure out Super Saiyan God, but that might be hard to do now since we'd need five Saiyans with goodness in them to transfer their energy into another Saiyan," Gohan said.

"Five Saiyans huh? That might be a problem if there's almost none of you left," Seventeen said.

"Exactly, besides Vegeta isn't exactly good, at least not" Gohan said, then sighed a bit. "Anyway that should still be about 11 years from now anyway, we'll worry about it later, I highly doubt Beerus will wake up now."

"What if he does?" Goku asked.

Gohan thought a moment, "I'm not sure actually, I mean I heard he likes good food, maybe that would help?" Gohan shrugged it off, "Like I said, let's not worry about it just yet, I'll just hope he doesn't wake up, but even if he does, he does seem reasonable. I think."

"Is your knowledge even good anymore?" Seventeen asked. "There's been so many changes so far, at this point trying to predict anything seems like a waste."

That made Gohan feel incredibly nervous, something Eighteen noticed and glared at her twin brother for, "Way to make everything sound bad."

"I'm just pointing that out so we'd be ready," Seventeen said.

"He does have a point, who knows what else could happen, we might run into enemies that even those in the future timelines haven't seen yet. I mean Majin Buu has shown up early in two different timelines."

"Whatever happens, we'll just work together and send them flying," Seventeen said, extremely confident in his words. Gohan wishes he could have that confidence, but the unpredictability of everything just has him worried.

Goku finished up his food, "Man that was great, thanks Chi-Chi." He stood up and stretched a bit, "I'm gonna go work off this food. Hey Gohan, wanna spar?"

"Maybe later dad, I have some studying to do, I don't wanna fall behind," Gohan said.

"Aw, can't it wait?" Goku asked. "You're already really smart, how much more do you need?"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted. "You know Gohan's work is important! Let him catch up on it, your sparring can wait!"

Goku groaned a bit, but nodded. "Yeah, I guess." He turned to the Androids, "How about you two? Up for a spar?"

"That sounds fun," Seventeen said, standing up. "Who goes first?"

While they decided on that, Gohan had gone into his room to grab his books. Sparring did sound fun, but Gohan also takes pride in his studies, he wants to be a Great Scholar after all, to him that's as important as getting stronger.

He hopes to do both, get stronger and be a good scholar, strengthen his body and his mind. He doesn't wanna be like how he was in that future he went to, a Gohan that became weak due to his lack of training. He doesn't really care much for fighting, but he does want to at least be strong enough to protect his family. His determination became stronger once he realized his feelings for Eighteen. She's a strong girl, he knows that, and he also knows that she can probably handle a lot on her own, but he still wants to make sure he can be strong enough to protect her if she needs someone.

Since his trip to the future, he's only gone back one other time to let them know about his success. While there he did learn many differences, including how Cell and Buu were defeated in that time. He knew the Gohan of that time also defeated Cell, though he also found out about Goku sacrificing himself, which he's glad didn't happen in this timeline. He also heard a little more on how the fight with Buu helped change Vegeta, which worried Gohan seeing that Vegeta lost out on a chance to fully redeem himself. He'll figure out a way to help the Saiyan Prince.

Gohan was told just about everything in that timeline, and he told them of all the changes, but the one thing he never told them about was Eighteen. He did feel a little bad knowing that he essentially took away Krillin's eventual wife, especially since Gohan knew he was getting a wife anyway, but Gohan just fell in love with Eighteen. He does know that how Cell was defeated in his timeline was a reason for him and Videl being together in the future, so perhaps it wouldn't work out in this timeline anyway.

All Gohan cared about at the moment was being strong enough to continue protecting those he loved, wanting to be ready for the eventual arrivals of Beerus, Frieza and Goku Black. Maybe even be in that Universe 6 and 7 tournament, especially after hearing that his adult self didn't even go to watch. He understands that the studies are important, but that was too big of an opportunity to miss.

Though while remembering tournaments, he also remembered one tournament that Goku in the future had mentioned, a tournament with fighters from all 12 Universes. He's very curious as to how that would work, it sounds like it'd be interesting to at least watch. He just hopes that the him in that future at least tried to be part of that one.

Later outside, while Goku is sparring with The Androids, they noticed a machine appear from the air, confusing them.

"Huh? What's that?" Goku asked as the machine started to lower to the ground.

"That thing looks familiar," Seventeen said.

Eighteen tapped her chin a bit, trying to figure it out. "Hey, doesn't that boy from the future have something like that?"

"Huh?" Goku wondered, then looked closely. "Yeah you're right, wait is he coming back?"

"Someone get Gohan, he'll wanna know about this," Seventeen said.

"I'm on it," Eighteen said, flying into the house.

The Time Machine landed with Goku and Seventeen waiting nearby, both not sure what to think.

"So what do you think is going? Think that kai Zamasu is already causing trouble?" Seventeen asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe it's still about you and your sister in the future," Goku said.

"I doubt that, I'm stronger than that version of me, same with Eighteen, that boy should be strong enough to defeat us. Besides it's been like five months or so hasn't it?" Seventeen asked.

"Well he is a time traveler, maybe it's only been a couple of days for him," Goku said.

The pod opened and two had jumped out, much to the confusion of Goku and Seventeen. As guessed, one of them was Trunks, though he looked a bit different than when they last saw him. Next to him was a young girl, one that neither Goku or Seventeen recognized.

Seventeen scratched his head a bit, "You're Trunks right? The boy from the future?"

Trunks nodded, "Yeah, I am." Trunks turned to Goku, "It's great to see you Goku, though I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."

"Yeah, though something looks different about you, maybe it's the hair," Goku said.

"What's so different about my hair anyway?" Trunks asked.

Seventeen shook his head, "It doesn't really matter I guess. Anyway who's the girl?"

Trunks turned tot he girl, "That's Mai, a friend of mine."

Mai bowed to the two, "Great to see you both."

"So what brings you back so soon Trunks? It's not the Androids right? Is it Zamasu?" Goku asked.

Trunks shook his head, "I'm not that Trunks, I'm from another future."

"What do you mean another future?" Seventeen asked.

"Um, Gohan told you about time travel right? How there's a lot of different futures? I'm from a future that's further into the future, not the future that's this timeline's future, but the other timeline's future, um do you understand what I'm saying?" Trunks asked.

Goku and Seventeen just stood there in confusion, trying to make sense of what Trunks was saying.

"Mind going over that one more time? And try to make a little bit of sense," Seventeen said.

Trunks groaned, "Never mind it for now, where's Gohan?"

Goku turned and pointed, "Here he comes."

Trunks looked to see a curious looking Gohan making his way over. "Oh good, there you are."

"Trunks?" Gohan asked, making his way over with Eighteen. As he got there, he noticed that Mai was next to him, hinting that this Trunks wasn't the one that recently came. "If Mai's with you, that means you're not the Trunks that came to warn about the Androids, you're the Trunks who's machine I used to go to that other future."

"Yeah, that's me. I hope this isn't too confusing though," Trunks said.

"Little too late for that," Seventeen said. "Any chance we can name these timelines or something?"

"Like what?" Eighteen asked.

"I don't know, something so it doesn't confuse anyone," Seventeen suggested.

Gohan groaned a little, "We'll discuss that later." He turned his attention to the time-traveling duo. "Anyway what brings you here Trunks? Nothing we should be worried about right?"

"No, I just wanted to check up on you and this timeline, make sure everything's alright," Trunks said.

"Alright, come inside I guess, first let me tell my mom you're here," Gohan said and rushed inside.

Goku scratched his head, "I'm still kinda confused."

"I'll explain a bit later," Trunks said. "Though from what I see, we don't have to worry about The Androids, they don't seem to be causing trouble."

"Yeah, thank Gohan for that, now they're our friends," Goku said.

"Good," Trunks said, looking at the two Androids. "It still seems weird knowing that they can even be nice at all."

"Wow, thanks, really means a lot to us," Seventeen said, not hiding the sarcasm.

Trunks rubbed his head a bit awkwardly, "Sorry, I know that was a bit rude but-"

"It's understandable," Eighteen interrupted. "I'm sure it's hard for you to see us knowing what happened in your timeline. I'm sorry that version of me and my brother caused you so much pain."

Trunks nodded and bowed a bit, "Don't worry about it, it wasn't you after all. Thank you though, over time I've come to accept that you're both different from the ones in my timeline, I don't hold a grudge to either of you two."

Eighteen returned the bow, "Thank you Trunks."

"Yeah thanks," Seventeen said, while turning away, barely caring about any of this.

Gohan came back outside, "Alright, you can come inside now Trunks, my mom's curious about seeing you and Mai, let's go."

"Right," Trunks said, walking with the others into the Son family home. Aside from The Androids, Trunks couldn't help but notice that Goku was still around, likely not having sacrificed himself. He wonders what else had changed, hoping that everything is turning out alright.

However, off in space, a ship had been seen flying away from some trouble. This ship had led a failed invasion of a planet, and now they were desperate to escape unharmed, which they were lucky enough to do so.

"Another failure, such a shame," an alien said. "We're crumbling without Frieza to lead us, and now there's nowhere in the Universe for us to go. Plus we still have those Saiyan Goku to worry about, as well as Vegeta. If they weren't bad enough, now we really need to worry about his son, I can't believe they could even defeat Majin Buu! I have to figure out something fast, I can't wait this out any longer!"

"Commander Sorbet! We've lost contact with the other ship, and no one at base has yet to find Planet Namek, your orders!" another alien said.

Sorbet groaned, "Take us back to base for now, I have new plans to make."

As the ship went back, Sorbet had to wonder what other chance could he have? Any chance to rebuild what was once the strongest force in The Universe.


	2. Recapping

Inside the Son home, Gohan had explained everything to Trunks and Mai about his recent adventures, amazing the two time travelers.

"So not only did you have to face Cell, even Majin Buu showed up!?" Trunks asked.

"So early too, even for this timeline," Mai said.

"I don't even know how Buu showed up this early, guess time travel can change even the simplest thing," Gohan said. "Still that fight was intense, I almost thought we wouldn't win."

"But we did," Seventeen said. "Wasn't easy, but you really showed those monsters who the strongest guy way."

"No kidding," Trunks said. "I'm not surprised you were able to defeat Cell, you were quite stronger than you were supposed to be, but Majin Buu? I never actually fought Buu myself, only Babidi's men, but father says he's very powerful."

"I feel like I got lucky against Buu, he just happened to be weakened for the moment and we just moved quickly. Had he had time to recover, I don't think we would have won," Gohan said.

"The you from the other future helped with that as well," Goku said.

"Glad I could be of use, well not me but the other me at least," Trunks said.

"I wonder how many versions of you even exist?" Seventeen asked.

"There's this one, the one from our timeline, the one from the future I went to, the one from the other future that helped us, probably some others too," Gohan said.

"There's quite a few of me, it's weird but that's time travel," Trunks said.

"I wonder how many of me there are too?" Goku asked. "It'd be fun to fight all of them."

"Anyway Cell and Buu have been defeated, so far everything's been at peace. After defeating them we used the Dragon Balls to undo the damage done, after dad went to New Namek and got Dende," Gohan said.

"Those things are pretty cool, I'd totally use them to make a wish for myself," Seventeen said.

"I wouldn't mind wishing for really fashionable clothes," Eighteen said.

"That sounds like a waste," Seventeen said, getting a glare from his sister.

"Well what would you wish for then smart guy?" Eighteen asked.

"I don't know, something way better than clothes though," Seventeen said. "Maybe a cool way to travel. Imagine having a really giant boat or something."

Gohan shook his head in annoyance, "Please don't argue about something to silly. Also I hope neither of you use the Dragon Balls for anything like what you want, it's just kinda silly."

"Yeah, why would you wish for a giant boat anyway?" Goku asked. "And clothes? Really weird too."

The Androids glared slightly at Goku, getting a nervous chuckle from Gohan, then made an attempt to sway the conversation. "Anyway...at least both Cell and Buu are done and out of the way."

"So all that's left is for Beerus to come, as well as Frieza's return and Goku Black," Trunks said.

"I think I can at least prevent Frieza and Black, Beerus not so much but we'll try to be ready," Gohan said.

"I hope so, anyway it's good to see that this timeline didn't take too much damage, though what will you do now?" Trunks asked.

"Simple, become a Great Scholar. I'll still keep up with my training but I also wanna be a Scholar. I wanna surpass that other me," Gohan said.

"Other you? Oh you mean the Gohan of that future you went to," Trunks said.

"Yeah," Gohan said, then became curious. "Wonder what they're all up to? Last time I saw the dad of that timeline, he said that he was preparing for some Tournament, do you know what that tournament might have been?"

"Tournament?" Trunks asked. "I think I heard my dad mention that there was suppose to be another but he never talked much about it. Something about the other Universes."

"Maybe you should go find out, it could help in knowing what else to prepare for in the future," Seventeen suggested.

Gohan shrugged it off, "Maybe I shouldn't, I mean I already know a lot and I don't think Beerus would want me to return. Besides I don't have a way of getting there."

"I'm on my way to that timeline if you wanna go by, just to see my mom, dad and little me," Trunks suggested. "You can even bring your dad along, as well as Seventeen and Eighteen if you'd like, show them all the future."

"I would like to see the me of the future and what he's like," Seventeen said.

Gohan looked unsure of this, "I really don't think it's that good of an idea."

"Hey, can't hurt Gohan, just for a bit, maybe get some intense training," Seventeen said.

Gohan turned to Chi-Chi, "Would that be ok with you mom?"

"I don't mind, just don't forget your studies," Chi-Chi said. "And be careful if you train, I don't want you to get another scar."

Gohan rubbed his eye a bit, remembering what his adult self did. He would like to challenge him again and defeat him, plus he did want the chance to face Cabba, if there was a tournament with other Universes, then it's likely they met Cabba again, hopefully that would mean he'll be easier to get to.

"Alright then, we'll go," Gohan said.

"Awesome, can't wait to see this future for myself," Seventeen asked. "I wonder how the future me will react to myself," Seventeen said.

"I'm curious about my future self," Eighteen said, then muttered. "And her choice in guys."

"I wonder if my future self got any stronger?" Gohan wondered. He turned to Trunks. "You haven't been there recently right?"

Trunks shook his head, "No, I haven't. This will be my first time going back in a while too."

"Alright, we'll go tomorrow then," Gohan said.

"Huh, why tomorrow? Let's go now," Seventeen said.

"It's kinda late Seventeen, let's get some sleep and go tomorrow," Gohan said.

"Technically I don't need to sleep though," Seventeen argued.

"But he does," Eighteen said. "Just relax will you?"

Seventeen groaned, "Ok fine, guess waiting until morning couldn't hurt."

Gohan sighed, "Good." He then realized something, "Wait, what about mom? I don't think she should be by herself."

"Huh? What's wrong?" Trunks asked. "Is she sick or something?"

"No, I'm pregnant with mine and Goku's next child," Chi-Chi said.

"Oh, right, I remember that in that future you had another child," Trunks said.

"Gohan mentioned it, he didn't say too much, which is fine, I like the surprise," Chi-Chi said. "The only thing I know is that it's gonna be a boy."

"Yeah, when I found out I blurted out 'Oh so my brother will be born soon', which gave it away," Gohan said, then turned to Chi-Chi. "Again, really sorry for that, I don't know if you wanted to wait or not."

"It's fine sweetie, no harm done. It's still my baby and I'm happy to know I'm gonna have another child," Chi-Chi said.

"What if it's a girl in this timeline?" Mai asked.

"I doubt that, it's not gonna change that much," Trunks said. "Otherwise there would have been a female me in another timeline."

"Anyway Gohan, if you're worried then I'll just stay," Goku said.

"Huh? You don't mind staying dad?" Gohan asked.

"Going to the future sounds fun and all, plus it'd be cool to spar with myself and I am a bit curious on what to expect for the most part, but want there to be some surprise, that makes it more exciting," Goku said.

"What surprise? Gohan pretty much told you everything," Seventeen said. "The only surprises would be the changes to the timeline."

"Yeah, that is gonna be something, I don't know what to expect next. But yeah I'm just fine waiting here," Goku said.

"Besides things haven't turned out like Gohan though, he certainly didn't expect Buu," Eighteen said.

"I guess that's fine, that way the time machine won't feel so cramped," Trunks said. "Plus the Goku of that future got dizzy every time he went in my time machine."

"I don't blame him, I got pretty dizzy myself when I first grabbed onto the machine," Gohan said. "Anyway we'll go back first thing tomorrow morning, after breakfast at least."

"Sounds good," Trunks said. "Anyway me and Mai should find someplace to sleep for the night."

"Shall we go to Capsule Corp?" Mai asked.

"You don't need to, you can stay here," Chi-Chi said. "I can easily make room for you two. Just use the room I plan to give to the baby."

"Are you sure that's alright? We don't want to be a burden," Trunks said.

"One night isn't a burden, plus it might be confusing to explain to Bulma why there's a girl with you this time, she might get some ideas," Chi-Chi said, shifting her eyebrows a bit.

Trunks and Mai both blushed as Gohan and Seventeen chuckled a bit.

"It's not funny!" Trunks complained.

Gohan slowed down on his laughter, "Sorry, but it's nothing to be ashamed of Trunks, you remember how I felt when I saw Videl after all."

"Videl? Who's Videl!?" Chi-Chi asked, getting a look of worry from Gohan.

"Oops, forgot that I never mentioned her," Gohan muttered, then spoke aloud. "Some girl I saw, she just looked pretty, but that's all."

Eighteen looked somewhat jealous when hearing about Videl. Gohan might like her now but Eighteen still doesn't care to know about any other girl Gohan might have liked.

Chi-Chi however felt so happy to hear about this, "My little Gohan's already crushing on girls, and it seemed like just the other day he was in diapers and making a mess at the table."

"Mom!" Gohan shouted, face completely red.

"Aw, how adorable," Seventeen mocked. "Cute little Gohan with his cute little diaper and his cute little messes."

Gohan glared heavily at Seventeen, "I will knock you off this planet."

Eighteen groaned, "Let's try to be civilized please, Gohan you know Seventeen's a pest, don't let him get to you. And Seventeen, lighten up, you were in diapers once too."

Trunks shook his head, "So awkward, amazing how timelines can change things." He turned to Chi-Chi, "Anyway if you're fine with me and Mai staying then I guess it's alright with us. We'll try not to be too much of a bother."

"You're so well mannered, I can't believe you're Vegeta's son," Chi-Chi said.

"He gets better, just give him some time, right now he's still adjusting to his new life," Trunks said.

Chi-Chi nodded, "I suppose you're right, I shouldn't judge."

Gohan shook his head in some annoyance, "Let's just finish eating, we'll work everything else out later."

"Sounds good to me," Goku said and continued eating in his incredible speed.

As Gohan began to eat as well, he did wonder how the future would be like, and wondered if this timeline would be fine if he left. At least there's his father, Piccolo and Vegeta to protect everyone from another possible enemy, even if no other enemy should be arriving just yet. But knowing that Buu came early, plus the possibility of a brand new enemy arriving didn't leave Gohan any less worried. He only hoped it would be one enemy, if two showed up like last time then that could be bad, but there's no way it would happen twice, at least that's what Gohan wanted to believe.

At Capsule Corp, Vegeta was training hard in his Gravity Chamber, still wanting to redeem his honor that he felt tainted when he couldn't defeat Cell or Majin Buu. He would not allow Kakarot, his son or his robotic friends to surpass him, he had to prove he is the Prince of all Saiyans for a good reason.

"I don't care what he learned about the future, I make my own!" Vegeta shouted as he moving at intense speeds through the constantly increasing Gravity Chamber.

Outside Bulma could hear how intense Vegeta trained, making her sigh in worry. "Vegeta's way too intense with his new motivation. If it's not Goku it's Gohan, if it's not either of them it's The Androids. I know he's proud but he needs to lighten up on his emotions, it's only going to hurt him in the end." Bulma then heard her son crying out for her. "I really hope he doesn't turn out like his father, though if the Trunks from the future is any indication, he'll turn out just fine."

Unfortunately things weren't so well for that Trunks. In his future he is seen flying through West City, or what's left of it.

He couldn't believe this, he thought he could prevent this and make his future peaceful again. He couldn't though, and it was unfortunate. Despite his abilities he could not prevent the damage that had been inflicted on the city. He needed to find help, and find it fast.

Just as he was flying, a huge beam of energy had hit him, causing him to crash hard to the ground below, surrounded by rubble from the streets and some damaged vehicles. Trunks struggled to stand up, glaring at who had attacked him.

"You...I won't lose to you!" Trunks shouted and sent a blast back, though with just one hand help up, the blast was blocked with no trouble.

"Foolish mortal, thinking you had a chance against me."

Trunks stood up with a glare, "As if the Androids weren't bad enough. Gohan warned me that you would come, but you still came earlier than probably even he would have guessed." Trunks turned Super Saiyan, "I still won't let you defeat me, I'll save the future from you...Goku Black!"

The Godly being descended before Trunks, a sinister grin on his face. "Somehow I doubt that. You're quite powerful, but nothing compared to this body." Trunks flew over to attack, but Black managed to block every single strike. "Is this really all you have? Such a shame." Black then blasted Trunks down and landed a knee in his stomach, causing Trunks to spit out a bit.

Black stood above Trunks as he aimed a blast, though the fighter refused to give in. "I...I won't let you beat me!"

"Please, as if your desire alone will help you win, such a naïve boy you are," Black said, aiming his palm. "This is the end for you."

Before he could blast, two figures came to kick Black away. Trunks started to sit up, glaring a bit at the two who had helped him. "I can't believe I had to be saved by you two."

Standing above him were the two who previously brought destruction to this world, Androids 17 and 18.

"Be grateful we even saved you at all," Seventeen said

"Yeah, if you keep getting kicked around like nothing then maybe we should have just let that guy dispose of you," Eighteen said.

Trunks groaned, "I can handle myself just fine, you've seen that for yourselves."

"Yeah, I seem to remember me and my sister constantly defeating you over and over again," Seventeen said.

Trunks clenched his fists in anger, "Never mind that for now! That attack of yours won't keep him down long, if you want to avoid destruction, then come with me."

"Don't order us around, the only reason we're helping you is to get rid of that guy, after that we're settling things with you," Seventeen said.

"Yeah, this is our world to destroy, not his," Eighteen said.

As they argued, Black walked back over to the group, chuckling a bit. "My how you mortals bicker amongst yourselves, further proof that your existence is a flawed one."

"Hey, don't put us in the same category as this moron," Seventeen said, pointing to Trunks. "My sister and I are more than just mortals."

"Right, you're cyborgs, androids, artificial humans, that might make you slightly better, or at the very least, put your existence as the same value as a vehicle of sorts," Black said.

"You're starting to make me mad pal!" Seventeen said, rushing at Black, but got knocked away for his efforts.

"How foolish, human or not, you're still beneath me," Black said. The two Androids went to attack again but Black Z-Vanished and reappeared, sending a blast to both their backs. Both stood up, glaring intently at Black before charging in again, only for their opponent to kick Seventeen in the head, knocking him towards Eighteen, then sending a blast that knocked them through a building. "Now to end this."

"MASENKO!" Trunks blasted Black towards a building before he could get close to the Androids. Trunks then grabbed the pair, looking really reluctant in doing so, "Now I can't believe I have to save you two!" He then flew off with them, just as Black had gotten up, dusting his clothes a little.

"They got away, no matter, I do enjoy the challenge of trying to destroy them. Each fight does seem to make me much stronger, soon I'll be the Ultimate God!" Black said with a proud laugh.


	3. Into the Future

The following morning came and preperations were made for Trunks and Mai to take Gohan and The Androids to the future. The same future Gohan had went to months ago.

"Alright, the Time Machine is ready, once Gohan finishes up his breakfast we'll get going," Trunks said.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? What if Lord Beerus gets angry?" Mai asked.

"Let me worry about Beerus, Gohan isn't doing anythig bad since he's traveling to The Future, so he'll be fine at least," Trunks said.

"Still, I don't trust him too much," Mai said. "But I do trust you Trunks, so I'll take your word for it."

"I appreciate that, and I'm sure everything will work out," Trunks said.

A bit later, Gohan had went outside with the two Androids. "Alright Trunks, we're ready to go to the future."

Trunks nodded and got in the machine with Mai next to him. Gohan sat between them with Seventeen and Eighteen sitting at the edge.

"Yeah, it's about to get cramped in here, how long is this going to take anyway?" Seventeen asked.

"Thirteen years," Gohan said, giggling a bit.

"Real cute, seriously I don't want to be stuck in this cramped machine too long," Seventeen complained.

Trunks sighed in annoyance, "I really need to make a bigger machine."

"Joking aside Seventeen, it only takes a few seconds, we'll be fine," Gohan said.

Seventeen folded his arms as Trunks started finalized the preparations. Before the pod closed, Goku and Chi-Chi came outside and waved good-bye.

"Be careful!" Chi-Chi said.

"Tell future me I said 'hi'!" Goku said.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" Gohan said, waving with the others. Within seconds they had vanished, traveling into the future.

"Gohan sure has had some weird adventures," Chi-Chi said. "I hope he'll be fine though."

"Don't worry, he's a strong kid after all. Besides they're just going to see us from the future," Goku said. "Anyway I'm going to Capsule Corp, want to come? I think Bulma wants to see you."

"That sounds nice, but my dad isn't here, we won't be able to use his car," Chi-Chi said.

"Oh we don't need that, I have a better way," Goku said, placing one hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder and using the other to place two fingers on his forehead. "We'll be there instantly!"

Chi-Chi had a look of panic in her eyes, "Goku! Wai-"

She didn't get to finish as Goku had vanished and reappeared in front of Capsule Corp. "See easy, right Chi-Chi?" When he didn't get an answer, he turned to see that she was losing her breakfast nearby, causing Goku to feel awkward. "Um, oops? Guess it's hard to handle something like that when you're pregnant, hope Bulma won't be too mad when she sees the mess." Goku let out a somewhat nervous laugh as Chi-Chi continued to lose her breakfast.

Meanwhile the Time Machine had reached the future, where Goku and Vegeta had reached the level of Gods.

Trunks landed the time machine in the back yard of Capsule Corp, getting the attention of his kid self.

"Huh? Is that Future Me's Time Machine?" Kid Trunks asked.

The pod opened, with the five Time Travelers emerging.

"So that's time travel," Seventeen commented. "Not as bad as I thought."

"Good for you," Eighteen said, holding her head. "That got me a little dizzy."

"Same here," Gohan said, shaking it off. "Though at least I got to go inside of it."

"Hey! Big Me! Future Mai! Younger Gohan!" Kid Trunks said, flying over to the group.

"Hey Little Me, you look well," Future Trunks said.

"So do you," Trunks said, landing before Gohan. "Wow, it's been a while dude, you should come by more."

"Good to see you again," Gohan said. "How are things here? Have you gotten stronger?"

"Totally, I'll be more than happy to show you later," Kid Trunks said.

"Same here, I've been practicing up on some things as well," Gohan said.

Trunks then noticed the two Androids behind Gohan. "Uh, is that Seventeen and Eighteen?"

Gohan turned to the Androids, nodding to confirm Trunks's question. "Yeah, they're from my time."

"So this is Trunks as a kid," Seventeen said, then turned to Future Trunks. "You were really short once."

Futute Trunks glared at Seventeen, "What's your point?"

Eighteen rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Be a little friendlier Seventeen."

Seventeen shrugged it off as Gohan shook his head a little. "He just likes to say what's on his mind."

Kid Trunks tapped his chin while observing the Androids, "Weird, it's like neither of you age. You look the same in this timeline as you do in yours."

"Makes sense, we don't age like most beings, we're cybernetic after all," Eighteen said.

During this, they heard Bulma's voice call out. "No way! Trunks!? Gohan!?"

Kid Trunks turned towards his mother. "Yeah it's them mom!"

"Hi mother!" Future Trunks said.

"Good to see you again Bulma!" Gohan said.

Bulma had approached the group, still in a bit of surprise. "Wow, It's been a while, a really long while." She examined the group. "You've gotten a little bigger Gohan."

"Thanks, I should hope so," Gohan said.

She turned to Future Trunks and Mai, looking a little disappointed. "Aw..."

"What's wrong mother?" Future Trunks asked.

"I thought she might be pregnant," Bulma said, getting a huge blush from the two, as Gohan, Seventeen and Eighteen stood there awkwardly, though two boys trying to hold back a laugh while Eighteen blushed in sympathy.

"M-mother!" Trunks shouted.

Seventeen could no longer resist and began to laugh really loud, "Wow, that's so awkward."

"Seventeen, be quiet!" Eighteen shouted, to little avail since Seventeen barely stopped.

Bulma noticed the two Androids, looking really curious. "Huh? What are Seventeen and Eighteen doing here?"

"They came from my timeline," Gohan explained. "They wanted to come to this timeline as well, Trunks was ok with it."

"Oh, so you did make friends with The Androids, just like in this timeline," Bulma said. "I'm just a little surprised they came though, who's idea was it to go get them?"

"Well they were already at Gohan's house, they live there in his timeline," Future Trunks said.

"Yeah, in my timeline they're my best friends. My mom made room for them to live at our home, which they have for the last several months," Gohan said. "So bringing them was no trouble at all."

"They're your best friends?" Bulma asked. "Weird, in this timeline they barely interact with you, I heard they barely listened to you during that Tournament."

"Huh? Tournament?" Gohan asked. "You mean the one dad was talking about?"

"Yeah, the big Tournament of Power against the other Universes, or at least 7 of them since four didn't fight," Bulma said.

"Oh, so the Tournament already happened, I was kinda hoping there was still time, but so many months passed by so I shouldn't be surprised," Gohan said. "But you mentioned Future Me and the Androids, was it teams?"

"Yeah, each Universe had a team of 10 fighters, this timeline's you was one of them, along with your dad, Vegeta, and this timeline's Seventeen and Eighteen," Bulma said.

"Wow that's cool, um who were the other memebers?" Gohan asked.

Bulma tapped her chin, "Well there was also Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Master Roshi, who according to Goku, did a really good job, guess the old man still has some fight left in him."

"Wow, even Master Roshi, that's cool. Alright that's nine, who was the tenth? Was it Yamcha? Maybe Videl? Anyone else dad might have met? Maybe that Monaka guy I heard about?" Gohan asked. "Oh what about Goten and Trunks?"

"We weren't in, your dad said we're too inexperienced," Trunks complained.

"Oh, well I'm sure he didn't mean any harm by it," Gohan said. "So who was the tenth fighter?"

"Well, believe it or not...it was Frieza," Bulma said.

"Oh, Frieza, that's..." Gohan's eyes widened. "Did you say Frieza!?"

"Frieza!?" Future Trunks also shouted. "Wait! What!?"

"Um, isn't he evil?" Mai asked, very confused.

"Yeah, but they needed one more fighter, so Goku was somehow able to make a deal with Frieza and he joined their team," Bulma said. "Quite honeslty I don't even know how that worked out so well but it did, we managed to survive."

Gohan still couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of his father having to team with Frieza. He had to wonder how the others were able to handle it, especially Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo and his older self.

"Frieza just keeps coming back it seems," Trunks said. "Also what do you mean 'Survive'?"

"The point of the Tournament was that whichever Universe loses would be erased by Grand Zen-Oh," Bulma said.

"Erased!?" Trunks asked. "Wait! Grand Zen-Oh was gonna erase our Universe!?"

"Yeah he was, luckily Goku was able to pull through and we avoided getting erased," Bulma said.

"That's good," Trunks said, then realized something. "But...what about the other Universes?"

"Yeah, especailly Universe 6? And Cabba?" Gohan asked. "Unless they were one of the Universes that didn't have to fight."

Bulma shook her head. "No kid, they did have to fight, Cabba was on the Unverse 6 team."

Gohan looked saddened at hearing that, "Then...that means..."

"But don't worry, everything's fine," Bulma said, getting Gohan's curiousity. "We used The Super Dragon Balls to fix everything, so Cabba and the other Universes are alright."

Gohan sighed in relief, "Good, the fact that these Universes were being erased like that sounded terrible."

"Was Grand Zen-Oh fine with that?" Trunks asked.

"Sounds like it, I think he was expecting that outcome or something You can ask Goku or your father for more details," Bulma said.

"I want to know how awesome I did in the Tournament," Seventeen said. "I bet I was the best guy on the team."

"Or you were the first to lose, that would be funny," Eighteen said, much to Seventeen's annoyance.

Bulma giggled a bit, "Don't worry, he'll have good things to say about the both of you."

"We'll ask him right now, is he home?" Gohan asked.

"No, he and Vegeta are off training with Whis on Beerus's planet, which is incredibly far away from here," Bulma said.

"Aw, wait maybe I can use the Instant Transmission?" Gohan asked.

"They'd need to be putting out a lot of power, at least power you can sense," Kid Trunks said. "They're probably using Super Saiyan Blue, unless they taught you how to sense God Energy then I doubt that you'll be able to sense it."

"Wait, hold on, I think I can contact Whis, he can let Goku and Vegeta know to use their regular power," Bulma said and reached into her pocket to grab a device.

On Beerus's planet, Goku and Vegeta are both battling against Whis, using their Super Saiyan Blue forms trying to keep up with the experienced Angel.

During the fight, Whis detected something on his staff, "Hold on boys, someone's trying to contact me."

"Someone's contacting you?" Goku asked, powering out of his blue form, with Vegeta doing the same.

"Seems like it," Whis said, then he saw a projection on his staff. "Oh, it's Bulma! I wonder if she has a tasty treat ready?"

"I hope so, kinda hungry myself," Goku said.

"We'll see in a moment," Whis said, then spoke to the staff. "Yes Bulma? Did you need something?"

"Hi Whis, I was hoping I could talk with Goku and Vegeta, I might need them to do something very quickly," Bulma said.

"You need us Bulma?" Goku asked, getting the attention of the scientist.

"Is something wrong?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh good, you're both there. No nothing's wrong but I need you both to power up, not in your God forms, with your regular Super Saiyan powers," Bulma said.

"Huh? What for?" Goku asked.

"A friend came by to see us, and I think he wants to see you as well," Bulma said, showing Kid Gohan on the staff.

"Hi Future dad," Gohan said.

Goku looked suprised, "Gohan!? The little one!?"

"Oh, looks like he's returned, been quite a while," Whis said.

"Hey dad! Vegeta! Whis! Yeah I'm back, and I have some friends with me!" Gohan said, then gestured to the two Androids.

"Huh? Seventeen and Eighteen? Wait did they come from your timeline?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, also Trunks is here too, along with Mai," Gohan said, gesturing to the two.

"Hello father, hi Goku, good to see you both again," Future Trunks said.

"Wow, looks like quite a party," Goku said. "So you want us to turn Super Saiyan?"

"Yeah, your strongest forms actually, I can use the Instant Transmission you taught me to take us over there," Gohan said. "If that's ok with Whis."

"I don't mind, though should Beerus find out you've returned, that might not go too well," Whis said.

"Oh right, Beerus doesn't really like this Gohan or Trunks since they're time travelers," Goku said.

"But I traveled to The Future, which isn't the bad thing," Gohan said.

"True, though good luck getting that through Lord Beerus's stubborn mind," Whis said with a slight chuckle.

"Well don't worry about it, just make your way over here so we can train and catch up," Goku said.

"Right, so mind powering up for me?" Gohan asked.

"Oh right, sure thing," Goku said, turning to Vegeta. "Let's power up."

Goku and Vegeta both powered up into max pwer, Goku going Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta reaching his Super Saiyan 2 form. It took Gohan a bit since they were both really far away, but within seconds he was able to feel their power.

"Alright, Seventeen, Eighteen, Trunks, Mai, grab on," Gohan said, his fellow time travlers nodding and grabbing onto him as he used instant transmission.

"So lucky, I wish I could train with Lord Beerus," Kid Trunks said.

"You'll be able to one day, for now stick to the training you're already doing, I may not be a martial artist but even I know you're not ready for a training session with the Gods," Bulma said.

Trunks looked a little bummed out, even if he knew his mom probably had a point. "Alright."

On Beerus's planet, Gohan and his group had arrived, being greeted by Goku, Whis and to some extent, Vegeta.

"Hey Gohan! It's been a while," Goku said.

"Yes, it has been, and you seem to be doing well yourself Trunks," Whis said.

"Yeah, thanks to your help I'm living peacefully in my future," Trunks said, then turned to Vegeta. "Hello father, it's great to see you as well, you seem to be training hard."

"Have you kept up on your own training?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks nodded, "Of course, I do want to surpass you."

Vegeta smirked a bit, "Well I can't promise I'll allow that to happen, but don't let that stop you from trying."

"I won't," Trunks said, then turned to the two androids, who seemed pretty impressed.

"So this is the planet a God of Destruction lives on?" Seventeen asked.

"Looks pretty...quiet, I take it this planet doesn't have many residents," Eighteen said.

"No, it's mostly just me, Beerus and The Oracle Fish," Whis said.

"Where is Beerus? Is he around?" Gohan asked.

"He's likely off taking a nap somewhere as he usually does, especially after enjoying a nice meal," Whis said.

"For a God of Destruction, he sounds kinda lazy," Gohan said. "Is that normal for a God of Destruction?"

"Not exactly, it's likely a reason our Universe had such a low mortal ranking compared to the other 11 Universes," Whis said.

"Speaking of the other Universes, I heard there was a big tournament recently, featuring a lot of strong fighters," Gohan said.

"Yeah, it was amazing, you should have seen them," Goku said. "For one Hit was there and he was still pretty strong, in fact he was even stronger than before. There's other good fighters too, like one from Universe 2 who called herself...Ribrianne I think."

"You mean that puffy pink fighter? It was embarrassing to go against someone like that," Vegeta said.

"She might dress weird and talk about love a lot for some reason, but she was pretty strong, I had a good time fighting her," Goku said. "Then there's a wolf guy called Bergamo from Universe 9, he didn't last long but he and his two brothers were pretty tough, they had some impressive teamwork."

"Universe 9 huh, you mean the first ones out?" Vegeta said.

"Hey, I still say they have potential, oh like Caulifla and Kale, the Saiyan girls from Universe 6," Goku said.

"Saiyan girls? What are they like?" Gohan asked.

"They're strong that's what they are, it amazed me how quickly they adapted and how much stronger they became as the Tournament continued," Goku said. "And I can't forget the strongest guy there, a fighter from Universe 11 called Jiren."

"Jiren? How strong was he compared to the others?" Gohan asked.

"Really strong, even most of us teaming up couldn't beat him easily. He's actually God of Destruction level strong," Goku said.

"God of Destruction!?" Gohan asked. "Wait? Is he another type of God?"

"No, he's mortal, only mortals competed in the tournament," Goku explained.

"Only mortals, and he's still God of Destruction level strong? How did you beat him?" Gohan asked.

"Um, it will take time to explain, but let's just say I really needed help on that one," Goku said, rubbing his head while letting out a slight chuckle. "Anyway it was fun to be part of, I'd love for you to meet some of the fighters."

"That could be arranged, I could contact my brothers and sisters and see if they'll let some fighters come here," Whis said.

"Wait really Whis!?" Goku asked.

"Of course, I've been considering it for quite some time," Whis said. "Might be good for your training to spar with those fighters once again, and see how strong they themselves have gotten."

"Sounds great, now Gohan will get to meet all the other strong fighters!" Goku said. "In fact, maybe he can even spar with a few of them."

"Oh cool, maybe I'll also get to fight Cabba," Gohan said.

"I'd like to see these other fighters myself," Seventeen said. "Maybe we can do our own team battles."

"Well just to warn you, the Seventeen and Eighteen of this timeline might have upset some of those fighters, especially Universe 2," Goku said.

"Like I care, if they wanna come hitting hard then let them," Seventeen said.

"Try not to talk too big, we don't know how strong they are," Eighteen said. "The us of this timeline did well likely because they're much stronger than what we are now, thirteen years is a long time to build up on strength, we might not even be near their level."

Gohan turned to Goku, "What do you think dad?"

"I think you can handle some of them since even my old martial arts teacher could, but others will be tougher, especially the Saiyans," Goku said.

"I'll get to contacting my brothers and sisters and see who they have available, I'm quite certain some of them would love the chance to at least battle you again Goku," Whis said.

"Hey I'm all for it," Goku said.

Gohan turned to his friends, "We're already getting a chance to see some of the other Universes, I can't wait to see them and see what their worlds are like! Like how different they might be from our Universe, and see more Saiyans up close!"

"You think we can handle it?" Eighteen asked. "Suppose that Jiren guy comes as well? He might completely annihilate us if we fight him."

"Right, not exactly looking forward to that, but I still want to see what they're like, maybe make new friends too!" Gohan said.

"I'm curious about those female Saiyans, I wonder if they're like Goku and Vegeta or totally different," Seventeen said.

"Same here, plus I really want to see Cabba, maybe I'll finally get the chance to spar with him," Gohan said.

Eighteen still looked unsure, but she felt fine as long as she was near Gohan, plus she thought he looked cute when he was excited. This isn't really about fighting, she knows that, it's about Gohan wanting to learn more about other Universes, he's much more eager to broaden his intellect than he is to actually fight someone after all. But maybe they can have a little fun fighting together, she'll take whatever fun she can, knowing that at any moment, something can happen that will send them into more fights for survival.

Who knew what could be waiting in this timeline, or even their own after all, this could be good training to maintain the peace she's grown to love, and protect the family she's grateful to now have.


	4. The Other Universes

Whis had started to make contact with a few angels, trying to see which of them were able to bring in fighters to spar with Goku and Gohan. It could be tricky getting all of them to convince the Destroyer Gods they serve to agree to come over to Beerus's planet, especially knowing how little the other Gods get along with Beerus.

While he contacted his siblings, nearby The Androids stood against a tree next to Trunks and Mai. Trunks felt a little awkward near the two androids, granted they weren't the same from his timeline, and thankfully they seem just as nice as the ones from the timeline they were currently in, the awkwardness doesn't go away.

"So...you two are Gohan's best friends right?" Trunks asked a bit hesitantly.

"Pretty much, Gohan means everything to us," Eighteen said, being very genuine in her words.

"He's alright," Seventeen said, trying to play it cool.

Eighteen rolled her eyes, "Seventeen doesn't like admitting how much he cares about Gohan."

"And Eighteen doesn't like admitting that she fawns over him way too much," Seventeen said.

"I don't fawn over him, I just care about him, I just wish you'd be more open about it yourself," Eighteen said.

"He we go with that again, what do you want me to blab on about how nice and sweet a kid he is? You do that enough already, it's actually kinda weird," Seventeen said.

"All these months and it's still weird to you?" Eighteen said.

As the two started to argue over their affection for Gohan, Trunks and Mai slowly and awkwardly backed away.

"Never thought I'd hear those two talk about him in such a positive way," Trunks said.

"It's really cute actually," Mai said.

"But mostly weird," Trunks said. "Especially considering what the androids I knew did."

"Amazing how much a timeline can change things," Mai said, then started to wonder. "You think this Gohan would be able to prevent the Goku Black situation that way?"

"Only if he can convince Zamasu not to hate mortals," Trunks said. "Though it's probably not impossible."

"He can make it happen I'm sure," Mai said.

"I just hope that Gohan doesn't unintentionally upset Zamasu to the point where we have to deal with Gohan Black or something," Trunks said.

"Gohan Black?" they heard. The two saw Gohan making their way over.

"Oh, guess you overheard that," Trunks said.

"I came by because I heard Seventeen and Eighteen arguing, then I hear you talking about Gohan Black, that's not gonna be a thing right? There wasn't a Gohan Black that I never learned about right?"

"No, that's just me worried about some stuff," Trunks said. "I know you had success with The Androids, but somehow the chances of you having success with Zamasu are pretty slim."

"I won't know until I try, unfortunately the Supreme Kai of my timeline hasn't been able to contact me about Zamasu, I guess he's had a harder time since this Kai is from a different Universe," Gohan said. "If the worst possibility happens, I'm ready for a fight though, I won't let him use the Dragon Balls to swap bodies with anyone."

"I never really understood that body swap thing much, if Zamasu didn't like mortals, why use a mortal body to do what he wanted to do?" Mai wondered.

"Probably to take back the power of a God or something, quite honestly I couldn't care less what his reasons were, no way it justified what he did," Trunks said.

Gohan turned towards the two androids, both of whom looked unhappy. "What's with them?"

"I'm not sure, the moment I asked them about you, they started arguing about you," Trunks said.

"Oh that, yeah they often do that, it's kinda embarrassing," Gohan said, rubbing his head. "It's great that I mean a lot to them, but it's kinda awkward when some of their arguing could even be about who gets me to themselves. Seventeen likes having me around for spars or games, Eighteen likes me around when she goes shopping," Gohan blushed slightly. "And some...other things too."

"Huh?" Trunks asked. "Like what?"

Gohan shook his head, "Never mind it."

Trunks looked a bit curious, Gohan did look unusually shy, and not in a way he'd expect from the younger form of his master. He wonders how close he might be with these two androids. Though as he turned to them again, it seems like they've finished talking as Eighteen was making her way toward Gohan.

"So how much longer is this gonna take exactly?" Eighteen asked.

"Not sure, I guess once Whis is done talking with the other Angels," Gohan said. "There's like eleven others, he's probably taking his time with each one."

"Why are there even twelve Universes?" Seventeen asked, walking over. "Seems redundant."

"I guess the Omni King felt the same way if he was gonna erase them," Gohan said. "I wonder if we'll have to worry about that in our own timeline, guess we'll have a tournament like that there too."

"Hey I'm fine with a tournament, sounds kinda fun actually," Seventeen said.

"I'm guessing our team would essentially be the same as this timeline's," Eighteen said.

"Well I would hope not to have Frieza on our team, though we might not have much of a choice," Gohan said. "Unless we get Trunks to stay around...the one that helped us, not this one here."

"If too many timelines are made, I don't suppose there might be a similar tournament, only this time the losing timeline gets erased," Seventeen said.

Gohan shuddered, "Don't even joke about that happening, I don't think I can handle dad or Vegeta in this timeline, the most I can do is Super Saiyan 2, I'm pretty sure I'm far off from Super Saiyan God, let alone Blue."

"Well since you're here, ask that guy with the weird hair to train you, you mentioned that being a way to turn Super Saiyan Blue," Seventeen said.

"I really don't think I'm ready for something like that though, what if it's too much for my body?" Gohan said. "I mean dad never taught me the Kaioken because he told me it's too risky, I don't even want to risk trying Super Saiyan 3 because of how much it could hurt my body, what if Blue's the same way?"

"Somehow I think Blue's different, I think you can figure it out and I don't think it would put a strain on your body as oppose to those other two techniques," Trunks stated. "That's just my guess though."

"You could ask Whis, he seems like a reasonable guy," Seventeen said.

"Or at least see if he can find a way to contact himself from our timelines and see if he'll train you there," Eighteen said.

"I guess I can try that, kinda nervous about training with a God though," Gohan said.

"Nervous are you?" Whis asked, walking over with Goku and Vegeta.

"You don't need to be nervous around Whis, he's a really nice guy, tough trainer though," Goku said.

"As a trainer should be," Whis said, then turned to Gohan. "Also, I wouldn't really mind considering you for training, the you of this timeline shows great potential as well, so it stands to reason that you have that potential within you."

"I appreciate that Mister Whis, anyway did you get in contact with the other Universes?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I had the chance to speak to my brothers and sisters, it was so nice catching up with them again, Vados told me some funny stories about Lord Champa, and Cus was giving me such wonderful and fun ideas for teamwork building," Whis said.

"Yes but...wait who's Cus?" Gohan asked.

"The Angel of Universe 10, she serves Lord Rumshi and they assist Lord Gowasu, who was the kai that was training Zamasu," Whis said.

"Oh, well I guess I might meet her in my timeline then," Gohan said. "Anyway is anyone coming?"

"Quite a few fighters, which gave me an idea," Whis said. "You can have multiple 3 on 3 battles, you and your android friends can take on the most capable trios in the other Universes."

"Wow, me and my friends against three others?" Gohan said. "Sounds exciting, those other Universes are in for quite a surprise, Seventeen and Eighteen really work well together."

"Keep in mind this though son," Goku said. "They've already seen Seventeen and Eighteen fight in this timeline, the ones with you are also a bit weaker and not as experienced."

"Um, my sister and I are practically programed to fight well, we are Androids after all," Seventeen said.

"Still, they likely know how you fight, I'm pretty sure Whis even got fighters who've already faced you," Goku said.

"Actually I did get a few, they'll be in for a surprise," Whis said.

"How long before any of them come?" Gohan asked.

"Give them some time, they will be traveling from their Universes after all, maybe you can use this moment for a little extra training," Whis suggested.

"Maybe for a first spar, they could take on me, Vegeta and Trunks," Goku suggested.

"I wouldn't suggest that, if you accidentally hurt each other then it would make the others Universes feel like they wasted a trip, just focus on something small, a way to warm up," Whis said.

"Sounds only fair, we'll just try some battle tips," Gohan said.

"Wait, where will we be fighting these other guys anyway?" Seventeen asked.

"Oh right, first thing's first, let me make a place for you to fight on, give me a few moments," Whis said and pointed his staff towards an empty area. Soon a fighting ring started to materialize right before their eyes. This isn't the first time they've seen Whis do this, last time it was him and his sister Vados fixing up a ring for the Universe 6 vs Universe 7 Tournament.

"Whoa, that looks really cool," Gohan said.

"Amazing what Whis can do in only a few seconds," Trunks said.

Whis turned to the group of fighters, "Alright, the ring's all ready for you to use."

"Thanks Whis!" Goku said and turned to Gohan, "Ready to-"

"What's going on here!?" they heard a voice shout. They all turned to see The God of Destruction Beerus making his way over.

"Oh hey Lord Beerus! You're just in time, there's gonna be some cool fights about to happen!" Goku said.

"What fights? Whis, what's going-" Beerus stopped when he noticed Gohan. "YOU!? How did you..." Beerus noticed Trunks and Mai as well. "You're both here too!?" Beerus snarled a bit as he turned to Whis, "What are these Time Travelers doing on my Planet!?"

"I invited them Lord Beerus, I figured you wouldn't mind," Goku said.

"Why would I not mind mortals who freely tamper with time travel!? LET ALONE LETTING THEM ONTO MY PLANET!" Beerus shouted, causing a huge wind that nearly knocked Goku, Vegeta and Trunks over. Mai was fortunate that Trunks grabbed her, but Gohan and The Androids found themselves being blown away, the force of his anger being too much for them.

"AH! Help us!" Gohan pleaded as he and the Androids kept getting pushed back, nearly going into the atmosphere. Fortunately Whis, who was barely affected by the wind, was able to catch them using his staff.

"That was close," Seventeen said as he and the rest were brought back down to the ground. "Anyway what's with this guy?"

"And what's with his attitude!?" Eighteen asked, glaring slightly at the deity before her.

"That's Beerus, the God of Destruction," Gohan said. "He doesn't like Time Travel."

"Oh right, the whole 'Forbidden even among Gods' crap," Seventeen said.

Beerus observed Seventeen and Eighteen, "Shouldn't the two of you know me?" Beerus pointed at Eighteen, "I know you've seen me enough, you've even tried fighting me once with that Triclops and Namekien." Beerus rubbed his chin, "Both of you were even on my team for the Tournament of Power."

Goku chuckled nervously, "Well, Lord Beerus, funny thing about that is-"

Beerus snarled, "More time travelers!?" He glared at the trio, "Bad enough this little brat comes back, he brings friends!?"

"It's not gonna be for long Lord Beerus, Trunks just offered for me and my friends to come, I won't bring anyone else if that's what you're worried about," Gohan said.

"Do you realize how much trouble this is gonna cause me? Especially if Grand Zen-Oh finds out!" Beerus said.

"Aw don't be like that, I'm sure Zenny will be fine with it," Goku said.

"STOP CALLING HIM 'ZENNY'! That isn't an appropriate nickname for the Omni King!" Beerus shouted.

Gohan snickered a bit, "Zenny?"

"Relax Beerus, the omni king doesn't seem to mind," Goku said.

"You're getting way too comfortable Goku, don't go too far with it, otherwise there could be even more consequences," Beerus warned.

"Um, you said that with the Tournament of Power, and everything turned out just fine," Goku said.

"Don't give me that smart attitude!" Beerus shouted. "That only worked out because you got lucky! Don't push that luck Goku!"

"Fine, geez Lord Beerus, you need to try relaxing more, though with the long amounts of time you sleep I don't know how you can relax any more than you do," Goku said.

Beerus growled in frustration, "Why do I allow you to continue existing, such a disrespectful mortal." Beerus turned and finally noticed the fighting ring nearby. "What is the meaning of this? Why is there a fighting ring on my planet?"

"Young Gohan wishes to spar with fighters from other Universes, so I created a ring for him to do so," Whis said.

"What!?" Beerus shouted. "You mean a bunch of mortals from the other Universes are coming to my planet!? As if those two buffoons weren't enough!" Beerus shouted while pointing at Goku and Vegeta. "Why wasn't I told any of this!?"

"Well you do hate being interrupted during your naps," Whis stated.

"And do you know what I hate more than that?" Beerus asked. "HAVING A BUNCH OF LOW LIFES ON MY PLANET WITHOUT MY SAY SO!" This shouted caused another strong wind, once again blowing away Gohan and The Androids.

"Someone calm that cat's temper!" Seventeen shouted, flying off unwillingly with his friends.

Whis used his staff to once again catch the trio and brought them back down to the ground.

"Thanks Whis, you're a great help," Gohan said, shaking a bit. "Just his yell is more powerful than us."

"Pfft, I bet I can take him if I really wanted to," Seventeen said.

"Or get your ass kicked all the way back to our timeline," Eighteen said, annoying Seventeen.

"I would suggest not attempting to see which one of you is right," Whis said, then focused on Beerus. "Don't fret too much my lord, I'll ask each of them to bring a fine dish from their world as a way of compensating. Even the other Universes will be bringing some fine foods for you."

"Better not be like the crap Champa once brought over," Beerus said. "Alright fine, but if anything goes wrong I'll destroy every one of you here, starting with that brat with the sword."

"Huh!?" Trunks asked. "Why me!?"

"Because this is all your fault for messing with time travel. I've tried being lenient, but now you brought even more trouble and it's really getting in my nerves," Beerus said.

Gohan shook his head, seems like Beerus always had something to be annoyed at. Perhaps it's his explosive temper that makes him fitting for the role of The God of Destruction.

The Androids also seemed a tad annoyed with the attitude Beerus had, it also concerned them knowing that this is the God who could decide whether or not their planet could continue to exist.

Time went by, everyone was sitting and waiting for the other warriors. Goku and Vegeta had already offered a few tips and suggestions, though didn't want to risk actual training, not just from Whis's suggestion, but not to further annoy Lord Beerus, who had gone back to bed. The Androids sat near a tree with Gohan sitting and resting against Eighteen as she affectionately stroked his hair. Seventeen paid little mind, though wished Eighteen wasn't so sappy with the young Saiyan.

Trunks noticed them and still found this whole friendship thing weird, "Eighteen is stroking Gohan's hair, it's almost like she's a big sister watching over her little brother."

"You did say Goku was able to bring out the best in others," Trunks said. "Maybe Gohan's the same way."

"Wouldn't surprise me, despite his strength he, like his father, had that gentleness to him," Trunks said.

During this they noticed a light coming from the sky, shooting down like a comet.

"Seems our first guests have arrived," Whis said, getting their attention, especially Gohan and The Androids.

When the light settled, Gohan noticed a woman with a big golden hat standing alongside what seemed to be an angel similar to Whis, except with longer hair. With them were three pretty looking girls, though Gohan was able to sense some power from them.

"Those must be the fighters," Gohan said.

"Really?" Seventeen said. "They don't look like much."

"Looks don't have a lot to do with power," Gohan reminded.

The woman approached Gohan and The Androids, "So, are these the ones you spoke of Whis?"

"That they are Lady Heles," Whis said. "The young boy and his two friends."

Heles observed the two Androids, "Aren't these two the ones from the Tournament of Power?"

"They look the same, but I assure you they aren't," Whis said. "I'll explain more once the other Universes arrive."

"So others did answer, not just my beautiful fighters," Heles said, gesturing to the three girls.

Gohan approached them and bowed his head, "Hello, my name is Gohan, it's nice to meet you."

"Aren't you the gentleman?" the leader of the three girls said. "Allow me to introduce myself as well," She then formed a pose. "I am the beautiful warrior from Universe 2, Brianne De Chateau."

Her friend to the left did a pose as well, "I am Sanka Ku."

The third one formed a pose of her own, "And I am Su Roas."

Trunks scratched his head, "What am I seeing?"

"Those girls look way too fancy," Mai said.

Seventeen scratched his head, "What's with the stupid looking poses?"

Heles huffed angrily, "You're just as insensitive as the other one who looks like you!"

Gohan turned to Seventeen, "There's nothing wrong with a little posing, it's a good way to get yourself ready for a fight." He turned to the three girls, "Are you the strongest in your Universe?"

"That we are, our only goal is to spread the power of love to all," Brianne said, extending her arms out. "Love is the greatest strength for anyone to have, and it's love that gives me the power to defeat my enemies!"

Seventeen turned to his sister with a bemused glare, "We're seriously fighting that?"

Eighteen shrugged, "Guess so."

Brianne huffed, "You'll see for yourself soon, and this time when we fight, I assure you that it won't end like last time!"

"Um, we've never fought before," Seventeen said. "I don't even know who any of you are."

"What happened last time?" Gohan asked.

"We may have underestimated their abilities, but we've learned from that mistake," Brianne said. "This time our love will triumph."

Seventeen groaned, "What type of Tournament was this anyway?"

"Don't worry, they're the only Universe that was like that," Whis said. "The others were quite different in their own way, in fact." Whis pointed up, "Here comes another."

Another comet hit the ground, this time there was a robot that was accompanied by an older looking angel. With them were three other robots.

"Looks like Lord Mosco of Universe 3 has arrived," Whis said.

Mosco beeped a bit, to which his angel translated. "Lord Mosco greets you, and your three guests there."

Gohan waved to the group, "Hi, you must be the Universe 3 warriors, I'm Gohan."

Mosco again beeped for a bit, which was translated by his angel. "Lord Mosco says it's is nice to meet you as well. He is curious about who you and your friends are, though I must say, they do look rather familiar."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they would," Gohan said, then turned to the three robots. "So, are we fighting them?"

"Yes, they are three fighters from our Tournament of Power team, Koitsukai, Panchia And Bollarator."

"Robots huh? Seems unusual to bring to a Martial Arts fight," Trunks said.

Gohan extended his hand to the robots, "Nice to meet you, I'm Gohan."

"Pleasure is ours, Bolla," Bollarator said, extending a limb.

Seventeen looked unsure, "Robots huh? Hope they weren't made by a crazy scientist."

Goku chuckled from nearby, "Well there was a scientist at the Tournament of Power who could do really awesome things with those robots. Too bad he's not here, but I guess it's to make things fair for you."

"What do you mean, 'Fair for us'?" Seventeen asked.

"Tell you later," Goku said, then noticed another comet. "More fighters are coming."

The comet hit the ground and from the dust was a little mouse with another angel by his side. With him were three other fighters, a boy with blue hair and a red cap, a beautiful girl with light red hair and girl with pig tails standing up.

"The God of Destruction from Universe 4, Quitela," Whis said.

Quitela looked around with a smug look on his face, "Forgot how much of a dump Beerus's planet looked like." He turned his attention to Gohan and The Androids, "Huh, I'm pretty sure I saw those two before, the boy looks familiar but I don't think I've seen him around."

Gohan bowed to the group, "My name is Gohan, nice to meet you." He looked to the three fighters, "So they're martial artists as well?"

"Yes, three of my many top fighters, valued members of my Tournament of Power team," Quitela boasted.

Goku scratched his head in confusion, "Pretty sure they got knocked off really early on, two of them by Master Roshi and one from Cabba."

"Lucky shot, your Saiyan friend helped with that," the pig tailed girl said.

"Easy Monna, you'll get your chance to prove yourself," Quitela said.

"So your name is Monna, who are the other two?" Gohan asked.

"I am Caway," The other girl said, "And this is my friend Ganos."

Ganos barely acknowledged Gohan, and instead turned to Seventeen. "Lord Quitela, isn't that the one who helped knock off Damon along with the Saiyan Goku?"

Quitela got a better look at Seventeen, "Yes, that is him, and that girl next to him gave Shosha a tough time as well, along with the short bald one."

"Like we told those annoying chicks over there," Seventeen pointed to Brianne and her friends, much to their annoyance, "We've never met you before."

"Yeah, whatever grudge you might have is not with us," Eighteen said.

"You'll still lose regardless, my fighters will be much more capable, especially Ganos," Quitela said.

"Someone's confident," Eighteen said. "Must have a lot of faith in your fighters."

"Ganos constantly improves and gets stronger, he'll be more than enough for the three of you," Quitela said.

"I'm curious to find that out for myself," Gohan said, then noticed another comet. "Cool, more fighters."

Whis could already tell who's coming, a slight smile formed on his face as he focused his attention to Gohan. "I'm quite certain you'll like this one."

"Huh? Why do you say that?" Gohan asked, then turned to where it landed.

From the light was the God of Destruction from Universe 6, Champa, and his angel Vados. With him were three fighters, including a Saiyan very familiar to Gohan.

"Cabba!?" Gohan shouted in surprise.

The Universe 6 Saiyan waved to the younger demi-Saiyan, "Gohan, it's been a while, good to see you."

"This is that Saiyan Cabba you told us about?" Seventeen asked.

"Yeah, he is, he's really strong," Gohan said. He beamed in excitement at seeing Cabba again. "This is so cool! If you're here, does that mean I'll finally have the chance to spar with you!?"

"Looks like it, happy too, I am curious on how you'll fight, and you'll be happy to know that I've gotten stronger since then," Cabba said.

"That's great, I-" Gohan wanted to continue, but then noticed two other girls beside Cabba. "Oh, didn't notice your friends there, who are they?"

"Took you long enough," one girl said. "Can't believe you're the one that Cabba seemed so excited to spar with, you look like a runt."

"H-hey!" Gohan said, somewhat offended. "I'm not a runt! I'm taller than what my dad was at this age!"

"He's not wrong," Goku said.

"Be nice," Cabba said to the girl, then turned to Gohan. "This is Caulifla, my captain's younger sister. This is her friend and protégé Kale. They're both Saiyans as well."

Trunks folded his arms in curiosity, "Amazing to see more Saiyans. That one girl with the large hair has quite the ego though."

Gohan noticed that Kale seemed much more timid, though she was able to wave a bit. "Um, hello."

"Hello there, so you two are Saiyans as well?" Gohan asked.

"The best!" Caulifla said. "My power, along with Kale's is the most powerful of all the Universes!" Caulifla turned to Goku. "Isn't that right Goku? Tell this boy how we nearly defeated you at the Tournament of Power!"

"It's true son," Goku said. "Caulifla and Kale are really powerful, they make an near unstoppable team."

"Wow, that's cool," Gohan said, and turned to Caulifla. "I take it you can turn Super Saiyan?"

"Of course, wanna see?" Caulifla said, getting ready to power up.

"Let's save all power ups until the fighting starts, we still have three more teams to wait for," Whis said, then noticed another comet. "Speaking of which."

The comet landed, from the light came the God of Destruction Sidra and his angel Mojito. With him were three canine looking fighters.

"Can't believe I got invited to Beerus's Planet," Sidra said, then turned to Whis. "Angel of Universe 7."

"Lord Sidra of Universe 9," Whis said.

Gohan looked curious, "Wow, another Universe. So this is Universe 9?"

Sidra looked towards Gohan and The Androids, "Hm, that boy almost looks familiar, but I've definitely seen those two before."

"Those are the fighters who will be challenging your three warriors," Whis said, then turned to Gohan. "Those three warriors are Bergamo, Lavender and Basil, The Trio De Dangers as they're called."

"Trio De Dangers huh?" Gohan said, turning back to the three fighters. "Well they certainly look intimidating."

"Me and my brothers are among the strongest of Universe 9, a Universe where only the strong survive," Bergamo said.

"It would be better if Roh was here, he does a better job of explaining how talented they are as warriors," Sidra said.

"Who's Roh?" Gohan asked.

"The Supreme Kai of Universe 9," Whis said. "Not exactly a very professional Kai if you ask me, but it's not my place to say anything, what one does with their Universe isn't really of concern to me."

Eighteen looked almost disgusted, "So why do we have to fight a bunch of mutts?"

"Eighteen..." Gohan lightly scolded, then turned to the trio with a bow. "Please excuse her, I'm sure you're really nice guys."

"You consider us nice guys huh?" Lavender said with a sinister snarl. "Just wait til you get to know us."

Seventeen took a step back, "That guy's weird, do we really have to fight him?"

"It'll be fine," Gohan said, then turned to Goku. "What do you think dad?"

"They're talented fighters for sure, especially when they work together. But they're kinda sneaky too, especially that Lavender one, so be careful," Goku warned.

"You'll be in for quite the surprise when you do end up battling against us," Bergamo warned. "We are a very powerful force to be reckoned with."

"Is that why your entire team got knocked out of The Tournament after just five minutes?" Vegeta taunted, getting a glare from the trio.

"We'll have our revenge on you soon enough, you and your Saiyan ally," Bergamo said.

Whis stepped between them, "Let's keep things civil, remember you're having a friendly spar with those three." Whis pointed to Gohan and The Androids.

"Fine by us, we've been training hard ourselves, we won't be repeating any mistakes," Bergamo said.

Moments later more started to arrive, landing was an elephant with a smaller angel by his side and three unique looking fighters. One had butterfly wings, one had a rose and the third was tall with grey hair and looked very serious.

Seventeen took one look at the guy with the rose and nearly had a laughing fit, "You can't be serious."

Whis bowed to the group, "Nice to see you all again, how are you doing Cus? Keeping Lord Rumshi in check?"

"As always big brother," Cus said, much to Rumshi's annoyance.

"Cute, anyway who's the one who issued a challenge to my Universe?" Rumshi asked.

"Right over there," Whis said, using his staff to point to Gohan and his allies. "Gohan, Androids, this is Lord Rumshi of Universe 10, and his angel Cus."

"Universe 10..." Gohan said, remembering what he's heard about it.

Rumshi looked unimpressed, "Universe 7 and their silly ways, like they haven't caused enough trouble." Rumshi pointed to Goku, "Like that mortal who apparently was the reason that Gowasu's bastard apprentice Zamasu decided he wanted to take over and destroy everything."

"Why does everyone blame me for Zamasu?" Goku asked. "I never actually did anything bad to him."

"Did you know Zamasu?" Gohan asked.

"Somewhat, always thought he was a bit weird and stuck up, now I can add reprehensible to that list," Rumshi said. "Anyway these are my fighters, Lillibeu, Jirasen and Obuni."

The tall one, Obuni, stepped forward. "You said your name is Gohan?"

"Yeah, that's me," Gohan answered.

"I met a warrior by that name, he defeated me in combat during the Tournament of Power, a really worthy fighter if I say so myself," Obuni said.

"Wait, you were defeated by someone who called himself Gohan?" the young half-saiyan asked.

"Yes, in fact you almost resemble him...any chance you are his son?" Obuni asked.

"No, but we are related in ways," Gohan said.

"If you are of his family, then I expect great things from you as well," Obuni said.

Gohan nodded, "Sure thing, not for-" Gohan noticed the fighter with the rose, Jirasen, approaching Eighteen and offering her said rose.

"In exchange for offering something of such beauty to you, would you care to grace me with your beauty some time? I know a lovely planet with beautiful sunsets," Jirasen said.

Eighteen rolled her eyes, "Buzz off."

"Huh?" Jirasen said. "My lovely lady, I assure you I can give you a good time, in fact I also know a-"

"She said buzz off," Gohan said, glaring at the fighter. "Don't pester her."

"Don't interrupt adults when they are talking little boy," Jirasen said.

Gohan looked annoyed, he then suddenly appeared before the fighter in a quick vanish. "If you don't leave, I'll make you myself!"

Jirasen glared at the boy, "Do you wish to sample my power now!?"

Before anything could continue, Lillibeu stepped in to be the voice of reason, "Come on, we're guests on the Seventh Universe's Destruction God's planet, don't cause trouble."

Jirasen turned away in a huff, "Fine...I won't waste my time with you any longer."

As Jirasen walked away, Lillibeu turned to Gohan with a bow, "Sorry about that, I look forward to sparring with you."

Gohan nodded, his annoyance fading, "Thanks, same here." As Lillibeu went back, Gohan sighed, letting out whatever annoyance had left. "That guy reminds me of Zarbon for some reason."

"Who's Zarbon?" Eighteen asked.

"Some guy I saw on Namek once, not important though," Gohan said.

One final comet came down to the planet, revealing five more to Gohan and The Androids.

"Ah, Universe 11 has arrived," Whis said.

Stepping into view to Gohan and the Androids was what looked to be a clown alongside an angel with long pig tails.

"You can't be serious," Seventeen said. "Is this another of of those Destruction Gods?"

"Meet Lord Belmod and his angel Marcarita," Whis said.

Belmod looked to Gohan and The Androids, not feeling very impressed. "Huh, when I heard Universe 7 offered a challenge, I expected only Goku, not some random kid and those annoying twins from the Tournament."

"Who are you calling annoying?" Seventeen asked. "Also I never met you, so you're not in any place to call me anything."

"Don't play me for a fool, I remember you and that girl all too well," Belmod said. "You who intended to use the power of the Super Dragon Balls for a simple ship, how very pitiful."

Seventeen groaned, "Hey, Whis guy, can you explain to everyone that I'm not who they think I am?"

"Patience, let's at least introduce the three fighters they've brought with them," Whis said.

"Of course," Belmod said, gesturing to the three fighters. "Members of my Universe's strongest group, The Pride Troopers. The commander Khaseral, a girl who can form dimensions, Cocette, and the fastest in all of the Universes, Dyspo."

"Three powerful warriors, yes," Marcarita added. "You'll be having a tough time with them, yes."

Dyspo focused heavily on Gohan, scratching his chin as he thought. "This boy reminds me of someone."

Goku looked among the group and seemed disappointed, "I'm a little surprised Jiren isn't here, or Toppo."

"Jiren is off doing his training, Toppo is really busy leading the Pride Troopers, be lucky I found time to come here," Dyspo said. "Truth be told, like Lord Belmod said, I was hoping you'd be one of the opponents."

"I'm more than ready to spar with you, but I them to go first," Goku said. "But I really do want to spar with you, your speed is worth going against, good form of training."

"You're not a bad fighter yourself, then again you were able to keep up with Jiren, there aren't many who can do that," Dyspo said.

"Is this Jiren person really that powerful?" Gohan asked.

"His power surpasses even my own," Belmod said. "Quite a feat for a mortal to surpass a Destruction God."

"Though Goku did need the help of some strange power to do that," Dyspo said.

"What strange power?" Gohan asked, turning to Goku. "What have you learned while I was away?"

"I did tap into something called 'Ultra Instinct', not really sure how it happened though," Goku said.

"Ultra Instinct? Is that a new transformation?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, it allows my body to move on it's own without thinking, which increases my speed," Goku said. "Unfortunately I can't do it at will, at least not yet, but it'll come to me again I'm sure."

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise, to think his future father learned a new form, he was already amazed last time he was there. "Wow, Ultra Instinct." He turned to Vegeta, "Can you do the same thing?"

"No, I have my own power, I don't need to use what Kakarot uses," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta learned a new form of his own by the way, an evolved version of Super Saiyan Blue," Goku said.

"Amazing...any other transformations I should know about?" Gohan asked. "Like from a certain son of yours?"

It took Goku a moment to realize what Gohan meant. "Oh, well he mastered that Ultimate form of his I think, which you can do too, if you have 25 hours to spare."

Gohan looked confused, "Huh? 25 hours?"

"You can ask him later, when he's free," Goku said.

Whis cleared his throat, getting their attention. "If I may interrupt, we do have some fights to get ready for. But first I believe each of them deserves an explanation as to who the three of you are."

"Please, those three girls keep glaring angrily at me," Seventeen said, gesturing to Brianne and her friends.

"I'm getting some glares myself, really pissing me off," Eighteen said.

Trunks looked concerned, "I just hope they're understanding."

Whis got to the center and explained himself, "First of all, I'd like to thank each one of you for coming. I know none of you were obligated to be here, but your presence is very much appreciated by myself and these fighters. Second I wish to clarify a little confusion. Now I know most of you likely remember those twins from the Tournament of Power, Androids 17 and 18."

"The boy knocked off two of my dear friends, while I unfortunately lost to his sister," Brianne said. "I need to redeem myself, for the sake of all that is happiness and love."

"Love is power!" her friends said. "Love is the greatest treasure of Universe 2!"

"That blonde girl got lucky when she threw me out," Cocette said.

"Ok, for the last time, it wasn't us that did that!" Seventeen shouted. "Though I am proud if all that's true, that means I probably ruled that tournament."

"Perhaps, many considered you the most valuable fighter of that tournament," Whis said. "Nonetheless, I shall explain who they are. It's true, they are indeed the two Androids from the tournament, but they're not from this timeline, they're from 13 years in the past."

"What!?" Heles shouted. "They're time travelers?"

"Yes, I am aware that it is a forbidden act, even among us Gods, but this was a circumstance initially beyond their control. None of them knew originally about this, so I do beg that you forgive this action," Whis said.

"Are you kidding!?" Rumshi shouted. "Time travel has already caused enough problems, like that apprentice of Gowasu's using a time ring for his own selfish actions!"

"But they are from the past," Sidra said. "So maybe it's not as bad."

"It's still a frowned upon situation," Belmod said. "What did Beerus have to say about this?"

"He has expressed dissatisfaction, he has even warned them of their destruction if they cause even the slightest bit of trouble," Whis said.

"So what you're saying is that my brother doesn't care for them very much?" Champa asked.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," Whis confirmed. "This whole thing has him greatly annoyed."

Champa looked to them for a few seconds, then offered a big cocky grin. "Well anyone who makes my brother feel miserable is a friend of mine."

"True, besides I really don't care what Universe 7 does," Heles said.

"Leave Beerus to his own problems," Quitela said. "Speaking of which, where is that oaf?"

"He left to take a nap, he really didn't care to stick around," Whis said.

"Typical Beerus, always asleep, later I'll splash some ice cold water in his face," Champa said with a grin.

"Wait, so is that boy also from the past?" Caulifla asked.

"Yes, this is Gohan, he is Goku's son, which I'm sure you've all seen at the tournament as well," Whis said.

Dyspo looked displeased, "He's the one who helped knock me off then!"

"Whoa, I knocked you off?" Gohan asked. "Was it a good fight?"

"More like you held me while that Frieza guy blasted us both off!" Dyspo shouted.

Gohan looked displeased, "Frieza blasted us off!?"

"Yes, you sacrificed yourself to knock of Dyspo, you and Frieza made quite an interesting team," Whis said.

Gohan looked like he wanted to gag, "I don't think I ever wanna hear about me teaming up with Frieza."

"Not fond of that guy myself," Cabba said. "He talked about hating Saiyans, right as he blasted me off the stage."

"That cheap shot bastard, really wanted to get revenge for you," Caulifla said.

"That's nice of you to say," Cabba said. "Not necessary though, besides if anything I'd like another chance to fight Frieza someday."

"I'd like to clobber him myself, this guy thinks so low of Saiyans, really pisses me off," Caulifla said.

Cabba turned to Vegeta, "I do remember something you said Master, about Saiyans being ruled by Frieza."

"Yes, he did rule over our planet at one point, before he decided to destroy it," Vegeta said.

"He destroyed your planet?" Dyspo asked. "Why would you have him on your team then?"

"It was Kakarot's idea," Vegeta said, pointing to Goku. "Personally I would have been happy if I never saw that smug face again."

"Hey come on, it all worked out didn't it?" Goku said. "It was about protecting the Universe, and he was the strongest guy I could think of to replace Buu, and Trunks didn't stick around."

"Couldn't you have brought Yamcha along?" Trunks asked, though it went mostly ignored by Goku.

"Sometimes you have to work with an enemy I guess," Cabba said. "Probably why Lord Champa wanted Frost on our team."

"Wasn't my first choice, but I needed someone I knew was at least capable," Champa said. "Plus it was the least he could do to make up for shaming me in that other tournament."

"Anyway enough of that," Vegeta said. "From the looks of things, all the fighters you wanted have gathered. Looks as if there's eight teams for you to fight."

"The ring is already set up as you all already see," Whis said. "You're free to start your battles whenever you please."

"Cool, so who's first!?" Gohan asked.

"Can I beat up that guy first?" Seventeen asked, pointing to Jirasen.

"How rude, I'll have you know I am quite the martial artist," Jirasen said. "I lasted pretty long in the Tournament after all."

"Really, it wasn't really hard knocking you off," Brianne said.

"You snuck up on me!" Jirasen shouted. "I was busy fighting that Universe 7 Namekien when you rammed into me and knocked me off!"

"Wait, you were fighting Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked. "No offense but I'm pretty sure he would have knocked you off even if Miss Brianne didn't."

Jirasen rolled his eyes, "You're all foolish to underestimate me."

"Let us prove it them," Obuni said. "We will fight first, only if to see what this Gohan is like compared to the one I battled with."

"Wouldn't he be weaker though?" Lillibeau said.

"Please, the Gohan of this timeline barely trained at all, I would say this one is at the same level," Vegeta said.

"Give him a break Vegeta," Goku said. "Besides he has gotten much stronger, when he fought at the Tournament, he did a great job."

"Last I fought him, we were pretty close in power," Gohan said. "I'm not sure how strong he's gotten, but I assure you I've gotten much stronger as well." Gohan turned to the Universe 10 fighters, "Alright, me and my friends will battle you and your allies."

"I look forward to that," Obuni said.

"Same, for other reasons," Seventeen said, eyeing Jirasen.

Goku chuckled excitedly, "This is gonna be fun to watch."

"Hope so, curious to see how Gohan will do, but I doubt The Androids will be able to do much," Vegeta said. "They are much weaker than the ones in this timeline I'm sure."

"I think they have a chance against most of them," Goku said. "The only ones I'm worried about are the Universe 6 and Universe 11 fighter, everyone else shouldn't be too hard so long as they know what they're doing."

Vegeta turned his attention to Universe 6, "Cabba, I better see you fight as hard as you can!"

Cabba nodded, "I won't let you down master!"

"Hehe, looks like you and Cabba still have that whole Master-Student thing going on," Goku said.

Vegeta turned away with a grunt, "It has nothing to do with that Kakarot, I'm just want to make sure a Saiyan fights as hard as they can. I'm sure you want them to fight just as hard don't you?"

"Yeah I guess you're right," Goku said, then turned his attention to the two female Saiyans. "Yo Caulifla! Kale! You fight hard too alright!?"

"Don't order us around!" Caulifla shouted.

Goku chuckled a little bit, "She's really feisty, kinda like that about her."

"Seems like we Saiyans do have a thing for strong willed and feisty women," Trunks said.

"That's why you like Mai right?" Goku asked.

Trunks blushed angrily, as did Mai, "G-Goku!"

Goku chuckled a bit, then saw the fighters prepare, "I wonder if we should have gotten some of our friends to come as well, that was they would be fighting all the Universes from the Tournament of Power," Goku said.

"Who would you have gotten?" Vegeta asked.

"Maybe the Gohan and Androids from our time, that would be interesting to see," Goku said. "Plus it'd be great training for them, who better to fight than yourself?" Goku said.

"Last time those two fought, one of them was almost dead by the end of it," Vegeta said.

"I don't think it would have gotten that bad, besides our Gohan's relaxed a bit at least," Goku said.

"Still, maybe keep them away from each other for now," Vegeta suggested.

Goku shrugged it off, "Whatever dude, I still think it'd be a great idea."

As things got interesting in this timeline, back in the other Trunks's timeline, the young boy is sitting in his mother's lab as she works on a machine.

"We should have enough fuel in a moment," Bulma said. "Things just went from bad to worse in a hurry."

"Yeah, Gohan said that a man who looks like Goku was suppose to come, but that should have been a long time away. We haven't even encountered Majin Buu," Trunks said.

"What about Cell? You said he was another enemy to worry about," Bulma said.

"I haven't seen him yet, either he's not awake or he's staying away from this. He probably knows he's nothing compared to Goku Black," Trunks said.

"Well soon you can go back and explain this to Gohan, hopefully he should be of some help," Bulma said.

"If we're lucky I can bring him, Goku and father here to help," Trunks said. "We need all the allies we can get."

"That's an understatement, especially considering the two unlikely allies we have right now," Bulma said.

Trunks groaned at the thought, "I can't believe I have to work with them, dangerous as Black is, working with those two just makes me feel like I'm betraying Gohan and all the others."

"Sometimes you have to put that stuff aside for the greater good," Bulma said. "Of course The Androids are just doing this for their own survival, but it's better than nothing. Don't worry so much about Gohan, I'm sure he'd understand the situation. Remember he and your dad were unlikely allies at one point."

"Even so..." Trunks started saying, then heard something break.

"Wow this thing is fragile!" he heard Seventeen say.

"I thought I told you two not to touch anything!" Trunks shouted.

"It was Eighteen's idea," Seventeen said.

"Don't freaking blame me for your childish antics!" Eighteen shouted.

Trunks groaned, "I don't care who's idea it was, just don't touch anything else!"

"Fine!" Seventeen said. "Wow you're really bossy, I take it you don't have many friends."

"That's because you destroyed most of the planet's population!" Trunks shouted, then sighed loudly. "Damn Androids."

"Just bear with it a little while longer son," Bulma pleaded.

"Fine, I'll try," Trunks said, hoping to end this sooner than later.


	5. The First Challenges

Back in the other timeline, Gohan and his Android friends were waiting in the ring, preparing for their spar. First they had to finish waiting for Whis to decide who goes first. The agreement was Gohan's team against each team from each Universe one after the other, and Whis will decide the order.

"Alright then, here's the order of the fights," Whis began. "First Gohan, you and your friends will fight the warriors of Universe 10."

"Excellent," Obuni said. "We won't have to wait long, I am curious by this boy."

"I want to get to know that lovely lady some more," Jirasen said, much to Lillibeu's annoyance.

"Yeah, I don't think she's interested," Lillibeu said, mostly to herself.

"Next you will be fighting against Universe 4," Whis said.

"Don't bring shame to our Universe!" Quitela shouted to his team.

"We won't let you down Lord Quitela!" Ganos said.

"Next is Universe 3," Whis said, getting a beep of approval from the three robots. "After them, Universe 9."

"Heh, this should be fun," Bergamo said, holding out his claws.

"After them is Universe 6," Whis said.

"Wish we were first, but it'll be worth the wait," Cabba said.

"It better," Caulifla said, picking her ear a bit, much to Cabba's annoyance and mild disgust.

"Then they face off against Universe 2," Whis said.

"And our beauty," Brianne said, much to Eighteen's annoyance.

"And finally, Universe 11," Whis said, getting a cocky smile from Dyspo. "You may take time to rest between each fight, and you don't necessarily need to win each fight, this isn't an official tournament after all, just do your best."

"Will do, we're just about ready to start this," Gohan said.

"Let's show these lesser fighters just how great we are," Seventeen boasted.

Whis stepped in the middle of the two groups, "Alright, we'll be using the Tournament of Power rules, fight until your opponent is knocked off the ring. Remember, no weapons, no healing items, and please refrain from completely obliterating your opponent, I'd rather everyone stay alive. The only exception is the no flying rule, you may fly if you're able to, just be aware of your surroundings."

"Sounds fair enough Lord Whis," Gohan said, then got into a fighting position along with his two friends.

Obuni and his allies also got into a fighting position, ready to show their capabilities.

"Let me battle Gohan, I wish to see the difference between the two," Obuni said.

"Wouldn't one be weaker than the other?" Jirasen said.

"I just wish to know how he used to fight, it's not uncommon for fighters to change their approach after years of fighting after all," Obuni said.

"Fine by me, I'll focus my attention on that blonde beauty over there," Jirasen said.

"Seriously, she's not interested, besides that boy Gohan seemed kinda jealous before," Lillibeu said.

"Who cares, he's a boy as you said. Probably a silly crush of course, she wouldn't love a boy, but I'm sure she'd love to be with a man," Jirasen said while posing with his rose.

Lillibeu rolled her eyes, "Yeah, what girl can resist a man who dances around with a little flower?"

"Let the battle, begin," Whis said.

Obuni rushed toward Gohan, surprising the young Saiyan as he jumped back and fired a quick ki blast from his hand, one that was quickly deflected as Obuni landed a strong hit on Gohan's stomach.

"Whoa, he's fast!" Seventeen said, rushing to help Gohan but found himself trying to dodge attacks from Lillibeu. "And she's gonna be a pain!"

Eighteen was about to help, but noticed Jirasen approaching her, looking as smug as before. She got into a stance, ready to fight him.

"Come now, do you really wanna fight my beauty?" Jirasen asked.

"You can't be serious," Eighteen said, looking really annoyed and a bit disgusted.

Jirasen then grabbed her hand, bowing a bit before her, "Perhaps we can end this silly fight and go someplace nice. Universe 10 has some lovely planets, I'd be more than happy to-"

Suddenly he was blasted away, near the edge of the right. Eighteen turned aside and saw that Seventeen was the one who attacked. "You owe me."

Lillibeau flew in to attack, but Eighteen rushed over and kicked her toward the edge. "Now we're even."

"Fine by me," Seventeen said. "Wanna swap? I don't imagine you wanna see that guy's smug face."

"You read my mind," Eighteen said. "Let's knock those two off, then we help Gohan."

Seventeen turned and saw Gohan and Obuni trading blows, "He'll be fine for the moment at least, but yeah, let's hurry."

The two androids rushed to attack their new opponents. Eighteen and Lillibeu took their battle into the air, throwing a flurry of strikes at each other as Seventeen ran in and threw a strong kick towards Jirasen's head, which the Universe 10 narcissist was able to block.

"Don't get too overconfident Universe 7," Jirasen said and hit Seventeen in the gut with a strong punch.

Seventeen wasn't too fazed by it though, and was able to block a second punch and then kneed Jirasen in the gut and elbowed him in the face, upsetting the fighter.

"Be careful! Don't damage my face!" Jirasen shouted.

"Dude it's a fight, your face is very likely to take damage," Seventeen said. "At least I'm going easy on you, compared to what Gohan would do if he saw that you were still flirting with my sister."

"Damn ruffian, I won't allow this to go unpunished!" Jirasen said, rushing in to attack again, but Seventeen dodged and punched his stomach a few times, then punched him into the air, finishing by firing a ki blast to knock Jirasen out of the ring.

"Looks like the first fighter is out," Whis said, much to Rumshi's frustrations.

Also during this, Eighteen and Lillibeu were still fighting in the air, Eighteen dodging a lot of Lillibeu's beams.

"Ugh, you're way too slippery," Lillibeu said, trying to blast Eighteen.

"Your attack doesn't even seem that strong, I'm not sure why I'm even dodging," Eighteen said.

"Really, then how's this for an attack!" Lillibeu said, then cupped her hands together to fire an even stronger beam at the female cyborg.

Eighteen held her hands out and blocked the attack, then used her own ki to blast the beam back towards Lillibeu.

"What!? How!?" Lillibeu shouted as she got pushed back. Lillibeu continued to hold the attack and eventually parried it away. "That was close, now to-"

Eighteen had then rushed in and elbowed Lillibeu in the gut and then knocked her away so she's over the outside of the ring. Eighteen flew above Lillibeu and send down several ki blasts, landing her opponent outside of the ring.

"You lose," Eighteen said, flicking her hair back.

"Ow...dammit," Lillibeu said, groaning in agony.

Seventeen flew over to Eighteen, looking really satisfied. "Great work there sis."

"As expected," Eighteen said, then turned to see Gohan still fighting. "Let's go help Gohan."

"Or he can help himself by powering up, no way that guy's that strong," Seventeen said.

"We still have fights after this one, even though we have unlimited stamina, we have to remember that Gohan doesn't. Let's make sure he doesn't have to transform sooner than he has to," Eighteen said.

Seventeen shrugged, "I get your point."

Gohan and Obuni continued to fight, the two almost matched up.

"Amazing, you seem so close to this timeline's version of you, yet you're much younger," Obuni said, throwing a punch.

"Probably because he stopped training for many years," Gohan said while blocking. "Between becoming a scholar and having recently become a father, I guess it's hard to blame him, er I mean me."

Gohan had gone for a kick, but it was blocked by the Universe 10 fighter. "A father? So he had just entered that stage of his life," Obuni said. "Perhaps the next time we meet, we can do more than spar, I became a father myself not too long ago, perhaps we can share wisdoms."

"I'll run it by him," Gohan said, evading a kick.

"Done talking?" Seventeen said, appearing beside Gohan with Eighteen.

"Did you two finish your fights?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, wasn't hard," Seventeen said.

"You got lucky!" Jirasen shouted, much to everyone's annoyance.

Obuni looked around and saw that his teammates had indeed lost. "We still have much work to do if we're gonna progress as warriors, but the fight is still not over, and I have something that will give you a good challenge."

Soon the three friends started seeing duplicates of Obuni, all of them moving in unison with one another.

"Big deal, so he can create a few illusions, nothing to-" Seventeen's boasting was cut short when he had taken a strong punch from an Obuni.

Eighteen tried to attack but Obuni dodged and kicked her into the air and sent a blast to knock her across the ring.

Gohan tried sensing his ki, but was unable to pinpoint the real Obuni. "What gives? It's like any one of them can be the real one."

Obuni moved in quickly to hit Gohan with several strikes to his face and then got kicked towards where Eighteen was.

"Not as easy to beat as his teammates," Eighteen said, standing up and dusting her clothes.

Gohan shook the cobwebs out of his head. "Yeah, he's probably the strongest guy in their Universe."

Eighteen got up and pulled Gohan to his feet, "But we're the strongest in ours, at least in our timeline, let's go show this guy our moves."

Gohan nodded, "Right."

The two got into a similar battle stance, then rushed in together to attack, though had trouble locating the real Obuni, who seemed to move around his illusions. Due to this he was able to get a few strikes in, knocking around Gohan and Eighteen.

Seventeen tried to help again but he again missed his target. He spent a lot of time hitting each illusion, hoping to find the real one but no matter how many he hit, he kept missing. He then felt several strikes from different directions and then got knocked away again.

Gohan rushed to attack, this time throwing several ki blasts, but it still didn't work as he felt a strong punch to his jaw, knocking him a little dizzy. Despite that, Gohan had realized something important. He noticed that the real Obuni comes out when he's attacking, that's when he's the most open. While he was thinking of a strategy, he saw Eighteen rush in to attack, only to get knocked away, almost to the outside of the ring.

"Eighteen!" Gohan shouted and jumped to grab her before she went too far outside, landing in the ring and holding her in his arms. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Eighteen said, getting up and back into a stance. "This guy is starting to bug me with his freaky powers, I'm gonna put a stop to it right now!"

Before she could fly off again, Gohan had called out to her, "Hold on!"

Eighteen had stopped, looking at Gohan a little confused, "What is it Gohan? Now's not a good time to stop."

"I have a new strategy, first-" Gohan was talking, then noticed Seventeen rushing in after Obuni again.

"You can't keep this up for long!" Seventeen shouted, trying to attack the Universe 10 fighter.

Gohan shook his head in annoyance, then turned back to Eighteen, "Focus on defense, let him attack first, then we try to counter him. It's the only way I see us beating him."

"So use his own attacks to our advantage," Eighteen said, then smirked a little. "Smart, I like it."

Seventeen continued to attack but he got whacked back by Obuni and then blasted towards the edge.

Brianne crossed her arms, watching on curiously, "Huh, this one's much more arrogant and prone to mistakes than the one I'm familiar with." She turned her attention to Gohan and Eighteen, who seemed to be making a strategy. "At least that boy seems to know what he's doing. I don't know him too well, but I do remember Jimeze talking about how he has talent as a fighter, at least the one from this timeline does."

Cabba also looked curious so far, "It's only the first fight and they're already having a bit of trouble. Well at least with that Obuni guy, he seems to be a tricky fighter, but if Gohan is the genius fighter that his father is, and with the training he received from Master Vegeta, I wouldn't be surprised if he already figured out what to do."

Caulifla groaned a bit, "Man, if they're having trouble against one of the weaker Universes, they're not gonna pose much of a challenge for us."

"Well they did quickly defeat two of them, maybe that one is the only strong fighter," Kale said.

"I could take him," Caulifla boasted. "Still, they better impress me soon, I don't want to go into our fight feeling like I'm gonna have an easy win."

Dyspo also looked a little displeased, "I really hope this is just him holding back, if he loses the first fight despite their current advantage, I probably won't even bother with them. I'll just wait til it's Goku's turn."

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Mai just stood there, each observing the fight. Neither Goku nor Vegeta really had a chance to fight Obuni at the Tournament, they were quite pleased to see him up close.

Trunks was a little concerned for Gohan, Obuni did look pretty strong. Mai had a little trouble trying to follow parts of the fight, though her time watching Trunks in his own fights did help teach her eyes to follow a bit better.

Back in the ring, Seventeen went to attack Obuni again but he still had trouble, though as Obuni went for another strong punch, Gohan had rushed in and pulled Seventeen away back to where he and Eighteen were.

"I didn't ask for your help Gohan," Seventeen said.

"Just be quiet and listen, I know how to beat him," Gohan said. "First, we need to let him attack us."

Seventeen just stared curiously a moment, "So for us to win, he needs to beat us up, great idea Gohan, gee I wonder why I never considered that."

Gohan glared at the older boy, "That's not the entire plan you moron."

"Hey!" Seventeen shouted as Eighteen held back a chuckle.

Gohan spoke in an almost hush tone, "We need to focus on countering, even if I can sense his energy, I can't tell the illusions apart, if he strikes first, he'll be open."

"Basically we're focusing on defense for now," Eighteen said.

"Defense huh? I guess I can go with that," Seventeen said.

"Then let's put it into action," Gohan said.

"Hey!" Obuni shouted. "Are you done planning? Come at me if you are!"

"Don't get cocky!" Seventeen shouted, then powered up before rushing at the experienced fighter.

"Remember the plan!" Gohan shouted, though Seventeen was too focused to respond. "Well I'm sure he'll remember...I hope at least."

"Let's go in and handle it as well," Eighteen said.

The two rushed in to attack as well, the illusions proving to be a pain, though Obuni did need to be careful, the more there were, the more likely they are to find him.  
Obuni carefully attacked through his illusions, trying to keep the three separated long enough for him to knock them off the ring. He managed to knock the Androids back and focused on Gohan, hoping to get him out the way first.

However, Gohan managed to put his plan into motion by grabbing Obuni's arm the moment he felt a punch, "I got him!"

"What!?" Obuni shouted, then prepared a ki blast. However Eighteen had rushed in to kick Obuni in the face, allowing Seventeen the chance to rush in as well with a strong punch to knock him toward the edge of the ring.

Obuni shook his head, and prepared for more illusions but both androids punched him hard in the stomach, causing him to grab it in pain.

"Time to end it!" Gohan said, then charged up and fired a strong Masenko to knock Obuni completely out of the ring, ending the fight.

"Looks like our Universe 7 Team has won against Universe 10, great work you three," Whis said.

Gohan wiped a little sweat off his head, "Wow, he was much tougher than I thought, not someone you can beat with power alone."

Goku did his confident snicker, "Looks like Gohan used his smarts to win that one, that is something he seems to be good at."

"At least your wife constantly shoving books in his face is paying off for something," Vegeta said.

Trunks looked really satisfied at the win, "Great work Gohan, always using your head as much as your strength."

Cabba nearly leapt in joy, "Great job Gohan!"

"Such a sharp fighter!" Brianne said.

"At least he didn't lose his first fight," Dyspo said.

Gohan flew over to Obuni as he was standing up, "You were strong, I almost didn't think I could beat you."

Obuni did a brief nod, "You show much promise, I can see how you were able to become that strong fighter from the Tournament. You did well Gohan."

"Yeah, you're tough for a kid," Gohan heard Lillibeu say as she made her way over with Jirasen. "Glad I didn't really have to fight you. I can only imagine how much stronger you're going to get." Lillibeu rubbed his hair, "Plus from what I've seen, you grow up into a really handsome guy, you seem like someone any girl will be lucky to have."

Gohan blushed a little, "Thank you miss, it was really nice to meet you."

Lillibeu flashed a friendlier smile, then noticed Eighteen angrily glaring at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Eighteen said, slowly pulling Gohan towards her, causing him to feel a little awkward.

"We're just really close," Gohan said nervously, then turned to Jirasen. "Also, maybe stop trying to flirt with my friend, she's not interested."

"That's fine, I have others," Jirasen said, walking off.

Rumshi looked displeased, though Cus seemed pretty curious about the young Saiyan boy and his friends.

"Quite amazing how strong one so young can be, I really look forward to seeing how much more his power can grow, perhaps he too can master God Energy," Cus stated.

Gohan walked toward his friends, with Seventeen eagerly tapping his foot. "So you ready for the next fight?"

"Yeah, let's do this," Gohan said.

"Maybe you should take a few minutes to regain some stamina," Eighteen said.

"Huh? Oh I'm good on that, I didn't use up too much energy after all," Gohan said.

Eighteen shrugged, "If you insist."

"Shall the next fighters come along?" Whis asked.

The three fighters from Universe 4 stepped into the ring, Ganos eyeing Gohan intently.

"Leave that boy to me, you two can fight his friends," Ganos said.

"You feel confident enough to defeat him? Caway asked.

"Truthfully I might have trouble, so I'm counting on the two of you to knock his friends off as soon as possible," Ganos said.

"Sure, no trouble," Monna said. "Maybe I'll go after the blonde girl over there."

"That leaves me with her brother then," Caway said.

"Be careful with those two, they're pretty tough themselves, just try to knock them off as soon as possible, if anything happens, pull back and we'll come up with a different strategy," Ganos said.

"Sounds good to me," Caway said.

"Let's show them the power of Universe 4!" Monna said.

Cabba crossed his arms, looking a little concerned. "Be careful Gohan. Monna isn't an easy opponent."

"Commence the second battle!" Whis said.

The Universe 4 fighters immediately rushed at Gohan and his Cyborg allies, Ganos throwing a flurry of punches that Gohan quickly dodged, Caway forming a hammer with her powers while trying to whack Eighteen and Monna ramming into Seventeen to knock him back, then rolled like a ball toward him, trying to push him out of the ring.

"Wow, they moved pretty quickly," Goku pointed out.

Ganos continued trying to punch Gohan, moving quickly with each strike, though Gohan was able to dodge them and found an opening to kick Ganos in the gut and hit an uppercut to knock him back.

Gohan placed his hands on his head as he went for a Masenko, though Ganos was quickly to throw a blast to distract Gohan, allowing him to rush in and kick the side of Gohan's head, then continued his attack, not allowing Gohan a second of relief.

"Wow, he's relentless," Mai pointed out.

Monna was still attempting to push Seventeen out of the ring, but the cyborg put a lot of ki into his hands as he blasted the round warrior back, then charged more energy as he fired a bunch of ki blasts.

Monna rolled into a ball again to deflect the ki blasts, knocking them everywhere. Fortunately the Angels watching were able to place a forcefield to protect the spectators.

"What the hell is this girl anyway?" Seventeen asked as he continued his blasts.

"Keep firing all you'd like, it's a waste of time!" Monna said, and started moving forward again and tried to knock Seventeen out of the ring, but the Android was quick to dodge, though had to think of a new strategy to defeat this girl.

Eighteen was busy dodging all of Caway's strikes with her energy hammer, though eventually found the opening to kick the girl aside and then rushed in with a strong punch to the jaw.

Caway rubbed the spot briefly before forming a sword with her energy.

"Take this!" Caway went to attack again, swinging the beam sword, Eighteen being able to dodge the attacks, though part of the attack left a small singe in her hair.

"Hey watch my hair!" Eighteen shouted.

"Your hair should be the least of your worries right now," Caway said, attacking some more.

Eighteen kicked her hands and knocked the beam away, then elbowed her gut and knocked her toward the edge, nearly out of the ring.

As Ganos continued to fight Gohan, he noticed Caway nearly about to fall out, "Dammit!"

He blasted Gohan back and rushed over to kick Eighteen away as he landed near Caway, "You ok?"

"I could have handled that, but I appreciate the help," Caway said.

Gohan rushed over to Eighteen to check on her, but she held her arm out, "I'm fine, he didn't hit that hard."

Gohan stood by Eighteen, "Let's knock them off together."

"Right, then we should try to help Seventeen," Eighteen said.

Gohan turned around, "Actually I think he has it under control."

Eighteen turned to see Seventeen punching Monna into the air over and over, bouncing her up each time.

"Once I got you off the ground, you seem pretty easy to fight, fun too!" Seventeen said, punching and kicking the girl higher and higher.

"Knock it off you little punk!" Monna shouted, then grew larger and rolled into a ball, then landing down on top of Seventeen, attempting to crush him underneath her weight.

"Looks your friend's fight is over," Ganos boasted.

"Well you're right," Gohan said. "He's about to win after all."

Ganos looked confused by Gohan's statement and was about to brush it off as Gohan bluffing, then he noticed Monna being lifted off the ground, much to the poor fighter's confusion.

"What's going on!?" Monna shouted.

Beneath her, Seventeen had lifted her up over his head and then tossed her to the outside of the ring, landing near Quitela, surprising the God of Destruction.

"Hey! Watch where you're throwing my fighters!" Quitela shouted.

Seventeen dusted his hands, "That was easy."

Ganos clenched his fist, "Damn, we're down one fighter now."

"Don't worry, we'll make this quick," Seventeen said, showing off a cocky grin. "You'll be off this ring before you know it."

"No choice then, I gotta transform," Ganos said, but before he could do anything, Caway held her hand out.

"Wait, let me try my other technique," Caway said.

Ganos looked confused for a moment before realizing what she might be referring to. "You think it will work?"

"I don't see why it won't, though something tells me that blonde girl's gonna get a little jealous, so you might need to keep her off me," Caway said.

Ganos nodded, "Right, no problem."

Caway approached the three fighters, raising their curiousity, though also keeping them on guard. She glared at the three, looking ready for a fight.

"Be ready for anything," Gohan warned.

Trunks looked confused, "What could she be up to?"

Suddenly Caway had removed her cape, before giving a flirtatious gaze to the opposing fighters. "Why quarrel? I'm sure we can find a way to get along."

Many of the spectators looked on in surprise, Trunks being the most confused. "Huh?"

Gohan looked curious, then turned to his friends, "What is she doing?"

Caway started doing some poses, holding her hand behind her head and her other hand on her hip, eyeing her opponents seductively. "Come now, let's all be friends."

"She can't be serious," Mai said.

Eighteen couldn't believe this girl, why would she be flirting in the middle of a fight? "You can't be serious! Just what the hell are you trying to accomplish here!?"

Ganos got into position, ready to attack Eighteen. Caway continued to flirt however, giving more gazes to the fighters.

"Come to me boys, I'll make you both very happy," Caway said with a happy wink.

"Like they'll fall for that, there's no way-" Eighteen looked and noticed that both Gohan and Seventeen seemed almost hypnotized by this girl. "You can't be serious."

"Wow...she's kinda cute," Gohan said with a blush.

"Move over kid, a girl like that needs a man, not a boy," Seventeen said with an eager grin.

Cabba sighed, "Tell me he isn't that easily swayed."

Brianne tapped her chin, "Should I approve of this? Beauty's nice but using it as a distraction like this, I don't think even I would do that."

Caway continued to move around, flirting a bit more. "There's enough for both of you, I'm sure you can share," Caway then briefly turned to Ganos, signaling him with a wink.

Ganos nodded, looking ready to attack again, knowing the two have let their guard down.'

Eighteen was livid, mainly at Gohan for even looking at another girl like that. She wasn't sure who she wanted to clobber first fight now, Gohan, or that little tramp attempting to seduce him and her brother. Maybe she'll clobber all three of them for being so stupid.

Caway moved in closer, focusing more on Gohan first, wanting to knock him off first before going for the cyborg twins.

"Come closer young boy, I want to give you a nice big hug," Caway said, holding her arms out.

"Hugs are nice," Gohan said, moving in with his arms out.

Goku scratched his head, "Um, what's Gohan doing? I hope he's not letting his guard down."

"Look closer," Vegeta said, making Goku curious and confused by what his rival meant.

Ganos saw this as a chance to go after Seventeen, and readied to attack as Gohan moved in closer, a big smile on his face as he approached this very beautiful girl. He was also aware of Eighteen, knowing she might try to attack as well, he had both Androids in his sight.

At this point, Caway was focusing her energy so she could instantly form a hammer and knock Gohan away. However as she was about to do so, Gohan stuck his tongue out at her, then kicked her really hard in the stomach, surprising everyone aside from Vegeta. He then kicked her in the face, knocking her towards the edge.

Caway held her face in shock and pain, glaring at Gohan. "You little brat! When I'm done with you-"

Suddenly Eighteen appeared before her and kneed her in the face, knocking her out of the ring.

"That's for seducing Gohan and my brother!" Eighteen shouted. She then turned to Gohan, feeling a bit silly for having gotten upset before. "Wow, you even had me fooled for a moment."

"Come on Eighteen, you're the only girl I care about, you're already the prettiest one here," Gohan said, making Eighteen blush.

"I kinda resent that statement," Brianne said, with her friends nodding.

Ganos looked irate, "That's it, no more holding back!" Suddenly he started charging up, electricity surrounding him.

"He's powering up!" Gohan warned.

He continued to charge and then transformed into a giant bird creature and summoned electricity. "Now you three will lose!"

He started to generate electricity and zapped at all three of them, causing them to quickly dodge.

"So this guy has transformations too, guess it's not only a Saiyan thing," Seventeen said.

"Considering Frieza could as well, it's not surprising," Gohan said.

Ganos continued trying to attack them with his electricity, but the three moved around and fire ki blasts from various directions.

"Wear him down!" Eighteen shouted as they fired their blasts.

Ganos flew up and then slammed back down sending his fists into the ground, catching all three of them with an electric surge.

"This guys tougher than I thought!" Seventeen shouted, trying to withstand the power.

"He's still no match for us!" Eighteen shouted and held her hands out for more ki blasts.

Ganos decided to start charging at them, going after Eighteen first and engaging in a quick fight with the blonde cyborg.

"Eighteen!" Gohan shouted and rushed in to kick Ganos from behind, though the bird-formed fighter was quick to react and whacked Gohan across the face and sent an electric zap through him.

"Don't take me lightly, like you Saiyans as well as the Time-Skipping Warrior, I grow stronger in battle!" Ganos shouted. "I will use that strength to defeat you!"

Seventeen went to attack but Ganos had zapped him, and rushed in to knee his gut and elbow him aside. Eighteen attacked from behind with a blast, though Ganos quickly zapped her, then rushed in to grab her ankle and slam her once on the floor, then again when he tossed her towards Seventeen to knock him down.

"This is for underestimating me and the disrespect you gave my teammates!" Ganos shouted.

Gohan tossed some a ki blast at Ganos, getting his attention. "Hey! Get away from my friends you jerk!"

Ganos glared at the young half-Saiyan, "Come make me!"

Ganos rushed at Gohan and started to throw various strikes at the young Half-Saiyan, but as he went to throw the final blow to knock him off the ring, Gohan had grabbed him and kicked him hard in the stomach before tossing him toward the edge.

"I won't lose yet!" Ganos shouted and charged up some more, then zapping Gohan with some powerful electricity, maintaining it for a long period, trying to wear the fighter down. "Endure this!"

"Oh no! That's the same attack he used against Master Roshi!" Goku shouted.

"Relax, he'll be fine," Vegeta said. "Just watch and observe."

Gohan did his best to resist the electricity, powering up to overpower it. His power rising got the attention of many fighters around, raising their curiosity.

"Gohan still has a lot left in him," Cabba said.

"Wow, such power emanating from this boy," Brianne said.

"Not bad I guess," Dyspo said.

Trunks clenched his fists hard, "Come on Gohan!"

Eighteen shook off the cobwebs and noticed Gohan in danger. "I gotta help him!"

"Wait!" Seventeen said. "I think he's got it."

Eighteen looked confused, then noticed Gohan's hair flashing. "Right, he does."

Gohan charged up enough to turn Super Saiyan, surprising Ganos, "What!?"

"I can transform too you know," Gohan said, then placed his hands over his head. "Masenko!"

With that, Gohan blasted Ganos hard out of the ring as the fighter reverted back into his previous form.

"Ganos!" Caway said, rushing over to her friend.

Ganos groaned in pain, "Damn, I couldn't beat him."

"You did your best," Caway insisted. "You'll only get stronger."

Ganos looked to his teammate, noticing the genuine affection in her eyes. With that he let out a somewhat satisfied smile. "Thanks."

Whis then raised his staff, "Our Universe wins yet again."

"Alright, great work Gohan!" Goku shouted.

Gohan did a toothy grin and a double thumbs up to Goku.

"That's two wins so far, though before the next fight, I would suggest Gohan rest for a few minutes," Whis said.

"Come on, they weren't that tough, we can fight again," Seventeen said.

"No," Eighteen said. "Give Gohan a little break, we don't want to start underestimating our opponents, so we'll need him at full strength."

Seventeen shrugged, "Fine, I guess a few minutes couldn't hurt, end results gonna be the same anyway."

"I've be ready in about five minutes," Gohan said, then turned to Ganos and Caway. "Excuse me a moment."

He flew over to the two, getting a look of annoyance from Caway. "What do _you_ want."

Gohan rubbed his head sheepishly. "I'm really sorry for tricking you like that, but you did attempt to attack me, I felt you charging up your energy." He held his hand out. "I just wanted to say, you did great, you're pretty strong Ganos, I can tell you're on your way to being one of the strongest in the multiverse."

Ganos looked away a moment, not really wanting to acknowledge Gohan. Though the more he waited, he noticed Gohan's genuine smile and relented. "You did well too, thanks."

Ganos and Gohan shook out of respect, then Gohan turned to Caway. "Again, sorry for tricking you, for what it's worth, I do think you're pretty, I just have someone else I like, that's all."

Caway couldn't really stay mad at him, he seemed really nice, and she found his explanation quite adorable, "Fine, I guess I'll let that slide."

Gohan bowed again to the two, then flew back to his friends, waiting for the next fight.

"When we battle again Gohan, next time I will win," Ganos said.

The next to challenge waited as robot eyes flashed upon gazing at the trio of Universe Seven's fighters.


	6. Dangerous Battle

Soon the next fight was ready to start, in came the fighters of Universe 3 ready to do battle. The three robots, Koitsukai, Panchia and Bollarator entered the ring and faced off against Gohan and his friends.

"Alright, we're up against robots, not sure how this will go though," Gohan said.

"They don't look that tough, they're actually kinda goofy looking," Seventeen said.

"Just be careful!" Vegeta warned. "They were pretty tough for you and your sister during the Tournament in this timeline!"

"I almost find that hard to believe, I'll chalk that up to them getting," Seventeen said. "Trust when I say that I'll blast you out of this ring in a quick second!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Almost forgot how arrogant this Seventeen was."

"Let the next fight begin," Whis said.

The three robots rushed in to attack with Koitsukai attacking Eighteen with it's long arms, Panchia trying to ram into Seventeen and Bollarator throwing a few kicks to Gohan.

Eighteen flew up and fired some ki blasts that were deflected by Koitsukai's punches, as he then tried to grab Eighteen's ankle. The moment he made contact however, Eighteen quickly blasted the hand away and flew in to kick the robot in the head.

Seventeen and Panchia traded some blows, Seventeen having a slight advantage due to his longer arms and better reach as he kept a distance while attacking.

Panchia jumped back and attempted to ram Seventeen in the stomach, though the cocky Android had been able to block and kick the robot back, flashing an arrogant smile.

"Make this a little more fun will ya," Seventeen taunted, then flew in to kick Panchia again, knocking him across the ring.

Gohan quickly dodged Bollarator's kicks and was eventually able to grab it's leg and slam it down on one side and then again on the other. Before this could continue, Bollarator was able to free itself after kicking Gohan in the head a couple of times, making him a little dizzy and then rushing in for another attack. Gohan however regained his focus and dodged giving him the chance to kick Bollarator away.

"Whoa, they're crafty," Gohan said.

"Crafty how!?" Seventeen asked from nearby. "These things are too easy!" Seventeen shouted, then rushed in to attack some more, though got himself whacked back with a strong blast from Panchia.

"Don't get overconfident Seventeen!" Eighteen shouted, punching Koitsukai's away from her, then tried to blast it. It managed to dodge and rush in with a strong punch to Eighteen's gut."Damn, not bad," Eighteen then elbowed it away and started blasting it again.

Gohan moved quickly while avoiding Bollarator's attacks, making sure to keep the robot in his sights since he won't be able to sense his energy otherwise. Regardless of Seventeen's cocky words, this robot was pretty tough, as expected after hearing what Vegeta just said.

"Can't let them get the best of me," Gohan said, and then kicked Bollarator up into the air and then kicked it back down towards the edge of the ring, hoping for a ring out win. Unfortunately Koitsuka was quick to help his ally by grabbing onto him after having dodged a strong blast from Eighteen.

"Wow, that robot's a quick thinker," Gohan commented.

Mosco started to beep, the other robots beeping as well, much to the confusion of Gohan and his friends.

"Any chance one of you can tell me what they're saying?" Gohan asked.

"How would we know?" Seventeen asked.

"Huh? Should you be able to speak robot? You're both Androids after all," Gohan said.

That left Seventeen and Eighteen somewhat speechless, waiting to hear if Gohan started laughing. It started to worry them when he didn't, it meant he was serious.

"Gohan...please tell me you're joking," Eighteen said.

"I'm not, I figured you might have somewhat of an understanding," Gohan said.

"What are you stupid or something!?" Seventeen asked. "Just because we're cybernetic doesn't mean we speak 'robot'!"

"Hey I was just brainstorming, pardon me for not knowing how your cybernetics function," Gohan said, then focused on the robot opponents, "But they are up to something!"

The three robots quickly jumped toward one another, and then started to stack, with Panchia jumping on Bollarator's head and Koitsuka jumping on top of Panchia. The three robots started to fuse together, surprising Gohan and his friends.

"Looks like they're combining!" Gohan said..

"Didn't expect that," Seventeen said.

Vegeta rubbed his chin, "They barely wasted time doing that, that was probably their plan from the start and were simply just measuring the power of Gohan and his two Android friends."

Goku looked a little concerned, "This might be tough for them, they're gonna really have to put their power together to stand a chance."

Within moments, the three robots had become the combined warrior, Koichiarator. The robot started charging up another attack and launched it right at the trio of friends, though fortunately they were able to dodge, but still felt some shockwaves from the explosion.

"I think it's power increased too!" Gohan said, landing down alongside the Androids.

"Great, just what we needed," Eighteen said.

Gohan became a little worried, then turned to his friends. "So...I don't suppose you two could fuse together."

"If we could, don't you think we would have done that a long time ago when we were fighting Majin Buu!?" Seventeen asked, getting very annoyed.

"Maybe you could and just forgot?" Gohan asked. Seventeen then bonked Gohan on the head, greatly annoying the half-Saiyan. "Hey! We're suppose to be on the same team you jerk!"

"You're the one with the idiotic ideas!" Seventeen shouted.

"Can you two argue later! That thing's about to attack again!" Eighteen shouted as Koichiarator rushed in to attack again, causing the group to spread out to avoid it's attacks.

"Let's attack together!" Gohan said, the trio rushing in and throwing a punch to the robot.

The attack connected and a huge shockwave occurred, but it wasn't enough to take Koichiarator down, and it started to shoot lasers at the three, which they quickly dodged.

"Wow, tougher than I thought," Gohan said, wiping some dust off his clothes.

"Ugh, I'm not losing to a bunch of petty robots," Seventeen said, getting into another stance.

Gohan chuckled a bit, "Weird for you to say that since-" Gohan's retort was silenced by a very angry glare from Seventeen.

"Go on, finish that sentence," Seventeen said with a tone that sent chills down Gohan's back.

"N-nevermind," Gohan said.

Eighteen groaned, "Gohan, while you're undeniably my favorite person in existence, you can be too much like your father on occasion."

"What does that mean?" Goku asked, scratching his head.

"Gee, I wonder," Vegeta sarcastically said with Trunks and Mai glancing awkwardly at each other.

Gohan then focused his attention on Koichiarator. "Let's just knock this guy out of the ring somehow."

The three rushed around the robot, with Seventeen and Eighteen firing ki blasts and Gohan doing some punches. Their attacks were doing some damage, but Koichiarator had suddenly flew up and started hitting the ring with various ki blasts, the group quickly dodging.

Gohan fired a Masenko, hitting Koichiarator, but the fused robot had rushed in and delivered an attack twice as hard to knock Gohan further back.

"Ow, that was a hard hit," Gohan said.

"I think it's time for you to stop holding back," Eighteen said.

"Huh? Oh right, I guess so," Gohan said. "Looks like I'm already gonna need to transform."

Gohan got into a stance and then started to power up, letting out a mighty yell as he transformed into a Super Saiyan, getting a look of surprise from some but for most it wasn't anything unusual.

"Kinda weird seeing that transformation on a kid," Caulifla said.

"Gohan's starting to show more of his power, it's really amazing," Cabba said.

"So, he is hiding more power," Brianne said, smirking a bit. "Gotta say, he looks better with his hair blonde."

"Weird I don't remember the Gohan of this timeline changing his hair like that," Dyspo said.

Gohan got into a stance familiar to many, "Ka...Me..." The Androids stood by him and charged up their own energy attacks. "Ha...Me...!" Koichiarator went to attack, hoping to knock Gohan off balance, unfortunately he was unable to as Gohan sent out his father's known move. "HA!"

The Androids fired a blast at the same time as Gohan's Kamehameha, and while the fused robot attempted to stand strong and block the attacks, the combined force was too strong and managed to push Koichiarator out of the ring and ending the fight.

"That's three in a row for our Universe 7 team!" Whis said.

Goku looked estatic, "Great job Gohan! I knew you had it in you son!"

"Wow, pretty impressive job," Cabba said, clenching his fists in excitement. "I'm getting pretty eager to fight against Gohan soon."

"Same, just to wipe away that confidence of his teammates," Caulifla said with a grin.

Mosco beeped a message, which his angel translated. "Lord Mosco says Koichiarator did his best, there are no regrets."

The three robots unfused, then did a light bow to Gohan, which the young Half-Saiyan returned as they returned to their Destruction God and angel.

Gohan then powered out and did a thumbs up to everyone. "So far we're doing great!"

"Yeah, but it might get harder after this," Eighteen reminded.

"Would it really?" Seventeen asked. "These fights were decided randomly, for all we know the next group could be unbelievably weak compared to us."

"Or they can absolutely clobber us," Gohan stated.

"Well let's just take a few minutes to rest up before the next fight," Eighteen said. "Or at least let Gohan rest up."

"Or he could take one of those Senzu Beans," Seventeen said.

"No that's fine," Gohan said. "It seems like a waste, plus I kinda like the challenge of it. It's a good way to see how well I can gauge my strength and my stamina."

"Smart boy as always," Eighteen said, rubbing Gohan's hair. "This is good training too, so far we've seen some different ways of fighting, and it's only the first three teams."

"Let's see what weirdos these other teams are," Seventeen said, getting a pitiful glare from Gohan and Eighteen.

"Be nice Seventeen," Gohan said. "They could think we're weird too. I did just change my hair color for a moment, that would be weird among most humans."

"Yeah, you're right, you're pretty weird too," Seventeen said, much to Gohan's annoyance.

"Dude, you're such a jerk sometimes" Gohan said.

"Getting mad little guy," Seventeen said with a cocky smile.

"I will beat you up next after this!" Gohan warned.

"Just try it," Seventeen taunted.

Eighteen lightly chuckled at this, childish as this was, she loves their brotherly interactions. Gohan really has become an important part of her life, as well as her brother's, and she's enjoying this a lot as well, being able to fight alongside her two favorite guys.

After some time passed, the next Universe stepped in, that being Universe 9.

"This might be tricky for them," Goku said. "Those guys do know a thing or two about teamwork."

Vegeta nodded in agreement, "Let's see how well they do against them, while those three were weak compared to our Super Saiyan powers, I am eager to see how well they fight against opponents a bit closer to their level."

The Trio stood across from Gohan and his friends, doing their best to be intimidating to their opponents.

"Now we're up against these mutts?" Seventeen asked, very uninterested.

"Watch your tongue there," Bergamo warned. "You're about to fight Universe 9's strongest team. We, are the Trio De Dangers!"

"The Trio De Dangers?" Gohan rubbed his chin while thinking over something, "You know, we should have a team name too."

"Like what?" Seventeen asked.

"Um, not sure, any ideas?" Gohan asked.

Seventeen shrugged, "None at the moment."

"Same, can't think of one," Eighteen said.

Gohan faced the Trio and got into a fighting stance. "I guess we can worry about that later, right now let's show this Trio De Dangers team just how strong we are."

"You may begin fighting," Whis said.

The Trio de Dangers immediately surrounded Gohan and The Androids, running around to keep them on guard.

"You're now trapped within our Dangerous Triangle," Bergamo said. "From here is only a certainty of your loss."

"And they say I'm overconfident," Seventeen said, then tried blasting the trio, though they each dodged and rushed in to attack.

Eighteen also sent blasts but each one dodged almost easily as Basil got in first, going for a kick, which Eighteen managed to block. Basil continued to throw his kicks at the blonde beauty, which she had no trouble blocking, though this just allowed Lavender some time to cover his claws with his toxins.

He then charged at Eighteen though got knocked away by Gohan, the young Saiyan pursuing after the youngest of the three brothers.

"You're fighting me!" Gohan said, though as he got close, he got sprayed in the eyes with Lavender's toxins, blinding him for a moment.

"Ha! Just as easily as your future counterpart!" Lavender said with a sinister chuckle. "Now I can have a form of revenge for what that overconfident Saiyan brat did!" Lavender rushed in and kicked Gohan hard toward the edge of the ring.

Seventeen, who was blocking attacks from Bergamo, noticed Gohan close to losing. "Come on kid! Don't lose to a weirdo like that!"

"Call my brother what you will," Bergamo said. "But even the strongest are no match for his toxins."

"Wait, toxins?" Seventeen asked, then turned to see that Gohan's eyes were shut tight. "No, Gohan!"

Seventeen was about to help, but Bergamo blocked his path. "You still have me to contend with!"

"Out of the way!" Seventeen shouted, trying to knock Bergamo out of the way, though his attack was blocked and the two were going at each other.

"Sis! Help Gohan!" Seventeen shouted between punches.

"Huh?" Eighteen asked, jumping back from Basil as she noticed a bad situation. Gohan was seen walking around the ring with his eyes shut tight, like if he couldn't open them.

Goku looked concerned, "Not again..."

"Where is everyone!?" Gohan asked, trying to feel where he is.

"I'm right here!" Lavender said, suddenly appearing and punching Gohan to the floor.

"Crap," Eighteen went to help, but Basil kicked her down.

"Don't take your eye off of you opponent," Basil said, going for another kick, one Eighteen rolled out of the way of.

"Fine, take this then!" Eighteen said and blasted Basil away, then rushed toward Lavender. "Hey mutt! You're against me now!"

Eighteen threw a punch but Lavender was able to dodge and then tried attacking her with his toxin filled claws, but she was able to dodge them. However she was getting distracted by her worry for Gohan.

This distraction nearly allowed Lavender to strike her face, which she was fortunately able to dodge, though could not dodge an incoming attack from Basil which knocked her aside.

"Eighteen!" Seventeen shouted and moved Bergamo aside to go after Lavender and Basil. Lavender attempted to hit Seventeen with his poison Toxin, but Seventeen was able to put up a barrier very quickly, then went in with a strong punch to Lavender before clashing with Basil.

Eighteen got up from, trying to shake the cobwebs out of her head, then found herself punched down by Bergamo.

"Best to stay down, you're out of your league," Bergamo said, then stomped on her, causing her to yell out in pain.

That got Gohan's attention really fast, "Eighteen! Where are you!?"

Seventeen looked toward Gohan's direction during his clash, "Gohan! Just try to sense their energy! You don't need your eyes for that!"

"I know, but I can't sense them!" Gohan said. "It's weird but I don't sense any-"

Gohan was interrupted he a punch from Bergamo to his stomach, which was followed by a kick to his head.

"You won't be using your fancy energy sensing abilities with us," Bergamo said.

Seventeen clenched his fist, "That's impossible, everything gives off energy, aside from Androids, which I'm pretty certain none of you are."

"We have our secrets, ones we won't be sharing with you," Bergamo said. "Sorry but you won't be defeating us, we're close to having our revenge on you Universe 7 fighters!"

"I swear you better not be blaming us again for what we did in this timeline!" Seventeen said. "We're from the past, we haven't done anything to you yet."

"It matters little to me, I just want to prove myself superior to Universe 7, we all do," Bergamo said.

"That ain't happening!" Seventeen said and went for a kick, which Bergamo blocked and then punched Seventeen across the ring.

"How foolish, you're clearly outmatched against me," Bergamo said, then felt a kick to his back. He turned around to see that Gohan was standing there, though still blinded from the toxins.

"I may not be able to see or sense you, but I sure can hear you," Gohan said.

"Little brat," Bergamo said, charging some energy as he stood up. "I'm going to-"

Seventeen took the moment to knee Bergamo in the gut and then did a back kick to the side of his face to spin him around a bit before he fell.

"Let's hurry and knock this guy off, Eighteen needs our help," Seventeen said, seeing his sister trying to fend off both Lavender and Basil.

"Like I'll let you!" Bergamo said rushing in, though Gohan again used his hearing to aid him, and he got a good punch to Bergamo's stomach, stunning him long enough for Seventeen to fly in with a few quick strikes and then a ki blast to the face.

Basil noticed Bergamo's situation, "Big bro's in a tough spot, you handle the girl, I'll go after her two allies."

Basil dashed towards them as Lavender continued fighting Eighteen.

"Your friends won't last long against my brothers!" Lavender boasted.

"More like you won't last long against me!" Eighteen said, elbowing Lavender in the face, then hitting some hard strikes against him and knocking him more towards the center.

"What a pain," Lavender said and flew to attack some more, clashing hard with Eighteen.

Basil and Seventeen were clashed against each other, Basil trying to defeat Seventeen using some of his strongest kicks, though so far Seventeen had either dodged or blocked them.

"Is kicking all you do? What no power in your punches!?" Seventeen asked.

"Believe me, I can defeat you with my hands just as easily, I just find more satisfaction with my kicks," Basil said.

"I doubt that!" Seventeen said, attempting to blast Basil away. The Universe 9 fighter was too quick and used this as an opportunity to kick Seventeen towards the edge, then readied one of his ki blast kicks.

"It's over for you!" Basil said, kicking the blast toward Seventeen, who put his hands out, trying to stop it. To make things harder, Basil readied another blast and prepared to kick it to knock Seventeen off balance, but a quick blast from Eighteen knocked him out of his stance.

"Not today mutt!" Eighteen shouted.

Eighteen resumed fighting Lavender as Basil tried to regain his composure. "Damn that girl, I shall make her suffer for her constant annoyances!"

"That's my sister you're talking about, the only one allowed to insult and plan revenge against her is me!" Seventeen shouted, tossing the blast away and rushing in with a strong punch to Basil's gut. "Since you like kicks so damn much, here's one of mine!"

Seventeen kicked Basil into the air and then flew up to kick him hard down to the ring below.

"What a pain," Basil said, standing up and glaring at Seventeen. "I still won't let you defeat me!"

Basil rushed to kick Seventeen, but the cyborg had blocked the attack and did a strong punch to his stomach, then aimed both hands in front of his opponent. "Say good-bye!"

With a strong blast, Seventeen had blown Basil right out of the ring, reducing Universe 9's numbers.

"They finally got someone out!" Goku said.

Lavender looked in surprise, seeing his brother blasted out of the ring. "Oh no!"

This distraction allowed Eighteen to kick his arm with immense strength, nearly breaking it as she did a few more quick punches to the toxin user. She knocked him toward the edge where she did one last kick to send Lavender flying out of the ring.

"Two down," Eighteen said, then focused her attention on Bergamo. "Now for the last one."

Bergamo was still attacking Gohan, delivering various hard strikes to the poor blind Saiyan kid.

"Now to end this little-" Bergamo was interrupted when the Android twins flew in and kicked him away from Gohan.

"That's enough from you," Eighteen said.

Seventeen helped up Gohan, "Come on kid, let's take this guy down."

Gohan started to cough a bit, "I still don't feel so good."

Bergamo chuckled sinisterly, "Looks like my little brother's toxins are affecting you greatly young Saiyan child, soon you'll be rendered motionless."

"Fight through it Gohan! You can do it!" Goku cheered.

"Don't give up!" Trunks encouraged.

"He better stay alive long enough to fight me," Caulifla said, much to Cabba's annoyance.

"Can you not say things like that?" Cabba asked.

Caulifla shrugged it off, "Just saying what's on my mind."

Kale looked on, feeling a bit concerned for the young fighter, "I hope he'll be alright."

Gohan continued to cough as Eighteen patted him on the back, "We'll make it quick Gohan, fight as hard as you can."

"I'll try," Gohan said. "I still won't be able to see well, but I'll try to use my other senses."

"Come defeat me if you can!" Bergamo taunted.

"Gladly," Seventeen said with his usual confident grin.

The three then rushed at Bergamo, the wolf fighter taking advantage of Gohan's blindness to target him first with a strong kick, then battling against the Androids. Seventeen and Eighteen's synchronized attacks were working in their favor, the two fighting as a single unit very effectively. Even with one less fighter, Bergamo was still having a lot of trouble, these two really were a strong duo.

Gohan got back up and tried to hear where they were. He then rushed in and got a good strike to Bergamo's stomach, surprising the Universe 9 fighter.

"Nice one Gohan!" Seventeen cheered.

"Wow, that's impressive!" Cabba said.

"Meh, could be better," Caulifla said, again to Cabba's annoyance.

Bergamo glared at the three, before sinisterly chuckling. "You haven't won yet! Try to come at me with everything! I dare you!"

"Someone's lost his mind," Seventeen said, then charged up. "Alright pal, if you insist!"

He flew in and attacked Bergamo with some hard strikes, with Eighteen joining in with hard strikes of her own. The two continuously attacking though unaware of something, the more they hit Bergamo, the more started to grow.

"Oh no! 17! 18! Watch out!" Goku shouted.

The two androids stopped and noticed that Bergamo had grown, he had become a giant wolf much to their shock and surprise.

"Oh crap!" Seventeen shouted.

"Oh crap what?" Gohan asked. "What's going on?"

"Now I'll crush you beneath my feet!" Bergamo said, stomping down. Seventeen and Eighteen were quick to dodge, the latter grabbing Gohan first. They were backed to the edge of the ring, with Bergamo taking up a lot of space.

"Wait, how can he even grow that big in a small looking right? It doesn't seem like good strategy," Trunks said.

"Well it did almost work for Piccolo once," Goku pointed out, remembering the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Now what!" Seventeen asked, gazing at the giant fighter.

"I'm not sure, this is gonna be tricky," Eighteen said.

"What's going on!?" Gohan asked, then started coughing again.

Eighteen looked worried, Gohan wasn't getting any better and the situation looked bad. "Maybe we should forfeit."

"No way! I'm not giving up!" Seventeen said.

"What's the point!? This isn't an actual tournament, it's not like we'll get a prize if we win. Gohan's getting sick from that other guy's poison breath, let's just forfeit and settle on trying to win the next fight," Eighteen said.

"I can't just forfeit, so far these Universe 9 guys have pissed me off more than the other Universes, I'm not letting them off so easily!" Seventeen said.

"Dammit, what's the point in-" Eighteen had to grab Gohan and quickly dodge, as did Seventeen when Bergamo again attempted to crush them.

"I'm not letting you off so easy!" Bergamo said. "This won't end until neither of you can't move anymore!"

"What a brute," Brianne said, then shouted. "Take it easy! We all came to fight as well!"

"I have little interest for your other fights, just to prove myself!" Bergamo shouted, again trying to stomp them, to which they quickly dodged.

"Eighteen, I need you and Seventeen to distract him," Gohan said, getting Eighteen's attention.

"Huh? For what?" Eighteen asked.

"I'm going to charge up my Kamehameha and blast him out of the ring, I don't know how big he's gotten, but even with enough energy it should work," Gohan said.

"Gohan, I don't think you should, besides he seems to absorb damage," Eighteen said.

"There's probably only so much he can absorb before it overwhelms him," Gohan said. "Look I just need you to trust me, I need the both of you to cause a diversion and try to keep him in one spot."

"If we want to overwhelm him with energy, wouldn't it make more sense if Seventeen and I attacked? We have unlimited energy," Eighteen said.

"I doubt he'll just let you do that, and I can't distract him without my eyesight," Gohan said. "Let's just try this plan."

Eighteen relented and nodded in agreement, "Alright, we'll do it your way."

Gohan powered up into Super Saiyan 2 as Eighteen flew up and started hitting Bergamo with some blasts.

"Fool! That won't work with me!" Bergamo said, trying to whack her out of the air. Fortunately Seventeen also flew in to attack and hit some blasts to Bergamo.

"Keep firing Seventeen, don't stop!" Eighteen said.

"Give up on your forfeiting idea?" Seventeen asked.

"Well something changed my mind," Eighteen said, using her eyes to gesture towards Gohan.

Seventeen seemed to notice the gesture and looked down to see Gohan powered up and charging a Kamehameha.

"Oh I see, keep this big guy distracted long enough for Gohan to knock him off," Seventeen muttered. He focused back no Bergamo, "If you want to knock me out cold, then you're gonna have to go all out!"

"Gladly!" Bergamo shouted, trying to punch the Android out of the air.

The two Androids flew around Bergamo's head, sending quick blasts, allowing Gohan to continue charging energy. He started to feel even more sick, the Super Saiyan form actually spreading the poisonous toxins around faster. He maintained himself and continued charging, trusting his friends to keep Bergamo distracted enough.

Bergamo kept swiping until he managed to grab Eighteen. "Got you!" He then began crushing her in his hand, causing immense pain for the Android.

"Eighteen!" Seventeen shouted and started throwing stronger blasts in Bergamo's face. "Let go of my sister you hairy bastard!"

Bergamo then grabbed Seventeen and started crushing him as well.

"You both put up a better fight than I expected, but in the end, my power exceeds yours. Now I can have my revenge against Universe 7 and prove the power of Universe 9!" Bergamo boasted as he crushed the two more, causing them to scream in pain.

"He's going too far!" Cabba shouted.

"This fight needs to end!" Brianne shouted.

Goku looked concerned, this did bring back some painful memories for him. Weird enough he was standing next to the guy who had him in a position like that.

The two Androids kept screaming, much to Gohan's dismay. He can't allow this brute to hurt his friends any longer. "You're not going to defeat us!" Gohan shouted from below. Bergamo looked down and saw Gohan sending off his attack. "Kamehame-HA!"

The blast hit Bergamo, with the young Saiyan putting everything he had into the attack. Bergamo started to feel himself getting pushed back, and did his best to stand his ground and tried to absorb some energy. Though his focus on trying to withstand the attack allowed the Androids to break free.

The two caught their breath for a moment, then flew to Gohan and assisted him by firing beams of their own, combining into Gohan's blast.

"No! I can't lose again!" Bergamo said, trying to withstand it.

"Too bad! It's already happening!" Gohan shouted, and all three were able to finally push Bergamo out of the ring, the fighter shrinking in size as he fell out of bounds.

"And our winners are Universe 7!" Whis said.

Gohan felt relieved, before slipping into unconsciousness from exhaustion and the toxins in him.

"Oh no!" Goku shouted, then turned to Vegeta. "Quick, grab a Senzu bean!"

"Right," Vegeta said, grabbing a bean from the pouch and giving it to Goku. "Here you go, now hurry."

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Goku said, flying over to Gohan and feeding him the bean.

Gohan slowly started to regain his eyesight, the toxins completely leaving his body. He looked around and saw Goku with his well known Son Family smile.

"Looks like you're feeling better," Goku said.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, close one though."

"You fought well son, you even managed to win despite the odds," Goku said.

Gohan looked around and saw that Bergamo had fallen out, leaving Gohan relieved. "Good, I almost didn't think I could win there."

"Of course you won, you had us," Seventeen said, holding his ribs.

"Yeah," Eighteen said. "We make a great team."

Gohan looked worried when he saw them. "Are either of you in a lot of pain? It sounded like that guy was really hurting you."

"He tried to crush the two of us, but we'll be fine," Seventeen said, a bit non-chalantly. "He didn't do any major damage."

"You really helped us out there, great work Gohan," Eighteen said, rubbing his head.

Now it was Gohan's turn to do the Son Family smile. "Thanks, you two are great teammates."

Seventeen stood up, ready for the next fight. "Let's keep going."

"Let me fix this ring up a little first," Whis said. "Both teams really did a lot of damage, it was quite something."

As Whis fixed up the ring, Gohan noticed Lavender and Basil helping up Bergamo. The young half-Saiyan flew to the edge of the ring. "Hey, Universe 9."

Bergamo glared at Gohan, "What?"

Gohan held out his hand, "You fought well, you nearly had us. I can see why you're the strongest of your Universe."

Bergamo looked a little surprised at the gesture and compliments. He could have sworn that his younger brother had just blinded this boy and then he himself tried to crush his friends. Yet he saw no deception in this boy's eyes, like he genuinely enjoyed the battle.

"You're quite a friendly boy, naïve though, and that could end badly for you," Bergamo said, then shook Gohan's hand. "I accept your gesture of sportsmanship however, but know that next time we meet, I will defeat you."

"I won't make it easy for you," Gohan said, smirking a bit.

"Heh, I'm sure you won't Gohan," Bergamo said, then walked with his brothers back to Sidra.

Goku chuckled a bit, looking really proud of his son. "Making friends of rivals, that's my boy."

Cabba turned to his allies, "Let's take this next one, Gohan looks completely refreshed, and I want this opportunity to fight him at his best."

"Fine by me," Caulifla said. "I just want to kick his ass."

"S-sis, don't say such things!" Kale said.

"Relax Kale, it's just friendly Saiyan talk, that's all," Caulifla said.

Cabba eagerly turned his attention to Gohan, "Finally, we'll have our long awaited fight. I will make this count."


	7. A Super Challenge

Once the ring was completely repaired from the previous fight, the Universe 6 Saiyans stepped in to face off against Gohan and The Androids.

"Wow, the Saiyans from Universe 6 are next!" Goku said. "This is gonna be so cool! I can't wait to see how strong they've gotten since the Tournament of Power."

Cabba turned to Vegeta with a slight bow, "I promise to make you proud master!"

Vegeta groaned a bit, "I really wish he'd stop calling me that."

"Don't act like you hate it Vegeta," Goku said. "Besides you're the Prince of Saiyans, you should be used to getting praise from other Saiyans."

"I guess," Vegeta said, trying not to show care.

Trunks smirked a bit, turning to Cabba. "Good luck Cabba, Gohan's strong fighter, in any timeline I've been to at least."

"How strong is he in yours?" Cabba asked.

"Very, much like you look up to my father is how I looked up to him, and it's thanks to him that I got my start as a warrior," Trunks said.

"I see," Cabba said, turning to Trunks. "That makes this even more incredible, and makes me more excited."

Goku turned his attention to Gohan, "Good luck there son! And be careful, those three are really strong!"

Seventeen looked toward them, mainly Kale. "Even that one with her hair tied up?" Kale looked away shyly, feeling a little unconfident from Seventeen's words. "She looks like she'd rather be anywhere else."

"That doesn't mean she isn't strong Seventeen." Gohan said. "Remember you've underestimated our other opponents, and they proved to be tough."

"Personally I'd say you should watch out for her the most Seventeen!" Goku warned.

"Yeah, don't underestimate my protégé!" Caulifla shouted, then turned to Kale. "Remember, if we fight together, we're the Strongest of all the Universes."

Kale nodded, "Right sis."

"I'll be there if you need help as well Kale," Cabba said. "But I'm very confident you won't, remember you're much stronger than you think you are."

Kale blushed a bit at the praise and nodded again, "Thanks Cabba."

Seventeen shrugged, "Whatever, no big deal anyway, you're all still gonna lose."

"Hey!" Champa shouted. "None of you better disappoint me!"

Caulifla rolled her eyes, "Don't start barking orders at us during the fight!"

"What did you say!? Have you forgotten who I am!?" Champa shouted.

"Oh just let them be Lord Champa," Vados said. "They already have all the determination they need to fight, and even if they lose, at least Lord Beerus isn't awake to see it."

"Yeah, I guess," Champa said. "Still, they better not lose, especially to a puny child."

"That puny child has topped many dangerous foes, it would technically be an honor," Vados said.

"I don't care! I just wanted to win!" Champa shouted in a whiny tone.

Whis raised his staff into the air, "Alrighty then, you may begin!"

Caulifla immediately flew in, going towards Gohan. "I'll knock you off first! Just to shove it to that damn father of yours!"

Unfortunately for her, Eighteen had blocked a punch meant for Gohan, then kicked the feisty Saiyan away. "You want him, you're gonna have to go through me!"

Caulifla looked a little annoyed, but merely grinned at her challenger. "You wanna lose that badly? Fine by me!" She wasted no time and powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Guess it shouldn't surprise me you can transform, but I can take on a Super Saiyan!" Eighteen said and flew in to clash with Caulifla.

Cabba powered up into his Super Saiyan form as well, "You ready for this Gohan!?"

Gohan also powered up into Super Saiyan, "Been ready for a long while!"

The two flew in and clashed their forearms against each other, creating a huge shockwave that shook the entire area.

"Awesome, really wanted to see this Gohan fight Cabba," Goku said.

"He'll find the styles between the two are much different," Vegeta said.

Gohan and Cabba then engaged in a clash and battled across the ring, showing off their incredible combat prowess that amazed many of the other Universes.

"Such speed and agility," Brianne pointed out.

"Huh, not a bad start," Dyspo acknowledged.

Seventeen focused his attention to Kale, still unsure of this girl's worth. "So , are you gonna transform too?"

"Huh?" Kale said. "Oh right, I am." Kale charged up and powered into Super Saiyan, leaving Seventeen almost impressed.

"At least you look like you're ready to fight, come at me," Seventeen said.

"Don't expect an easy win!" Kale said, flying in to clash with Seventeen, the shy Saiyan proving to be stronger than he anticipated.

Goku watched in awe as the two teams collided, such incredible speeds too. He also knew they were in for a real test, pitted against strong Saiyans that can go even beyond their Super forms.

"They're not wasting time are they?" Goku asked.

"No, they're not, good thing too," Vegeta said.

"I can't believe how strong the Universe 6 Saiyans are, I wonder how they would have faired against our Universe?" Trunks wondered.

Gohan and Cabba fought viciously, anticipating each strike and delivering one much harder, each one trying to out do the other. Gohan eventually had side stepped Cabba and went for a kick to the sides, hitting the Universe 6 Saiyan hard and knocking him off balance.

Gohan took this moment to hit more strong strikes to his opponent, though Cabba had managed to block one and knocked Gohan off balance, giving Cabba a chance to do some strong punches and then kicked Gohan back.

Cabba rushed in, throwing several more hard strikes, hitting Gohan at every opening and ending with a strong knee to his stomach and an elbow to his back right afterwards, knocking Gohan down.

The young half-Saiyan struggled to get up, glaring at Cabba who waited in a battle stance. "You really are strong."

"You're not bad yourself, it's much different from the older you," Cabba said.

"Of course," Gohan said, getting to his feet. "Because the older me can't do this!"

Gohan immediately used Instant Transmission and appeared behind Cabba, kicking the prodigy Saiyan hard in the back and knocking him forward, though Cabba managed to skid to a stop and blocked an incoming punch from Gohan.

"Nice try!" Cabba said, punching Gohan hard in the stomach, then did a combination of kicks to knock Gohan towards the edge of the ring, though Gohan was quick to do an energy blast, using the momentum to move forward.

"That was close," Gohan said. "He's a crafty one, I should expect no less from one of Universe 6's strongest Saiyans."

Goku's grin had grown even wider, "Gohan's really got good battle smarts, but Cabba is something else."

"This is a good start, but I want to see more from them," Vegeta said. "I know they're both holding back."

"Gotta give it time Vegeta, they at least had a really fast start, but now they're trying to measure each other in power," Goku said.

Vegeta looked around, "He might be at least fairing a little better than his friends. Those Androids won't last longer if they don't show more power."

Goku turned and noticed the other two battles. Eighteen and Caulifla were clashing intensely, with Caulifla having a small advantage, and used it to knock Eighteen off balance and then hit a strong ki blast down to the near center of the ring.

There was also Seventeen who continued to battle Kale, getting too overconfident and leaving himself open enough for Kale to hit a strong punch to his jaw and then got his own ki blast to the ring, right next to his sister.

"Having trouble?" Eighteen asked.

"She just got lucky, that's all," Seventeen insisted.

Caulifla grinned in satisfaction, "Looks like you were all talk, as I expected."

"Think so huh!?" Seventeen said, getting into a stance. "Come on, I'm not done yet!"

"Take it easy Seventeen, we need to work together on this, let's stay together and the moment we knock one off balance, we go after the other," Eighteen said.

"Right," Seventeen said, getting back into a stance. The two then charged at the Saiyans, clashing hard and trying to overpower them. Unfortunately these Saiyans were still proving a lot for them. They each seemed to have some trouble getting an opening on them.

"You'll never beat us!" Caulifla said, then kicked Eighteen hard in the stomach, then blasted her towards the edge of the ring.

"Sis!" Seventeen said, then got a strong uppercut from Kale, who then flew up and whacked Seventeen towards his sister.

Eighteen quickly grabbed Seventeen and kept balance to keep from fall

"We need a new plan," Eighteen said, sitting up.

"Tell me about it," Seventeen said, then noticed Gohan's fight. "We're not the only ones in trouble either though."

They noticed Gohan putting up as strong of a fight as he could against Cabba, but the young fighter could barely handle the power of his opponent. Gohan knew Cabba would be strong but this is beyond even Gohan's prediction. He compared his power level from last time to now and somehow it really grew to new heights. Fighting in that Tournament must have been really helpful to Cabba's growing strength, the experience he would have gotten could increase his power in multitudes.

"Come on Gohan, I know you have more strength than that!" Cabba shouted, ending the last part of the statement with a strong punch that knocked Gohan almost dizzy.

Gohan rubbed the spot where he got hit, "I do, but I'm starting to wonder if that would even be enough, I'm sure you're holding back as well."

"You won't know unless you try!" Cabba shouted, rushing towards Gohan and throwing more punches, hitting Gohan across his face and stomach. Gohan tried to get a punch in but Cabba had blocked it and elbowed Gohan hard in the stomach, causing Gohan immense pain.

"Oh no, Gohan's not doing too well," Mai said.

"He'll get through this! He's Gohan!" Trunks insisted.

Eighteen noticed Gohan's situation and turned to Seventeen, "We need to help him."

"Right now we need to help ourselves!" Seventeen said.

"Damn right you do!" Caulifla said, then charged in for a punch to Seventeen, then focused her attack on Eighteen.

Kale rushed to attack Seventeen but he managed to duck and kick her in the abdomen, then started blasting her with a flurry of ki attacks. He wasted no time utilizing his greatest advantage, if he could keep up the blasts he could eventually push her out the ring, and he had an unlimited supply of that.

"Yes, this could work!" Seventeen said with a confident grin.

Caulifla noticed Kale's situation, "Oh no!" She went to help her friend but this allowed Eighteen to attack from behind with her own strong ki blast, then kicked Caulifla to the side and sent out her own ki blasts to push her. Eighteen seemed to have had the same idea as Seventeen as she too tried to force Caulifla out of the ring.

The two Androids were in the advantage, constantly blasting the Saiyans, getting them closer to the edge.

"This isn't good! Kale, try to fight them off!" Caulifla ordered.

"Right sis!" Kale said, both attempting to find an opening. Though The Androids quickly increased the speed of their attacks, despite the best efforts of Caulifla and Kale, it was starting to overweigh them.

Cabba was still battling Gohan, though noticed the situation his two teammates were in. "Oh no!" He moved Gohan aside and then blasted both Seventeen and Eighteen, ending their attack.

"Thanks Cabba!" Kale shouted.

Caulifla groaned, "We could have handled that ourselves!"

"I'm sure you could have, I just helped you along," Cabba said, then faced Gohan. "Now for-" Gohan had sent a Kamehameha towards Cabba, which he was quick to dodge. "You're gonna have to do better than that!"

"That wasn't mainly for you!" Gohan shouted.

"Huh?" Cabba said and turned to see that Caulifla was trying to push the beam away from her.

"This won't be enough to stop me you puny little brat!" Caulifla shouted.

"But it did get your attention!" Gohan shouted.

Caulifla looked confused, but by the time she realized what Gohan meant, she took two more ki blasts to the back, weakening her grip as Gohan's Kamehameha overtook her and nearly sent her out the ring.

"Sis!" Kale shouted and flew in to grab Caulifla by the ankle before she fell out the ring.

"Damn, he almost had her," Seventeen said.

Caulifla glared at Gohan as she stepped back into the ring. "I'll make you regret that!" She flew in to punch him hard in the jaw, then followed up with more punches across his face. Both Androids went to help, but Cabba and Kale blasted them from behind and went to attack.

Gohan and Caulifla continued to clash, with Gohan eventually parrying a punch and kicking her under the chin. He charged an attack and attempted to blast her but Caulifla was quick to send her own first and got Gohan across the face and kicked him hard in the chest to knock him towards the edge of the ring.

Caulifla flew in for another attack to blast Gohan out but he grabbed her fist and elbowed her face and then kneed her stomach and hit a strong uppercut to knock her up. He then cupped his hands together, "Kamehame-"

Caulifla quickly sent a blast down near his feet to distract him long enough to circle around and kick him towards the center towards where Cabba and Kale were fighting the Androids.

"Gohan!" Eighteen shouted, punching Kale back with Seventeen doing the same to Cabba, both checking up on Gohan.

"Wow, they're tough!" Gohan said, rubbing his back, then quickly dodged the blasts the others sent.

"Dammit! Keep fighting!" Eighteen said and rushed towards Cabba, clashing against Sadala's top Saiyan. Though this also served to distract Cabba long enough for Gohan to knee him in the back, while Eighteen followed up with a strong kick to knock him aside.

Gohan then turned and fired a strong blast in the direction of Kale and Caulifla, though the former was able to deflect it almost instantly, but that left her open enough for Seventeen to rush in with punch to her face, then immediately turned around to start attacking Caulifla, the two engaging in a clash.

Gohan flew in and kicked Caulifla in the sides and then he and Seventeen blasted her back. Kale went to help but Eighteen had kicked her in the side of the head and sent several blasts at her with Seventeen assisting, throwing strong blasts to keep her down.

Cabba had flown in and kicked Seventeen down and clashed with Eighteen, the blonde cyborg getting nearly overwhelmed, though received assistance from Gohan, who had punched Cabba and threw several strong strikes at him.

Caulifla flew over and attempted to attack Gohan, but was blocked by Eighteen. Caulifla tried blasting Eighteen out of the way but her blast was deflected and she took a strong punch to the stomach and a strong knee to her face.

Kale had blasted Eighteen away and went to help her teammate but felt a blast to her back from Gohan, who had stopped attacking Cabba for the moment. Kale rushed to attack Gohan, but he used Instant Transmission to dodge as Kale's punch went towards Cabba.

"Ah!" Kale shouted, stopping before she hit Cabba. "That was close."

Seventeen and Eighteen took the moment to do a dual blast, knocking Kale and Cabba to the ground, then they teamed up and attacked Caulifla, hitting her with several strong strikes. Cabba and Kale both stood up and rushed towards the Androids, but to their surprise, the siblings flew up and they nearly punched Caulifla.

"Watch out!" Caulifla shouted, their fists stopping just short of her face, getting a sigh of relief from all three. "That was close, now-"

"MASENKO!" Gohan interrupted with a blast to the three with one of his original attacks, knocking all three of them down to the ring, all of them coughing a bit.

Caulifla glared up at Gohan, "That annoying little shit."

Goku looked impressed by what he saw so far, great fighting and pretty impressive teamwork. "They've all been training well."

"I think they're all ready to finally go all out," Vegeta said.

The three Universe 6 Saiyans stood up, panting a bit, glaring at their opponents. Gohan was the only one who was visibly tired, unlike his teammates he didn't have unlimited stamina.

"Gohan, take it easy a little, don't tire yourself out," Eighteen said.

"Sorry, but they're all pretty strong, if I don't give it my best then we'll lose," Gohan said.

"They're starting to look worn out, just let me and Eighteen do most of the fighting," Seventeen said.

Cabba wiped some sweat off of his head, grinning a bit at his opponents. "This fight's been fun so far, but now I think I'm ready to take it up a level."

"Same here," Caulifla said. "Hope you weren't too intimidated by our power so far, because there's a lot more to come!"

The three Saiyans began to charge up, electricity surging around them as their power started to skyrocket.

"W-whoa!" Gohan said, feeling their rise in power. "They're getting stronger!"

With a mighty yell, the three Saiyans had ascended to Super Saiyan 2 right before everyone's eyes. Goku and Vegeta knew that this was really going to get intense. The other Universes waited eagerly to see what would happen.

"Wonder why their hair changes every time they get stronger?" Dyspo wondered. "Toppo and Jiren don't change that much when they grow in power, at least aside from losing the upper parts of their uniforms."

Brianne tapped her chin in curiosity, "This is going to be trouble for Universe 7, I don't think those siblings have a transformation that can help them, though the young boy Gohan should probably have something as well, being part Saiyan."

"Wow, not only did Cabba figure out Super Saiyan 2, it looks like his friends can achieve that form as well, which means I just have to do it myself," Gohan said and powered up into his own Super Saiyan 2 transformation.

"Good, that's the way," Brianne said. "Keep fighting Gohan! I want to see more of your power!"

"This is your chance to impress me too kid!" Dyspo shouted.

Trunks looked impressed, "Huh, now Gohan has more of a cheering section."

"They're probably getting excited themselves, they know their turn is coming next," Goku said.

Cabba looked a little impressed by Gohan's power, but he's seen that transformation on him before, and last time it didn't work out too well. "I hope you're able to control that form better."

"Of course, I had plenty of time to train with it," Gohan said. "Let's go again!"

Gohan and Cabba clashed together, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick at each other as they moved around the ring, trying to out do each other. Gohan at least seemed to fair a bit better, though he did wonder how long that would last.

Seventeen and Eighteen also got into a stance, "My sister and I don't have a fancy transformation, but we don't really need one. You may be strong but let's see how long your power lasts you!"

"You'll see that our power is beyond your understanding, especially when me and Kale fight together. Our power is the strongest in all the universes!" Caulifla said.

"When Sis and I fight as one, there's no opponent who can defeat us," Kale said.

"What about the Saiyan Goku!" Brianne shouted from outside the ring.

"Be quiet!" Caulifla ordered, then glared towards the Androids. "You two won't be much trouble when me and Kale team up!"

The two Saiyans then held each other's hands, getting into a combined fighting stance.

"Seriously, you're gonna hold hands while fighting?" Seventeen asked. "Aw you two are total best friends aren't you? I bet you'll be together forever and ever, always being two halves of a total failure!"

"You're getting overconfident again, that's gonna be your big mistake!" Caulifla said.

"I have a reason to be, honestly I don't care how strong you think you are or how close your bond is. The only ultimate duo here is me and my sister, regardless of how close you two are, me and Eighteen are twins, we've been together much longer than the two of you most likely," Seventeen said.

"Our synchronized fighting is tens of times better than your hand holding," Eighteen said.

"Enough talk, show us your power!" Caulifla said as she and Kale flew in to attack the Androids.

"Let's go sis!" Seventeen said as he and Eighteen flew to attack the Saiyans, resulting in more clashes.

Goku watched in awe, the three battles were really intensifying, he could barely hold his excitement. "Really wish I was in there fighting either Gohan and his friends or the Universe 6 team. Gotta remember to ask them for a spar."

"Take it easy Kakarot, remember this is about your son and his fight," Vegeta said. "We'll get our chance against Universe 6 but for now let Gohan test his skills."

"I know, but still, I can barely contain myself," Goku said, watching the fight unfold.

Gohan and Cabba continued to trade blows, showing off the full power of their Super Saiyan 2 forms. Gohan tried for a kick to Cabba's head but it was blocked and Gohan took a strong punch to his stomach and then a kick towards the edge of the ring.

Gohan managed to stop right at the edge by using his ki and then propelled himself towards Cabba and hit a strong punch to his jaw, and then did several more strikes to the other Saiyan, and ended with a kick to his head.

Gohan flew in to continue attacking but Cabba had elbowed Gohan in the gut, and then punched Gohan across the face, and again under his chin and then did a kick to his sides, followed by a spin into another kick to his stomach. Cabba ended this combination with an elbow to the jaw, knocking Gohan to the floor.

Gohan glared at Cabba as he wiped some blood off of his mouth and then flew in with a strong kick to Cabba's face, then did a bunch of strong punches to Cabba's stomach, ending by flying up and charging a strong energy attack and sending it down towards Cabba, covering him with the blast.

"Whoa!" Goku shouted at his son's display of power.

Gohan panted a bit, wiping some sweat off his head, then noticed Cabba standing up. "You really are a strong opponent." Cabba then flew up and punched Gohan in the gut and knocked him to the ground. "But you still won't win!" Cabba charged an attack. "Galick Cannon!"

Cabba sent the blast to Gohan, but Gohan quickly countered with the technique he once learned from Vegeta, "Galick Gun!"

The two beams clashed with each other, and after a brief struggle, both reached a stalemate and cancelled each other out. Gohan wasted little time and flew to attack but Cabba was quick enough to kick his chest and then elbow him back down, causing Gohan some pain and annoyance.

"Gotta think of a better plan," Gohan said.

Meanwhile The Androids were still clashing with their own Saiyans, Caulifla and Kale staying together and doing their best against the synchronized fighting of Seventeen and Eighteen. While Caulifla and Kale had a lot of power, they knew they might eventually start to get tired, and that would give the Androids an advantage, so they had to act quickly.

The two backed away a moment for Caulifla to discuss a strategy, "We need to keep them separated, find a way to knock the girl away and focus on her brother."

"Right!" Kale said, the two glaring at the Androids.

"Done already!?" Seventeen taunted.

"In your dreams!" Caulifla shouted. The two rushed in again, but this time both went straight for Eighteen and kicked her away and immediately started attacking Seventeen.

"Not a bad plan, but try get through this!" Seventeen put out his Android Barrier to knock the two back and flew right after Caulifla, attacking her with his punches.  
Eighteen went for Kale, but the sneaky Saiyan had thrown a blast to the ground to create a smoke screen, allowing Kale to charge up and hit a strong blast to knock Eighteen away and then flew to attack Seventeen, allowing Caulifla to attack him some more.

Seventeen did his best to fend them off, but they started moving too quickly to allow him another chance at his barrier, with Caulifla punching his stomach and Kale kneeing under his chin and both kicking him down.

Eighteen flew over to help but their grabbed each other's hands again and did a combined punch to her stomach, then formed energy in their fists and blasted her back. They then managed to elbow Seventeen as he tried to sneak attack them and then blasted him as well.

"Not bad," Vegeta said, observing their fight closely.

The two Androids were getting frustrated and flew in from both sides attempting to punch the Saiyans, but both had flown up which caused Seventeen and Eighteen to accidentally punch each other, knocking one another back.

"Let's end this!" Caulifla said, flying towards Eighteen and doing several strong attacks while Kale did the same with Seventeen, both warriors relentlessly attacking their opponents and knocking them closer to the edge of the ring. The Androids looked out of it as hey barely kept their balance to stay inside the ring.

Kale charged up a greenish type energy while Caulifla aimed her palms toward her opponent, "Gamma Crush!"

Both had unleashed their attacks, hitting their opponents hard and knocking them both out of the ring, each landing on different sides.

"The Androids are out!" Goku shouted in amazement.

"That's surprising," Whis said. "Maybe not too surprising but still."

"Ha! We did it!" Caulifla said.

"Now we should help Cabba," Kale said.

Caulifla shook her head, "He's fine, watch."

Cabba had resumed clashing with Gohan, the two again trying to outmatch each other. Gohan charged up some energy in his hand and attempted to blast Cabba but the attack was stopped before Gohan could even unleash in. Cabba then kicked Gohan aside, and continued to attack hard.

Gohan had taken several strong attacks but eventually grabbed Cabba's arm did a few punches, trying to knock him dizzy. However Cabba had managed to block an attack and punched Gohan in the gut.

Cabba then did a flurry of strong attacks to the stomach and face, going full force against his opponent. Gohan had knocked Cabba's hands away and tried for one more punch but Cabba had ducked and kicked Gohan into the air, then appeared before him and knocked him down, sending a wave of ki attacks as he fell, all the attacks hitting Gohan before and after he hit the ground.

"Oh no, Gohan!" Trunks shouted in worry.

"Come on Gohan!" Mai cheered.

Gohan laid their in pain, the attack taking a lot out of him. As he tried to stand up, Cabba appeared beside him, giving a stern glare. "You fought well, you were a worthy opponent."

As Gohan tried to desperately punch Cabba, the older Saiyan was quick to counter with a strong punch that knocked Gohan completely out of the ring, ending the fight, much to the surprise of the other Universes' fighters.

"He lost," Brianne said.

"Damn, what a disappointment," Dyspo said.

Others like Ganos, Caway, Obuni and Bergamo looked just as amazed, though they weren't too surprised, especially after seeing the strength of Cabba.

"Looks like Universe 6 has won this battle," Whis declared.

"Alright Universe 6! Way to go!" Champa cheered.

Goku looked disappointed, "Poor Gohan."

"He did his best, nothing to be ashamed of," Vegeta said.

Trunks looked down in sympathy, "They tried their best, though I imagine this is gonna hit them hard."

The Universe 6 Saiyans celebrated together as they powered down, with Caulifla hugging Cabba and Kale close, "See! We're the strongest of all Universes!"

"That was so fun!" Kale said. "Gohan and his friends were really strong."

"Yeah, we still kicked their ass though," Caulifla said.

"Sis..." Kale said. "Don't you have anything good to say?"

Caulifla thought about it, "Well, Gohan is stronger than I thought, kinda want to fight him more, he did leave me a little unsatisfied with what he gave me."

"I kinda want to get to know him more, he does seem nice," Kale said.

"It was great fighting with you two, you're great friends and teammates," Cabba said.

"Aw, thanks Cabba," Kale said.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get all mushy on me," Caulifla said, then turned to the other Universes. "Wanna fight us instead!? Come on, I'll even give the losing Universes a chance! How about the mutts, they want a chance!?"

Bergamo rolled his eyes, "What a pain."

"How about the pretty ladies, maybe you want to fight us instead!?" Caulifla said.

"No thanks, we're only interested in Universe 7 right now," Brianne said.

Caulifla shrugged and turned to Dyspo and was about to offer a challenge, but changed her mind. "Eh, maybe if it were Jiren, you're not worth my time."

"What'd you say!?" Dyspo shouted in anger.

As this continued, Cabba then then looked to Gohan, the young half-Saiyan being tended to by his Android friends, "Good fight my friend, I already feel stronger from this fight, I hope we can fight again soon."


	8. A Fight of Love

Gohan and The Androids had recovered from their fight, looking exhausted. Gohan felt a little let down that his team actually lost and that he couldn't defeat Cabba, something his adult self had done. Seventeen looked annoyed that he actually lost the fight, thinking he could have at least gotten one of them out, he expected it to be Kale. Eighteen was also a little bummed out but she was handling it much better.

"I still can't believe we lost," Seventeen said, looking really moody.

"It shouldn't be surprising, if these are the same Saiyans that can keep up with Goku in this timeline, who is much stronger than the one in ours, then I say we're lucky we even put up a good fight," Eighteen said.

"It looks like they went all out, but somehow I feel like that's not even the limit of their power, Universe 6's Saiyans are incredible," Gohan said.

"Of course we're incredible," Caulifla said, walking over with her fallies. "We almost beat Goku after all, so it makes sense we could beat his son and his two buddies."

"That's enough Caulifla, just take the victory with respect and stop looking down on your opponents, no use of winning if you're gonna taint it with a lack of honor," Cabba said, then turned to Gohan. "You did very well, you have nothing to be ashamed of at all."

"Thanks, it was fun fighting you Cabba, let's do it again sometime," Gohan said.

"I'd like that, maybe just the two of us, see how well we fight in that condition," Cabba said.

"Hey what about me, I want my fight with this shrimp too," Caulifla said.

"I'll be more than happy to spar with you both in the future...I just need to train some more," Gohan said with a sheepish laugh.

Whis got their attention, "The next fight is about to begin, do you wish to continue Gohan?"

"Of course, we need to make up for that last loss," Gohan said.

"Really wanted to win all the fights though," Seventeen said. "Now that we've already lost it seems almost pointless to keep fighting."

"I'm almost inclined to agree with Seventeen, there's less motivation to continue," Eighteen said.

"Come on, I really want to see what the other two Universes are like, I don't want to miss out on this," Gohan said.

"Sometimes losing can be a great teacher," Whis said. "You'll be able to figure out what you did wrong and try a better way next time."

"Exactly, losing makes winning much more fun in a way, and it's a good learning experience," Gohan said.

The Androids looked to each other and then shrugged it off.

"Guess it would be lame to walk off with a loss anyway," Seventeen said.

"Alright, let's try again," Eighteen said.

The three entered the ring, facing off against the warriors of Universe 2, led by Brianne de Chateu.

Whis raised his staff up, "All right, now if you're ready-"

"Wait, Lord Whis," Brianne interrupted. "Would you mind terribly if me and my friends transformed first? Don't want to have another interruption like last time."

Her two friends glared at Seventeen as she said that, causing the young male to groan angrily, "That...wasn't...ME! Whatever I did it wasn't me!"

"Regardless we'd like to transform first, if you don't mind," Brianne said.

"No, not at all, proceed," Whis said.

"Thank you Lord Whis," Brianne said with a bow, then turned to her friends. "Are the two of you ready?"

"Yes Brianne," Kanka and Su said, each getting into a position.

"Formation!" Brianne said, then started dancing around a bit. "Brianne...Brianne...Bri-bri-anne...!"

"Formation!" Kanka said, also did a little dance, "San-san...Kak-kun...San-kak-kun...!"

"Formation!" Su said, doing the same type of dance, "Su-su...Suro-suro...Su-suro-suron!

Gohan, Seventeen and Eighteen watched with confusion as to what was happening.

Brianne was the first to finish transforming, taking the form of a puffy fighter in a light red dress. She formed a heart symbol with her hands. "Sending love, the happiness of all! Ribrianne!"

Kanka was the second to transform, taking on a more feral look with a dark blue dress, a cat tail and a mask to match. "The howl of the wild! The roar of love! Kakunsa!"

Finally Su finished her transformation as well, wearing a yellow dress with goggles to match, as well as purple pants and a pointy hat like accessory on her head. "With dreams and magic, the strike of love! Rozie!"

The three got together for a team pose, "Transformation complete!"

Gohan, Seventeen and Eighteen stood there with a look of bewilderment on their faces. This was the most unusual thing any of them have seen, or at least Seventeen and Eighteen. Gohan's seen the likes of the Ginyu Force make weird poses, and he knows that his future self does that with The Great Saiyaman. Even the Fusion Dance had a weirdness to it, but this, this is something beyond strange for Gohan.

"Such a thing of absolute beauty!" Heles said. "My Maiden Warriors will now grace this ring with the power of love, and spread that into the hearts of Universe 7."

"You're getting a little carried away over there lady!" Seventeen said.

"Easy Seventeen, she's a Goddess of Destruction after all," Gohan said.

Ribrianne turned to Whis, "You may begin the fight Lord Whis, we're finished with our transformation."

"As you wish," Whis said, then held up his staff. "You may begin!"

"Wait hold on, do we really need to fight them!?" Seventeen asked. "I...I just can't take them seriously! I mean weird dances! Talking about love! And what's the point of those transformations! They looked much more attractive before whatever they are now!"

"I don't know, the one called Rozie's kinda cute," Gohan said, getting a giggle from Rozie.

"I appreciate your compliment," Rozie said, before noticing Eighteen. "Though I don't think your friend did though."

Gohan looked confused then turned to Eighteen, facing an angry glare from Eighteen, causing Gohan to shiver a bit. "She's not as cute as you though Eighteen, I'm sure you know that, right?" Gohan chuckled nervously as the android beauty continued to glare.

"If you don't fight, then you forfeit and bring shame onto your Universe!" Ribrianne said.

"Didn't you want to redeem yourselves after your prior loss?" Kakunsa asked.

"We're still warriors, we wish to sample your power!" Rozie said, getting into her trademark fighting stance.

Seventeen groaned, "Fine, whatever you want. At least we'll probably get an easy win this time."

"You need to stop underestimating our opponents, you did that with Kale and look how that ended!" Gohan said.

"Yeah, yeah," Seventeen said. "Fine I'll be a teeny bit more careful this time. Maybe there are more to these fighters than their appearances."

"Took you long enough to realize that," Eighteen said with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, don't give me a freaking attitude!" Seventeen said. "Pardon me for not being used to certain things."

"Remember Seventeen, Majin Buu didn't look that dangerous at first, and you saw how strong he got," Gohan reminded.

Seventeen sighed in annoyance, "Fine, this is the last time I'll underestimate anyone."

"Good, not let's just start fighting," Eighteen said. "Besides Whis already signaled the fight to start, might as well give it our best."

Gohan and his friends got into a fighting stance to match Ribrianne and her team. The two teams then flew at each other and engaged in a quick clash, moving quickly around the ring, each side trying to gain an advantage.

Each teammate broke away, focused on one fighter at a time. Seventeen battled hard against Kakunsa, Eighteen fighting against Rozie and Gohan having an intense battle against Ribrianne.

"You won't beat me again!" Kakunsa shouted.

"For the last time, that wasn't me!" Seventeen shouted and kicked Kakuna hard in the stomach. "But you're still gonna lose regardless!"

Seventeen went for another kick, but the wild fighter blocked it, "I don't think so!"

The two continued to clash with one another, though Kakunsa had seemed to notice something curious, it seemed that unlike the Seventeen she knows, this Seventeen seemed a little more arrogant, thus is more likely to make mistakes.

Nearby Rozie and Eighteen and clashing hard as well, though Eighteen was having some minor difficulty. Silly as Rozie dressed, she was much tougher than she looked, but Eighteen at least knows not to judge power off appearance.

"I will fight hard for Universe 2! I will fight for the power of love!" Rozie shouted.

"You better not start talking about love this whole fight, that's going to get annoying really fast!" Eighteen said.

"There is nothing annoying about love!"Rozie shouted. "Love is the power of Universe 2!"

Eighteen went for a punch but Rozie had sidestepped it and hit her hard on the sides. Eighteen spun around and tried to connect with a back hit but Rozie had ducked and punched her in the stomach, further enraging the blonde fighter.

"This is getting nowhere," Eighteen said, holding her ribs.

"Like I said, the power of Love is absolute!" Rozie said with more determination.

Eighteen groaned, "She's gonna be a pain in the ass." The two continued clashing, Eighteen trying to overpower Rozie.

Gohan and Ribranne went at each other, the Universe 2 maiden proving to be a tough opponent for Gohan.

"Wow, you're really strong!" Gohan said, trying to get in an attack.

"You're not so bad yourself young boy," Ribrianne said, going for a punch, which Gohan ducked and hit a punch of his own to her stomach. "Not bad," Ribrianne said, going for another punch, this time getting Gohan in the jaw. "But don't stop just yet!"

Goku stood there, observing the three fights closely. He knew that Ribrianne and her friends had an odd but somewhat interesting way of fighting, and how they seemed to draw strength from love.

Vegeta also observed, while knowing how annoying Ribrianne is, he also knew she could be a tricky fighter, same with her two friends.

Trunks was amazed by what he was seeing so far, such odd fighters, going around talking about the power of love. While he had no problems with the way they viewed things, in fact he respected their ideals, they were acting a bit weird about it.

Dyspo tapped his fingers against his arm, carefully observing as well. Despite everything he knew the Warriors of Universe 11's twin Universe were nothing to take lightly.

Gohan continued to fight hard against Ribranne, trying to knock her guard away and get some stronger hits in. Ribrianne tried punching him but he was able to duck and hit an uppercut, knocking her into the air as Gohan charged up some energy.

"Take this!" Gohan fired two ki blasts towards Ribrianne but she deflected both of them and quickly tried slamming down on top of Gohan, though he was able to jump away.

"Clever, but try taking this!" Ribrianne said and started to roll. "Behold, a Maiden's Charge!"

She tried ramming Gohan but he was quick to dodge. Unfortunately she came around and tried ramming him again. Gohan fired a Masenko at her, though she rolled through it, getting closer to the boy, causing him to jump into the air and land on the other side.

He turned around, expecting her to try again, though noticed she had a new target. "Seventeen, watch out!"

Seventeen, while blocking an attack from Kakunsa, turned around and saw Ribrianne getting close. He could see her smiling face through the rolling, causing him to freak out a little and jump away quickly.

"That spooked the crap out of me," Seventeen said as Ribrianne came to a complete stop.

Gohan took this moment to fly in and kick Ribrianne in the side, knocking her out of the rolling and towards the edge of the ring. She quickly got up and rushed to the center, knowing not to stay near the edge.

"Clever, I thought I had that," Ribrianne said, then turned to Gohan. "You have sharp wits, and a good eye, you make a worthy fighter Gohan."

Gohan smirked a bit, "Thanks, you're pretty interesting yourself, your transformation is really unique, though I do have to ask, is the dancing part of it, or is it a preference?"

"The dancing helps, it gives us good vibes to transform using love," Ribrianne said.

"So love is a type of energy from your Universe huh?" Gohan inquired.

"In a way, it's not impossible for other Universes to use love, but Universe 2 just perfected it," Ribranne said.

"It is our special gift after all," Hela said. "My maidens to a fine job in spreading that gift."

Suddenly Eighteen landed next to Gohan, looking hurt as Rozie joined her two friends. "Hey, less talking, more fighting!"

"Sorry, I was educating Gohan about our Universe, he seems eager to learn," Ribrianne said.

"Well he is a bit of a nerd," Seventeen said, much to Gohan's annoyance.

"I'm not a nerd! Just curious!" Gohan said.

"Rightfully so, it's great when others appreciate what you are," Ribrianne said, then focused on Gohan. "Perhaps you too can learn to use the power of love, I can see you have it in you."

"Who me?" Gohan asked, then blushed a bit. "Um, I don't think I can do something like that, plus it sounds kind of embarrassing."

"Nonsense! You have nothing to be ashamed of dear boy, just let your heart guide you," Ribrianne said, using her hands to form a heart, alongside her two allies.

Eighteen looked like she wanted to gag, "This is stupid. Gohan power up into Super Saiyan or something and help me and Seventeen knock these fools off."

Seventeen joined the two, standing by their side. "I'm with Eighteen, I've had just about enough of this love nonsense."

"You both speak very foolishly, Gohan you can learn, try your best!" Ribranne said.

"Yes, try Gohan, we believe in you!" Rozie encouraged

"Show us your power of love!" Kakunsa also encouraged.

Trunks started to sweat, "Is this really happening?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Mai said, shaking her head in disappointment.

Gohan looked really shy and nervous, especially seeing so many other fighters watching and waiting. "Um...I don't know how, should I pose or something?"

"If that's what your heart is guiding you to do!" Ribrianne said. "Try it Gohan!"

"Alright..." Gohan started doing some weird and almost feminine poses. "Um...I call upon the power of love! May love guide me, or something..."

Goku started to laugh a bit while Vegeta, Trunks and Mai turned away in some shame. The other warriors couldn't believe this either, especially Cabba and Caulifla.

"Nice moves there Gohan, you're really making me fall in love with you!" Caulifla taunted.

Eighteen glared hard at Caulifla, "Do you value your life?"

Caulifla turned away with a smug look, "Someone's jealous. Didn't know she was into short guys. Maybe you should try your luck with her Cabba."

Cabba started to blush, "That might not work so well, you know, different timelines. Let's just focus on the fight."

Caulifla shrugged it off, looking into the ring.

Even Dyspo shook his head in shame, "The Power of Love, and everyone thought our talks of Justice was annoying."

"Well if Toppo were here, he'd be all for this," Cocette reminded.

"Yeah, I know," Dyspo said reluctantly.

Seventeen looked ashamed of his young friend, "Gohan, what the hell are you even trying to do?"

"Don't interrupt him!" Ribrianne said. "He's trying to learn our ways!"

"Shame on you Android 17!" Kakunsa said.

"I swear I'm gonna whack these chicks so hard!" Seventeen shouted.

"Gohan, you're being silly, what do you hope to obtain, Super Saiyan Love?" Eighteen asked.

Gohan tapped his chin, "Huh, wonder if that's possible?"

"No it's not!" Vegeta shouted angrily from the sides. "Just hurry up and defeat those damn maidens!"

"Take it easy there Vegeta, Gohan's just trying to figure stuff out," Goku said.

"No! I will not tolerate a pupil of mine even considering this love nonsense, that's not the way of a Saiyan Warrior!" Vegeta said.

"Wasn't it your love for Bulma that allowed you to surpass me?" Goku asked, getting a look of death from Vegeta.

"If you ever mention that again Kakarot...it will not end well for you," Vegeta warned, getting Goku a little worried.

"Right, sorry buddy," Goku said, taking a step back. Even Trunks and Mai stepped away, not wanting to be around an angry Vegeta.

Gohan sighed, then turned to Ribrianne. "Look I'm really not getting it, maybe later you can help me but for now, let's just continue the fight, maybe I can learn by sparring with you some more."

"Excellent idea, alright girls, let's go for Round 2!" Ribrianne said.

"Right Ribrianne!" Rozie and Kakunsa said, getting into another pose.

"These poses are really pissing me off," Eighteen said.

"Wow, you'd probably hate The Ginyu Force then," Gohan said.

"The who now?" Seventeen asked, then shook his head. "Nevermind it, probably not that interesting, let's just keep fighting!"

Hela laughed confidently, "Those poor Universe 7 fighters, they've yet to realize the true power of our Universe's love."

The two sides again clashed, though this time Ribrianne and her friends jumped back together and did a triple beam attack to the three, to which they quickly dodged, though it left them open for an attack from Ribrianne.

"Feel the power of Love!" Ribrianne said, shooting a big heart towards the trio. They each held out their arms to stop, halting it for a moment until it began to push them towards the edge of the ring.

"We better not lose because of a giant heart!" Seventeen shouted.

"We're not, just keep pushing!" Eighteen ordered.

The trio continued to push, eventually managing to knock the heart away, though this only allowed enough time for the Love Trio to deliver a strong punch, nearly knocking the three of them off the ring, fortunately they were able to keep their balance.

"Wow, sneaky," Gohan said, rubbing the spot he took his punch. "Say what you want about their love thing, it's really working for them."

"Don't care, I'm not losing to something so...I don't know, girlish like," Seventeen said.

Eighteen glared at Seventeen, "What do you mean 'girlish' like?"

"You know...all sappy and lovey," Seventeen said.

"Hey! I'll have you know that there are males in our Universe that embrace the power of Love!" Ribrianne said.

"Yeah, and it helped make them stronger too!" Rozie said.

"I don't care, it's just really weird!" Seventeen said. "I'm done arguing, I'm just going to pick one of you to knock off, and since the one in the silly pink dress seems to be the leader, I'll start with her!"

Seventeen rushed at Ribrianne, engaging in a clash with her, trying hard to knock her off. He started throwing several punches, hoping to hit her hard, though was having a bit of trouble.

"It won't be that easy, that I can assure you," Ribrianne said with an egotistical smile. She then punched him away and formed another heart with her hands. "Amore!"

A blast came right at Seventeen, which he was fortunately able to dodge, though this left him open to a combined kick from Kakunsa and Rozie, knocking him to the corner.

"Let's move quickly!" Rozie instructed, the two rushing at Seventeen.

Fortunately both Gohan and Eighteen were able to move fast enough to block their attacks, Gohan fighting back Kakunsa while Eighteen fought back Rozie.

"Move! Both of you!" Seventeen shouted, charging up some ki and aiming with both hands.

The two noticed and jumped out the way as Seventeen blasted both Kakunsa and Rozie, pushing them both back. The two struggled a bit, but were able to push the attack away and went for Seventeen again, though once again both Gohan and Eighteen blocked and this time they fired their own ki blasts to knock the girls away.

"Good, now to end this!" Seventeen said, jumping into the air and charging some electric energy. "Say good-bye!"

Seventeen sent out his Super Electric Strike towards Kakunsa and Rozie, though Ribrianne arrived in time shielded them with her hearts.

"You won't get through this love!" Ribrianne said, and formed one more heart with her hands, "Take this, Pretty Cannon!"

Ribrianne sent a powerful blast towards Seventeen, which knocked him out of the air and towards the ground below, outside the ring.

"Looks like Android 17 is out," Whis said.

"What!?" Gohan shouted in disbelief.

"Are you kidding?" Eighteen said, just as confused.

"Ah dammit," Vegeta said.

Ribrianne did a peace sign with her hands, "Once again, love triumphs."

Seventeen just laid there in shock, feeling very humiliated by this defeat. "This is going to stay with me forever, isn't it?" Hearing the mocking laughs of Basil, Lavender, Jirasen and Monna did not help at all. "I swear I'm going to end all of you."

Gohan turned to Ribrianne and her friends, "They really are tougher than we thought."

"I say Seventeen just got overconfident, he let his guard down, again, and lost because of it, we're not going to make the same mistake," Eighteen said.

"Right, we can win, we'll just use the power of our own love for each other to beat them," Gohan said.

Eighteen blushed a bit, that was a bit too cringy for her liking. "Gohan, you know that I care a lot about you, and that you mean so much to me...but please don't say anything that sappy again."

Gohan chuckled a bit, blushing as well, "Guess I got too into it."

Ribrianne and her friends got into another stance, the lovely maiden winking at her opponents, "Don't stop now, I want to see more from you."

"Come on, we can come back from this," Eighteen said. "Though I suggest you start showing more power."

Gohan nodded and proceeded to transform into a Super Saiyan, "Alright, I'm ready to keep going."

"Why didn't you just do that from the beginning!" Seventeen shouted.

"Gee Seventeen, I didn't think I would need to since you're just so strong and powerful!" Gohan said in a very taunting way.

"I swear I'm going to get you for this Gohan!" Seventeen shouted.

"You can try!" Gohan said, flashing a cocky smile to his older brother figure.

Ribrianne gave the order, "Get them girls!"

"Right!" the two said and rushed at them, with Kakuna trying to swipe Eighteen with her claws.

"Quite the wild fighter aren't you?" Eighteen said, dodging the claw swipes, and a kick that followed shortly after.

"That's my style!" Kakunsa said, trying to attack some more with her claws.

Rozie continued to attack as well, with Gohan dodging all of her punches. "You're much faster, but can you stop this!?" She then got into a battle stance, "Yachina Fist!" Suddenly she sent a flurry of punches towards Gohan, getting faster and faster each time. "Ya-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha!"

This continued on as Gohan desperately tried dodging the attacks, though he started to find difficulty in just dodging and eventually had to attempt to block some of the incoming attacks, though eventually one attack hit his jaw and knocked him off balance for a few more strong punches.

"Ya-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha-cha!" Rozie shouted, still doing her punches.

"That's getting a little annoying," Trunks said, then shouted. "Come on Gohan! You can do this!"

Gohan still took several punches, but was able to grab Rozie's wrist and then punched her hard in her stomach and then kicked under her chin. "Masenko!"

Rozie got blasted towards Kakunsa, knocking the wild fighter off balance and allowing Eighteen an advantage.

"Time to even things up!" Eighteen said and kicked Kakunsa hard into the air and flew up to back hand her down towards the edge of the ring and then sent a strong energy beam down at Kakunsa, destroying the edge of the ring upon impact and knocking Kakunsa off.

"No! Kakunsa!" Hela shouted in worry.

"Universes 7 and 2 are now equal in fighters," Whis said.

"Alright!" Goku cheered.

Kakunsa coughed a bit, reverting to her previous form. She got in her knees and bowed to her teammates, getting teary eyed in the process, "Ribrianne, Rozie, I'm sorry, I lost!"

"Is she actually crying over this?" Trunks asked.

"That's just sad," Mai said, shaking her head in disappointment.

Gohan felt some pity for the other fighter, he didn't like seeing anyone cry. He then called over to Eighteen, "You weren't too rough on her were you!?"

"Oh let her cry about this if she wants," Eighteen said, floating down. "If she won't woman up and admit defeat then it's not my problem."

Ribrianne turned to Eighteen with an intense glare, "How dare you treat my teammate that way! You're just as meddlesome as your counterpart from this timeline! I will be the one to defeat you!"

Eighteen got into a stance, "Bring it."

Ribrianne rushed towards Eighteen, clashing with her rival in an attempt to avenge her teammate. Gohan went to help Eighteen but Rozie blocked his path.

"You won't get through!" Rozie said.

"That's what you think!" Gohan shouted as he kicked Rozie, but the tricky fight was able to block and sent a strong punch towards Gohan, one he quickly grabbed and then tossed Rozie away.

Rozie landed on her feet and flew in to clash with Gohan, "You're crafty, but it won't be enough to stop me!"

Nearby Eighteen had broken away from her own clash and attempted to blast Ribrianne, her attempts being unsuccessful as Ribrianne constantly dodged out of the way and did another heart formation. "Love Machine Gun!'

Eighteen quickly dodged her attacks and deflected a bunch, before sending several ki blasts at Ribrianne, each of them also deflected as Ribrianne went to clash again.

"For all that love talk you're much stronger than I thought you'd be!" Eighteen said.

"I told you that love was power!" Ribrianne said, still clashing with Eighteen.

On the ground, Rozie again tried her Yachina Fist to Gohan, though this time he chose to just evade and look for another opening. He then noticed that she started sending out ki blasts, each of them flying towards Gohan.

He attempted to knock one away, but to his surprise he just phased through it. "What in the world?" Suddenly he got attacked with a couple, much to his confusion. "She must be using fakes, clever."

"You're not done yet are you young Gohan?" Rozie asked.

"Of course not, I just need to try harder!" Gohan then powered up some more and charged in through all the ki blasts, real and fake, to punch Rozie hard in the stomach and then kick her in the face, stunning her a bit.

"That won't be enough" Rozie said, shaking it off and then went for a kick, but Gohan used Instant Transmission to dodge and then appeared behind her, blasting her a few times and then kicking her into the air.

"Time to end it!" Gohan then used Instant Transmission to reappear in the air and then blasted her down towards the edge. Unfortunately for him, she was able to hold on, still not out of the ring just yet.

He then found himself dodging a ki blast, then turned his attention to where Ribrianne was, who was still battling Eighteen, "Gotta take her out."

Gohan flew over, kicking Ribrianne away from his friend, much to her surprise.

"I had that, but I appreciate the help," Eighteen said.

"No problem," Gohan said. "Let's knock her off together."

"Fine by me," Eighteen said and flew in, the two clashing against Ribrianne, the Universe 2 leader trying to fend off both fighters.

Rozie then recovered and noticed Ribrianne's situation, "Oh no!"

She quickly flew in to attack but Eighteen had stopped a punch and kicked her away. Ribrianne then took this time to punch Eighteen toward the ring below and then tried the same with Gohan, though he used Instant Transmission to appear behind Ribrianne and kicked her hard.

Eighteen had flown in and did some strong punches to Ribrianne and knocked her toward Gohan, who hit a elbow hard to her ribs, then appeared above her to do a Masenko to blast her down.

Gohan then got into a proper angle, "This will end this." He started charging up the Galick Gun, though before he could fire, Rozie had rushed in and kicked his head, knocking Gohan a little dizzy.

"That pain in the neck," Eighteen said and flew towards Rozie, clashing with her a bit until Eighteen got the advantage and punched her a few times, ending with a kick to her gut. Eighteen then put her hand in front of Rozie's face, "Time to knock you off as well."

Gohan recovered from the kick, then noticed Ribrianne having recovered and aiming an attack. "Watch out Eighteen!"

Eighteen looked down but it was too late as Ribrianne had fired the pretty cannon, knocking Eighteen out of the air and causing her to land down outside the ring.

"Oh my, it seems Eighteen's been knocked off," Whis said.

"Oh no, now Gohan's in there by himself," Goku said.

Seventeen groaned, "Dammit sis, how did you even let that happen!?"

Eighteen got up, glaring at her brother, "Back off if you don't want a broken jaw."

Gohan sighed a bit, he was at a bit of a disadvantage, but he knew he still had a chance to win, he just had to play it smart. "I have to step it up to the next level." Gohan charged a bit and after a mighty yell, powered into Super Saiyan 2, sending shockwaves of ki energy all around. "Here I come!"

Gohan sped in faster than either fighter could notice and hit Rozie hard to knock her into the air and then reappeared above and punched her to the edge, destroying part of the ring. Ribrianne then attacked him right afterwards, trying to knock him off the ring, but he quickly got the advantage and started delivering strong blows one after the other.

Gohan then kicked Ribrianne toward the edge, nearly knocking her off, though she maintained her balance and flew in quickly to stop an attack as both elbows clashed against one another.

Gohan went for a kick to her head, which she ducked and managed to kick him in the face and twirled around for a back hand to his jaw. She flew in, charing a blast but Gohan had moved out the way and kicked her sides.

Ribrianne attempted to punch Gohan but he ducked and hit her hard in the stomach and then hard in the jaw, knocking her a little dizzy. He kicked her again to knock to the floor, barely unable to maintain her transformation.

"Looks like I'm too much for you now, that or you used up most of your energy knocking Eighteen off," Gohan said, then aimed his palm. "Look I'd rather not knock you off myself, I really don't like hurting my opponents if there's no need for it. Just jump off the ring and accept defeat."

Ribrianne started to chuckle a bit, "You're quite the noble one huh? I can respect that, but as a warrior just like you, we both know the most noble way to end this is through our power...and our smarts." Suddenly Gohan found himself wrapped in something weird, confusing him greatly.

"Hey!" Gohan said, as he found himself trapped by some weird ki rope.

"That's my Big Armor! One of my most powerful techniques!" Ribrianne said. "With it I shall defeat you!" Gohan struggled a bit, this energy was tougher than it looked. He had to respect Ribrianne's craftiness. "Funny, you rightfully scolded your friend for being overconfident, yet you yourself showed that very same overconfidence a moment ago. Or perhaps you are too merciful, you are a gentle soul, so I shouldn't be surprised. You can Master Love, but there are even times were your Heart must be hardened, otherwise it's easy to get to you in other ways."

Gohan struggled a bit, then started to power up, hoping to break free of this Big Armor.

"Gohan! You can do this! Try harder!" Trunks encouraged.

"You better not lose to her! You won't like the consequences!" Vegeta warned.

"You can try all you'd like, you won't break free." She quickly got in position and aimed her hands, "Now you will lose to the very attack that defeated your two friends, feel the power of my Pretty Cannon!"

"Oh no! Gohan!" Trunks shouted.

"Watch out son!" Goku shouted.

"Break free Gohan!" Kale shouted.

Ribrianne fired the attack, though as it got close to Gohan, he quickly powered up his form to break free, confusing Ribrriane. "Even this boy!?"

Gohan chuckled a bit, "Sorry, you're going to have to do better than that!"

Ribrianne's confusion turned to annoyance, "I won't lose just yet!" She quickly started rolling at Gohan, "Feel my Maiden's Charge!"

"This again huh? Not this time," Gohan cupped his hands quickly and fired a familiar attack, "Kamehameha!"

He sent his beam right at Ribrianne, stopping her attack as he began powering up as much as he could. This proved to work as he began to push Ribrianne out of the ring.

"No! I can't lose! I won't lose again!" Ribrianne said, struggling to stay in.

"Sorry to disappoint you Ribrianne, but it's over!" Gohan shouted and put extra power into his attack to finally push Ribrianne out of the ring.

"No! Ribrianne!" Kanka shouted.

"My maiden!" Hela shouted in disbelief.

Ribrianne landed hard on the outside, laying in a crater back in her Brianne de Chateu form.

Gohan panted a bit, then did a thumbs up, "Alright, I did it, I got her off!"

"Good job Gohan, there's just one fighter left," Whis said.

Gohan looked surprised, "One fighter? Wait I almost forgot about-"

Suddenly Gohan got kicked really hard in the face by Rozie, knocking him towards the edge and completely out of the ring.

This action caused a stunned silence from everyone, from Goku, as well as Vegeta, Trunks and Mai, to the Universe 6 Saiyans, to Ganos and Caway, to Bergamo and his brothers, to Obuni, to the robots of Universe3, and especially to Seventeen and Eighteen. Even Hela looked a little amazed, as did Kanka. Rozie herself was also slightly surprised, like if she didn't fully expect to pull that off.

"Oh my," Whis said. "Looks like Universe 2 wins this fight."

Rozie's surprise was quickly replaced by joy, "Yay! I won! I won for our Universe!"

"You did it Rozie!" Kanka shouted with tears of joy. "You have prevailed against all evil!"

Brianne stood up as she dusted herself off. "Great work Rozie, I'm really proud of you!"

"You have brought much pride onto Universe 2 Rozie, you have my sincerest praise," Hela said.

Rozie giggled and celebrated her victory, with the other Universes looking on in surprise.

"Huh, they actually won," Dyspo said. "It was a lucky win...that or this Gohan is a little more naïve."

Cabba shook his head in shame, "Shame that they lost."

"Poor Gohan, now I almost feel bad for beating him and his team," Kale said.

"Don't, Gohan wouldn't have wanted any less, otherwise he can't grow as a fighter," Cabba said.

"Yeah, you're right, at least they tried," Kale said.

"What a dumbass," Caulifla bluntly said, much to the annoyance of Cabba and Kale.

"Caulufla/Sis!" both said, much to her lack of care.

Vegeta had a really bad scowl on his face, "He failed...against them nonetheless."

"Vegeta, you look kinda mad," Goku said.

"It'll be fine, this just means I need to whip him back into shape, whip all of them back into shape," Vegeta said, grinning a bit, much to Goku's worry.

Seventeen and Eighteen approached a shocked and powered down Gohan, still in disbelief.

"Gohan..." Seventeen began.

"Yeah?" Gohan asked.

"HOW!?" Seventeen shouted, much to Gohan's dismay.

"I don't even know," Gohan lamented as he continued to see Rozie's celebration with her friends.


	9. Prideful Battle

Rozie was incredibly proud of her victory over Gohan, having won for her team despite being the only one left. Gohan however felt ashamed, that's the second loss in a row for his team, what started out strong was starting to fade away.

"So we lost, again," Seventeen complained. "Losing to the Universe 6 Saiyans I can let slide, Saiyans are proud warriors, and they train hard as well, so I guess it just wasn't our fight to win. But losing to a bunch of...lovey, dovey, dainty fighters!?"

"Dainty, what does that even mean!?" Eighteen asked.

"I don't know, fancy, something like that!" Seventeen said.

Goku chuckled a bit from where he was from, "Wow, they're taking it pretty hard, I mean I feel bad for Gohan but Seventeen is really unhappy."

"They lost to a really embarrassing team," Vegeta said. "Universe 2 might be strong but they don't exactly strike anyone as true warriors with their frilly little poses and dances."

"Well you did do that dance to entertain Beerus once, didn't you?" Goku asked.

Vegeta glared hard at his rival, "Don't talk about that dammit!"

"What dance?" Trunks asked.

"Don't ask!" Vegeta shouted, startling Trunks and Mai.

Goku focused back on Gohan, who looked really saddened by his loss. "This isn't good for his confidence though, two losses in a row, and the second time was because he let his guard down, just when he was close to winning too."

"Whis mentioned many times, if you let your guard down in battle, no matter how strong you are, you're subjected to defeat, hopefully this has been a lesson for Gohan," Vegeta said.

"Gohan does need to work on his overconfidence, he's had that happen on occasion, not this one, at least so far, but it might be in there," Goku said.

Trunks scratched his head, "Gohan's never struck me as the overconfident type, are you sure you're right about that?"

"I've seen it for myself on occasion, in fact I'm sure you remember when he was fighting Cell and got overconfident after he became Super Saiyan 2," Goku reminded. "Plus his overconfidence when fighting Buu after Elder Kai unlocked his true potential."

"He'll have his chance to redeem himself anyway, he has one more fight after all," Vegeta said.

Dyspo and his allies had gone into the ring, waiting to see if Gohan and his team were gonna fight.

"Are you done moping your loss? Or have you lost the will to fight?" Dyspo asked.

"Cool the attitude pal, we're not done yet!" Seventeen shouted.

"Sure looks like you are!" Dyspo said.

Eighteen was still checking on Gohan, "Hey, are you willing to keep fighting? I mean I won't hold it against you if you aren't."

"I will!" Seventeen warned.

"Back off!" Eighteen warned, then checked again on Gohan. "Seriously, don't feel like you have to."

Gohan stood up, looking into the ring. "It's fine, I think I want to continue."

"Are you absolutely sure? No one's making you do this," Eighteen said, looking around with a scowl on her face. "No one at all."

"I have to, we came this far and there's only one Universe left, I don't want to give up just yet."

Dyspo grinned in satisfaction, "Good, because I am actually kinda curious to fight you Gohan, let's see how different you are from the one in this timeline."

"Yes," Khaseral said. "You and your team have shown such great resolve, it will be an honor to battle against you."

"Plus we've waited this long, it would be a shame if it was all for nothing," Cocette said.

"Don't let the last two losses bother you too much, just think of them as a way to prepare yourself for this loss, at least it won't come as much of a shock to you this time around," Dyspo taunted.

Gohan glared a bit at the Universe 11 fighter, "We're not losing a third time!"

The Universe 7 fighters stepped into the ring, ready to face off against their opponents.

"Show them the power of Universe 11!" Belmod shouted.

"Yes Lord Belmod, we won't let you down!" Dyspo said.

"I take it you're rested and ready Gohan?" Whis asked.

"Yeah, I'm good, I just needed a few minutes," Gohan said.

"Good, now we can get started in this next and final battle," Whis said, raising his staff. "You may begin!"

Dyspo immediately got into a fighting stance, along with his teammates, then rushed in to attack, each with a strong strike that while Gohan and his friends were able to block, was still enough force to stumble each of them back, causing them to nearly fall over.

Gohan immediately powered right into his Super Saiyan 2 form, knowing from that one punch that the first form won't be enough. He and Dyspo then clashed across the ring, Gohan attempting to get an advantage on Dyspo, hoping to wear him out quickly.

Khaseral and Seventeen started trading blows as well, with Khaseral having a slighter edge due to more experience and having a more focused mind.

Cocette had similar luck fighting Eighteen, using her experience as a warrior to slowly outmatch the blonde cyborg and keep her at a disadvantage.

"Looks like they're already having trouble, I'm not even sure if Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 can work," Cabba pointed out. "This won't be good for them."

"Hey come on! Try harder will ya! What did we kick your asses that badly?" Caulifla shouted, much to the annoyance of Cabba and Kale.

Brianne carefully observed the fight as well, "Our twin Universe is likely going to be too much for Gohan and his friends, even with that extra power. He must find it within himself to unleash new power."

"He needs to focus on love, I just know he has it in him to do so!" Su said, with Brianne and Kanka nodding in agreement.

Gohan continued his battle though Dyspo quickly moved aside and hit Gohan hard with a strike to his abs and then a quick kick to Gohan's face. Before Gohan could fall, Dyspo sped around and kicked Gohan into the air and flew up to punch him back down.

"Gohan!" Trunks shouted in worry.

Gohan struggled to stand up, then noticed Dyspo standing near him with a cocky grin. "So, that all you have for me? The fight's just started and you're already struggling."

"I'm just getting warmed up, that's all," Gohan said, getting back onto his feet. "I've still got plenty of fight in me!"

"Good," Dyspo said, then suddenly appeared behind Gohan. "So do I!"

"What in the-?" Gohan couldn't even turn around in time before Dyspo whacked him hard to the floor, causing Gohan to roll and bounce across the ring, stopping inches from the edge.

"Whoa, little harder and he would have been out," Dyspo said.

Gohan struggled to get up, then noticed Eighteen knocked to the ground beside him, looking pretty beat up. "Eighteen?"

Eighteen struggled to sit up, then glanced towards her young friend, "Hey Gohan, looks like you're having quite a bit of trouble."

"Yeah tell me about it," Gohan said, shaking off some dust. "Maybe we need a plan."

"A little teamwork to throw them off," Eighteen said. "We just need to get Seventeen and-"

Suddenly Seventeen was knocked to the floor near the two, immediately getting their attention.

"Looks like he's here," Gohan said.

Seventeen sat up a bit, letting out a huff, "Damn they're a pain to beat, losing a third time would be bad enough, I don't want to lose right when we just started."

"There's something we're not doing right," Gohan said. "Fighting each of them one against one isn't going to work in our favor."

"Right, I hate to admit this but they might be stronger than us individually, we need to try to break them apart," Eighteen said.

"Which one do we start with?" Seventeen asked.

"Hey! You done talking over there!?" Dyspo shouted. "If you're planning a strategy, it better be a good one, my specialty is speed but even I would prefer not to win this fast."

"Ok that guy's starting to piss me off, let's knock him off first," Seventeen said.

"He seems to be the strongest, but it may not be easy to knock him off, especially with his teammates right there," Gohan said. "Look, I'm going to make a move, afterwards I want the two of you to agree on someone to target and try to do as much damage to them as possible before their teammate comes to help."

"Wait what move are you going to-" Seventeen's question was quickly answered when Gohan rushed over and attempted to land a strong punch against Dyspo, the Speed Warrior blocking quickly.

"Get the guy with the robot eye!" Eighteen shouted and rushed at Khaseral with Seventeen quickly following, the two flying in, each with a strong punch towards the Commander of the Pride Troopers.

Khaseral was quick however, and was able to grab both of their punches, allowing Cocette a chance to move in and attack. The Androids managed to break away from Khaseral and flew in for a double kick to Cocette, knocking her back and quickly following up with a double ki blast.

"Witness my power!" Khaseral said and generated two ki blades and attempted to attack The Androids, though they were able to dodge and send a ki blast to him to stumble him back.

As Gohan continued to fight Dyspo, he threw a ki blast to the ground to distract him and flew over to kick Khaseral on the sides as the two Androids flew over to do some quick combos against him.

"Khaseral!" Cocette shouted and flew to assist, but Gohan managed to catch her with a strong kick to her face and a Masenko right afterwards to knock her back.

Dyspo ran in to attack Gohan, but that's when the Androids quickly flew away from Khaseral and started to attack Dyspo with some double teams as Gohan fired a Kamehameha to Khaseral, the commander quickly blocking the attack.

Cocette flew to attack Gohan, kicking him towards the Androids, though Eighteen was quick to grab him and blasted Cocette in the face, stunning her long enough for Gohan to fly in and kick her in the face.

Both Androids blasted her towards the edge, with Seventeen flying in attempting to completely knock her off, though started dodging blasts from Khaseral.

Dyspo then threw a strong punch towards Eighteen, which she blocked and allowed Gohan to hit a strong kick to his face, the two then charing up a ki attacks and blasting Dyspo to the edge.

Eighteen then turned around to attack Khaseral with a strong kick, allowing Seventeen a chance to escape his blasts and fly in for a strong elbow to Khaseral's face.

"Man, things are getting intense now," Goku said.

"Gohan's team is starting to figure out better strategies, not a moment too soon," Vegeta said.

Gohan flew up into the air and started firing random ki blasts at Dyspo, Khaseral and Cocette, if mainly just to keep them scattered and on their toes. This did give Seventeen and Eighteen a few openings to attack as well, sending their own ki blasts, only from the ground. This allowed Gohan's team to focus on ground and ariel attacks.

"Huh, resorting to desperate tactics now, that won't work," Dyspo said. "Cocette, do your thing!"

Cocette nodded and used her powers to place Gohan in a type of forcefield.

"Huh!? Hey what's going on!?" Gohan asked, banging on the forcefield.

"Wait, no one told me she could do that!" Seventeen said.

Dyspo then suddenly appeared in front of Seventeen with a very confident smirk, "There's a lot you don't know!" Dyspo then hit Seventeen hard in the stomach and then kicked him aside.

Eighteen tried to attack with a strong punch but he moved aside and punched her hard in the jaw, then appeared in front of her again to hit an uppercut, knocking her to the floor.

Gohan continued punching the forcefield, though it had little effect. "Wait, I know!" He quickly put his fingers to his head, trying to scan for energy. "Wait, I can't get a lock on! Whatever this is, it's preventing me from using Instant Transmission!"

"You won't be getting out so easily young boy!" Cocette said.

"You can't hold me in here forever!" Gohan shouted.

"Perhaps not, so I must weaken you now!" Cocette said and started enclosing the forcefield around Gohan.

"Hey what's she doing!?" Goku asked in concern.

Gohan struggled as the forcefield started to enclose around him. "Hey! What gives!"

"She's going to crush him! She can't do that!" Trunks shouted.

"Don't worry, he'll live, I'm just going to weaken him a bit before I drop him outside of the ring," Cocette said.

Brianne angrily stomped her foot, "Hey! You can't do that to Gohan! He's too cute to be crushed!"

"I second that!" Su shouted, this starting to annoy Eighteen a bit.

Cocette scoffed at that, "When it comes to combat, appearances don't matter, we aim to win here!"

Kale grew very concerned for Gohan, she knows what that forcefield is like, and it isn't pleasant. "Fight it Gohan! You can do it!"

"Channel your power!" Cabba shouted.

"If you lose I'll kick your ass again!" Caulifla shouted.

"Caulifla/Sis!" Cabba and Kale shouted, again.

Eighteen tried blasting Cocette but Khaseral knocked her out the way before a blast could hit. Seventeen rushed to help but Dyspo had ran in and kneed Seventeen in the sides and sent a blast at him to knock him towards the edge of the ring.

Seventeen quickly sent a ki blast to give himself the momentum to hurry back into the center of the ring and managed to even get a punch on Dyspo, but he recieved ten times as many in return within a part of a second.

Cocette continued to squeeze the forcefield, to which Gohan started to power up, hoping to break free.

"Come on Gohan, you need more power!" Goku urged.

"It's useless, this boy is strong but even he can't break through my shield!" Cocette shouted.

Eighteen struggled to get up and saw Gohan in even more danger. She had to do something to help him, he would do the same for her without a second thought, but she doesn't know what to do. Fact is Gohan is stronger than she is and if he's struggling, she might not have a chance at all.

But she won't let that stop her.

Eighteen immediately rushed at Cocette and tried for a punch, but it was quickly blocked as Cocette hit a strong knee to Eighteen's stomach. "Good try but that won't work."

Eighteen wouldn't give up, she went for a few more punches but they were quickly blocked and Cocette knocked Eighteen aside. Eighteen quickly stood up and started blasting Cocette, but each one was deflected.

"I'm not done yet!" Eighteen shouted, flying in to attack with an elbow to the face, but Cocette ducked and elbowed Eighteen in the stomach, causing her to stumble back.

"It's good that you want to help your friend, but it's an unreachable goal, though if you wish to join him, I can expand my forcefield to include you," Cocette offered.

"Screw that!" Eighteen shouted and went for another kick, but Cocette was quick to block it and hit an uppercut to knock Eighteen down.

"Eighteen!" Gohan shouted, then tried powering up some more. "Gotta break free!"

Seventeen was also struggling against Dyspo, though noticed Gohan's situation and Eighteen's situation. He knew if Gohan was defeated, they'd have little to no chance at winning.

"Focus on your opponent!" Dyspo shouted, hitting Seventeen with a punch that stumbled him back.

Seventeen rubbed his jaw and was luckily able to dodge another attack from Dyspo, then took the moment to blast the ground, the dust creating a smoke screen that blinded Dyspo for the moment.

Seventeen immediately rushed to attack Cocette, though the Pride Trooper saw him coming and quickly blocked the attack, much to Seventeen's surprise. He formed a ki blast in his hands and attempted to blast her but she knocked his hand away, the blast going towards the sky.

"Damn you!" Seventeen shouted and tried for a kick but that too got blocked, though it did leave Cocette open for a strong blast from Eighteen, causing her to stumble and almost lose control of the forcefield around Gohan.

"Take her out, quick!" Eighteen shouted and the two began to double team Cocette, both attempting to knock her out of the ring.

"Khaseral, get in there!"Dyspo ordered.

Khaseral was quick to fly in through both Androids had turned to blast him, causing him to stop and block the attacks.

"Foolish!" Khaseral created the ki blades again and fired a large energy blast from them at The Androids, though both had flown up and out of the way, resulting in the blast hitting Cocette, knocking her out of her concentration with the forcefield and allowing Gohan to break out.

"Dammit!" Khaseral shouted and went to attack again but both Androids flew in with a double punch to his stomach and then a double uppercut to knock him into the air, then both zipped up and blasted Khaseral down.

Cocette shook off the attack she accidentally recieved from her teammate, but the moment she regained herself, Gohan had flown in with a strong punch to her jaw and then did a quick flurry of attacks and ended with a back kick to her stomach to knock her back down.

"Can't let them get the advantage!" Dyspo said, running to attack Gohan, but both Androids noticed and turned away from Khaseral for a second to do a double blast to Dyspo's back, stumbling him a bit as Gohan turned around and blasted him with a Masenko to knock him away.

Cocette attempted to attack from behind, but Gohan had elbowed her face and turned to kick her head. He then did a powerful knee attack to her face to knock her back and cupped his hands. "Kamehame-HA!" With a powerful blast, Cocette was sent flying out and landing hard outside of the ring.

"Alright! They got one out!" Goku cheered.

Gohan quickly turned his attention to a recovering Dyspo and flew in to attack while The Androids continued battling Khaseral.

"I won't allow you to defeat me!" Khaseral shouted and attempted to attack with his ki blades but both Androids kneed his stomach and elbowed him down. They then started showering Khaseral with energy attacks, neither relenting as the Pride Trooper yelled out in pain.

Dyspo was blocking attacks from Gohan when he heard his comrade cry out in pain. "Khaseral!"

Dyspo went to attack but Gohan readied another attack, "Galick Gun!" He sent the blast at Dysro, which the Speed Warrior noticed and stopped to block.

Khaseral continued taking the attacks until both Androids had enough and ceased their ki blasts to float down to the downed Pride Trooper.

"Even you have your limit, we however, do not," Seventeen said as he and Eighteen aimed their palms and sent one final blast to send Khaseral out of bounds.

"That's two, just one more!" Trunks said, looking really excited.

"They have the advantage!" Cabba happily observed.

"Maybe they'll win, I hope they do at least," Kale said.

Brianne looked impressed, "Wow, two down, if they work together properly they should be able to defeat even Dyspo."

"Speaking of whom," Kanka said. "It looks like he's about to deflect Gohan's attack."

As she guessed, Dyspo was able to send the attack away but took an oncoming punch from Gohan, knocking him back a little. He then noticed that he was the only one of his team still in. "Damn, Cocette and Khaseral got knocked off."

Belmod didn't seem too concerned, in fact he remained perfectly calm.

"You believe Dyspo has a chance to win on his own, yes? Lord Belmod?" Marcarita said.

"Of course, when backed into a corner, one gains strength wel hidden in their reserves. Dyspo is one the stronger Pride Troopers, lasting very well in the Tournament of Power, I'm sure he'll be able to find his way out of this," Belmod said.

Dyspo remained standing in the ring, glaring at his three opponents as they all stood together.

"It's over for you, I don't care how strong you are, you can't beat the three of us," Seventeen said.

"You're fast, but together we're just as fast, if not more," Eighteen said.

"You really believe that huh? Well then, it's time I stopped holding back then," Dyspo said. He then started to power up, keeping Gohan, Seventeen and Eighteen on their guard.

"Get ready for anything," Gohan said.

"We got this," Seventeen said.

When Dyspo was done, a light purple aura was emitting from him as he glanced over at the three.

"What is he up to?" Trunks asked.

Vegeta looked slightly concerned, "This could be trouble for them."

Within moments, Dyspo had taken one step and suddenly he was behind Gohan and The Androids, the three suddenly on the floor and in pain.

"What just happened!?" Seventeen asked, holding his ribs.

"When did he even move!?" Eighteen wondered, struggling to stand up.

Dyspo glanced behind them, and suddenly they felt a flurry of attacks within a span of half a second and were each knocked away from each other.

"What!?" Cabba shouted. "I couldn't even see him move!"

"Those Pride Troopers continue to impress," Brianne said.

"Gohan! You have to focus!" Goku shouted.

"I'm trying! But he's moving so-" Gohan didn't get to finish as Dyspo appeared before him and sent about a hundred punches within the blink of an eye and then knocked Gohan into the air and immediately knocked him back down before Gohan could even process what had happened.

Marcarita chuckled proudly a bit, "They are no match for Dyspo's Super Maximum Light Speed mode, Universe 7's defeat is inevitable, yes."

Eighteen rushed over to help Gohan but found herself taking several dozen punches. As Seventeen moved in to help he too started taking punches, both Androids being attacked quickly and viciously.

Gohan placed his hands on his head, trying to locate Dyspo, "Mase-"

Dyspo had appeared and kicked Gohan aside, causing him to fly towards the edge, to which Dyspo appeared on the other side and kicked him again to the other corner. Dypso continued this a few times, kicking Gohan from side to side, corner to corner within mere seconds before Dyspo got bored and ended with a punch down, Gohan hitting the ring face first.

"Wow that guy's freaking fast," Caulifla said.

"Come on Gohan! You can find a way!" Su shouted.

Dyspo scoffed a bit, "Amazing that even the ones who have beaten your team root for you. You must have grown on them somehow."

Both Androids moved to attack, throwing several strikes at Dyspo, the speedy warrior dodging effortlessly and stopping each Android with a punch to each of their guts and then blasted them both back.

Dyspo then rushed in, attacking from several locations, almost as if there are clones of him as he hit them with the strongest and fastest attacks.

"Seventeen! Eighteen! Try to get out of there!" Goku warned.

"It's too late for them!" Dyspo said. As Gohan flew to help, he was kicked back with no trouble as Dyspo kicked both Androids into the air and attacked them with incredible speeds and ended his attack with a double blast that sent them flying down outside of the ring, taking both of The Androids out.

"Both teams are even now," Whis said. "Gohan remans for Universe 7, Dyspo remains for Universe 11."

Gohan struggled to get up, noticing that both of his teammates were knocked off the ring. "That guy is...he's really fast..."

"My speed is among the fastest of all The Universes," Dyspo said.

"Funny, that reminds me of what one of the Ginyu Force guys said, imagine his reaction if he ever met you," Gohan said with a slight chuckle.

"I'd put him to shame in an instant," Dyspo said. "Now then, enough talk, time to end this."

Dyspo quickly appeared before Gohan and punched him several times and knocked him to the floor, leaving the boy very bruised and bleeding out of his mouth and some scratches on his face.

"Come on Gohan! Reach deep down and win!" Trunks shouted.

"Gohan! Pull through this!" Cabba urged on.

"I believe in you Gohan!" Kale encouraged.

"Do it for your teammates! Use the power of love!" Brianne said, forming a heart with her hands.

"Gohan, you can do this, all this fighting, it's made you stronger, use that strength and win!" Goku said, really trying to cheer on his son.

Gohan struggled to get up, hearing the encouraging words of everyone around him. A majority of the warriors were seen cheering him on, each of them offering some form of encouragement for the young boy.

"Like it matters how many of them cheer for you, it won't help you win!" Dyspo said, ending the statement with a strong punch.

"Gohan!" Su shouted.

"Hang in there!" Mai encouraged.

"Don't make me kick your ass for losing!" Caulifla warned.

"Come on kid, pull through, use that head of yours!" Bergamo demanded.

Gohan struggled to get up, then got a kick under his chin, knocking him back down as Dyspo grinned down at him. "It's hopeless for you, might as well end this and put a silence to this pitiful cheering."

To his surprise, Gohan again stood up, panting heavily a bit, some blood dripping but no signs of giving up. He rushed to attack again but Dyspo moved aside and kicked him down. Gohan rolled through and used Instant Transmission to appear behind Dyspo, but as soon as he reappeared, Dyspo had punched him hard in the jaw, knocking more blood from his mouth.

Gohan hit the floor hard, coughing a bit and wiping the dirt and blood from his face as struggled to stand back up, wanting to continue the battle.

"That really full of fight," Ganos said.

"He's got a lot of heart, I comend him for that," Caway said.

Lillibeu turned to Obuni, "You think he can win?"

"I can't guarantee that, but I do know he won't stop trying," Obuni said.

Gohan stood up, panting loudly, glaring slightly at Dyspo, much to the speed warrior's annoyance. "So even at this age you have that same annoying persistence, but even your older self needed help to defeat me. Your precious friends in their teamwork meant nothing against me, they were weak! Useless! No worth in their fighting at all! What makes you think you have any chance at all?"

Dyspo flew in for another punch, ready to knock Gohan out of the ring. This time however, Gohan had managed to block it, much to Dyspo's surprise, as well as Belmod and Marcarita.

"Impossible!" Belmod shouted.

"What!?" Dyspo said, amazed that Gohan had caught his punch, the boy glaring angrily at him as his power began to rise.

"Don't you ever insult my friends! Seventeen and Eighteen aren't weak! They're two of the strongest fighters I know! More than that, they're my family! I love them! I look up to them!" Gohan started to crush Dyspo's hand a bit, his power rising more and his voice distorting a bit. "How dare you insult the ones that mean the most to me!"

Suddenly Gohan's energy started to spike as electricity surrounded the boy. Dyspo quick jumped back, amazed by Gohan's power. "What the hell is this power!?"

Gohan started to scream, it was a loud and angry sounding yell, his voice almost sounding like the roar of the Great Ape as the planet began to shake a bit.

"What's...happening!" Dyspo shouted in concern.

"Gohan...his power is multiplying incredibly!" Goku observed.

Gohan continued to scream, his energy getting higher and higher. Nearby Cabba and Brianne had gone to assist Seventeen and Eighteen, both Androids noticing Gohan's power.

"Whoa, I've never seen Gohan like that, he looks like he means business" Seventeen said.

"Something about him is changing, but where is this new power coming from?" Eighteen asked.

"The determination of a Saiyan Warrior," Cabba said.

"And the power of his love for his friends," Brianne said.

Gohan screamed once more, his ki creating strong winds, nearly knocking surrounding fighters over as a bright flashing light overtook Gohan, nearly blinding Dyspo as the Pride Trooper shielded his eyes with his forearm.

"Whoa..." Goku said, in awe of his son's incredible power.

When the light faded, Dyspo lowered his forearm and saw something a little unusual. "What...what is this form?"

"Is that..." Trunks said.

"No way! How!?" Caulifla shouted. "How did a runt like that figure out that form!?"

"Wow, his hair's even longer than before," Su said.

Kale looked very excited, "I think he can win now! He's really going to win!"

Standing across from Dyspo was a new and stronger Gohan, one that can match against Dyspo much better. Standing across from Dyspo, was Super Saiyan 3 Gohan.

"Let's end this Dyspo," Gohan said.

Dyspo looked impressed, though quickly shook it off. "Think I care if your hair got slightly longer!? It still won't help you defeat me!"

Dyspo rushed in to attack with a strong punch but Gohan had matched his speed and blocked his attack with a punch of his own, and the two began to clash. Gohan had gained much more speed than before and managed to cause some trouble for Dyspo.

As Dyspo went for a punch, Gohan managed to block it and deliver several punches in return along with some intense kicks that knocked Dyspo back a little.

Gohan flew around and started attacking Dyspo at different angles and then kicked him intot he air, sending a flurry of ki blasts at him, knocking Dyspo even more into the air and then flew in with an elbow to his back, causing Dyspo to spit out a bit.

Gohan then flew over and smashed Dyspo down and blasted ki from both hands, sending Dyspo plummeting to the ring below.

"Wow, Gohan's picked up some incredible power," Trunks said.

"Wonder where it all came from?" Mai asked.

"It's a Saiyan trait, Gohan's gotten strength boosts from all the fights he's been in up to this moment, his battle against the Universe 6 Saiyans helped his power exponentially. The more a Saiyan fights, the stronger they become, which allowed Gohan to reach this level of power," Vegeta said.

"The stronger the opponent, the stronger the boost," Goku said. "But Gohan does need tobe careful, Super Saiyan 3 can be a lot for the body to handle, if he's gonna win, he needs to do it fast."

Dyspo stood up and flew in to attack Gohan, getting a few strikes against the boy and then hit some ki blasts to knock him up.

"I don't care if you got stronger, I'm still going to win!" Dyspo flew up to kick Gohan down towards the ring, but Gohan used a ki blasts to slow his momentum, destroying part of the ring in the process.

He then flew up to attack Dyspo with a kick to his head, then did several strong punches to his stomach and whacked him down.

Gohan held his hands over his head and charged a large ki ball and sent it flying down to the ring, right towards Dyspo.

"No! Watch out!" Belmod warned.

Dyspo flew up and grabbed the ki blasts before it landed. During this, Gohan quick cupped his hands. "KA...ME...!"

Dyspo started to land down toward the ring, still with the giant ki ball in his hands, "Wow, that's a lot more power than I expected!"

"HA...ME...!"

Dypso used his strength to force the ki ball into the air and back toward Gohan.

"Look out son!" Goku warned.

Gohan continued to charge, and right before the ki ball hit him, he used Instant Transmission to appear right in front of Dyspo, surprising the warrior. "What in the-"

"HA!" Gohan fired the Kamehameha and blasted Dyspo. Unlike his previous ones, this one was enormous, it destroyed the ground it traveled over and ended with a giant explosion near some rocks, causing a strong wind that surprised everyone.

At the end of it all, Gohan was panting after firing a lot of energy, looking ahead to dee that he had destroyed half of the ring, Dyspo laying in the rubble, coughing up some dust. "Dammit..."

"Well, it looks like Dyspo is no longer in the ring, which means our winner is Gohan for Universe 7!" Whis declared.

"Alright Gohan!" Goku cheered.

"Yes, he did it!" Trunks cheered, very excited for his young master.

"Yay! Gohan won!" Brianne cheered, jumping with joy as her friends also did nearby.

"Ha! He did it!" Cabba said, throwing his fist in the air as celebration.

"Isn't it great sis, Gohan won!" Kale shouted with glee.

"Yeah, not bad I guess, more power than I thought..." Caulifla said, somewhat bitter over seeing Gohan as Super Saiyan 3.

Seventeen couldn't help but laugh triumphantly, "Yes! That means we win too! Take that Universe 11!"

"I'm so proud of him, he really came through," Eighteen said with an affectionate smile on her face.

Gohan continued to pant, placing his hands on his knees for leverage, though did flash a thumbs up to everyone along with a smile, before he collapsed on the floor, dropping out of his Super Saiyan 3 form.

"Gohan!" Eighteen shouted in worry. She along with Seventeen, Cabba, Brianne, Su, Kanka and Kale rushed over to check on him. Eighteen got on her knees and lifted to rest his back on her lap, stroking his hair in the process. "Wow, you really went all out didn't you?"

Brianne kneeled beside Gohan along with Cabba, both looking down with worry and sympathy for the boy.

"I wonder if the power was too much for his body to handle though?" Cabba said.

"It might have been," Goku said, bringing out another Sensu bean. "Here, he'll need this."

Eighteen grabbed it and held it in front of Gohan's face. "Gohan, can you eat this?"

Gohan barely responded, he only gave a faint "Uh-huh" to reassure her.

Eighteen broke it into pieces to make it a little bit easier for Gohan and fed him the bean, lifting him up a little to embrace him in an affectionate hug. "You did so great Gohan, I'm so happy to call you my friend."

Gohan smiled a bit, "Thanks Eighteen." He gave her a little kiss on the cheek, getting a slight blush from the Android beauty.

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Brianne said with hearts in her eyes.

"It's love! Real love!" Kanka and Su said.

Caulifla rolled her eyes from where she was, "How stupid, Saiyans and love don't mix!"

"Well he's able to make it work, quite well too!" Brianne insisted.

"Don't your Saiyan friends love you?" Su asked.

Caulifla slightly glared at Cabba and Kale, "I can't speak for them..."

"You can be too prideful sis" Kale said, smiling a bit in her direction. "But I do admire that about you."

"For the record, I think you're both great friends, and it's an honor to fight alongside you," Cabba said.

"Thanks Cabba, you're really sweet," Kale said.

"Aw great, that runt and the lovey-dovey Universe is starting to rub off on us, keep that crap far away from me," Caulifla said.

Seventeen knelt beside Gohan, rubbing his hair a bit, "Gohan, I don't care what anyone says, even if you can be nerdy, you're also a real badass when you want to be."

"Thanks big bro," Gohan said, stretching a bit. "Man, that was intense, never thought Super Saiyan 3 would be so...powerful. Almost feel like I can take on anyone now."

Caulifla marched over to Gohan, looking really annoyed. "Alright Mr. Super Saiyan 3, you think you're so strong, then fight me right now!"

"Huh?" Gohan said. "Um we already fought, you won remember."

"That was a team battle, I want to fight you one on one!" Caulifla demanded.

"Maybe another time, I think I've had enough fighting for now," Gohan said.

Caulifla got in his face, pressing her forehead against his, "Don't you wuss out on me! I want to fight you right here and right now!"

Eighteen stood up, pulling Gohan away as she held him in her arms, "He said he's done fighting for now, if you really want to fight him again you're gonna have to wait til he's ready."

Caulifla angrily stomped her foot, "Dammit, why do I feel like I missed out on something cool!?"

"Another time Caulifla," Cabba said. "We'll get our chance later."

"Yes, let Gohan rest for now, he deserves it," Kale said.

"I agree with them, if you want to fight, find someone else," Brianne said. "Maybe I can teach you some respect myself."

"You really wanna go?" Caulifla asked.

"Hey hold up!" Goku said. "What about me! I wanna fight too!"

"Well we can set up for another round of matches if you'd like Goku," Whis said. "All I have to do is-"

"No..." they heard. They all turned to see Beerus angrily standing there.

"Lord Beeurs?" Goku asked.

"That's enough fighting, all of you, get off my planet!" Beerus demanded.

"Hey what's with you fur ball!?" Caulifla asked, much to the annoyance of Cabba and Kale.

"Caulifla! He's a God of Destruction!" Cabba shouted.

"Don't make him angry!" Kale warned.

"Hey Lord Beerus, what's up? You look kind of annoyed," Goku said.

"I am annoyed because all of you damn ruffians are causing a lot of ruckus and destroying parts of my planet! No more of this fighting business, I want you other Universes and you no good time travelers off my planet right now!" Beerus shouted.

"But Lord Beerus-" Goku was about to plead.

"NOW!" Beerus shouted, causing yet another strong wing, causing many of the warriors to fly off, including Gohan and The Androids.

"Not again!" Seventeen shouted.

The Angels sighed as they each grabbed a set of fighters with their magic and safely brought them down.

"I guess Beerus doesn't want us to stay," Goku said. "So...who's up for a trip to Capsule Corp?"

Back in Kid Gohan's timeline, while Goku and the others were in Capsule Corp, the Frieza Force were getting closer to Earth.

"Sorbet, we're almost on Earth, but if I may ask, what's the plan?" Tagoma asked.

"It's quite simple, Earth can fix a problem we've been having for a long time," Sorbet said. "The reason The Frieza Force is struggling is because we don't have Lord Frieza to help us. With the power of The Dragon Balls, we can use them to bring back Lord Frieza and once again run the Empire like it should be."

"Bring back...Lord Frieza?" Tagoma said.

"Yes, I have it all planned out, based on some surveillance I've done on this planet, I know the Earthlings have a radar that can find the Dragon Balls, we just need to be sneaky about it and not let any of the Saiyans on Earth know about our plan...soon the Universe will be ours again," Sorbet said.

"Will this even work?" Tagoma asked.

"Of course, now no more questions, continue the route to Earth!" Sorbet instructed as the ships continued flying towards Earth.

This timeline wasn't the only one in danger, as in another timeline, the one known as Goku Black is getting closer to finding his enemies. He will continue his quest for Zero Mortals, including stopping the three that oppose him the most.

"Hope you're ready Trunks, once I find you and your toys, it'll be over for you," Black said with a sinister laugh as he continued flying through the skies, ready for a fight.

* * *

 **Hope this arc of the story was well enjoyed, but there will be a small break from uploads for now. This is to make sure that the next arc has the best quality it can have. The story will resume hopefully sooner than later.**


	10. Timely Plans

Back on Beerus's planet, the Gods and Angels were getting ready to return to their own Universe along with some of their fighters.

Gohan was talking a little more with Universes 2 and 6. So far he's felt a real connection with these two Universes, ironically the only Universes to beat him and his team. Maybe it's because he likes seeing nicer Saiyans, maybe it's because he likes seeing warriors who draw strength from love rather than anger, but there's something about these warriors that catches Gohan's interest.

"It was really great seeing you again Cabba, I'm glad we finally got to spar," Gohan said.

"I had fun as well, you're a really talented fighter Gohan," Cabba said.

"You're also really clever, and you work so well with your friends," Kale said.

"Thanks, you all have great teamwork too. Kale, you and Caulifla seem to be unstoppable together, I can tell you two train a lot with each other, it's almost like you know what the other's going to do before they do it," Gohan said.

"Well Kale is my protégé, and we're close as sisters, so that's pretty obvious at this point," Caulifla boasted.

Gohan turned to the third Saiyan of the group, "Cabba, you're a really good leader, I'm guessing you have a lot of experience with that."

Cabba shyly rubbed his head, "I really wouldn't consider myself the leader of this group. But you are right about Caulifla and Kale, they really are impressive."

"You say that like it's a new revelation," Caulifla boasted. "Kale and I were always the strongest of all the Universes, today just proved that even more."

"You're not very modest, are you?" Brianne asked, glaring pitifully at the brash Saiyan.

"Shove it," Caulifla said, then glared down at Gohan. "You better give me another chance at you kid, I'm not done with you yet, not until I feel satisfied."

"Something tells me you'd be hard to satisfy though," Gohan said. "I like sparring once in a while but it's still not something I regularly do. I mainly do it to get strong enough to protect the ones I love, or just to spend time with friends and family."

"That's so sweet!" Brianne, Kanka and Su said at the same time, hearts filling their eyes.

"Seriously, it makes me wanna gag," Caulifla said.

"Oh hush you!" Brianne said to Caulifla, then turned her attention to Gohan, placing her hands on his shoulders and staring into his eyes. "Listen to me Gohan, you have what it takes to turn love into power. I can see it in your heart, always embrace it, it can lead to such wonderous things!"

Gohan looked a little weirded out, but knew that this was just her way of motivating him, "Thanks, I'll try."

"First focus on your love for your friends, especially Android 18, I can tell she means a lot to you," Brianne said with a playful wink.

Gohan chuckled a bit while blushing, "Yeah, she does."

Caulifla rolled her eyes, "I can't listen to any more of this crap, anyway it looks like Champa's about to leave, so maybe we should too."

"But Goku offered to take us to Earth, I think so at least," Cabba said.

"He went to contact Bulma, just to make sure she's alright with it," Gohan said.

Caulifla thought about it a little, "That works for me, maybe I'll also get another chance at fighting Goku."

Gohan chuckled and muttered to himself, "She really is a Saiyan, kind of admirable."

Moments later, Goku had gotten everyone's attention, "Yo! Everyone listening?" Upon seeing all eyes were on him, he resumed speaking. "Alright, I just spoke with Bulma, she's ok with having some guests, as long as we don't cause any type of damage."

"Seriously everyone, my mom's very strict about stuff like that, please don't do anything to tick her off," Trunks pleaded.

"Is she strong?" Caulifla asked.

"Um, not particularly, she's not a fighter and doesn't have anywhere close to the power any of us do," Trunks explained.

"Then what the hell is there to be worried about?" Caulifla asked.

"Just behave, it's hard to explain but my mom can be really intimidating," Trunks said.

"Just heed their warning, she may not have power but she has a will like no other," Vegeta explained.

"Yeah, what they said," Goku added. "So anyone who wants to come with us to Capsule Corp, just come to me, and I'll get us there in an instant."

"We'll have to pass," Bergamo said. "I don't believe we'll get along well with your fellow Earthlings."

"Aw, you don't know that for sure," Goku said.

"Call it instinct, anyway it's best if we get back to Universe 9 for the time being, but next time you're up for a challenge against the Trio de Dangers, you know how to contact us," Bergamo said, turning towards Sidra and Mojito. "We'll be expecting to hear from you soon Goku."

"And you're son," Lavender said.

"Hopefully both," Basil added.

Goku nodded with a determined smile, "Sounds good. Guess I'll be seeing you around."

With a final nodding glance, Mojito flew off with Sidra and the Trio de Dangers.

Mosco of Universe 3 beeped a bit, to which his angel Campari translated, "We must be off too, while I'm sure our three warriors would love to join you, it is best they return to our Universe and get their check-up from Dr. Paparoni."

"We didn't damage them did we?" Gohan asked.

"It's not you, but they did use a lot of energy really quickly, good show of power from you I should say," Campari said. "We shall be meeting again soon."

"Too bad, I'm sure Bulma would have loved to meet all of you, she's always fascinated by techy type stuff. But that's fine, have a safe trip back," Goku said.

The three robots went with Mosco and Campari, flying back to Universe 3.

Heles turned her attention to Brianne, "Will you be joining them?"

"Truthfully, I kind of want to, if to see what their world is like, and speak with our new little friend there," Brianne said, gesturing slightly to Gohan.

"Understandable, does that also go for Su and Kanka?" Heles asked.

"Yes, I wish to go to Earth as well," Su confirmed.

"Me too," Kanka added.

"Very well, once you're done, contact myself and Sour, we'll be there in an instant to get you," Heles said.

"I will be letting you know Lady Heles," Whis assured.

"Well if they're staying, then I'm definitely staying," Caulifla said. "I want my second battle with either Gohan or Goku, and I'll do what I can to get it."

"If Caulifla is staying, I want to as well," Kale said.

"I'll join as well, if you don't mind," Cabba said.

"Alright, that's six so far, what about the last two?" Goku asked.

Universe 10 seemed to be talking it over, after a few seconds Obuni took the time to speak to the others, "As much as I wish to join you, I must go back. I do have a family to look after, but perhaps another time, I'll be able to come, and bring my family as well. I do wish to see the Gohan of this timeline after all."

"I'll be happy to take that offer though," Lillibeu said.

"Count me out, I'm going back to my Universe, you may call me back when you develop some class," Jirasen said.

"Screw you too pal," Seventeen said, getting a smug glare from Jirasen.

"I'm staying as well," Caway said, turning to her Universe 4 allies. "If that's alright with you."

"Fine by me, not sure why you want to stay with these dimwits though," Monna said, giving them a slight glare. "Hardly what I call good company."

"Like you were a pleasure to be around," Seventeen said with a roll of his eyes.

"Enjoy your arrogance while you can, I'll settle my own score with you soon!" Monna warned.

Caway shook her head shamefully of her ally, then turned to Ganos, "What about you? Are you staying or going back with Lord Quitela?"

Ganos looked to Universe 7, thinking this over. While he has little care for them, he is somewhat interested in their world. He only got a brief glimpse of it once when he was sent by Quitela to gather info on Unvierse 7's fighters.

"I'll come as well," Ganos said. "Curious about their planet, plus I want to learn the secret of Universe 7's strength."

Caway seemed excited, "That's so great! Come, the Saiyan Goku is going to take us there."

"How exactly?" Ganos asked.

"Instant Transmission," Goku said. "You saw Gohan do it during the fights I'm sure."

"Oh right, that technique where he disappears and reappears," Ganos said. He turned to Quitela, "I guess I'll be seeing you later."

"Do tell me everything you learn about Universe 7, I'm sure it will be interesting to hear about," Quitela said with an almost sinister chuckle.

Vegeta looked mistrusting at Quitela, "I don't trust that rat."

Quitela and his angel went back with Monna to Universe 4 as Rumshi and Cus prepared to do the same to their own Universe with Jirasen and Obuni.

"I look forward to seeing you again," Obuni said.

Gohan nodded as he bowed, "Same. Bye Obuni, safe trip."

Cus giggled a bit, "He's quite charming."

"And freakishly strong for a child," Rumshi added. "Let's go Cus."

"Right," Cus said, then turned her attention to Gohan. "I hope to see you again young Gohan."

"Um, sure Miss Cus," Gohan said.

"Oh, you can just call me 'Cus', bye-bye," Cus said, flying off with Rumshi, Obuni and Jirasen.

Seventeen scratched his head a bit, "Um, maybe I'm imagining things but it almost seems like that Angel seemed really friendly to Gohan, then again all these girls seem to like him, well most of them do. Personally I don't get it, what makes Gohan that popular? Nice kid and all but still."

Eighteen had no response, though she did somewhat glare at the other girls, especially the ones who kept gazing towards Gohan, some due to his cuteness, others, or better just Caulifla, for the desire to fight him.

Champa slyly approached Goku, curiosity in his eyes, "Say, Goku, this Bulma woman...is she a good cook?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, she's the best, she's been cooking for me since I was a kid," Goku said.

"Really now..." Champa said, thinking of an idea. "Well since my fighters are going to Earth, maybe I should come along, you know, just to be a good God of Destruction and watch over my subjects."

"And to stuff your face full of Universe 7 Earth food," Vados added.

"Right, and to...What!?" Champa glared at his angel. "Dammit Vados! Cut that out!"

"As you wish Lord Champa," Vados said with a slight chuckle afterwards.

Eighteen scoffed a bit at Vados's sass, "Kind of liked that one."

"Champa! If you're going to stay, then let me know when my maidens wish to return!" Heles said.

"What am I? Your calling boy?" Champa asked. "Why are you still here anyway? What were you upset that my fighter interrupted your grand exit or something?"

"Come now Lord Champa, let us help our fellow Gods," Vados said, then turned to Heles. "Worry not, I will personally make sure your maidens return."

"I thank you Universe 6 angel," Heles said, then turned to Sour. "Let us be off Sour."

"As you wish Lady Heles," Sour said as Heles grabbed onto him, flying both of them back to Universe 2.

Goku turned to Universe 11, "What about you? Any of you coming to Earth?"

Dyspo gave a smug look, "We don't have time for leisure, if there's no more business here for us, then we'll be returning to Universe 11."

"As Pride Troopers, we can't be away too long, our allies might need our help," Cocette said.

"Yes, a hero's duty is never done, it is imperative that we return straight away," Khaseral said.

Dyspo turned to Belmod and Marcarita, "We'll be going now."

"Of course," Belmod said, then turned to Goku. "We will be meeting again soon, Son Goku."

Dyspo turned to Gohan, "For what it's worth, you got lucky. Should we ever fight again, the outcome will be different."

Gohan gave a solemn look to the Pride Trooper, "I wish I could disagree with the luck thing...but you might be right. Guess that means I need to train as well to make sure I don't rely on luck."

Dyspo scoffed one final grin as he went with his team back to their Universe with the assistance of Marcarita.

"Hey Whis, mind contacting Bulma? I need her to get Trunks to raise his power so I can lock on to him," Goku said.

"Certainly," Whis said, then used his staff to call Bulma. "Hello...Oh Bulma!"

Within seconds Bulma had answered, "Oh hi Whis, did you need something?"

"Yes, Goku requested that your son Trunks power up enough so Goku could lock onto his energy for his Instant Transmission," Whis said.

"Oh that? Sure I can ask him," Bulma said.

"Thanks Bulma, oh and I should mention that Goku plans to bring a few...friends over," Whis said.

Bulma looked a little unsure, "What friends?"

"Some of the fighters from the other Universes, along with Lord Beerus's brother," Whis said.

"You mean Champa? Wait what for?" Bulma asked.

"The fighters are coming to socialize with Goku and Gohan, while Lord Champa wishes to sample some of your finer dishes," Bulma said.

"Wait now he wants food?" Bulma asked. "How many fighters are coming if I may ask? Any of them Saiyans? Because if they want food then they're gonna have to wait a bit, preparing a proper meal for one Saiyan is timely enough, but multiple Saiyans?"

"Three of the Universe 6 Saiyans will be coming, but if this is too much for you I can let them know," Whis said.

"Kinda too late since their Destroyer Gods left!" Goku called out.

Whis sighed in annoyance, then focused on Bulma, "I don't suppose you happened to-"

"Yeah I heard him. Fine if they want to come, they can come. But I don't want any messes!" Bulma warned.

"I'll keep them in line," Whis assured.

"Good, thanks Whis, I'll be seeing you in a moment then," Bulma said.

Whis nodded and focused his attention too Goku, "Trunks should be powering up soon, be ready to lock onto his energy."

"Alright, everyone going to Capsule Corp, grab onto me!" Goku said.

Within moments, all the fighters grabbed onto Goku or someone who was grabbing Goku. As Goku readied to sense Trunks's energy, he heard Beerus call out.

"Hey! You better not be leaving without me!"

Goku turned to Beerus, looking a bit surprised, "Oh, you want to come as well? I thought you wanted to nap some more."

"I can't fall back asleep, besides I know you're going to Earth for some fine cooking and I will not be left out of that! Consider it payment for using my planet for your little tournament," Beerus said.

"A tournament my fighters prevailed in," Champa boasted.

"Yeah, yeah, who won that Tournament between Universes 6 and 7 again? Oh right, we did, who won The Tournament of Power? Oh right, we did, don't start boasting because your fighters beat up some time travelers that came from the past, they wouldn't stand a chance against Goku's son and the two Androids of this timeline anyway," Beerus said.

"What was that!?" Caulifla shouted. "I can take on that kid's adult version too! He doesn't look that tough!"

"Um, remember Botamo? As well as Saonel and Pirina?" Cabba reminded, getting Gohan's attention a bit.

"Botamo ain't that strong, and he got lucky against Saonel and Pirina, he had that Namekian friend helping out," Caulifla said.

Before Gohan could question anything further, Beerus spoke up again, "Make all the excuses you want, fact is you lost! Having one small mediocre win is nothing to brag about. You can't beat my warriors unless it's from a weaker timeline."

"We'll see about that Beerus!" Champa said, then focused on Goku. "Hey, you got that kid's energy yet!?"

"Give it a moment, Bulma does need to fine him first and...wait, I think that's him! Yeah that's definitely Trunks," Goku said, then turned to Beerus. "Better grab on Lord Beerus, if you want to come that is."

"Of course I do," Beerus said, approaching and grabbing onto Whis's arm. "Food better be good though, I'm in a really foul mood right now."

"Bulma always makes good food, which I'm sure you know by now," Goku said with a cheery smile.

"Tch, just get going you buffoon," Beerus ordered.

Goku chuckled a bit, "Alright, Capsule Corp, here we come!" Once Goku felt the power up from Trunks, he instantly teleported away.

Meanwhile in Kid Gohan's timeline, while Goku was chatting with his friends and Chi-Chi was speaking with Bulma, several cameras were nearby, hidden from sight as their footage was transported to a ship feed.

Observing was the current commander of the Frieza Forces, Sorbet. "Good, they seem to be distracted, hopefully our guys can complete their mission successfully. They just need to avoid attracting attention."

"Sir can you please tell me what exactly it is you're planning?" Tagoma asked.

"Simple, these Earthlings have a special radar they use to track down the Dragon Balls, if we can find that radar, we'll be able to track down those orbs ourselves and use them to revive Lord Frieza," Sorbet explained.

"You sent our guys to steal this radar? Will you even know how it works?" Tagoma asked.

"Of course, it's simple Earth Technology, nothing we can't figure out," Sorbet explained. "Besides we don't have much of a choice, tracking the Dragon Balls would be next to impossible without this radar. If we make too much of a scene, we'll attract attention, especially from Goku and Vegeta. We don't want to do battle with them just yet."

"Still seems kinda risky, and is this even worth it?" Tagoma asked. "What if Frieza is incapable of leading this army like he used to? I mean he lost to the Saiyan known as Goku correct? Who's to say this Saiyan won't destroy him again? Who's to say Vegeta won't get lucky this time?

"Lord Frieza won't make the same mistake twice, he's the best chance we have to revive this army, now let me work Tagoma!" Sorbet commanded.

Tagoma reluctantly sighed, "Yes Commander."

The two continued their route to Earth with the rest of the Frieza Force.

Meanwhile in the Future of that timeline, Trunks was readying his time machine as the two Androids stood around bored.

"How much longer is this gonna take?" Seventeen asked.

"Give me five minutes! Seriously this is the third time you've asked, can you please be patient!" Trunks shouted.

"That might be asking too much from him," Eighteen said with a roll of her eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seventeen asked, glaring at his twin sister.

"It means shut up and let him work, I don't want to be stuck here all day," Eighteen said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd rather be off shopping or some crap like that, which is just as boring as waiting here," Seventeen said.

Trunks groaned as he turned to Eighteen, "You seem more mature, try to keep him on a leash or something."

"Hey, my sister does not order me around," Seventeen said.

"Oh I don't order anyone around, I just hurt them until they do what I say, now just do as I say, be quiet and let him finish, if you keep interrupting him we're going to be here all day," Eighteen said.

"Why are we doing this anyway?" Seventeen asked. "I mean going back in time to get help? From who? Those bunch of losers we took out like nothing from 17 years ago? Seems kind of stupid if you ask me."

"They're stronger than they were! They'll be able to help," Trunks insisted.

"Stronger huh? Let me guess, you've been there before to warn them about us, right?" Eighteen asked.

"A bit cruel if you ask me," Seventeen said with a smug grin. "It's one thing to be taken by surprise, but to know that you're own doom is coming..."

"They have no fear, it's motivation enough for them to get stronger! Motivation enough for them to defeat you! And I'm happy to say that it all worked out, they're safe from you," Trunks said.

"So, they got us huh?" Seventeen asked. "What did you tell them where Gero's lab was and have them blow it up?"

"They didn't destroy you if that's what you're wondering," Trunks said.

"Huh? What did they do then?" Eighteen asked.

Before Trunks could answer, a hole was blasted into the ceiling, taking all of them by surprise They each looked up to see Goku Black glaring down at them.

"Though you could escape from me? Foolish mortals," Black said with a sinister grin.

"Not this guy again," Seventeen said.

Trunks was about to go attack, but Eighteen held him back. "Focus on this stupid machine of yours right now, me and Seventeen will go distract him."

"You and who?" Seventeen asked.

"Just go punch that jackass in the face!" Eighteen ordered and flew up to attack, with Seventeen reluctantly joining.

"How foolish," Black said, getting ready to fight.

The two attempted their synchronized attacks, Seventeen attacking from the left and Eighteen from the right. However Goku Black proved to be too fast as he was able to block their attacks, and then did a dual punch to both their stomachs and flew up a little to elbow them both down.

"Now for you, Trunks," Black said, glaring down at Trunks.

Trunks quickly grabbed his sword, "You won't beat me!" He flew up to attack but Black quickly kicked him in the sides and aimed his palm for a blast, but both Seventeen and Eighteen quickly attacked him with ki blasts from the ground.

"Such pests!" Black said and started blasting down at them, though they were quick in flying up and out of the building.

"Try and get us!" Seventeen taunted.

"You dare mock a God!" Black furiously stated, powering up and flying after the two as they attempted to blast him.

"Enough of this God nonsense, what makes you a God anyway?" Seventeen asked, trying to keep his distance.

"Like it matters, just blast him!" Eighteen shouted, trying to attack.

Trunks struggled to stand up, though did notice that Black had left. "This is my chance!"

He flew to his machine quickly as he could and once again attempted to activate it, setting the coordinates of where he wanted to go. "Gotta hurry, those two won't be able to distract him for long."

He then heard a big explosion in the sky and saw both Androids fall down, breaking through the roof and landing near the machine. Fortunately Trunks had finally got it working, ready for it's time jump.

"Good, now to-" Trunks sensed a ki blast and quickly deflected it, preventing it from destroying the time machine.

"I don't know what you're trying to plan Trunks, but it's useless, your attempts will be all for naught, I will destroy you and be once step closer to my Zero Mortals Plan," Black said. "You're better off quitting now, maybe I'll make your end less painful."

"I'll never back down Black, if you're gonna take me down, I'm going down fighting," Trunks shouted.

"Your persistence is admirable, but also foolish, then again that's the way mortals like you think, you believe to be better than you actually are. Keep in mind this Trunks, your world was already being destroyed when I arrived here, it's not like you have much to save," Black said.

"There is still something to save, that's all that matters to me!" Trunks shouted.

"Heh, grab on to false hope all you want, in the end you won't survive anyway!" Black shouted and charged in, though just before he got too close, the Androids did one final punch to knock him back a little and then rested on the time machine.

"Get this thing going!" Seventeen ordered.

Black furiously rubbed his chin, "Damn machines!" He again flew back down just as Trunks activated the machine and in a flash of light, everything was gone, not just Trunks, The Androids and the time machine, but so was Goku Black.

* * *

 **Apologies for taking long between postings. I wanted to take a break and hopefully post weekly again, but that may not be happening. In the last couple of stories I did my best to have at least one chapter weekly, but it led to me rushing the story on occasion and I feel like it really affected the last few chapters of the second story. I had more planned but between me rushing and running low on ideas, it didn't come out like I wanted. So for now postings will be sporadic, unless I really try to figure out what I have planned for future chapters, I only have basic ideas. This story won't be incomplete, that I can promise, but it might take longer, even if it's once in a while. Hope you all continue to enjoy.**


	11. Timeline Troubles

In the other alternate future, Goku had brought all the fighters of the other Universes along with two Gods and their angels to the backyard of Capsule Corp.

"Here we are, the Capsule Corporation," Goku said.

Many of the fighters shook their heads, most of them weren't used to Instant Transmission, the only ones being the other Universe 7 residents as well as Universe 2.

"Amazing how that technique works," Cabba said.

"It takes getting used to," Brianne said.

"Yo Goku!" they heard. They turned to see Kid Trunks powering down from his Super Saiyan form. "You made it!"

"Hey Trunks, thanks for the assist," Goku said with a two finger salute.

Trunks looked around at all the fighters that came, "Wow, you brought a lot of people." Trunks noticed Cabba among those in the group, "You're the Saiyan guy from Universe 6 who fought my dad."

"That's me, and you're Vegeta's son correct?" Cabba said.

"His one and only, not counting Future Me," Trunks said.

Caulifla looked around the backyard, "So, where exactly is this place?"

"Capsule Corporation, the one of the richest places on Earth," Goku said.

"My Grandpa owns it, and my mom runs it," Trunks said.

"Where is your mom? I thought she would have come out here to meet us," Goku said.

"I'm over here!" Bulma said, walking over to the group. What they immediately noticed was that Bulma was carrying an infant in her arms, gaining the curiosity of some.

"Bulma? Who's that baby?" Gohan asked.

Bulma looked down, a look of realization on her face, "Oh right, I didn't mention it to you yet." Bulma looked back up, "This is my newborn daughter, Bulla."

"Daughter!?" Gohan asked in surprise. "Wait, where you pregnant when I was last here?"

"Yeah, didn't show much did I?" Bulma asked with a playful tongue. "Might have been my lab coat."

"Actually I did notice a little, I just thought you were gaining a some weight," Gohan said, a bit too bluntly for Bulma's liking.

Seventeen immediately stifled a laugh while Eighteen cringed, guessing what Bulma's reaction would be. Needless to say, the science genius did not take that too well.

"Gohan..." Bulma said, an angry vain popping from her head.

Gohan nervously took a step back, "Probably not the best choice of words, I mean you still looked very beautiful Bulma, so it's not like it would matter if you were putting on a few pounds..." The angry look of Bulma's face intensified, "I'm just making things worse, aren't I?"

"Sure are," Seventeen taunted.

Eighteen nudged him hard with her elbow, "Be quiet!"

Goku started laughing a bit, "Don't worry Gohan, I made the same mistake."

Bulma groaned in annoyance, "Gohan, you're a sweet kid, but you can be too much like your father on occasion."

"I'm really sorry about that," Gohan said with a bow. "Your baby looks really pretty though, would it be ok if I held her?"

"Sure thing, um have you held a baby before?" Bulma asked.

"I held Pan, Trunks too," Gohan said.

"Wait when did you hold me?" Trunks asked.

"The Trunks from my timeline," Gohan clarified.

Bulma blinked a moment, "Oh right, forgot about that. Well if I can trust you to carry me through the skies while I held baby Trunks, I can trust you Bulla now."

Trunks looked even more confused, "Wait, what!?

Bulma approached Gohan while holding out Bulla, "Here you go."

Gohan took the young girl in his arms, gently holding her like he's done with each other baby he's held. "Aw, she's really cute."

"Of course, takes after her mother," Bulma boasted.

Seventeen kneeled beside Gohan, getting a good look at the baby in his arms. "Natural huh? You seem really good with kids."

"Yeah, makes up for my lack of friends my age growing up I guess," Gohan said. "She's cute though, I can't wait to be a dad myself."

"Easy there Gohan, you're still pretty young, you haven't even reached your teen years," Bulma said.

"Well I do feel older thanks to the Time Chamber, but yeah, I guess I should remember I'm still technically a kid," Gohan said.

"Even if it's easy to forget at times," Seventeen said, then turned to Vegeta. "Do Saiyans mature early or something?"

"Define mature, his smarts come from his mother shoving books in his face," Vegeta said. "On planet Vegeta, maturity matters very little, as long as you do all missions required of you." Vegeta smirked a bit. "However, as far as his desires to be a parent, should he want to mate, it may be possible for him to do it now. I don't know from experience but I have heard rumors."

Gohan looked unsure, "Maybe I can wait to be a dad, not ready to do that now."

"That's a smart answer," Bulma said. "Gohan is part human, which means he might not be ready for anything like that, I wasn't ready until..." Bulma stopped to think. "Well I was older than Gohan at least. Still he should be doing that yet."

"I don't get it, what is everyone talking about?" Goku asked. "What shouldn't Gohan be doing yet?"

That got a blush from mostly everyone around, even Gohan himself. The boy may be young but his studies have explained a lot to him.

"You know, that thing you do when you want to have a baby," Seventeen explained.

"Right, that thing..." Goku said, then scratched his head. "Wait what thing? I still don't get it."

Seventeen looked amazed, "You...you can't be serious, you have two kids, you should know what thing."

Goku shrugged, getting an awkward stare from everyone around.

"Let's move on from this, shall we?" Eighteen suggested.

"Yes please," Gohan said. "Anyway Bulma, have you met the other Universes?"

"I only really know Cabba, the others, not too familiar," Bulma said. "I've only had interactions with Universes 6 and 10."

"We'll get to each one in a moment, it might take a while," Goku said.

"I don't think it'll take that long, but let's talk over some food, I don't suppose any of you are hungry," Bulma said.

"Damn right we are, we just finished taking turns beating the crap out of Gohan and his robot friends," Caulifla said.

"Hey we only lost twice," Seventeen reminded. "The second time was because Gohan let his guard down at the end."

"Still got your asses kicked, at least by us," Caulifla boasted. "But I'm all for a rematch, especially with you Gohan."

"Caulifla, I told you I'll fight you another time," Gohan said.

"You better," Caulifla turned to Kale. "You want another chance at him too right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure," Kale said.

Caulifla turned to Gohan, "Hear that kid? You're going up against the both of us!"

"I thought you wanted a one on one fight!?" Gohan asked.

"I do, Kale just wants her turn afterwards," Caulifla said. "I do want you to myself first though kid, something tells me you'd be fun in more ways that one."

Gohan looked unsure about Caulifla's smirk, like if she's planning something sadistic. "Um, anyone else wanna hold Bulla? Maybe you Cabba? She is your master's daughter."

"I don't think I've earned such an honor," Cabba said.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Honor? Vegeta what have you been teaching this poor kid?"

"I haven't been teaching him anything! This is his saying!" Vegeta insisted.

Bulma turned her attention to Cabba, "You can hold my daughter if you'd like. Who knows, if you do end up as Vegeta's personal apprentice, you can be her Uncle Cabba."

Caulifla snickered, "Uncle Cabba? What the hell kind of name is that?"

"Be nice! Bulma ordered Caulifla, then turned her attention back to Cabba. "What do you say Cabba?"

Cabba nodded, "If you insist Miss Bulma."

Bulma giggled a bit, "You're almost like Universe 6's Gohan, well then, go for it."

Gohan presented Bura to Cabba, the young Universe 6 Saiyan taking her gently into his arms. Cabba, marveled at how cute she was, having a young child look up at him with gentle eyes.

"She really is lovely," Cabba said, holding her close.

"Maybe later you can try holding Gohan's daughter," Bulma said. "Er, the one from this timeline I mean."

"Gohan's daughter?" Eighteen asked. "Um, who was his wife supposed to be?"

"In this timeline, I'm married to a girl named Videl," Gohan said. "She's also a martial artist, though she hasn't done much since becoming a mom."

"Videl huh? I recognize that name," Eighteen said.

"I think I've seen her before, didn't she stop a fight between you and...you?" Cabba asked.

"Yeah, it was after older me defeated you in a fight," Gohan said, a little reluctantly. "I wanted revenge for him beating me before and she stopped us before it could start."

"The you of this timeline is pretty damn tough, considering the fight he gave to Saunel and Pirina," Caulifla said.

"Um...who are they?" Seventeen asked.

"They're Namekians from our Universe that Lord Champa recruited for the Tournament of Power," Cabba explained. "They fought this timeline's Gohan and his Namekian Mentor Piccolo."

"They caused our Universe to lose," Caulifla said. "Just as Universe 2 lost it's last three fighters to Goku."

"Wow, double win it sounds like," Gohan said. "I really wish I could have seen the Tournament of Power, I feel like there's so many things to learn about all the other Universes!"

"What's there to see?" Seventeen asked. "Looks like you've seen just about everything, if this is the best these fighters had to offer, then we would have won if any of us were in it."

"Tell that to our Universe," Caulifla said, much to Seventeen's annoyance.

"Ours too!" Brianne called from nearby, also just as annoying.

"Well, I'm sure there are others," Gohan said. "Like the Pride Troopers, I really want to see what the others can do, especially that Jiren guy I keep hearing about, and what he's like."

"He's immensely powerful, as one would expect from our twin Universe," Brianne said.

"He should feel honored," Vegeta said. "His strength caused Frieza to drop his pride and fight alongside Kakarot."

"With a little help from the Seventeen of this timeline I might add," Whis said.

"Wait me?" Seventeen asked. "Sweet, I went against one of the strongest in the Universe...or rather the strongest of another Universe. Guess it's proof that I really am the ultimate Android."

"You're so full of yourself," Eighteen said.

"Hey you heard it straight from the Angel of our Universe," Seventeen said.

"I'd really like to meet the Seventeen and Eighteen of this timeline, and see myself again," Gohan said.

"I can call them over if you'd like," Bulma suggested.

"That would be great," Gohan said. "It'll be interesting to compare the two versions of us."

"I bet mine version's a total badass, like me," Seventeen boasted.

"I hope mine hasn't gone crazy from having to put up with you all the time," Eighteen said.

"Hey I can say the same thing," Seventeen said.

Gohan chuckled at their squabbling, though speaking of timelines, he wondered how his family back in his own timeline were doing.

In the past, Goku, Tien, Yamcha and Krillin were talking on the Balcony of Capsule Corp.

"So Gohan went to that future again?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, Trunks invited him over," Goku said. "I would have gone, but part of me wants to just wait for all that future stuff to happen here."

"Your son's been going on quite a lot of adventures lately," Tien said.

"Just like you as a kid," Krillin said.

"Yeah, the best part is that he's getting much stronger, especially with the help of the Androids," Goku said.

"I can't believe Gohan managed to befriend them," Yamcha said. "But I guess it's a good thing, having a cute girl like Eighteen around, might benifit him in many ways, if you get what I mean."

"Not really," Goku innocently said, much to Yamcha's annoyance.

"Come on Goku, work with me," Yamcha said, getting a laugh from the others.

Nearby, some of men sent by Sorbet were sneaking around, hoping to find the Dragon Radar, one of them keeping constant contact with Sorbet.

"The Dragon Ball locator is likely inside the building, but we have no immediate way in," one guy said.

"There's gotta be something," Sorbet said.

"Seems pointless," Tagoma said. "There's no way they're getting in without some sort of distraction."

"That's it, we just need to create a distraction, question is how?" Sorbet asked himself.

"We could have some of our guys destroy part of a city, it might cause their warriors to go look," Tagoma said.

"Tempting, but it would have lasting troubles, we still need to make the wish, and it'll be hard if they're scouring the planet trying to find whoever caused that destruction," Sorbet explained.

While they continued trying to think of something, a strange occurrence was happening over Capsule Corp. The sky started creating a huge vortex, getting the attention of everyone of the ground.

"Huh? What's going on?" Goku asked.

From out of the vortex, the time machine fell, hitting the ground pretty hard.

"Hey is that Trunks's time machine?" Yamcha asked.

"Looks like there's trouble, let's get going," Goku urged.

The Z-Fighters gathered around the time machine as it opened, Trunks and The Androids falling out and coughing a bit.

"Trunks?" Goku asked, looking around, "Wait where's Gohan?"

"What's that up there?" Tien asked.

The group looked up and saw another come through the time vortex, to their surprise this person looked completely like Goku.

"Um, Goku, do you have a twin brother that none of us knew about?" Krillin asked.

"Not that I know of, then again I was already surprised with one brother," Goku said. "Though somehow I feel like I should know who he is."

Black descended down, noticing Goku at first glance. "Ah, if it isn't Goku, this is quite the surprise."

"Huh? Who are you?" Goku asked. "And why do you look like me?"

"You really don't need to know the full details, it's irrelevant anyways," Black said.

"Hey pal, don't dodge the question, tell us who you are!" Krillin shouted.

"Silence human!" Black ordered, then looked around, observing his surroundings. "Odd, last I remember we were in that Capsule Corp building, but it was mostly destroyed, most of the surroundings were." He then noticed Trunks and The Androids crawling out of the time machine. "I'm not sure what exactly he did, but it seems like somehow we've traveled to another dimension, I'm going to need a few answers.

Goku ran over to Trunks, offering some assistance. "Need a hand buddy?"

Trunks grabbed Goku's hand as the young time-traveler was pulled to his feet. "Thanks Goku, looks like we made it."

"What's going on? What brings you back so soon? Why is there another me?" Goku looked around a bit. "And where's Gohan?"

"Gohan?" Trunks asked. "Why would Gohan be with me?"

"Huh? He went with you a few hours ago to the future, he and The Androids," Goku explained.

"Huh? I haven't been to this timeline in months," Trunks said.

Goku scratched his head, "Wait, if you're not the Trunks we saw earlier, then why are The Androids with you?"

Seventeen stood up, dusting off his clothes as he noticed Goku. "Huh, you must be Goku. The real one at least."

Eighteen stood up as well, dusting off her skirt before noticing Goku as well. "The real Goku, never thought I'd get a chance to see you with my own eyes."

Goku looked even more confused, "Um...what's going on?"

Trunks looked up at Black, "I'll explain later, we have to stop that guy!"

Goku looked back up at Black, "Right, my twin..." Goku had a realization, "Wait, is he...?"

Black descended down and stood across the Z-Fighters, "So, you went running for help, didn't you Trunks? You and your two Android Friends."

"Hey let me set the facts straight here," Seventeen said. "This dweeb isn't my friend, and I didn't even want to see any of these other dumbasses, that's why me and my sister terminated them in our timeline."

Goku's eyes widened, "So you're the Trunks from our future, not the one further in! You're not from the timeline Gohan went to visit!"

"Then these Androids are the bad ones!?" Yamcha asked.

Goku faced off against Black, "That means I know who you really are, and I know why you look so much like me. You're a fake me Goku Black."

"Fake you?" Black asked. "This is your real body, nothing fake about it."

"Don't try that with me, I know you're actually a Supreme Kai from the Tenth Universe, you used the Dragon Balls to swap bodies, I'm not sure which ones but I still know all about you, because you tried this in one future, and my son warned me about you," Goku said.

"What a shame," Black said with a sinsiter grin. "I was hoping to drag this little game on a little longer, but it means nothing. It does add to my belief that mortals cause nothing but trouble, it seems like you've been tampering with time quite a bit if my presence was predicted." Black then showed off his time ring. "Be warned though Goku, just because you can see your doom coming," he then suddenly charged up some energy. "Doesn't mean you'll be powerful enough to stop it!"

Black tossed an energy ball at Goku but the orange clad Saiyan was quick to deflect it, and quickly had to block an incoming punch from Black.

Goku went for a punch of his own but Black quickly dodged and punched him hard on the side and then blasted him towards the wall of Capsule Corp.

"Goku!" Krillin shouted, then glared at Black. "Hey pal, I don't care if you look like Goku, you're messing with the wrong guys!"

Krillin rushed in to attack but Black easily sidestepped and kicked Krillin in the side of the head. Yamcha went for a punch but Black blocked and elbowed him in the gut and then punched him back.

Tien and Chiaotzu both rushed to double team but the Goku look alike dodged their combos almost effortless and then punched each of them in the stomach. He kicked Tien aside, then grabbed Chiaoitzu by his head, delivering a strong knee to his stomach and blasted him back.

"How foolish of these mortals," Black said, then focused back on Goku. "Now maybe you can-"

Suddenly he found himself grabbing Trunks's sword, the time-traveler hoping to have taken Black by surprise.

"I won't let you!" Trunks tried to blast Black, but his enemy dodged and punched Trunks hard to the ground.

"When will you realize my power exceeds yours!?" Black said, then noticed the other Z-Fighters getting ready to continue. "How foolish are all of you?"

Before they could attack, Goku called out. "Wait!" Everyone's attention was now on Goku as he made his way toward Black. "Let me take him on."

Goku powered into a Super Saiyan, getting a smirk from Black. "Super Saiyan huh? Hope it does you better than it did Trunks."

Goku then flew in and clashed with his lookalike, the two battling into the air, their power and every spewing everywhere.

Krillin looked amazed by the fight, but then noticed heard a concerned Bulma trying to comfort Chi-Chi, the wife of Goku not understanding this situation.

"Come on, let's get Bulma and Chi-Chi someplace safe," Krillin said.

The rest of the Z-Fighters went to help out the two ladies, getting them someplace safe as the battle went on in the skies above. This battle also got the attention of the Saiyan Prince Vegeta, who was observing from the balcony.

"A Kakarot lookalike? His energy is similar as well, just who is he?" Vegeta pondered this as he continued to observe.

Back in the far future, all the food had been spread out and everyone was enjoying themselves. Goku and Caulifla seemed the most satisfied, both scarfing down food like if their stomachs were bottomless pits. It nearly got heated when both of them grabbed the same bowl of rice cakes, and immediately glared at each other.

"I'll fight you for it!" Caulifla shouted.

"Sounds good to me," Goku said, both immediately powering up into Super Saiyan.

"Hey! No fighting!" Bulma shouted. "Anyone who starts fighting will be asked to leave!"

"How are we supposed to figure out who gets the food then!?" Caulifla asked, looking down a moment, then realizing the food was gone. "Where did it go?"

Nearby Gohan, in a similar manner to his father, was chowing down on the rice cakes he grabbed while Goku and Caulifla were distracted. "These are yummy."

Caulifla was the first to notice Gohan with the bowl, gritting her teeth in anger, "Little sneak, just one more reason to kick the crap out of you."

As Gohan wiped his face, he heard a voice calling out. "Little big brother!"

He looked up and saw Goten flying over alongside Trunks.

"Hey Goten! Down here!" Gohan called.

The two landed before Gohan, Goten looking really excited to see his time traveling brother. "It's great to see you again Gohan! Trunks told me you went to Lord Beerus's planet for a big fight!"

"Sure did, me and my friends got to fight warriors from other Universes," Gohan said.

"We kicked their asses!" Caulifla shouted, much to Gohan's annoyance.

"You're so lucky, me and Trunks weren't able to be in that Tournament of Power thingy, it would have been so fun to fight there," Goten said.

"We would have kicked your asses too!" Caulifla shouted from nearby, annoying all three kids.

"She's full of herself," Trunks said.

"Well she has a reason to be, she is really powerful," Gohan said.

"You know you love it!" Caulifla shouted.

Gohan glared at the older Saiyan, "Can you butt out!? I'm trying to speak to my friends!"

Caulifla smirked, "Oh I'm sorry Gohan, am I disturbing your little reunion?"

"How did you get here anyway?" Goten asked.

"Trunks's time machine, the big Trunks obviously," Gohan said.

"Oh yeah, I remember when me and this Trunks tried using it, we caused quite some trouble," Goten said.

"Well at least it helped me see this future, and it helped in my timeline," Gohan said.

"We really wanted to see the big fights our dads told us about, imagine the cool techniques we could have learned," Goten said, getting Caulifla's curiosity.

"Is it true that Seventeen and Eighteen are your best friends now?" Goten asked.

"They sure are," Gohan said. "Come on, "I'll take you to them."

As Gohan left, Caulifla became even more curious about what Goten just said. She quickly left the table to go find the time machine.

Fortunately for her she didn't have to look too far, it was right near the side of the building, Trunks was explaining it to Cabba and Kale, with Mai nearby holding Bura.

"I used this to travel between timelines, what happened was that the Seventeen and Eighteen of my time had destroyed most of the Earth, so I wanted to undo that. Doing that caused more trouble though, it was quite a mess to clean up," Trunks said.

"You did what you had to do, I'm sorry you had to go through all that," Cabba said.

"Yeah, at least you're safe now," Kale said.

"I still failed my future, and my Master, I have much to do to make up for it," Trunks said.

"Well I'm sure your master understands and...Caulifla, what are you doing!?" Cabba asked.

Trunks turned around and saw Caulifla in the time machine, messing around with all the buttons. "Hey! Don't touch that!"

Trunks flew over to pull Caulifla out, but she yanked her arm away, "Hey I'm trying to work here!"

"Get out of there! You're going to end up in a different timeline!" Trunks shouted, again trying to pull out a resisting Caulifla.

"That's the idea dumbass, I want to see the other timelines!" Caulifla shouted.

Cabba and Kale also flew up, trying to help Trunks.

"Caulifla you can't just take this machine, it isn't yours!" Cabba shouted.

"Like that's ever stopped me before!" Caulifla said, trying to keep Cabba away.

"Sis, we've only taken to give to others, not just for ourselves!" Kale said, trying to assist Cabba.

"Come on Kale! You should be siding with me!" Caulifla shouted, trying to hold on to the machine. "Think of all we can see! Especially from Goku!"

"This isn't the right thing to do!" Kale shouted, helping Cabba pull.

"Let go Caulifla!" Cabba shouted.

Trunks again tried pulling Caulifla out, but she knocked him aside, his feet accidentally stepping on a button to turn the machine on.

"I...think I...got it!" Caulifla said, struggling and finally hitting a button, causing the lid to close over Cabba and Kale, knocking them both into the machine as it started flying up.

This got the attention of everyone around, especially Gohan, The Androids, Goku and Vegeta.

"What's going on over there!?" Goku asked.

The machine flew up with Cabba and Kale desperately trying to figure out how to turn it off.

"Where's the emergency shut off button!?" Cabba frantically shouted.

"Sis what did you press!?" Kale shouted, trying to figure everything out.

"I don't know," Caulifla said, much to the annoyance of Cabba and Kale.

"CAULIFLA!" both shouted as the time machine disappeared, just as everyone else arrived at the spot.

"Trunks! What happened!?" Goku asked.

"Caulifla..." Trunks said. "She took over the time machine, and now..."

"Cabba and Kale tried getting her out but-" Mai said, though was unable to really finish once she realized how bad this situation was.

Gohan stood there in surprise, until a realization started to sink in, "That time machine...it was our only way home."

Seventeen and Eighteen's eyes widened in shock, realizing the situation themselves.

"Ah...shit," Seventeen said.

The time machine was now in another timeline, with three Saiyans clueless to it's mechanics, leaving those that don't belong stranded in this timeline. This was going to be quite a task to fix for the warriors.


	12. An Alternative Future

The time machine was now in another timeline, with three Saiyans clueless to it's mechanics, leaving those that don't belong stranded in this timeline. This was going to be quite a task to fix for the warriors.

In an unknown timeline, the Time Machine that the Universe 6 Saiyans took landed hard on the ground of a grassy area.

The pod opened and all three fell out, looking a bit dizzy from the ride.

"I can't believe Vegeta's son actually uses that thing regularly," Caulifla said.

Cabba shook his head a little, trying to regain his composure. "Looks like it's over, but where are we?"

Kale also snapped out of her daze and analyzed her surroundings, "Wait a minute..."

They looked to see that they were near Capsule Corporation, despite it feeling like they traveled for miles, they appeared to be in the same location they just were in.

"Um, did we even go anywhere?" Caulifla asked.

"I'm not sure, it's still Capsule Corp," Cabba said, then looked around. "Though I don't see anyone, none of the warriors from the other Universes are here."

"Even if this is the same place, it could be a different timeline," Kale said.

Cabba nodded, "Well we did just use a Time Machine, that is the logical choice, guess it just-"

"Hey! Who are you three!?" they heard from nearby. "The three turned to see a girl with blue hair and red clothing standing at the balconey. "Well? I'm waiting for an answer!"

"Who's that girl?" Caulifla asked.

"She kinda looks like Bulma, except a bit younger, maybe we went back in time," Kale said.

"If I don't get an answer I'm calling my dad out here and he'll beat the answers out of you!" the girl warned.

Caulifla gritted her teeth, "Oh you think your dad's tough!? Well bring him out here and-"

"Caulifla that's enough!" Cabba scolded. He turned his attention to the girl, "I deeply apologize for the intrusion...and for my friend's lack of manners. By any chance, is your name Bulma?"

The girl looked confused, "Huh? Are you looking for my mom?"

"Huh? Bulma's your mom?" Cabba asked.

"Yeah, I just said that, who are you anyway?" the girl asked, then took a look at the machine, noticing the Logo on it. "Wait, is that one of ours? Are you a customer or something?"

"Not exactly," Cabba said. "If you don't mind, we'd like to talk to your mother."

The girl crossed her arms, "Well...normally I don't let just about anybody talk to my mom, but considering this unusual situation, I guess I can see what I can do."

"Oh thanks, much appreciated," Cabba said with a bow.

"No problem, you do seem like a nice guy after all, plus you're actually kinda cute," the girl said, somewhat teasing.

Cabba had an awkward blush, "Um...much appreciated?"

The girl giggled a bit, "You're so dorky." She jumped and floated down from the balcony. "Come on, I'll take you to mom."

The girl rushed inside while Caulifla snickered at Cabba's akwardness. "Aren't you such a cute little dork Cabba?"

"It's not funny!" Cabba said, still blushing.

Kale giggled a bit as well, she did feel some sympathy for Cabba, but the humor was a bit too prevalent.

Back with Kid Gohan, he, Trunks and The Androids were still standing in disbelief, seeing the Time Machine vanish into thin air. Their only way home and now it was gone.

"So...Cabba, Caulifla and Kale took the time machine?" Goku asked. "Wonder where they went?"

"How...how could this have happened?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah..." Seventeen said, then glared at Trunks. "How the hell did you let that whacked out Saiyan chick steal the machine!?"

"I didn't let her! She knocked me off!" Trunks shouted.

"What you couldn't handle her? What are you a weakling?" Seventeen asked.

"Hey you lost to them in your fight so don't even try that weakling stuff with me!" Trunks shouted.

"At least we put up more of a fight, it sounds like she pushed you once and you fell down, tending your wounds like a little boy!" Seventeen said.

"You know what...!?" Trunks shouted, then caught himself, trying to calm his temper. "Nevermind it, arguing is not going to get the Time Machine back."

"Yeah, what's done is done," Gohan said. "We need to figure out how to fix this."

"How can we fix it?" Seventeen asked.

"Well, maybe Bulma can build another time machine and go after that one," Gohan suggested.

"But we don't know what part of the timeline they went to," Eighteen said. "They could be anywhere."

"That's true," Whis said, getting their attention as he walked over. "Besides, neither myself nor Lord Beerus could allow such a machine to be made. If Bulma tried making a time machine, Lord Beerus would have every reason to destroy it and possibly this entire world."

"That's a little extreme, don't you think?" Seventeen asked.

"Sorry, but it's the rules, even Gods can't tamper with time. We've already given a lot of liniency about the time travelso far, pushing it wouldn't be wise," Whis warned.

"Wait, what about the Time Rings!" Mai said. "We can use them to figure out where they went!"

Gohan turned to Whis, "Would that work?"

"It's possible, I should warn you, they usually don't go back in time, and you don't know if they went to the past or the future," Whis said.

Gohan groaned in frustration, "Even so, it's worth a shot."

"We just need to contact that Supreme Kai guy," Seventeen said.

Whis sighed, "So amazing how mortals can so casually refer to the Gods the way they do," Whis said. "But you can leave the Supreme Kai to-"

"I'm on it!" Goku interrupted, teleporting away.

"Looks like Kakarot's already on his way to the World of the Kais with that Instant Transmission trick of his," Vegeta said.

"Right, Goku has that handy move at his dispense," Whis said. "Such speed too, then again, that technique is about Instantanious Movement."

Gohan looked distraught, "I really hope dad can fix this, I can't be stuck in this timeline, what if they need me back home?"

"Relax kid, I highly doubt things will go wrong just because you left," Seventeen reassured.

"Yeah, we've only be gone a few hours," Eighteen said. "But getting back as soon as possible would be ideal, otherwise we'll start worrying the family back home."

"Unless we find a way to contact her," Gohan said.

"That would be nearly impossible I'm afraid," Whis pointed out.

Eighteen glared at the angel. "Not helping." Whis shrugged it off as Eighteen knelt beside Gohan. "We'll fix this, don't worry so much alright?"

"Maybe they'll meet someone who can help them figure the machine out," Seventeen said.

"For all we know, they met the Bulma of the timeline they're in, she'll find a way to help," Eighteen said.

Gohan felt a little better, "Yeah, guess you're right. No point in worrying too much I guess."

Suddenly Brianne appeared beside Gohan, "Until then, me and my dear friends will keep you company and keep that frown off your face."

"Exactly right!" Kanka and Su said, doing a friendship pose.

Eighteen looked a little unhappy over Brianne's sudden show of affection, something Seventeen noticed. "You really don't like sharing Gohan, do you sis?"

Eighteen glared at Seventeen, "That's getting really old and very annoying."

"I don't see the big deal, you've already admitted how important Gohan is to you," Seventeen said.

"He is, I'm not denying that," Eighteen said. "I just find those Universe 2 girls a bit annoying with their perky attitudes."

"Well you're probably gonna have to get used to that, we're going to be stuck here for a while and those girls really seem interested in making friends with Gohan," Seventeen said.

Eighteen crossed her arms in a pout, "I'm fully aware of that."

"Don't worry though sis, I'm sure your precious little Gohan-chan won't favor another girl over you, he'll love you forever as his favorite and only big sister" Seventeen teased.

Eighteen gave him an awkward stare, "What was that about? Seriously what kind of weird crap was that?"

Seventeen shrugged it off and walked towards the others, much to Eighteen's confusion as she made her way closer to Gohan.

Back in Kid Gohan's timeline, Goku and Black were still continuing their battle, taking into the skies above West City.

"You're not bad Goku, then again it's to be expected, otherwise I would have been extememely disapplointed!" Black taunted.

"What are you talking about!?" Goku asked in frustration.

Just as Goku went for a punch, Black ducked and hit Goku hard in the stomach and then kicked him across the skies. Black appeared overhead and started shooting blasts down.

Goku was able to deflect them, but then noticed that some areas below started getting damaged, including several buildings. "Gotta move the fight away from here, otherwise innocent people are gonna get hurt."

Goku then flew off, with Black following closely. "Trying to escape me Saiyan?"

"No, just moving the fight somewhere safe!" Goku said.

"I see, trying to protect the mortal beings. A pointess effort, the lives of mortals are meaningless after all," Black said.

Goku clenched his fists, this guy sounded like a real jerk, he couldn't wait to pound his face in some more.

They stopped over a wasteland, Goku facing off against his lookalike. "You still haven't given me any answers, who are you? And why do you look like me!?"

"Because I am you Goku, can you not see the resemblence?" Black asked in an almost taunting tone.

"Fine, if you won't give me a real answer, I'll just beat it out of you!" Goku shouted, then turned Super Saiyan, much to Black's amazement.

"Such a power spike, incredible," Black stated.

Goku, in the blink of an eye, appeared before Black and punched him hard across the jaw, then rushed in and hit a flurry of punches and kicked him back.

Black rubbed his sore spots, then grinned sinsiterly at Goku. "That's quite the tenacity you possess, Saiyan Goku."

Black then rushed in with a punch of his own, knocking Goku back. "You're pretty strong yourself, one bright side is that I'm sure this is going to be a fun battle."

"You do seem to enjoy the thrill of battle, but I will not blame you, for I too have come to enjoy it," Black said.

"Good, that'll make this even more fun," Goku said. The two then clashed again in the skies above the wastelands.

Goku's friends all arrived at the wastelands as well, unbeknowst to the Saiyan and his opponent, at least for the moment.

"This has been quite a crazy situation," Krillin said.

"Yeah, an evil Goku? What's up with that?" Yamcha asked.

"Better yet, where did he even come from?" Tien wondered.

"Well we know he came back with Trunks," Yamcha turned around. "Where is he? I thought he was coming with us?"

"He's right there," Tien pointed out, gesturing to Trunks and The Androids approaching from the left.

"Hey Trunks, over here!" Krillin said, geturing the group over.

Trunks flew over with the Android twins, though narrowly dodged a random ki blast that Goku had dodged from Black.

"That was close," Trunks said.

"Be careful you moron," Eighteen said.

Trunks rolled his eyes, then focused on the group. "I'm sure you're wondering who that guy is."

"Yeah, pretty much," Krillin said.

"If I'm being totally truthful, I don't know much about him myself, I just know that he fancies himself as a God, and he believes all mortals are useless and uneeded," Trunks said.

"He's not wrong," Seventeen said.

Trunks glared at the brash android, "That includes you too you know!"

"Let's stay on topic for now, so you don't know much about him or why he looks like Goku?" Tien asked.

"Pretty much, he just showed up in my future and started claiming to be Goku," Trunks said. "And since he usually wears all black, my mom decided to refer to him as Goku Black."

"Goku Black huh?" Tien said. "Well the name makes sense, though it's a bit off an odd one."

"Odd as his name might be, that doesn't change the fact that he's extremely dangerous, a real threat to this world," Trunks said.

"What about those Androids though?" Tien asked, gesturing to the siblings. "How'dthey end up coming back in time with you?"

"Well due to how strong Black is, I needed help in fighting him, which is where these two came it," Trunks said, gesturing to the twins. "Despite their common goals, Black had no interest in working with them, he planned to destroy them along with the planet, so we had to call a truce and defeat Black together."

"We're only helping because he's the way of our fun," Seventeen said.

"Exactly, once he's gone, you're next," Eighteen warned.

"I'm well aware of that," Trunks said.

"Not that we'll let that happen," Tien said. "If you two try anything funny, we'll put a stop to you."

"You don't intimidate me," Eighteen said. "Remember this, we're the reason you don't exisit in this twerp's future."

"And if you step out of line, I'll be the reason you don't exisit at all," Tien warned.

Eighteen looked a bit angered by that statement, she had half a mind to do to him what she did to his future counterpart. "Don't get ahead of yourself."

There was another big shockwave as Goku and Black clashed in the skies above, their strength just about equal to one another. Trunks could only hope that Goku could find a way to take down Black and end his tyranny. It wasn't long before even Piccolo and Vegeta arrived to see this fight.

Meanwhile, thanks to the distraction from the fight, as well as Bulma tending to Chi-Chi and making sure she's alright, Frieza's men were able to sneak into Capsule Corp and grab the Dragon Radar.

"Commander Sorbet, we have the radar," one solider said.

"Perfect, we're one step closer to reviving Lord Frieza," Sorbet said. "Start tracking down those Dragon Balls!"

"Yes sir!" the men said as Sorbet sat back, waiting for the moment he could revive his leader.

Back with Cabba and the others, they waited in a living room inside Capsule Corp, the three sitting down together on a couch with this mysterious girl sitting on a chair nearby.

"My mom will be in soon, you'll be able to explain everything to her," Cabba said.

"Thanks, we really appreciate this," Cabba said.

"No problem, anything to figure this mystery out," the girl said. "How exactly did you get that machine?"

"My friend here stole it from a boy named Trunks," Cabba said, gesturing to Caulifla.

"I didn't steal it, I just wanted to see how it worked so I can borrow it," Caulifla said.

"You basically swiped it from under his nose," Cabba scolded.

"You're overreacting," Caulifla said. "I just went to press some buttons and he started freaking out over nothing."

"Wait a moment," the girl said. "Did you say 'Trunks'? That's my older brother's name."

"Older brother?" Cabba asked, then rubbed his chin. "Wait, speaking of names, I never got yours, what's your name miss?"

"Wouldn't it be more courtious for the guy to introduce himself to the pretty young girl?" the young girl teased.

"Yeah Cabba, where are your manners?" Caulifla teased as well.

Cabba groaned, "Fine, my name is Cabba, these are my friends, Caulifla and Kale."

"It's really nice to formally meet you," Kale said.

The girl chuckled a bit, "Wow, you're so funny Cabba. Guess I should have introduced myself sooner, my name is Bulla."

"Bulla?" Cabba asked, then remembered the young girl he held not too long ago. "So you're Bulla? You're all grown up though."

"Well duh, everyone grows up," Bulla said.

"Yeah but just a moment ago you were a baby that I was holding in my arms," Cabba said.

"Huh?" Bulla replied. "What are you talking about?"

Before anything, Bulma had entered the room, getting the attention of those present.

"Oh mom, you're here, we have guests," Bulla said, gaining her mother's curioiusity.

"Um, Bulla? Who are these three?" Bulma asked.

"They claim to know you, they even arrived in a vehicle that had the Capsule Corp logo," Bulla said.

"What?" Bulma asked, facing Cabba. "Mind telling me your names?"

"Miss Bulma, it's me, Cabba, along with Caulifla and Kale, don't you recognize us?" Cabba asked.

Bulma squinted her eyes, though nothing came to her mind. "Sorry, can't say I do...you're not some distant cousin are you?"

"No, we're the Saiyans from Universe 6, remember when I fought Vegeta at that Tournament of the Gods?" Cabba asked.

"Huh? Saiyans? Universe 6? Tournament of the Gods?" Bulma asked. "Are you sure you have the right person? I would have remebered something like that."

Cabba looked confused, "Surely you must remember us Bulma, what about the Tournament of Power? I know you weren't there but surely Master Vegeta mentioned it."

"Master Vegeta?" Bulma asked. "Ok what's going on?"

Cabba had an idea, "Maybe if I show you the machine we used, you'll probably remember what happened."

"Um, worth a try I guess," Bulma said, still a bit unsure.

"Great, come with me," Cabba said, leading her, Bulla and the group back outside.

Upon noticing the Time Machine, Bulma did realize something, "Wait, that machine does look familiar." She examined it closely, noticing the word 'Hope' written on the side. "Yeah, I know what this is! This is Trunks's time machine!"

"Oh good, you remember that at least," Cabba said.

"Of course I remember, just because I haven't seen him in forever doesn't mean I forgot about my son from the future," Bulma said.

"I heard about my future older brother," Bulla said. "He came back in time to get help in defeating Androids."

"Yes well my friend here 'borrowed' it and now we're in this timeline," Cabba said, pointing to Caulifla.

"I just wanted to check out some of Goku's old fights," Caulifla said.

"You know Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, he's my greatest rival," Caulifla said. "I vowed to one day defeat him in battle!"

"Another rival huh?" Bulma said. "Goku sure has a way of making enemies."

"Well I wouldn't say enemy, just someone who's strength we hope to match," Cabba said.

"I suppose that makes a bit more sense, seems like a Goku trait," Bulma said. "Still, how exactly do you know Goku?"

"It was the Tournament of Destroyers, between the Gods of Destruction Lord Beerus and Lord Champa," Cabba again tried to explain. "I know you were there, you were rooting on Vegeta along with all your other friends."

Bulma felt confused, on one hand she had no idea what this young Saiyan was talking about, but on the other hand, she detected no deception in his tone, he seemed very genuine in what he was saying.

"Sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about kid," Bulma said. "I'm not saying you're wrong about anything, but I honestly don't remember that stuff."

"What did your age catch up to you or something?" Caulifla said bluntly, getting an annoyed reaction from Bulma and a shocked reaction from Cabba and Kale.

"S-sis! Don't say that!" Kale scolded.

Cabba bowed to Bulma, "Please forgive her outburst, she has a weird way of wording things."

Bulma sighed in annoyance, "Don't worry about it, you seem respectful at least. Anyway I think I might know why I don't remember any of this stuff. When Trunks came back in time, while he was able to save this world from the Androids, it didn't change his timeline. So my guess is that whatever timeline you're from, either it hasn't happened yet, or circumstances led to it never happening at all. From the sounds of it, you're from a timeline where these tournaments you're speaking of never happened."

"So...the timelines differ?" Cabba said. "Makes sense, I heard Master Vegeta mention it, plus it explains why no one seemed concerned about the two Gohans, or the two Zenos for that matter."

"Wait, two Gohans? And who's Zeno?" Bulma asked.

"That's gonna take some time to explain, but it looks like we've ended up in an alternate future," Cabba said.

"So what, they don't know us in this future?" Caulifla asked.

"I guess not, little confused by that though," Cabba said. "We left from a point where Bulma would know us."

Bulma tapped her chin, wondering something. "That is a bit curious, how exactly did you pilot the machine again?"

"I just pressed a bunch of buttons," Caulifla said.

Bulma sighed in annoyance, "Not much help. My only guess is that you found a way to enter a completely different timeline through unusual means.

"Well we need to get back home, but we really don't know how to use this machine well, can you think of anything?" Cabba asked.

"Well, I think I can figure something out, I did build this machine after all," Bulma boasted.

"Uh...you built this?" Cabba asked, looking a tad bit confused.

"Well...not me persay, but a version of me," Bulma said. "Point is that I can figure it out, it probably won't take too long, though you're still free to get comfortable."

"Well if you don't mind, perhaps I can see the Vegeta of this timeline, see what he's like," Cabba said.

"Or Goku!" Caulifla said, sinisterly rubbing her hands together. "I bet this Goku's stronger, if I do battle with him, then I'll come out stronger and be able to beat the Goku of my timeline!"

Bulma looked a little confused by Caulifa's suddent excitement, "So, another fighter who wants to surpass Goku huh? Just like everyone before, it's actually how Goku made all the friends he has."

"We're not interested in being friends with Goku!" Caulifla declared.

"I kinda am," Kale said quietly.

"We just want to surpass him! To be the strongest Saiyans in the 12 Universes!" Caulifla proudly stated.

Bulma tapped her chin, "You're going to have to educate me on these 12 Universes sometime soon, for now I'm going to check on that Time Machine. If you want to go see Goku and Vegeta, then maybe stick around here. Vegeta should be nearby, then later we can see Goku."

"Pan should be coming by soon, Goku might be with her," Bulla said. "Though question, what does Goku look like in your time?"

Cabba scratched his head in confusion, "Um...black spikey hair, with an orange and blue fighting uniform. Why is there any difference here?"

"Aside from what he normally wears, you might notice a pretty big difference," Bulma said.

"Um, don't you mean a, small, difference?" Bulla said with a giggle.

"Huh?" Cabba looked really confused. "Is there something I should know?"

"You'll see for yourself soon," Bulma explained.

Cabba became even more curious, as did Caulifla, wondering what the difference was.

"Just tell me that he's still strong, I don't wanna beat up a weakling," Caulifla said.

"He's plenty strong, it wasn't too long ago that he reached even newer levels of power," Bulma said.

"Newer levels huh?" Caulifla asked with a smirk. "Just what I wanted to hear."

"I take it Master Vegeta has gotten much stronger as well?" Cabba asked.

"Eh, he's been busy being a father lately, something Goku should try more often honestly," Bulma said. "He trains when he can but he's so adapted to life on Earth, he pretty much ditched his Saiyan Armor these days."

Cabba looked a little surprised to hear that, "Has he really grown soft? I mean it's great that he takes care of his family, but the Vegeta I knew seemed to always make training a main priority."

"The Vegeta you knew?" Caulifla asked. "You met the guy a handful of times, mainly for Tournaments, of course he looks like he's ready to fight, that's the point of a Martial Arts Tournament."

"Yeah but..." Cabba started saying, then realized Caulifla's point. He never really knew too much about Vegeta.

"Look, Vegeta hasn't grown that soft, he still takes his fighting very seriously, he's just a little more laid back nowadays," Bulma said. "You should go see him though, I'm sure he'd be really excited to know that there are other Saiyans, which I'm surprised about, I was under the impression he and Goku were the last ones." Bulma tapped her chin, "Then again, you mentioned something about Universe 6 so I guess there's many things even I don't know about."

"I'm sure the three of us probably exisit in this timeline, along with an entire planet of Saiyans," Cabba said.

"Wow, a whole planet..." Bulma looked a little concerned, "Also, I don't suppose whoever rules that planet wants to expand or..."

"If you're worried about Saiyans conquering Earth or something then don't worry, most Saiyans fight to protect planets like Earth, not take them over," Cabba said.

"Wow, that's a relief, now we definitely have to go to this Saiyan Planet of yours someday...what was it called again?" Bulma asked.

"Planet Sadala, and you might need the assistance of a diety, but I'm sure they'll be very welcoming, especially if the King there is like the King back home," Cabba said.

Caulifla groaned in boredom, "Blah, blah, blah, I'm getting bored already, how long before Goku shows up so I can kick his ass?"

"Caulifla!" Cabba and Kale shouted.

Bulma started laughing a bit, "Wow, she's really got spunk, I kinda like that about her."

"Same, you'd make an awesome big sister," Bulla said.

"You think so huh?" Caulifla said with a smug grin. "You're Vegeta's daughter right, that means you're part Saiyan, maybe I can be a good big sister and teach you a thing or two when it comes to true Saiyan strength?"

"Sorry, not really into fighting, you can ask my brother, but he's more into business these days. Really ticks my dad off knowing his children have no interest in carrying on the Saiyan Warrior Pride," Bulla said.

Caulifla looked disappointed to hear this, and a bit surprised. "Suit yourself."

"But if you are interested in training a younger Saiyan, then that's where Pan comes in. She's been training since we were little kids, I'm sure she'd love to spar with any of you three," Bulla said.

"Has she gone Super Saiyan?" Cabba asked.

"Not yet, I take it you three are able to," Bulla said.

"Damn right, right now we're trying to make our way to Super Saiyan 3," Caulifla said.

"Really? My dad doesn't care much for that transformation, he says it's more trouble than it's worth," Bulla said.

"Hey, if Goku can do it, then I want to do it as well!" Caulifla said. "After that, I'll go Blue and really prove myself a true warrior!"

"Blue? What's that?" Bulla asked.

"Super Saiyan Blue?" Caulifla said, getting a confused reaction from Bulla and Bulma. "Seriously? Neither of you know about that?"

"First I've heard of it," Bulma said.

Cabba rubbed his chin, things really have changed in this timeline, now he wonders what other affects there are. All he can do is wait and see, also hope that he'll be able to find a way back home soon, hopefully Bulma will be able to help.

In the Kid Gohan timeline, the battle between Black and Goku continued with the other Z-Fighters spectating. While Trunks and The Androids of his time stayed near Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Krillin, Piccolo observed from a distance, as did Vegeta, who seemed really curious by Black.

"I don't know who this guy is and why he looks so much like Kakarot, but his power is incredible. Somehow his energy, it feels similar to Kakarot but at the same time, it feels extremely different," Vegeta turned some focus to Trunks. "He seemed to have come from Trunks's timeline, I know it can't be Kakarot since he fell to a pitiful disease in that future, what could he be then?"

The two continued to trade and block punches until the two collided with a double simotaneous punch, knocking each other back. The two glared from across the sky, but Goku just had a sly smirk on his face.

"Don't tell me that's all you got? I was expecting more," the orange clad Saiyan taunted.

"I can say the same about you Goku, something tells me you're holding back," Black said with a dark smirk on his face. "I don't appreciate that very much, it means you're not taking me seriously, such a shame."

"If that's what you want, then I'll be more than happy to show you the full extent of my power," Goku said. "Just don't blame me if it's too much for you."

"That's fine, in return, I'll show you my own, including a move I'm sure you'll find quite familiar," Black said, then cupped his hands together.

"I see, not only do you look like me, you can use the same moves," Goku also cupped his hands together. "Though I doubt it will be as good as mine."

The two started to power up as they began to call out their attack. "Ka...Me..."

"Whoa, are they going to do a Kamehameha?" Krillin asked.

"Looks like it," Tien confirmed.

"Ha...Me...!"

Vegeta looked even more frustrated, "He's even using Kakarot's stupid beam? What is going on?"

"HA!" Both fired their Kamehameha, with Black's showing a much darker aura than Goku's blue. The two beams collided as both struggled to overpower one another.

"Is this all you have Goku!?" Black taunted. "If it is, then you have brought shame upon yourself!"

"In your dreams!" Goku shouted. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

Goku put more power into his blast, much to Black's enjoyment. "Very good! Now allow me to return the favor!" Black then increased his blast's power.

"Oh no, is Goku going to be able to pull this off!?" Krillin asked.

"He has to!" Trunks said, looking a bit worried.

Goku struggled a bit, trying to keep the blast away, Black was not messing around here.

"Dammit Kakarot!" Goku heard. He turned to see Vegeta standing not too far away. "Is that really all you have!? Letting this faker get the best of you!?"

Black glared slightly at Vegeta, "So, the Saiyan Prince has shown himself."

"Heh, now Vegeta's giving pep talks? Talk about your surprises," Goku said. "Guess our favorite Prince is starting to show some team spirit, far be it from me to let him down!"

Goku then powered up his blast, causing Black to struggle a bit. "Don't get overconfident Goku!" Black then sent more of his blast towards Goku.

Goku struggled a bit, then started to power up more, collecting more and more energy and reaching newer heights of his power.

"That's odd," Seventeen said. "The data I have on Goku doesn't mention him being this strong."

"Maybe in your timeline, not that it matters since Goku never had a chance to get stronger," Tien said. "Here however, Goku's constantly trained to better himself."

"He's been doing that since we were kids," Krillin said. "I suggest you two pay close attention to the real power of Goku."

Goku started to increase his power as he let out a mighty yell, surprising Black. "What's going on!?"

Goku, in nearly an instant, powered into his Super Saiyan 3 form, surprising Black and The Androids, even surprising Vegeta a bit as he sent the blast to overtake Black, the beam knocking the false Saiyan into the distance.

"No! Impossible!" Black shouted as he got dragged away by the blast. "Do not think this will be enough Goku! I will return!"

As Black went far into the distance, Goku powered down into his base form, lowering himself to the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Wow, sure takes a lot out of a guy."

The Z-Fighters, minus Vegeta and The Androids, flew over to check on Goku, making sure he's alright.

"Wow Goku, you really showed that imposter what the real you can pull off," Krillin said.

"Yeah, might have gone overboard though," Goku said, holding his ribs. "Super Saiyan 2 might have been enough, guess I was showing off a bit."

"Hey man, you've earned the right to show off once in a while, that was totally badass," Yamcha said.

"What about that other Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"Not sure, the blast might have finished him, but I've learned from my battles with Vegeta, Frieza and Cell to never to assume a fight's over until I know he won't be coming back for more," Goku said.

"That blast completely overpowered him, he's done," Krillin said, then turned back to Trunks. "I think Goku got the job done, so you're future is safe for now."

"I hope so," Trunks said. "Still, I'm not too sure, I want to be sure Black's been destroyed before I can go back home with no regrets."

Meanwhile with the two Androids, both seemed really impressed by Goku's power, almost enough to worry them a bit.

"Goku is far stronger than I expected him to be," Seventeen said.

"No kidding, he might actually be stronger than us, we might need to be careful," Eighteen said.

"Pfft, like anyone's stronger than me, I bet I can take him," Seventeen said, then aimed his palm. "What's to stop me from destroying him right now? Much as I despise that old bastard of a doctor, blasting Goku to hell would be quite a feat."

"Hey!" Vegeta shouted, getting their attention. "Just what do you two punks think you're doing!?"

That got the attention of the Z-Fighters, gaining some concern from Eighteen. "We might be outnumbered though, if Goku's strong the others probably are too. Their numbers could be trouble."

"Hey! You two better not be up to anything!" Trunks warned.

Seventeen nodded, "Yeah, you're right, guess we're going to have to make a back up plan."

"Hey! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Vegeta shouted. "Now answer my question or-"

Seventeen then blasted the ground to create a smoke screen as the two Androids flew up.

"Sorry, but we're taking a little detour!" Eighteen called out as she and her brother flew away.

"What!? Oh no!" Trunks shouted, flying into the air. Unfortunately the Androids had already left, the two nowhere to be found. "Dammit! I let them escape!"

"Oh great, now we gotta worry about those two," Krillin said.

Vegeta flew ahead to look around, "Damn punks, I won't let them escape from me." He then flew off himself in search of The Androids.

"Father wait!" Trunks shouted to no avail, the Prince was also long gone. "Why would he go off on his own!? Especially since neither of them give out energy." Trunks shook his head in shame, "This has gone from bad to worse."

Goku flew beside his time traveling friend, "Don't worry, we'll find them soon." He turned to his friends down on the ground. "Everyone split up in pairs, we'll make sure those two don't cause any trouble, and keep a lookout for my look-alike, he might be around as well."

"With any luck, he'll run into those two and they can just destory each other," Yamcha said.

Trunks clenched his fists in anger, "Gotta end this soon, I won't let this world go to waste as well." Unfortunately for them, bad as things are now, it's going to get worse for them, thanks to the Frieza Soliders and their access to the Dragon Radar. There is going to be a huge fight on their hands soon.


	13. Rivalries Revived

In the Super timeline, Kid Gohan paced around the backyard of Capsule Corporation, much to the annoyance of Seventeen.

"You know walking back and forth with a panicked look on your face won't make time go back faster," the brash Android teased, much to Gohan's annoyance.

"Real funny Seventeen, have you forgotten that we don't have access back to our timeline? We're stranded here unless dad finds one of he Kais to help look for the timeline they ended up in, and that's assuming they can," Gohan said.

"Hey if worse comes to worse, they can ask the Supreme Kai of their timeline to help," Seventeen said.

"You make it sound WAY too easy," Gohan said. "It's not like the Gods are that easy to gain access to!"

"Wow you're a pessimist," Seventeen said, getting a fierce glare from Gohan.

"Say one more stupid thing to me, and see what-"

"Gohan!" Eighteen inturrupted, getting Gohan's attention. "Calm yourself before you start raging out." She then turned to Seventeen. "As for you, maybe keep your snarky comments to yourself for now."

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood, you know how much he stresses out over things, I blame his mother for that," Seventeen said.

"His mother is letting us live in their house rent-free, show a little respect," Eighteen warned.

"Just pointing something out, wow you seem really stressed out too, you two are such a perfect match for each other at times," Seventeen said.

"How about I match a blast to your face," Eighteen warned. "Seriously if you want to pass the time then find something else to do."

"Fine sis, whatever will make you happy," Seventeen said in a slightly annoyed tone as he began to walk off. "But seriously, freaking out over this won't make him feel better, it'll make things worse for him."

Eighteen sighed in annoyance, mainly from knowing that Seventeen had a point, not that she'd ever credit him on that.

She knelt down beside Gohan, rubbing the boy's hair, "Look, I know it seems hopeless, but we have to believe that there's a way out of this mess."

"I guess," Gohan said, albiet reluctantly. "Thing is, I know my dad's friends with the Kais, but that doesn't mean it's going to be that easy."

"No, but it's not impossible," Eighteen reminded. "Let's try to be optomistic here."

Gohan still looked really unsure, it was kind of hard for him to see a bright side, all he could think about is not seeing his family again, at least the family of his timeline. He still felt some comfort in knowing he had some friends with him.

"Well it could be worse I guess, I could be by myself," Gohan said. "I feel a bit better knowing that you and Seventeen are hear with me."

"That's my little Saiyan," Eighteen said, ruffling his head and kissing his forehead, getting an awkward blush from Gohan.

"Thanks, I guess I can try to keep calm about this," Gohan said. "I mean it's not like it can get any-"

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT BEERUS!" they heard Champa shout.

"THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT'S MY FAULT! YOUR STUPID SAIYANS ARE THE ONES WHO TOOK THE TIME MACHINE!" they heard Beerus shout.

"AND FROM WHICH UNIVERSE DID THIS MACHINE ORIGINATE THEN!?" Champa shouted.

"HEY IT CAME FROM THE FUTURE! FOR ALL I KNOW I COULD BE RETIRED IN THAT TIMELINE AND SOME INCOMPOTENT SUCCESSOR ALLOWED THIS MACHINE TO EXIST!" Beerus shouted.

"Great, now they're both going to be mad," Gohan lamented.

"Ugh, for Dieties, they act like such children, not sure how I feel knowing the safety of our existance is in their hands," Eighteen said.

Seventeen found some amusement in their squabble, "Such bickering Gods, bet theyr'e gonna fight soon, I'm betting on the chubby one."

Champa's ear twitched and glared at the brash young man, "Hey! I'm not chubby! It's stomach muscle!" He then lightened up and wiped his nose a bit, "But thanks, glad to know even someone from Universe 7 knows of my superiority."

"Hey you! You want me to destroy you!?" Beerus shouted.

Seventeen scoffed, "You can try, I hear you're strong, so maybe you'll be able to put up a much better fight than-"

Suddenly Seventeen got kicked away by Gohan, the young boy glaring at his friend. "Are you stupid or something!?" He turned to Beerus and bowed profusely. "I'm really sorry Lord Beerus, he's not that smart sometimes! He meant no real disrespect."

Beerus huffed, "Well see to it that he behaves himself, otherwise I won't only just destroy him, I'll destroy all three of you, is that perfectly understood!?"

"Yes sir, I promise he won't do anything else-" Gohan was interrupted when Seventeen returned the kick he recieved not to long prior.

"That's for the cheap shot you little punk!" Seventeen shouted.

Gohan shook it off and glared at his friend, "You asked for it!"

Gohan transformed into Super Saiyan and flew at Seventeen, the Android waiting on his young friend and the two clashed against each other and fought through the yard of Capsule Corp.

This fight got the attention of everyone in the yard, many of them confused as to what was going on.

"Wonder what this is all about?" Brianne asked.

"So now those two are battling each other," Ganos stated.

Eighteen groaned, "Great, just what we need. Oh well, maybe it'll help them, it lets Gohan relieve emotions and Seventeen relieve boredom, everyone wins." Then a blast landed down near the building, almost hitting Bulma as she yelled and complained to the two, Trunks and Mai awkwardly standing nearby. "Well mostly everyone."

In the alternate future with the Universe 6 Saiyans, the three are waiting in the front lobby with Bulla, who promised to introduce them to Goku and Pan once they arrived.

"So what's the Goku of this timeline like exactly?" Caulifla asked.

"Um, playful? Fun? Always in a good mood? Anything like your Goku?" Bulla asked.

"Actually, kind of," Cabba said. "We really don't know him that well, but he's always been such a nice, easy going kind of guy whenever we do see him."

"He's really kind, so is his son," Kale said.

"Son? You mean Gohan or Goten?" Bulla asked.

"Gohan, we don't know Goten too well, though we're sure he's nice as well," Cabba said.

"He's sorta nice, though a bit annoying as well," Bulla said. "But yeah, Gohan's really nice, very smart too."

"What's the Gohan of this timeline like?" Caulifla asked.

"Aside from what I had already said, he's also pretty mild, doesn't fight much," Bulla said.

"Well that sucks, wanted to see if he was strong too," Caulifla bluntly stated, much to the annoyance of Cabba.

"You really need to reconsider your choice of words Caulifla," Cabba said sternly.

"Just saying what I feel," Caulifla said.

Bulla wasn't sure what to make of this girl, she must truly be a Saiyan, she's acting just like her father says a Saiyan typically acts.

"You can still fight Goku, he's always ready for a fight," Bulla said, then felt something. "Speaking of which, he and Pan should be in here any second."

Caulifla chuckled almost sinisterly, "Good, now to see Goku for myself."

True to Bulla's word, the two had arrived, walking through the front door. Caulifla was about to make her challenge to Goku, but noticed something unusual. Instead of the Saiyan she was familiar with, she instead saw a child with a very similar haircut to Goku. This certainly couldn't be the Saiyan she vowed to defeat, perhaps another child of his, or any type of relative.

However this boy was indeed Goku, and he seemed a little curious about the three in front of him, and not just because they gave him an awkward stare, but he could sense some power within them. Before he could say anything, Bulla had spoken up.

"Good to see you Pan!" Bulla ran up to hug her friend, who kindly returned it.

"Same to you Bulla, thanks for having me and granpda over," Pan said.

"Well you can also thank my mom for that too," Bulla said.

"Grandpa?" Cabba muttered.

"It's a good thing you're here today, we have some interesting guests with us," Bulla said, gesturing to the three Saiyans.

"Yeah I can see, are they friends of yours?" Pan asked, taking extra notice of Cabba. She whispered to her fellow hybrid Saiyan, "That guy's kinda cute, are you dating him?"

"I wish," Bulla whispered back, the two girls then glancing toward a confused Cabba.

"Am I missing something?" Cabba asked.

Bulla turned her attention to the oldest Saiyan, "Goku, those three wanted to meet you." She turned to the three Saiyans, "Everyone, meet Goku."

The three looked shocked and confused as they turned their attention to Goku, "Wait, what!?"

Goku simply waved at them, "Um, hi, I'm Goku."

"That's a load of crap!" Caulifla shouted, startling everyone around.

"Please don't yell!" Cabba pleaded.

"You can't be Goku! You're the size of a child!" Caulifla said.

"Well I am a child, so that's why I'm the size of one," Goku said.

Caulifla marched over, grabbing the pint sized Saiyan by the shirt and lifting him to her face. "If you were Goku you'd be taller! The Goku I fought is tall! I traveled from the past! Not the future! You tell me who you are you little runt!"

"Wait what do you mean you traveled from the past?" Goku asked.

"DON'T CHANGE THE DAMN SUBJECT!" Caulifla shouted, causing both Kale and Cabba to attempt to pull her back.

"You need to control your temper Caulifla!" Cabba begged.

"Please sis, maybe there's a reason he looks like this!" Kale said.

Caulifla shook free from them and continued to glare at Goku. "You tell me who you are and where Goku is!"

"I am Goku!" the small Saiyan insisted. "Look I don't really know who you are or how you know me, but the reason I look like this is because of something called The Black Star Dragon Balls."

"Black Star Dragon Balls?" Cabba asked. "Um...what are those? I mean we've heard of Super Dragon Balls, but Black Star Dragon Balls?"

"I take it you all know about the Legend of The Dragon Balls?" Pan asked, getting a nod from the others. "Well on Earth we had two sets of Dragon Balls, the regular ones were made by the Guardian of the Earth Kami. But when seperated from his evil side, the Black Star Dragon Balls formed, which are more dangerous than the Regular Dragon Balls."

"Yeah, apprearently some bum named Pilaf used those Dragon Balls to wish Goku into a child, not sure why but that's what happened," Bulla said.

Caulifla narrowed her eyes back onto the Saiyan she was holding, "Is this true?"

"Yeah, it is, I got wished back into being a little kid, but I really am Goku!"

Caulifla seemd a little unsure, though she had to admit, the energy she felt from this kid did seem to resemble Goku. "Alright fine, I guess I'll take your word for it." With that she dropped Goku onto the floor, annyoing him a little.

"Geez, why does everyone who's heard of me want to cause me some form of pain?" Goku asked.

"Your fault for going around acting like you're the strongest fighter in existance!" Caulifla shouted. "What sucks is that I really wanted to fight you, thinking you've gotten stonger, but I bet with that body there isn't much you can do."

Goku gave a cocky smile, "Don't count me out just yet, I may be small, but I'm just as strong as ever. If you do want to fight me, then I'm all for it, just don't blame me if it's too much for you to handle."

"What was that?" Caulifla asked, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Goku stood up, "Why don't you show me what you got? I'll be waiting for you in the yard, whoever you are."

"Name's Caulifla, remember that name because it's the name of the girl who's going to kick your tiny ass!" She emphasized her point by powering up a little, getting Goku's full attention.

"Wow, you feel strong, this might be interesting," Goku said and walked off. "See you outside Caulifla."

Caulifla turned to her friends, "Let's go, I want to show this guy who the true strongest Saiyan is!"

She began to walk off, leaving Pan confused about what she said. "Um, did she say 'Saiyan'?"

"Yeah, that girl along with those two are Saiyans," Bulla said, gesturing to Cabba and Kale.

Cabba bowed to Pan, "Pleased to meet you, my name is Cabba."

Kale also bowed, "My name is Kale."

Pan waved at the two, "Well I'm Pan, Goku's granddaughter as you might know. But how can you two be Saiyans? I thought my Grandpa and Bulla's dad were the last two?"

"It's a long story, let's go outside, I'll explain during my friend's fight with your grandfather," Cabba said.

Pan shrugged it off and followed Cabba and Kale outside along with Bulla.

Back in the Z timeline, while the Z-Fighters looked around for The Androids, Black was recovering from his battle against Goku.

"Damn Goku, he's stronger than I thought he'd be," Black said, then smiled wickedly. "No matter, the more power he has, the stronger I'll become. Though being stuck in this timeline does hurt my chances of meeting up with my partner, his healing abilities would come in handy right about now."

He then overheard some talking nearby, "Any luck with the rest of The Dragon Balls?"

Black quietly moved in, listening in on the conversation. "Almost done, thanks to Commander Sorbet and his broadcasting of the radar, we only have two more to go, and they're just within our grasp. Meet us at the coordinates that Sorbet sent, we're about to summon a dragon."

Black rubbed his chin curiously. "Dragon Balls huh? So Earth does have it's own. Wonder why they don't exist in that future? Probably due to those pesky machines running amok. Foolish mortals, that's what they get for going against nature." The soliders then flew off, Black following closely. "What could they be up to though?"

As the one solider had said, the other two Dragon Balls had been found and were en route to the rendevous point. It was a wasteland area with only a couple of hills, far awar from civilization. Black concealed his power and hid behind some rocks as the Soliders gathered the Dragon Balls before Sorbet and Tagoma.

"Alright, just about done, now we just need those last two," Sorbet said. "Soon Lord Frieza will return and we can rule over the Galaxy once again. Maybe even get revenge on Goku and Vegeta while we're at it."

That got Black's curiousity, these beings seemed to hold a grudge against Goku and Vegeta, "This could be interesting."

It didn't take long for the last two Dragon Balls to arrive, "Here we go, time to make our wish!" With that he began to summon the Dragon, "I call you Eternal Dragon, rise and grant my wish!"

It took a few moments before anything happened, Sorbet even began to wonder if he did it wrong when lightning struck through the sky, startling everyone. The sky darkened all around, gainging some curiousity from people miles away, including the Z-Fighters.

"Huh? What's going on over there?" Trunks asked.

The two Androids noticed this, both curious by this phenomenom.

"Is it going to rain or something?" Seventeen asked.

"Better not get my clothes all wet," Eighteen said.

Within moments, Shrenron had finally appeared from the Dragon Balls, an awe inspiring sight for Sorbet and Tagoma, and curious for Black.

"Huh, not nearly as big as Super Shenron, though that makes sense given the puny size of Earth's Dragon Balls," Black said.

Shenron appeared in the skies above them, "State your wish, I will grant any two within my power."

"Two wishes? That's unexpected," Sorbet said. "Well first thing's first, ressurect Lord Frieza!" The Dragon floated there a moment, once again gaining confusion for Sorbet. "Um...did you hear me?"

"Yes I did, I am just concerned. While I can grant this wish, I should warn you that his body would not be fully in tact, he had been attacked with a sword, not to mention his body was partilly mechanic, which will likely not be restored either," Shenron warned.

"Aw man! What now!?" Sorbet asked. "I mean we have the second wish, but I figured we could use that to revive King Cold."

"Our ship has something that can repair Frieza if need be," Tagoma said. "Just revive him and leave the rest to us."

"Hm, very well," Sorbet said, then called to Shenron. "Just revive Frieza! We'll handle the rest!"

"This seems very unwise, but so be it," Shenron said and revived Frieza, at least what was left of him. "There you go, what is your second wish?"

Before either of them could say anything, Black leapt out of his hiding spot. "Give this Time Ring the power to travel to it's future and back!"

"What the!?" Sorbet shouted. "Is that Goku!?"

Shenron's eyes glowed at he granted Black's wish, "Your wish has been granted, though it is limited as to how long you can use it, that is all I can do with my power, farewell."

Shenron had disappeared and the Dragon Balls scattered across the sky. Sorbet looked shocked at what happened, then glared at Black. "You! How dare you! I should destroy you!"

"Instead of picking a fight with someone you can't hope to beat, I suggest tending to your friend, he may be alive again but unless given proper treatment, it won't last long," Black warned.

Sorbet groaned in annoyance, "Fine, but we're coming for you later Goku!"

"You mistake me for Goku?" Black asked. "Well I suppose it's an understandable flaw, but I assure you I am not Goku, but he is someone myself and your friend have in common." With a grin, he explained his words, "A foe that must be destroyed."

Black then flew off, leaving Sorbet curious, "Deal with him later, get Frieza inside."

The soliders did just that as Black flew off, observing his time ring. "That Dragon said this has limits, it better be enough to send me to The Future and back." He used his time ring to create a portal. Small as it was, he was still able to travel inside. "Excellent, time to further unless my Zero Mortals Plan." He went into the portal just as Frieza's spaceship left.

This did not go unnoticed by Vegeta, who went to investigate the dark skies. "Damn, just what we need, more trouble."

The spaceship entered the Atmoshere, sometime had passed while Frieza was being healed and restored to full power.

Sorbet approached the machine very cautiously, hoping that everything was working. He planned this out for a long time, this just had to work, he can't leave this unfinished. Then something began to happen, the machines started to go nuts, the electricity flew everywhere, Sorbet watched in anticipation as Frieza's eyes opened and with immense power, he freed himself from his medical pod.

Frieza, in his First Form, slowly stepped out, wiping the medical liquid off and losening his joints.

"Hm, this is quite the surprise, looks like I've been ressurected," Frieza said with a sinister smile. He turned his attention to Sorbet, "It sounds like I have you to thank."

"Oh it was nothing sir, no thanks are needed, just doing my loyal duty," Sorbet said.

"Good, I despise offering thanks," Frieza said, then marched toward the windows. "Where are we exactly?"

"We just left Earth, it's where we ressurected you, we used their Dragon Balls to do so," Sorber said.

"Ah, Earth, never really got a chance to enjoy my time there," Frieza said, then turned to Sorbet. "So how about turning this ship around, I have an old friend I'd like to pay a visit to," Frieza said with the most sinister scowl.


	14. Multi-timeline Showdown

In the Super timeline, Gohan and Seventeen had finished their little spar, Gohan relieving a lot of frustration and Seventeen relieving his boredom. Gohan was quite tired, Seventeen is quite the strong fighter, and Gohan's glad they're not on opposing sides.

Eighteen tended to Gohan, making sure he didn't have any serious wounds, "Are you feeling better after all that?"

"Yeah, still worried about the Time Machine, but not as much," Gohan said.

"Good to hear," Eighteen then turned her attention to Seventeen. "Also little brother, try not to screw up any more than you have."

"What did I say about the 'Little Brother' crap?" Seventeen asked in annoyance.

"Aw, your sibling bond is adorable," Brianne said, much to Seventeen's annoyance.

"Don't even..." Seventeen warned.

Gohan suddenly felt a familiar power making it's way over to Capsule Corp. "We're about to get a surprise visit."

"From who?" Seventeen asked.

Gohan looked to the distance, "From myself."

Seventeen and Eighteen looked a bit confused, then when Gohan pointed to the distance, they understood what he meant. Making their way over was Gohan, Videl and Pan. The three were flying over to Capsule Corp, with Videl holding Pan and Gohan leading the way. The three landed near where Kid Gohan was, the young boy waving at his adult counterpart.

"Good to see you, future me," Kid Gohan said.

"Same to you," Adult Gohan said, then realized the two extra guests. "Seventeen and Eighteen? Didn't expect to see you here, and what's with those clothes?"

"Are you Gohan?" Eighteen asked.

Gohan scratched his head, "Uh, yeah, you see me all the time."

"The Seventeen and Eighteen you see are both from my timeline, that's why they don't recognize you," Kid Gohan said.

"Your timeline?" Adult Gohan asked. "Wait, why are they here then?"

"Because they're my best friends, so they came with me to see this timeline again," Kid Gohan said.

"Best friends huh?" Adult Gohan said. "Wish I had that with the Seventeen and Eighteen here."

"I'm sure you can get that if you tried to Gohan," Videl said.

Eighteen took notice of Videl, "Who might you be?"

"I'm Videl, Gohan's wife," Videl introduced, then showed off Pan. "And this is our daughter Pan."

Seventeen looked impressed, "Wow, for a nerdy guy, you have a really attractive wife."

Adult Gohan looked displeased, "Hey! I'm not nerdy!"

"Could have fooled me, between your glasses, your goofy vest and your uncool hairstyle," Seventeen said, then turned to Kid Gohan. "This is what you're going to grow up into?"

"What's wrong with the way he looks?" Kid Gohan asked. "Besides he only looks like that when he's not fighting, wait til you see him in a gi."

Eighteen continued to observe what was before her. The boy she found herself enamored with has his adult counterpart here, which gives Eighteen an insight into the future. Now he's actually a really handsome adult, making Eighteen extra excited to see Gohan grown up, especially if she wants to be with him for the rest of her life. But she can do without what Seventeen calls nerdy, because she had to agree that this Gohan didn't look too cool, and Eighteen knows Gohan can looks way better than this. She'll have to make sure of a few things.

She also noticed his wife standing beside him, feeling a little jealous. It's no secret that Eighteen has some feelings for Gohan, so seeing Videl standing near this Gohan just upsets her. Even if this isn't her Gohan, it's still unusual to see, especially considering they have a child together. She'll admit that the child is very cute though.

Adult Gohan made his way over to Kid Gohan, "I just wanted to check up on you and say 'hello', when I sensed your energy I had to come by to see you."

"That and Bulma called us to let us know you were here," Videl said.

Adult Gohan nodded his head, "So what's the story with Seventeen and Eighteen? I mean I heard from dad that you befriended them, it sounds like you're much closer than that."

"They're kind of like an older brother and sister to me," Kid Gohan said. "Since I helped them get free of Doctor Gero's plans, as well as helping protect them from Cell and Majin Buu, we've become really close since, they even live at home with me, mom and dad."

"So dad did survive in your timeline," Adult Gohan said, looking a little saddened. "That's good to hear."

"Hey don't feel too guilty about what happened in this timeline, it worked out in the end, didn't it?" Gohan asked.

"I just got worried, I let my rage take over, and that wouldn't even be the first time it happened, since it happened again with Majin Buu," Adult Gohan said. "That's why I really don't like fighting, I get carried away and do regretful things."

"But if we don't fight, everyone we love will be in danger," Kid Gohan said. "I mean, it does kinda suck that we have to deal with all of this, but it's better than standing by and letting the world go to ruin."

"I've heard that a lot, I think I have control over my rage and cockiness a little, Piccolo helped me train through that when he prepared me for the Tournament of Power," Adult Gohan said.

"The more I hear about the Tournament, the more I wish I was there," Kid Gohan said. "What was it like for you?"

"Well, when you help in erasing other Universes, it doesn't exactly leave a good feeling," Adult Gohan said. "Thankfully Seventeen wished them all back."

"I did what now?" Seventeen asked.

"You used the Super Dragon Balls to wish back all the Universes that got erased," Adult Gohan said.

"I made that wish?" Seventeen asked. "If it were me, I'd probably wish for something cooler."

"That's a bit selfish Seventeen," Kid Gohan said.

"Better than being a goody two-shoes like you," Seventeen said.

"Will you two stop arguing before my fist meets the top of both your heads!?" Eighteen warned.

Adult Gohan found some humor in this, amazed that in another timeline that he could be close friends with these Androids, as opposed to the ones in this timeline. While he was at least on friendly terms with Eighteen, he barely knew Seventeen, having mainly interacted with him during the Tournament of Power.

"Kind of wish I was in your position younger me, I never really got to befriend the Androids here," Adult Gohan said. "I mean we get along but we're not that close."

"Didn't you save Eighteen in this timeline as well?" Kid Gohan asked. "I think dad said you kicked Cell so hard he spat her back out. Same thing happened in my timeline, but I kicked him twice to spit both of them out."

"Wait, you only saved my sister?" Seventeen asked. "Who helped me?"

"Uh, no one," Gohan sheepishly said. "You and dad both kinda...died when Cell exploded on King Kai's planet."

Seventeen looked a bit annoyed, "How nice..."

Adult Gohan could tell Seventeen was annoyed, so he quickly changed the subject, "So little me, what about the others in your timeline? Are the Androids friends with them? What about Krillin?"

"Let's not worry too much about Krillin," Gohan said nervously. "We'll leave that up to fate."

Adult Gohan wasn't sure what his younger self meant by that, though he's guessing other things have changed.

Videl approached Kid Gohan, curiosity beaming in her eyes, "Back to the topic of Dragon Balls little Gohan, what would you have wished for?"

"Me?" Kid Gohan asked, scratching his head. "Wow, never really thought about what I'd wish for with any set of Dragon Balls."

"It is kinda hard to pinpoint something," Eighteen said.

"Not for me, I'd wish to be the strongest, or maybe a cool car," Seventeen said.

"Didn't you say you'd wish for a giant boat or something?" Kid Gohan asked, causing Adult Gohan to stifle a laugh.

"Yeah, maybe that," Seventeen said, then turned to Adult Gohan. "What about you? Maybe different age means different opinion."

"I have everything I want," Adult Gohan said. "I have a good job and a lovely family, not much more a guy could want."

"I like your way of thinking," Eighteen said. "I'm happy to know you turn out so well Gohan." She rubbed the hair of Kid Gohan, "Makes me feel reassured about the future."

"Though you could try to be a little less nerdy," Seventeen said, getting a glare from Eighteen.

"You are such a pain, what's so 'dorky' about him? He's a very handsome boy, what do you expect him to look like you or something?" Eighteen asked.

"I'm just wondering, what's with the glasses? What did your eyesight go bad?" Seventeen asked.

"Oh these?" Adult Gohan asked, taking them off. "They're mostly for when I study, I can see just fine without them."

"I take it you must be very intelligent," Eighteen guessed. "I mean I shouldn't be surprised since this one studies day and day out."

Adult Gohan bashfully rubbed his head, "Yeah I do study a lot, so I hope I'm intelligent."

"What about your training, you still any strong?" Seventeen asked.

"About that," Adult Gohan said, then turned to Kid Gohan. "I know you probably expected me to amp up my training, so the next time you saw me we could battle again...but I kinda started to slack off after The Tournament of Power so..."

Kid Gohan shrugged it off, "It's fine, I know you're strong when you need to be at least." He then muttered a bit, "Really wanted to get you back for my eye though."

"Did you say something about your eye?" Seventeen asked, getting a cringed look from Adult Gohan.

"Guess he hasn't forgotten about that," the older Gohan muttered, then whacked his forehead a couple of times, "Stupid, why would he forget about something like that?"

"Gohan? Is everything alright?" Videl asked, getting older Gohan's attention.

"Everything's fine, don't worry Videl," Gohan said, then turned to the three time travelers. "I may not be much of a fighter anymore, but maybe we can still try a spar. I do want to show you something younger me, you might find it cool."

Kid Gohan did look kinda curious, "That sounds good with me. A nice friendlier spar, though I should warn you that I've gotten much stronger as well."

"Don't expect an easy win, even if I've slacked off a bit, I did receive some intense training from Piccolo before the Tournament," Adult Gohan warned.

"Just show me what you can do," Kid Gohan said.

Seventeen called out to the others, "Clear some space! Gohan's going to literally beat the crap out of himself!"

Eighteen and Kid Gohan gave an annoyed glare while Adult Gohan and Videl chuckled a bit, the older Gohan feeling a bit more nervous than his wife however.

Back in the GT timeline, Goku and Caulifla faced off in the backyard of Capsule Corp while Bulma, Bulla, Pan, Cabba and Kale looked on.

"I hope Caulifla isn't getting in over her head here," Cabba said. "Goku may be small, but I can't tell if it's affected his power."

"His small body does cause some limitations, but he's found a way to work around it," Pan said. "But I think your friend's going to put up a good fight, so I wouldn't worry too much."

Cabba seemed a little confused by Pan's statement, then focused back on the fight.

Goku got into a stance, "So, you ready to battle?"

"Of course I am!" Caulifla shouted, getting into her own stance. "Now come at me with everything you've got Goku, don't hold back!"

"How about you make me give you everything? I'll even give you a sample first!" Goku then powered into Super Saiyan.

"That all?" Caulifla asked, powering into her Super Saiyan form as well.

Pan looked amazed, "Whoa, I've never seen a female Super Saiyan!"

"Really?" Cabba asked. "Guess you don't have many female Saiyans around."

"The only ones around with Saiyan blood are me and Bulla, neither of us can transform," Pan said.

"Well I don't fight so that's part of the reason," Bulla said. "Though I'm pretty sure if I wanted to go Super Saiyan I could pull it off. I mean my brother turned Super Saiyan with no problem once."

"Which your father found odd, I mean he, my grandpa, my papa and the future version of your brother had to go through a lot to transform, the Trunks of this timeline and my uncle Goten just transformed with little to no explanation," Pan said.

"Understandable, Vegeta did say it takes anger to transform," Cabba said.

Bulla focused her attention back to Cabba, "How did you transform? What motivated you?"

Cabba twiddled his fingers, "Well, don't take this the wrong way but...your dad threatened to destroy my planet and everyone I love, so that's how I got angry enough to transform."

Bulla blinked a bit, though shrugged it off, the statement not surprising her. "Oh...sounds like something my dad would do...he didn't really hurt anyone did he?"

"No, he only said that to motivate me," Cabba said. "At least that's what I'd like to think."

"My dad can be a real jerk, sorry if he worried you," Bulla said.

"It's fine, I mean it did worry me but I know he just had the best intentions in mind," Cabba said.

"You're a really sweet guy," Bulla said, then turned to Kale. "How about you? What motivated you?"

Kale twiddled her fingers, "Well...there was a time I thought I wasn't strong enough to fight alongside Caulifla, so it made me angry and well...I just transformed."

"Wow, sounds almost like why my dad first transformed," Bulla said.

"How did your friend there do it?" Pan asked, gesturing to Caulifla, who was stretching her arms a bit.

"She used the tingly back technique," Cabba said, getting a confused reaction from Pan, Bulla, and even Goku.

"What's that!" The aged down Saiyan asked.

"When you transform into a Super Saiyan, do you feel something tingling in your back?" Cabba asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Goku said.

"Caulifla figured that tingly thing out and used it to transform, that's how she first learned," Cabba said.

"Wow, and I thought Goten and Trunks had it easy," Goku said.

"Alright enough talk," Caulifla said. "If you won't start, then I'll take the lead!"

Caulifla flew in to attack but Goku had used Instant Transmission to appear behind her and kick her hard in the back, knocking her to the floor.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Goku teased.

Caulifla stood up, glaring angrily at Goku, "You won't get lucky twice you little punk!"

Caulifla flew in to attack again, getting into a clash with Goku. "It's not luck when you have skill!" Goku then kicked her in the stomach and then blasted her back, skidding across the ground.

"So far it looks like Goku has the advantage," Cabba said.

"Hey the fight just started you little dweeb!" Caulifla shouted to her Universe 6 comrade, then glared at Goku. "I got skill too, I'll show ya!"

She then charged a lot of ki in her hand and fired it at Goku, the experienced Saiyan deflecting it effortlessly. She continued sending blasts at Goku, getting closer to her rival. She then went for a kick, but Goku blocked it and elbowed her stomach and kicked under her chin, knocking her into the air.

Caulifla regained her stance, then found Goku flying in with a strong punch to her jaw, then a quick flurry of strikes. He then blasted her down to the ground below, leaving her in a crater. "Don't tell me you're done already."

Caulifla powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and in a quick flash, flew in to punch Goku hard in the stomach and then delivered a flurry of attacks of her own, ending by holding her palm in front of his chest and blasting him across the sky area.

Goku managed to stop himself, smiling a bit. "That's more I like it!" Goku charged to attack, the two looking a little more even in their fight.

"Wow, your friend might give my grandpa a good fight!" Pan said.

"I just hope they don't end up destroying any property," Bulla said.

"Don't worry," Bulma said, activating a forcefield around the area. "I always plan ahead."

"Quite resourceful," Cabba said.

"That's my mom," Bullla stated.

The two Saiyans continued their battle within the contained area. Caulifla managed to get a kick to the side of Goku's head, and followed with an elbow to his forehead and then a strong punch to his jaw.

Goku rubbed the sore spot, though couldn't help but grin, "Much better. The two clashed again, this time with Goku hitting Caulifla in the stomach, though she answered that with a knee to his face. Goku went for a kick to her head, but she blocked and went for a punch, which he grabbed and flipped her through the air.

Goku flew after her but she quick vanished and appeared behind Goku and kneed his back, then sent a blast to knock him to the ground below.

Caulifla charged up another attack, "Take this! Crush Cannon!" She sent some strong blasts down at Goku, prompting him to put his arms up in defense and endure the attack.

"Whoa! That's some move!" Pan shouted in amazement.

"You got this sister!" Kale encouraged.

When the dust settled, Goku was still standing, though his clothes were a bit town. He dusted himself off, then grinned up at Caulifla. "You're much stronger than I thought you'd be!"

"You're not bad yourself, considering you're in a kid's body, if you were bigger I might find you a tiny bit more intimidating," Caulifla said.

"Bigger huh? No problem then," Goku said, then started powering up. "HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Caulifla felt Goku's power rise by the hundreds, then the thousands, getting tens of times stronger than he was right now.

"Whoa, that's a lot of power," Cabba said.

"Sounds like my grandpa's about to show off his true power," Pan said.

"His true power?" Cabba asked, looking toward the child-like Saiyan.

The barrier around Capsule Corp was dangerously close to malfunctioning due to all the power radiated by Goku, something Bulma went to work trying to stop. Within seconds, after a mighty scream from Goku, a flash of light overtook him. When it let up, the child looking Saiyan was no longer there.

Instead, Goku stood before them as a Super Saiyan 4. "So, what do you think? Intimidating enough for you?"

Caulifla couldn't believe what she was seeing, "What the hell!? Why am I sensing so much power!"

"Quite simple, I've just transformed into Super Saiyan 4, pretty cool right?" Goku explained.

"Cool!? It's freaking amazing!" Caulifla said, her eyes glowing in admiration. "How did you achieve that form! Tell me!"

"It was a simple matter of controlling the Blutz Waves and using them to access this form rather than a Great Ape," Goku explained.

"Huh? Blutz waves? Great Ape? What are you going on about?" Caulifla asked.

It was then Goku realized something about Caulifla, and the other Saiyans for that matter. "Wait, none of you seem to have tails."

"Duh, of course not, what does that have to do with anything?" Caulifla asked.

"Pretty sure you need a tail to access the Blutz waves in your body, I think," Goku said. "Vegeta could explain it better, but without a tail, I'm not sure if you can achieve this transformation."

Bulla turned to Cabba, "Were any of you born with tails?"

"No, the Goku of my timeline asked me about it as well," Cabba said. "According to some records, the Saiyans of our Universe evolved in a way that we never grew tails, it's posibble we had tails at some point, but the three of us were born in a time where tails are no longer a part of our genetics."

"Wow, so you're not like Goku, Gohan or my dad," Bulla said.

"Gohan? Wait he was born with a tail?" Cabba asked.

"Yeah, according to my dad, he's the only half breed Saiyan to have a tail, as far as he knows at least," Bulla said. "Me and my brother Trunks weren't born with tails, and neither was Gohan's little brother Goten."

"That actually had me curious, so I even did a little research," Bulma said. "I'll spare you the techno talk, but I did learn that half breed Saiyans have a fifty percent chance of growing a tail, and that Saiyan genes are receive to humans genes, so it's probably even less likely."

Caulifla looked a little annoyed from where she was, "Hey! Since you like Saiyan biology, tell me if what Goku said is true or a load of crap!"

"About the tail thing!?" Bulma asked. "Um, theoretically you probably can transform even without a tail, but I need to know different you are than Goku as far as your genes are concerned."

"Fine by me!" Caulifla said, then glared down at Goku. "One way or another I'm achieving that form, Blue as well!"

"Blue? What's that?" Goku asked.

"A different form that I've seen in my timeline, now let's see just how strong 4 is!" Caulifla said, powering up and flying towards Goku.

"She's not gonna last," Pan bluntly stated.

Caulifla threw a punch at Goku's face, or rather the image of Goku's face. "Huh?"

"Right here," Goku suddenly appeared behind her and elbowed her back hard, then reappeared to smash her down to the ground below.

Caulifla tried standing up, but Goku had used Instant Transmission to appear in front of her and kick her back into the air, using IT again to appear above and knock her back down.

"Caulifla!" Cabba worriedly shouted.

The stubborn Saiyan girl tried standing up, but she collapsed again, trying to catch her breath.

"I admire your determination, but you're outmatched, so just accept defeat," Goku said.

"Like hell," Caulifla said, charging up an attack. "Gamma Burst!"

She fired again, but Goku swatted it away like nothing. Caulifla's eyes widened a moment as she flew to attack once more, only to be met with a strong punch to her stomach, taking all the air out of her body as she began to lose consciousness.

Caulifla fell to the ground, dropping out of her Super Saiyan form. She barely moved, the blow was too much for her, she was no match for Super Saiyan 4.

"Caulifla!" Kale shouted, rushing toward her friend. She tried shaking her, hoping to wake her up, "Sis! Get up!"

Cabba also rushed over to check on his comrade, "I can't believe what just happened, Super Saiyan 4's stronger than I realized."

Goku lowered himself to the ground, "Hope I didn't hurt her too badly. She's got a lot of potential, she can probably reach 4 if she trained hard."

"I think they need tails for that Goku," Bulma said, walking over. "And these Saiyans weren't born with tails, so it may not be possible."

"Let's not give up hope," Goku said. "Maybe they have it in them, maybe it's not just the tails."

"Well, either way, she does seem really tough," Bulma said. "Maybe Vegeta will want a go at them."

"I'd like to see how strong Master's gotten myself," Cabba said, then turned back to Goku. "But you're amazing as well Goku, I can see why Caulifla aspires to be as great as you, er at least the you of our timeline."

"She'll get there, though I'm guessing none of you reached 3 yet," Goku said.

"We're working hard on it, Caulifla's too eager to reach the transformation, so she's rushing her training," Cabba said. "But she did go Super Saiyan 2 before I did, and I'm the one who taught her to go Super Saiyan in the first place."

"Something similar happened with me and Gohan, amazing how you train someone and they completely surpass you," Goku said.

"Caulifla's always had hidden potential," Cabba said. "She's a prodigy Saiyan after all."

Goku gestured to Kale, "What about her?"

Kale was still focused on helping Caulifla, so Cabba continued to speak, "She's very strong too, though she could not control herself at first, thankfully she was able to fully tap into her power at will."

"Maybe one day I'll get to see it for myself," Goku said, then powered out of Super Saiyan 4, back to being a kid. "Until then, keep training and getting stronger."

Cabba nodded, "Yes sir." Caulifla started to stir, getting Cabba's attention. "Caulifla?"

"Sis, you're waking up!" Kale said, trying to help Caulifla to her feet.

"Damn, my head's spinning," Caulifla said, holding her fore head. "What the hell hit me?"

"My grandpa," Pan said, walking over to the group. "You put up a great fight, but my grandpa came out on top, as I expected."

Caulifla turned her head away, "He got lucky, that's all."

"Wow you're really determined to prove yourself," Pan said. "Pride of a Saiyan I guess."

Caulifla glared at Goku, "Can't believe a runt like you got the better of me."

"I'm not as young as I look," Goku reminded.

"Still look like a pipsqeak, losing to you is so humiliating," Caulifla said.

"Hey I thought you did a great job," Pan said. "It's nice seeing a girl fight hard, I want to be that strong someday."

"Aspiring fighter huh?" Caulifla asked. "What's your experience?"

"Well, I already traveled the Universe and fought a bunch of aliens, including a Tuffle called Baby," Pan said.

"Tuffle? I've heard of those, some worlds have also referred to them as Tsfruians ," Cabba said.

"How tough was this Baby guy?" Caulifla asked.

"Well he wasn't that strong, until he took over Vegeta's body," Pan said. "Plus he mind controlled a lot of our friends and mostly hid behind them."

"He took over Master Vegeta?" Cabba asked. "The fiend."

"Thankfully Granpda managed to save him by becoming Super Saiyan 4," Pan said. "It was a great big fight, and since I helped, that means I helped save the entire Universe, not bad for a girl my age."

"Pfft, don't act all proud of your age, when I was a kid I fought tons of battles myself," Caulifla said.

Pan pouted a bit, "Don't call me a kid! I can hold my own in a fight!"

"Doesn't make you less of a kid," Caulifla said, much to Pan's annoyance.

"You want to have a go at me!? I'll take you on right now!" Pan shouted.

Cabba started to worry and stood in front of Pan, "Please take it easy, Caulifla's just a bit brash, she means no disrespect."

"Don't put words in my mouth!" Caulifla shouted.

"Sis, maybe you shouldn't pick another fight, you're still hurt from fighting Goku," Kale said.

"She doesn't seem that strong," Caulifla said. "She can't even go Super Saiyan."

"I can if I wanted to!" Pan shouted, then turned to Goku. "You'll help me, right grandpa?"

"Sure, might be a bit tricky, it took forever to teach Gohan," Goku said.

"Took me about five minutes," Caulifla boasted. "All I had to do was focus on the tingly feeling in my back."

"Tingly feeling?" Goku asked. "Come to think of it, I do feel a bit tingly when I transform, but your transformation didn't come from anger?"

"No, Cabba tried that, calling me a 'blockhead' and stuff," Caulifla said. "That was more annoying than anger inducing."

Goku turned to Cabba, "How did you first transform?"

"Vegeta threatened to destroy my planet," Cabba answered, getting a surprised look from Goku. "He wasn't gonna do it, he was just faking it so I'd transform."

Goku chuckled a bit, "Sounds like something Vegeta would do," Goku said, then turned to Kale. "What about you? Tingly back?"

"Um, not exactly," Kale said. "I really don't remember much, the first two times I was angry about something but I was in such a rage I had no control, I nearly hurt Cabba the first time, then you the second."

"Yeah, both times because she got a little jealous," Caulifla said, getting a blush from Kale.

"I wasn't jealous!" Kale insisted.

Caulifla turned to her protégé, "First you thought I liked Cabba more than you, then you were mad because I was fighting against Goku, that seems pretty jealous to me. Not sure why, I've always said you're my Number One girl, I'd never ditch you for someone else."

"You two have a close bond, and you make a great team, I highly doubt Caulifla would ever throw that away," Cabba said.

"Exactly, we're a team, and nothing can stand against us, our power is the strongest of all the Universes, if things went better we could have been the ones fighting Jiren," Caulifla said.

"Who's Jiren?" Goku asked. "Is he strong?"

"Very, he's the strongest fighter of Universe 11, and immensely powerful," Cabba said. "He might exist in this timeline, so maybe one day you could fight him. But keep in mind that when I say he's strong, well that's the lightest I can put it, it's hard to describe his actual strength, but let's just say that he may prove to be more than a challenge for Super Saiyan 4.

"WHOA! That's really strong, I gotta meet him sometime!" Goku said.

Pan just stared at her grandpa like if he lost his mind, "Papa wasn't kidding when he said you loved strong opponents." She turned to Cabba, "So, you know how to teach Super Saiyan transformations too?"

"Uh, sorta, why?" Cabba asked.

"Think you can teach me!?" Pan said, getting in close to Cabba. "You look like you'd make a great teacher!"

Cabba stepped back, somewhat nervous at how excited Pan just suddenly got, "I can't promise anything, the tingly back thing isn't guaranteed, it only worked for Caulifla, Kale still needed anger."

"I'm sure you can think of something, but you might be the best guy, you look like you have a different perspective of things, plus you're younger, so you and I likely have a similar mindset," Pan said. "I'll do anything you say, but I'd really like it if you could teach me!"

"I can give you some tips, but that's probably all I can do," Cabba said.

"Works for me," Pan said, then pulled Cabba's arm. "Let's go try right now!"

"Huh? Wait up!" Cabba said as Pan pulled him away.

Bulla crossed her arms, "Lucky, Pan's got such a cute guy teaching her now."

"You're half Saiyan aren't you?" Caulifla said. "See if he'll train you."

Bulla turned to Caulifla, "Think he'll actually say 'yes'?"

"Bulla, you don't fight, what reason would you have to turn into a Super Saiyan?" Bulma asked.

"You know...just in case," Bulla said, hoping Bulma would go for it.

"Uh huh..." Bulma said, "Maybe leave this to Pan for now and try flirting with that boy later."

Bulla pouted in annoyance, "Fine..."

Back in the Z timeline, Frieza and his army had landed back on Earth, the space emperor ready to enact his revenge, despite Sorbet's constant warnings.

"Sir I implore that you cease this invasion, the Saiyans have only gotten stronger since you last fought them!" Sorbet said.

"From what you described, it hasn't been that many cycles since our battle on Namek, how strong could they have possibly gotten?" Frieza asked.

"They did battle against Majin Buu! That's as strong as they've gotten!" Sorbet said.

"Please, you expect me to believe Goku could defeat Majin Buu? He did not exert that much power when we fought, Super Saiyan or not there's no way a lowly monkey like him could prevail against a creature even my father feared," Frieza said.

"You sure about that, Frieza!?" they heard. Frieza turned to see Vegeta standing on a nearby rock formation.

"Ah Vegeta, you're looking alive and well, quite a shame, I put so much effort into silencing your voice," Frieza said.

"Like you Frieza, I too have benifited from the Dragon Balls, of course you already know that," Vegeta said, floating over to them. "I'm actually quite happy to see you alive and well again."

"Oh, is that so?" Frieza asked.

"Of course, one of my biggest regrets is that I couldn't take you down myself," Vegeta said. "Kakarot his fight against you, then the next time you come to Earth, my son takes you out with much ease, so I never got that chance."

"Your son?" Frieza asked, remembering the boy with the lavender hair. "Ah yes, I remember there was a young Saiyan with a sword the last time I was one Earth, you say he was your son? I don't seem to remember you having a child though, unless there was a woman I was unfamiliar with."

"It's a long story, but I can assure you he was my son, so in the end I should be happy that someone of Royal Saiyan Blood was the reason for your destruction, but it's only proper that I get that honor next," Vegeta said. "It's more than just Saiyan Pride, it's personal, after the hell you put me through since childhood, the chance to relish in your defeat is something I've longed for."

"Ha, what delusions you have. Vegeta perhaps you've forgotten, but the last time we fought, I seemed to remember killing you," Frieza said, then aimed his finger. "Perhaps I should do it again."

"You may have gotten the better of my last time Frieza, but we both know you're no match for a Super Saiyan," Vegeta said.

"Oh not this again," Frieza said. "Honestly can't you think of anything else to say? This repetition is quite boring and irritating."

"How about I show you then," Vegeta said, then transformed right before the eyes of the Frieza Force. Needless to say Frieza certainly didn't expect to see this.

From far off, Goku felt Vegeta's sudden spike in power. "Huh? Why is Vegeta's power growing all of a sudden?" He took a moment to sense out the area when he felt something odd. "There's more there, and one of the power levels is so familiar...but, there's no way it could be who I think it is, could it?"

Back with Vegeta, he slowly marched towards the soldiers, each of them freaking out from the sight of the Saiyan.

"You look surprised Frieza, did you not expect me to turn Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked, stepping toward the evil monarch. "My power far surpasses even your final form, so make this easy for yourself, and just admit defeat, I'll make your demise much swifter."

"You dare mock me!" Frieza shouted, powering up. "I'll show you what happens to those who defy me!" Frieza instantly went straight into his Final Form, much to the surprise of a lot of his soliders. Most of them have never seen Frieza's true form, though Vegeta was of course unimpressed.

Goku sensed this power as well, as did the other Z Fighters.

"That felt like Frieza!" Goku shouted. "But, that should be impossible!"

Trunks angrily clenched his fist, "What's going on!? How can I sense Frieza? Man this day is going from bad to worse."

Frieza stood before Vegeta, ready to do battle. "I don't care how strong you've gotten, you're still an insect compared to me!" Frieza flew in to attack, but Vegeta effortlessly blocked the punch. "What!?"

Vegeta smirked at his former boss, "That all?" Vegeta then hit Frieza with a swift blow to his stomach, causing Frieza to spit out a bit as Vegeta then kneed Frieza back toward his men.

"Lord Frieza!" Sorbet shouted, then turned to the Frieza Force. "Don't just stand there! Get your weapons ready to take down the traitor Vegeta!"

Vegeta answered by blasting each solider than attempted to attack. "Heh, without the likes of The Ginyu Force backing you up, your soldiers have nothing on me Frieza."

"I don't need my men!" Frieza said, using his Death Beam on Vegeta, though the Saiyan Prince easily deflected it away. "Grrr, you cocky little-"

Frieza sent a stronger beam, but Vegeta knocked it away, destroying part of a nearby building. "This is becoming pitifully easy."

Sorbet rushed over to Frieza, "My Lord, we need to retreat!"

"You dare suggest that I run away like a coward!?" Frieza shouted. "This Fallen Prince is nothing to me!"

Frieza rushed in to attack again, trying to get one up on Vegeta. This fighting had gotten the attention of The Androids, who landed on a nearby hill.

"Who's that freaky looking alien?" Seventeen asked.

"That Freezer guy that stupid Doctor once mentioned," Eighteen said.

"Whoever that is, they're not doing so well against Vegeta," Seventeen said.

Sorbet started to freak out, seeing Frieza doing horribly against Vegeta, "This is terrible! Everyone, go help Lord Frieza!"

Most of the Force seemed reluctant, but some of them complied, including Tagoma, all of whom flew at Vegeta.

The Prince knocked Frieza down and started fighting off the Force with relative ease.

Sorbet approached his emperor, "I know it's degrading to retreat, but it's better than losing to Vegeta, this way you can plan out his defeat much more accurately."

Frieza gritted his teeth in anger, "Fine...damn Saiyan, how'd they get so strong!?"

Vegeta saw Frieza attempting to escape, "Oh no you don't." He aimed his palm, ready to blast Frieza with a Big Bang Attack, but Tagoma grabbed him from behind.

"Oh no you don't traitor!" Tagoma tossed Vegeta aside and started throwing blasts at him in an attempt to wipe him out.

Vegeta dodged all the blasts and flew in to elbow Tagoma in the gut, knocking him back as he aimed his attack on the foolish alien instead. "Big Bang Attack!"

With that, Tagoma was completely obliterated. Vegeta turned around and saw that Frieza was long gone. "Damn, I'll find him, soon revenge will be mine."

Vegeta flew off, trying to sense Frieza's energy. A couple of Frieza Soldiers were attempting to stand up, ready to go after Vegeta again.

"Come on, we can't allow this blasphemy, I say we-" the solider was cut off when he was blasted from behind. Everyone turned to see The Androids glaring down at them.

"This should be fun, now we get to play our little game with aliens," Seventeen said, aiming his palm.

"Hopefully they provide more entertainment than the humans," Eighteen said, aiming her palm as well.

As they continued to blast the soldiers, Black was observing from above, and he wasn't alone.

"So...this is the timeline before those two destroyed everything," Zamasu said.

"Correct, it also means that Goku is still alive, my brief battle with him was quite interesting," Black said.

"Not only would Goku be alive, so would all of his allies, providing you with more variety in opponents," Zamasu said.

"Trunks and those machines were fun, but doing battle against the likes of Goku and Vegeta will be interesting, not to mention the addition of that Frieza fellow to this," Black said.

"I've heard of Frieza, a ruthless emperor who would conquer planets," Zamasu said.

Black turned to Zamasu, "Let us make our plans my counterpart."

The two flew off to the skies, plotting out the destruction of Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and all those who could oppose them.


	15. Past vs Future: Tie Breaker

Back in the Super timeline, the two Gohans stood across from each other, ready to do battle. Adult Gohan had gotten his Gi, this one being the orange gi that his father is known for wearing.

"You look pretty good in that," Kid Gohan said. "Makes you look like dad."

"Yeah, I remember when Kibito gave me this gi, back when I fought Buu," Adult Gohan said. "Thankfully Piccolo was able to make me another one after I lost the first."

"Well at least you're not wearing that goofy tracksuit," Kid Gohan teased.

"H-hey, what's wrong with tracksuits anyway? Eighteen wore one during the Tournament of Power and no one said anything!" Adult Gohan said.

"I did what now?" Eighteen asked.

"Well Eighteen probably looked cute in it, you can't really pull off the tracksuit look," Kid Gohan said.

Adult Gohan looked taken back, "You know by insulting my style, you're also insulting your own!"

"Am I wearing a tracksuit right now?" Kid Gohan asked, gesturing to his body.

Adult Gohan groaned, "Just come do battle with me, let our fists do the talking." Adult Gohan's eyes widened, "I almost sounded like dad."

"With a hint of Vegeta," Kid Gohan said. "But I'll oblige!"

Kid Gohan rushed and attempted to punch his adult counterpart, though it was quickly blocked. Kind Gohan expected that, he also expected the counterattack, to which he dodged and kicked Adult Gohan in the side of the head.

"He's gonna be tricky to fight," Adult Gohan said, shaking off the attack. He then charged up and sent a few ki blasts at Kid Gohan, though this was mainly a distraction, allowing Adult Gohan to fly in and knee his kid counterpart in the face.

Kid Gohan rebounded and flew in with a flurry of attacks to his adult self. The two then collided punches as they quickly fired ki blasts at each other, the attacks cancelling each other out and knocking the two away from each other.

"You're doing great so far Gohan!" Eighteen shouted.

"Which Gohan?" Seventeen asked.

"Our Gohan, duh," Eighteen answered, then focused back on her friend. "Do it Gohan!"

"Time to take it to the next level," Kid Gohan said, powering into Super Saiyan 2. "I have better control than last time, can you keep up?"

Adult Gohan started to power up as well, unleashing a different type of power that Kid Gohan hasn't seen before. "I think I'll be fine."

"Wait, what is-" Kid Gohan's query was interrupted by a swift punch to his stomach and a strong kick to his head, knocking him across the ground.

"Holy crap that was a lot of power," Seventeen said.

This got the attention of the other warriors who stayed on Earth.

"That was the power he defeated Obuni with," Lillibeu said.

"Gohan is amazing, regardless of the timeline," Caway said.

Kid Gohan shook it off and got back into a stance, "Huh, it's weird. He doesn't look like he transformed, but I still sensed a huge power boost."

Adult Gohan started Z vanishing around Kid Gohan, the young Saiyan attempting to figure out where his adult self was going to appear. Eventually Adult Gohan stopped and blasted Kid Gohan back, knocking him to the floor.

"Come on Gohan! You can do better than that!" Seventeen shouted.

Videl turned to Seventeen, "You're talking to your Gohan, right?"

"Well I'm not cheering for your nerdy husband," Seventeen snarked, much to Videl's annoyance.

Kid Gohan flew in to attack but Adult Gohan sidestepped and elbowed his back, knocking the young boy to the floor. "Wow, that's quite a power boost you have."

"Elder Kai helped me reach this level, maybe you can too if you meet him in your timeline," Adult Gohan said.

"So you got God powers as well?" Kid Gohan asked.

"Sorta, more like he awakened my sleeping power," Adult Gohan said.

"Huh? I thought Grand Elder Guru did that?" Kid Gohan asked. "Maybe it's a different power?"

"It's hard to explain I guess," Adult Gohan said. "Anyway, don't stop yet, keep the fight going."

Kid Gohan got back into a stance, "Heh, to be honest, I'm not sure how to counter this power."

"You've got more power than that!" Seventeen shouted. "Use whatever power you were using against those other Universes!"

"Try going Super Saiyan 3 again!" Eighteen suggested.

"I don't even remember how I turned in the first place!" Kid Gohan said.

"Super Saiyan 3?" Adult Gohan said. "Huh, never learned that one, little me keeps getting more and more surprising."

Gohan powered up his Super Saiyan 2 to max, "Get ready!" He flew in and hit his adult self with a mega strong punch, knocking the wind out of his opponent. He quickly followed up with a knee under the chin, "MASENKO!"

Adult Gohan got blasted back, though he quickly skidded to a halt, then flew in to elbow his kid self, though that was met with another elbow, resulting in a clash.

Kid Gohan went for a kick, but Adult Gohan grabbed his leg and slammed him hard on the floor.

"Ouch, I felt that for him," Seventeen said.

"You can do it Gohan! Don't give up!" Eighteen encouraged.

"I think I'm doing pretty well already!" Adult Gohan said with a slightly arrogant smile.

"Wha-Not you!" Eighteen shouted.

"Ha, he got you," Seventeen said.

Eighteen glared at her brother slightly, then focused on her Gohan, "Come on little Gohan!"

The younger Gohan stood up, ready to keep fighting, "For someone who doesn't train as much, you're really powerful."

"Guess it's still in me," Adult Gohan said, sheepishly rubbing his head.

"Well, if it's in you, then it should be in me too!" Kid Gohan said, then delivered a strong uppercut to knock his adult self up, then flew up and unleashed a flurry of blasts at him, which Adult Gohan blocked, to the best of his ability.

Kid Gohan flew in with both arms out, doing a double punch to Adult Gohan's stomach, knocking him to the ground as he cupped his hands together.

"KA...ME..."

"Come on Gohan! You can do it!" Videl cheered.

"He's already doing it," Seventeen mockingly said to Videl.

Videl rolled her eyes and continued cheering, "Get up Gohan!"

Adult Gohan started to stand as his kid self nearly finished prepping the Kamehameha.

"HA...ME..."

Adult Gohan powered up and quickly charged his own attack, "KA...ME...HA...ME..."

Kid Gohan smirked and teleported behind Adult Gohan and fired the attack, "HA!"

However this didn't work out as expected, since Adult Gohan reacted quickly enough to jump over the beam, turning around in the process and blasting Kid Gohan across the backyard.

"Holy shit!" Eighteen shouted. "How'd he react so fast!?"

Everyone else watching seemed amazed, especially Future Trunks. "Wow, Gohan's amazing no matter what the timeline."

At the other end of the blast, Kid Gohan was panting and catching his breath, having dropped out of his Super Saiyan form.

"Alright, you win," Kid Gohan said.

"What! You freaken quitter!" Seventeen shouted.

"Can it!" Eighteen said, then flew over to Kid Gohan, patting him on the head. "You did your best."

"Thanks, at least this fight ended better than our last two," Gohan said.

"Huh? What happened in the last two fights?" Eighteen asked.

Kid Gohan grew a bit worried, "Uh, nothing really. One of us just got hurt more than needed due to lack of control."

"Is that how you got your scar?" Eighteen asked.

Kid Gohan felt his eye, "Sorta."

Adult Gohan walked over, having powered down as well. "Someone's been training."

"I usually train with Seventeen or Eighteen, it's more about fun than actual training," Kid Gohan said. "I just like being prepared for a fight."

"Well it looks like you've still got some untapped potential, hopefully you'll have a chance to free Elder Kai from the Z-Sword," Adult Gohan said.

"Z-Sword? What's that?" Kid Gohan asked.

"A sword that I trained in using when I fought Majin Buu in this timeline," Adult Gohan said. "Elder Kai was sealed in there long ago, afterwards he unlocked my hidden potential, by doing some 25 hour ritual."

"25 Hours!?" Kid Gohan asked. "How the heck did you endure something like that!?"

"Well I had to, it was the only way to stop Buu," Adult Gohan said.

"Gohan's amazing when it comes to his dedication to his family," Videl said. "When he puts his mind to it, there's nothing he can't do. He's just amazing at everything."

"Videl, stop, you're gonna make me blush," Adult Gohan said, his face turning a shade of pink, something Eighteen found attractive.

"Fangirl," Seventeen said, getting a glare from Videl and Pan.

"Excuse me, but he's my husband, I'm allowed to be proud of him," Videl said, the baby in her arms agreeing through babbles.

"Yes, but you're still a fangirl about it," Seventeen said.

"Hey, just because I retired from martial arts doesn't mean I can't show you a thing or two about respect," Videl said.

"Please, you look like a dainty girl, there's no way you were ever that strong, I can hardly believe you were a martial artist," Seventeen said.

"Why you..." Videl said, though Gohan was quick to rush over and keep her calm.

"Videl, try not to set a bad example for Pan," Adult Gohan nervously urged.

"Seventeen, you should really cool it, Videl's really nice and she should be happy for older me," Kid Gohan said.

"Thank you little Gohan, you did great too, you're such a strong little warrior," Videl said.

Kid Gohan blushed a bit, "It's nothing, but I'm glad you liked it Videl."

Eighteen didn't seem so happy this time around, knowing that Videl is married to this timeline's Gohan, she had a feeling that the younger one likely found her cute. She was not sharing her Gohan with anyone, especially not after seeing how attractive his future self looked.

"Just a few more years," Eighteen muttered. "Until then, I'll keep molding Gohan into the ideal man."

Beerus crossed his arms in satisfaction, "My Universe continues to show promise, not too surprised, there was a reason that boy was the leader of my Universe 7 team."

"Yes, Goku made a wise choice in choosing his son as the leader," Whis said. "Despite having trouble keeping his teammates from getting into too much trouble."

"Speaking of Goku, what's taking him so long? Didn't he reach the Kais yet?" Beerus asked.

"I'm not sure, allow me to contact him," Whis brought up his staff. "Hello!? Are you there Goku!?"

From the staff, Goku's voice was heard, "That you Whis?"

"Yes, Lord Beerus just wanted to check on your status in getting those time rings, I trust everything is going along smoothly?" Whis asked.

"Sorta, since there's a bunch of alternate timelines, Supreme Kai wants to check through them to know exactly where Cabba and the others went," Goku said. "He wants to make sure we don't accidentally create more timelines, so he's being really thorough about it, it might take all night at this rate."

"That sounds troublesome," Whis said. "But as long as he's being thorough, then that's all that matters."

"I'm this close to waiting until tomorrow, I'm beat," Goku said. "It's been a long day."

"Yes the day is coming to a close, boy how time flies," Whis said. "Well good luck Goku."

After the call ended, Champa had approached Whis, "Any word?"

"It might take until tomorrow," Whis said.

"Tomorrow!? I can't wait that long! I have a special dinner planned for tonight!" Champa shouted.

"Surprise, surprise," Beerus said, much to Champa's annoyance.

"Can it Beerus! Like you're any better, I bet you'd rather be sleeping right now!" Champa said.

"Actually that doesn't sound like a bad idea," Beerus said. "Maybe we'll just do what Goku's planning and come back tomorrow."

"Hey! What about me!?" Champa asked.

"You're free to go back to your Universe any time you'd like, we'll contact you the moment your Saiyans return," Whis reassured.

Champa folded his arms, "Hmph, fine." He called to his angel, "Vados! We're leaving, round up the other Universes!"

"As you wish Lord Champa," Vados said.

Trunks sighed in annoyance, "Guess we're spending the night."

"We should be able to go back home tomorrow," Mai said. "Besides this allows you to spend a little time with this family. You and Vegeta can have a friendly spar, or you can bond with your younger self."

"That's true I guess," Trunks said.

"Wait, where are we gonna sleep?" Kid Gohan asked.

"You can spend the night here," Bulma said, getting their attention. "I have a guest room big enough for the three of you. Unless you want to ask Chi-Chi if you can stay."

"If I were by myself then I'd ask, but I have two friends with me, so I don't want to burden her," Kid Gohan said. "Though I should pay her a quick visit before I go back tomorrow."

"Then it's settled, you three can have the guest room, or your own rooms, whatever you'd prefer," Bulma said.

"Thanks, we'll figure it out," Kid Gohan said. "Though I'm pretty sure we already know what we want."

A few minutes later, the other Universes were saying their good-byes to the others, especially to Gohan, some more friendlier than others.

"Bye Gohan!" Brianne and her friends said, two of them kissing Gohan on both cheeks while Brianne kissed him on the head.

"Heh, bye girls," Kid Gohan said with a blush, much to Eighteen's annoyance.

Caway was next, "See you around Gohan." She too kissed him on the cheek, getting another blush.

"Bye Caway, hope I'll see you again," Gohan said.

Next was Lillibeu, and unsurprisingly, she too kissed Gohan on the cheek, "It's been nice seeing you Gohan."

"You too, bye Lillibeu," Gohan said.

Eighteen looked furious, something Seventeen found amusing, "They sure love their little Gohan-kun, don't they?"

"This close..." Eighteen warned, holding her thumb and index very close to each other.

Seventeen put up his arms defensively, "Fine, whatever you say sis."

Ganos shook Gohan's hand good-bye before joining the others in Champa's Cube as it flew off into the skies.

"Those girls were really friendly," Kid Gohan said, his cheeks slightly pink from the affection.

"What do girls like about you anyway? I don't get it," Seventeen said.

"Girls just adore polite little boys," Videl said. "I guess we just hope they stay that polite as men, so we do our best to influence that as well. The sweeter you are, the more affection you'll get."

"Seems kinda sappy," Seventeen said. "Maybe cause I'm not a chick, so I don't see Gohan's appeal."

"I do, he's really kind and sweet, thankfully he stayed that way," Videl said. "I'm sure the me of his timeline would love to have him once they get old enough."

"Not if I can help it," Eighteen muttered, this getting Seventeen's attention.

"You say something sis?" Seventeen asked.

"No, shut up," Eighteen said, much to her brother's annoyance.

"Getting a little defensive there, really starting to think you have a big sister complex towards Gohan," Seventeen said. "Like you don't want him to ever go off or something. I know he saves us from that stupid doctor, then again from Cell, but you're being way too loyal."

"Oh what the hell do you know?" Eighteen said, then stomped off. "I'm off, I need a drink or something."

Seventeen sighed in annoyance, "You have no idea how much she adores Gohan, I mean the kid's great and not bad to be around, but Eighteen's been so attached, I wouldn't be surprised if she got with him once they got older." Seventeen turned to Videl, "Sorry if that worries you."

"It's fine, I mean in some timelines, I'm not even alive, so I know how different things can be," Videl said. "But that's what makes life interesting, nothing is ever set, different things can happen. I'm just happy I got Gohan in this timeline, just like I'm sure your wife is happy in this timeline too."

"My wife? Who did I marry?" Seventeen asked.

"I think you married a zookeeper or something, I'm not too sure," Videl said.

"A zookeeper? Interesting," Seventeen said.

Back in the Z timeline, the Androids there were still battling against The Frieza Force, the two having little trouble destroying them.

"Wow this is fun, they're actually putting up a fight!" Seventeen said, zapping a few.

"Too bad most of then aren't even using their full power, just those stupid blasters," Eighteen said.

"Also, I've been thinking, if we defeat this army, maybe we can also take down that Frieza guy, he's supposed to be some type of king or something, if we take over then we'll be a king and queen of someplace," Seveteen said.

"A king and queen? Us?" Eighteen asked, thinking about it. "Well the idea of being worshipped by lower beings does sound interesting, but it also sounds like something that stupid doctor would want."

"Yeah, but we'll be doing it for ourselves, not him," Seventeen said.

"Die you pitiful Earthlings!" a soldier shouted, blasting the two, only to receive a blast to his face.

"Pain in the ass," Seventeen said. "Still, being a ruler could probably be fun, we definitely have the power for it."

"It's worth considering I guess," Eighteen said, zapping more soldiers.

Moments later, Goku had arrived, getting their attention. "What are the two of you two up to?"

"Oh it's you," Seventeen said. "What do you want Goku? Can't you see we're trying to enjoy ourselves?"

Goku looked to see that they've been attacking random Frieza soldiers. "Wait, why do those guys look familiar? Especially that armor."

"They work with some guy named Frieza, who made himself out to be strong, then got the crap kicked out of him by Vegeta," Seventeen said.

"Frieza!?" Goku asked. "But how!?"

"How the hell would we know? Something about Dragon Balls or something," Seventeen said.

"The Dragon Balls?" Goku wondered. "That's why the sky turned dark. Damn, I've been so busy trying to find the two of you I didn't even notice anyone using Shenron!"

"Sucks for you, now get out of our way," Seventeen said.

"Yeah I can't let you two do whatever you want, you have some explaining do to," Goku said.

"And just how are you gonna-" Goku then appeared beside Seventeen and chopped the back of his neck, knocking him out.

"Hey, what the he-" Eighteen was also knocked out from a chop.

"That should keep them down a bit," Goku said, then noticed the soldiers struggling to get up. "Go back to your leader! If I sense any of you here causing trouble, I'll come deal with you myself!"

The soldiers looked a bit terrified, they recognized this man as the one who defeated Frieza on Planet Namek, and they sure didn't want to mess with him. Plus they feel a bit grateful that Goku took care of the Androids.

Goku flew off with the twin troublemakers as the soldiers attempted to regroup.

In the GT timeline, Cabba is attempting to teach Pan about Super Saiyan, first explaining the tingly back.

"Can you feel anything on your back?" Cabba asked. "It's suppose to feel really tingly like, almost like a tickle sensation."

Pan focused intensely on her back, but was having trouble, "I can't seem to get it!"

"Keep trying, it's right in middle," Cabba said.

Pan struggled, hoping to access the power, but she instead just groaned loudly, "Ugh, why is this so hard!?"

"Dont' fret, this technique isn't easy, so far only Caulifla was able to pull it off, Kale had trouble too," Cabba said.

Pan took a breath, this taking some energy out of her, "She must be a genius then."

"She's considered a Saiyan Prodigy, I was amazed by her power myself," Cabba said. "Maybe we can try the original way, think of something that makes you angry."

"Lots of things tick me off, hard to pick just one," Pan said.

"Try thinking of that Baby guy, and how he nearly hurt everyone you cared about," Cabba said. "Or think about how angry you felt when Caulifla called you a kid."

Pan did her best, trying to visualize the trauma that Baby caused, mind controlling her friends and family, especially her parents, hurting her friends and grandfather, the worry she felt when she saw Goku become a Great Ape and unable to control himself. She even thought of Caulifla's condescending words, but no matter what she tried, she just couldn't tap the power.

Instead she fell to her knees, sobbing a little, "I can't do it! At this rate I'm never going to be of any help to Grandpa or the others."

Cabba knelt down, placing his hand on both her shoulders, "Hey easy there, Super Saiyan isn't easy. Maybe you just need a bit more battle experience, I mean you're pretty young right? You've got plenty of time."

"Grandpa said dad was around my age when he transformed," Pan said. "Trunks and Uncle Goten were even younger. Why can't I do it?"

"Maybe it's just different, not to mention you're only a quater Saiyan, maybe it takes a little longer for your genes to react," Cabba said. "Don't give up hope Pan, I'm sure you can do it one day."

Pan looked up at Cabba, "You really mean that?"

Cabba nodded, "Sure, I'd like to think you can do it." Cabba stood up, "Now wipe those tears, this isn't the time for crying."

Pan wiped the tears out of her eyes, "You're right, I shouldn't be quick to cry. A strong warrior manages their emotions."

"And don't worry about how long it takes, just try your best," Cabba said.

Pan nodded, "Sure thing, Master Cabba."

Cabba chuckled a bit, "Just Cabba is fine, I'm just giving you a helping hand. Now let's try some sparring, nothing to big, just show me your power."

Pan nodded, "That sounds fun, here I go!"

She flew in for a punch, which Cabba blocked, "Wow, you've got good power."

"I'm just warming up, wait til you see what I can really do," Pan said.

As the two trained, Caulifla, Kale, Bulla and Goku observed from afar.

"That's nice of Cabba to train Pan, even though they just met," Bulla said.

"Well Pan didn't give him much of a choice," Goku said with a snicker.

"That girl really wants to get strong, I'm guessing that's your influence Goku," Caulifla said.

"Ever since she was a toddler, she loved training with me, it's not like with Gohan or Goten, she really loves to train and get stronger," Goku said. "Gohan would rather have studied, mostly Chi-Chi's' influence, but he just never really liked fighting that much. Goten started off eager, but then kind of slacked off once he became more interested in dating than training. So Pan liking to fight was kind of refreshing."

"How often does she train?" Caulifla asked.

"Well, I kind of slacked off when I started training Uub, I sensed a lot of great power in him since he was Majin Buu reborn, and I wanted to help him channel that power," Goku said. "Probably should have stayed with Pan, but I figured Goten could help her, big mistake that was."

"Maybe that's why she's having trouble," Caulifla said. "Not enough fighting means no chance of Super Saiyan."

"It does help having a lot of training," Kale said. "Without Caulifla's intense training I wouldn't have gotten Super Saiyan as early as I did, that and I had a little help from Cabba too."

"I learned the old way, and I didn't even know about the Transformation," Goku said. "I mean I heard Vegeta talking about it a lot but I wasn't sure what he meant, even he barely knew what it was. Then the moment I saw Frieza kill my friend Krillin, I just snapped, next thing I was consumed with rage. Super Saiyan isn't easy, it's quite a rush the first time."

"Tell me about it," Kale said, remembering her first transformation. "I'm just glad Cabba was very forgiving."

"How close are the three of you?" Goku asked.

"For a while it was just me and Kale, Cabba came along later and started becoming our good buddy," Caulifla said.

"We have a lot of respect and admiration for Cabba, it was thanks to him that we were able to get stronger, he's sort of become part of our gang," Kale said.

" _Sort of_ being the key phrase, he's still part of Sadala's Forces, so he doesn't fully agree with how we run things," Caulifla said. "So we've stolen a few things, we usually end up giving them to poorer Saiyans anyway," Caulifla said.

"Uh, maybe find a better method to help those less fortunate than you," Bulla said.

"Hey you do what you gotta do," Caulifla said.

Bully shrugged it off and continued watching the Cabba vs. Pan spar. "Maybe I can ask Cabba for some training tips, just for fun."

Caulifla noticed a blush on Bulla's face, "Right, fun."

Soon nighttime came in all three timelines. In the GT timeline, Cabba, Caulifla and Kale each got a room in Capsule Corp, with Pan promising to come back first thing in the morning.

In the Super Timeline, Gohan and The Androids shared a room, Seventeen sleeping on his own bed and Gohan sharing one with Eighteen. Seventeen really didn't care, this wasn't too abnormal as sometimes the two fell asleep together. The two were cuddled together pretty closely, Eighteen not wanting to let Gohan get too far from her.

In the Z Timeline, the Androids were kept detained in Capsule Corp with all of the Z-Fighters residing there for the night to make sure they didn't cause trouble, Android 16 himself tasked to stand near their room the night. Krillin was the only one who wouldn't be staying though, Goku didn't want Chi-Chi to be by herself considering she was pregnant, but Goku didn't want her at Capsule Corp near the Androids. So Goku asked Piccolo to take Chi-Chi home and keep her company. Goku asked Krillin due to the two being best friends and Krillin being one of the few Chi-Chi completely trusted. Goku considered Piccolo, but Chi-Chi wasn't too comfortable near him, not that she's still that much afraid, but it's still a bit awkward between the two.

Trunks sat in his room, lamenting the situation. Between The Androids almost causing trouble, Black being somewhere out there and now Frieza being revived, things were looking hopeless. He heard a knock and saw Bulma enter.

"You doing alright son?" Bulma asked.

"Not exactly," Trunks said. "So many things went wrong today, I can't believe I almost lost The Androids in this timeline. I don't know how Black managed to follow me, I didn't even know he could do that. Plus Frieza, how exactly did that happen!?"

"Sometimes things just happen, it's nothing your dad or Goku can't handle," Bulma said. "Remember how bad things looked a while back with Cell and Buu?"

"But this just seems so much worse," Trunks said.

"How exactly?" Bulma asked. "I'm sure Goku can defeat Black if he finds him, and from what I've heard, your dad really took it to Frieza and already sent him packing, we'll be fine."

"I hope so," Trunks said, looking down. "I feel like I caused this mess."

"Trunks..." Bulma said. "No one's mad at you. You did your best to stop Black, but you needed help. Keep in mind that if it wasn't for you, then who knows what could have happened to our timeline? Goku wouldn't be alive, The Androids might have caused trouble, you gave us another chance and anything bad that happens can be fixed with The Dragon Balls, we'll be fine."

Trunks nodded, smiling at Bulma, "Thanks mom, you're always good at helping me maintain faith."

"It's what moms do," Bulma said. "Get some rest son."

Bulma left the room, Trunks feeling a bit better as he went to bed, unaware of the plans being formed by Black and Zamasu, plus Frieza preparing himself for another round of fighting.


	16. Heroic Return

The following day in the Z timeline, the warriors were awoken with a bang. They each heard an explosion near the south side of West City.

"Was that Black or Frieza?" Trunks wondered as he got up. Grabbing his sword, he quickly left the building. "One way to find out!"

The others wasted little time in getting ready and flying off themselves, with Goku quickly grabbing a box of donuts and shoving them down before he met the others.

At the south side of the city, the two could see Black shooting down some ki blasts. However they saw another person there that no one, not even Trunks recognized. Black had been joined by Zamasu.

"Who's that fancy looking guy?" Yamcha asked.

"I don't know, I've never seen him before!" Trunks said in a slight panic.

Zamasu turned to the others, "Ah, so you're here."

"Who the hell are you!?" Tien asked.

"Surely you've heard of me, I'm the Supreme Kai of Universe 10, Zamasu," the former Kaioshin apprentice introduced.

"Wait, you're Zamasu?" Goku asked. "Huh, you look a little different than I thought. I thought you'd be small like the Supreme Kai of our Universe." Goku tapped his chin, "Then again, I heard you were once an apprentice, and Kibito is huge, so maybe the apprentice is bigger than the Kai? Wonder if that means they shrink when they're promoted?"

Black just stared in disbelief, "Good thing I didn't get your mind when I took this body."

Goku looked offended, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Enough of this, I belive it's my turn to do battle with Kakarot's imposter!" Vegeta shouted, powering up into Super Saiyan. "Let's go Black!"

"Someone's eager to meet their demise," Black said, then to the surprise of the Z-Fighters powered into Super Saiyan as well. "Fine by me!"

The two clashed elbows, wasting no time battling against each other, clashing as they battled through the skies, neither side letting up one bit.

"Whoa! I didn't know the fake me could turn Super Saiyan!" Goku said.

"It is your body," Zamasu said. "It should come as no surprise."

Trunks flew to Zamasu, "So you're in on this as well?"

"Of course, we both believe that mortal life is pointless, all you do is quarrel over the most pitiful of things," Zamasu said. "You're already driving yourselves to extinction, might as well speed up the process."

"You're in no position to decide that, even if you are a God!" Trunks shouted, getting his sword out. "I'll put and end to you right now!"

Zamasu chuckled sinisterly, "You can try."

Yamcha turned to Tien, "Should we try to help?"

"There's no way Vegeta is going to want to share in his battle against the fake Goku, Trunks will be easier but I don't sense a lot of power from that Zamasu fellow," Tien said. "We'll just wait and see how this plays out."

Goku pouted a bit, "Man, now I gotta wait til I get to fight."

Black and Vegeta continued to battle across the skies, neither side letting up. Vegeta tried for a punch but Black parried and kicked Vegeta in the sides and spun around to kick him down against a building, startling the people inside.

"Don't give up yet Vegeta! I'm just warming up!" Black taunted.

Vegeta smirked as he glared up at Black, "So am I." He powered up again, glass from the buildings breaking and shattering as he flew back up at Black, delivering another strong punch that created a shockwave across the skies.

Black sent a bunch of ki blasts at Vegeta that the Prince dodged as they went straight for Capsule Corp, much to Goku's worry.

"No! Bulma might be in danger!" He quickly teleported over, appearing in front of a surprised Bulma.

"Goku?"

"No time!" Goku said, teleporting Bulma away as the blasts hit the building. There were others there but Goku couldn't save everyone, anyone who may have perished would have to be revived with The Dragon Balls, though not for another year unfortunately.

Goku flew Bulma through the air as he used his telepathy to contact the others, "I'm getting Bulma somewhere safe, I'll be right back!"

"Thanks Goku!" Trunks replied, the time traveler battling against Zamasu.

"Wait, what about Baby Trunks!?" Bulma asked, getting a worried look from Goku.

"Oh no!" He was about to turn around but then saw that Sixteen was flying over with Baby Trunks in his arms. "Oh good, Sixteen has him."

"Oh thank goodness," Bulma said. "Wait, wasn't he keeping an eye on The Androids?"

"Your son takes priority," Goku said. "I'm sure you feel the same way."

Bulma couldn't argue, quite frankly she was more worried about her baby than if The Androids escaped, figuring that they won't get far anyway.

The Androids themselves however, seemed to be thrilled by their newfound freedom. "Now that our fellow Android is gone, let's go check out that fight ahead," Seventeen said.

"Sure why not? Maybe they'll weaken each other and we can just do away with them afterwards," Eighteen said.

The two flew off to the fight, though they weren't the only ones interested in crashing the party.

Frieza's ship landed back on Earth, The Space Emperor using a scouter to locate the Saiyans.

"But sir, it's only been one Earth Day, you can't just go back, what if Vegeta is too much for you again!?" Sorbet asked.

"He got lucky before, I was just a little rusty from being dead for so many years, now that I've freshened up again I can take that Prince of Apes," Frieza's scouter detected several powers clashing. "Oh my, seems there's a fight on our hands. Well allow me to join the fun." He tossed the scouter down and flew in the direction of the fight.

Meanwhile in the Super timeline, Goku had gotten a message from Supreme Kai that he has located where Cabba and the others were. Not wasting time Goku used Instant Transmission to reach Supreme Kai, the two ready to meet with Cabba.

"This Time Ring should take us to where those Universe 6 Saiyans are," Supreme Kai said. "From there we can find the Saiyans and bring them back home."

"Sounds good to me Supreme Kai," Goku said. "I'll just take the ring and-"

"Only a Supreme Kai can use a Time Ring Goku," Supreme Kai said.

"Oh right, Beerus and Whis mentioned that when Black showed up," Goku said.

Supreme Kai grabbed Goku by the sleeve and the two traveled through time.

In the GT timeline, Pan was again interacting with Universe 6, this time through a small spar with Caulifla, the young hybrid girl throwing several punches at her new rival.

"Come on, is that all you have runt?" Caulifla taunted as Pan attempted to land a strike on her.

"Stop calling me a runt!" Pan shouted, punching harder at Caulifla.

Cabba observed from afar along with Kale, Goku and Bulla. "Huh, little surprised Caulifla was willing to train Pan."

"That was nice of her, maybe she just likes seeing Saiyans get strong," Goku said.

"Too bad her dad couldn't stick around," Bulla said. "Though it probably doesn't help that Caulifla called him 'nerdy'."

"I thought she was gonna attack him right then and there," Cabba said. "Thankfully she was more interested in helping Pan."

"Wow, is that all you have, no wonder you can't transform," Caulifla taunted, getting more of an ire from Pan.

"When I'm done with you, you're gonna be covered in your own blood!" Pan shouted.

"Though I do worry she's just using this as an excuse to irritate Pan, mainly due to her dislike of Goku and Gohan," Cabba said.

"That could be part of the reason," Kale said. "But deep down she wants Pan to get stronger, so she can turn Super Saiyan as well."

"She probably detects potential in her," Goku said. "A true martial artist hates seeing someone waste their own potential."

During this, the other Goku arrived with the Supreme Kai. Sensing the adult Goku's energy, the four turned around to see the Saiyan.

"Yo Cabba, looks like I found you," Goku said.

"Oh Goku, you're here! Great," Cabba said.

"Oh thank goodness, does this mean we can go back home?" Kale asked.

"Sure does, though we'll also need the time machine," Goku said.

"I have it right here," Cabba said, holding the Capsule of the Time Machine. "The Bulma of this timeline tried looking it over, I think it stumped her a bit. She wanted to continue but if you're here then there's no real reason to."

"Great, er wait, where's Caulifla?" Goku asked, then noticed Bulla and himself. "Uh, I think that girl in the red is Bulla, she has Bulma's hair but isn't as old looking."

Bulla sweated from hearing that, "Good thing my mom didn't hear that, she'd be really pissed if she was."

Goku looked to his kid self, "But who's this little guy? It can't be Goten, unless Goten never grew up or something. Chi-Chi is worried that Goten might be small for his age, weird since I was that small when I was his age, so I don't know what Chi-Chi's so worried about."

"Actually, I'm you," Kid Goku said. "It's a long story, but it involves The Dragon Balls."

"Huh? You're me? Wait did someone wish I was a kid or something?" Adult Goku asked.

"Pretty much, I don't know if you remember Emperor Pilaf," Kid Goku said.

"Emperor...Pilaf?" Adult Goku tapped his head. "It sounds familiar...But I can't put my finger on it."

"Short blue guy, a fox ninja by his side, as well as a human girl with black hair and a light blue coat," Kid Goku said.

"The only woman I know from your description is Trunks' friend Mai," Goku said. "Unless she's like that lady's daughter or granddaughter."

"Point is someone wished us to be a kid, I'm not sure if that's gonna happen in your timeline, but just a fair warning," Kid Goku said.

"Right, thanks for the heads up," Adult Goku said. "Uh, can you still go Super Saiyan?"

"Sure can, all the way up to 4," Kid Goku said.

"Wait, there's a four?" Adult Goku asked. "You mean Blue right?"

"Blue? No I mean 4," Kid Goku said.

"It's a long story," Cabba said. "Let's just get back home, I'm sure Lord Champa's worried."

"I think he's more worried about his status than our safety honestly," Kale said.

"You're...probably right," Cabba said, then called out to Caulifla. "Hey Caulifla! The Goku of our timeline's here! We're going back!"

Caulifla and Pan stopped, noticing the other Goku, who was waving at them.

"Hey Caulifla! Who's your friend!?" Adult Goku asked.

"That's Pan, your Granddaughter," Kale said.

Adult Goku looked surprised, "Pan!?" He looked closer, sure enough she had the same eyes that he and Gohan shared, plus something about her hair reminded him a little of how Chi-Chi's hair used to look. She even had the same tough look in her eyes that her mother Videl had. "Wow! You are Pan!"

"Is that, my grandpa from your timeline?" Pan asked.

"Sure is," Caulifla said, then shouted. "What the hell took you so long!?"

"Sorry, it took us a while to find this timeline," Goku said. "But we're good now right?"

"Just take us home, I still wanna kick your son's ass again!" Caulifla said.

"He's probably going home right afterwards," Goku said, much to Caulifla's annoyance.

"I'm still gonna get that one on one fight!" Caulifla said, then turned to Pan. "Gotta go kid, sorry to cut the training short."

"Aw, that's too bad, I wads starting to have fun," Pan said. "Despite your countless insults."

"I do it because I care," Caulifla said. "Wuss."

"Hey!" Pan shouted.

The two flew over as Supreme Kai held out his hand. "Please grab on."

"Fine," Caulifla said and grabbed on to Shin's wrist, with Goku doing the same.

"Bye Cabba," Pan said, hugging the Saiyan boy, making him feel a bit awkward. "Thanks for trying to help me, I'm gonna keep trying and make you proud."

Cabba awkwardly returned the hug, "I'm sure you will, keep training Pan, it was nice meeting you, I hope we can meet again soon."

Bulla hugged Kale good-bye, "It was nice meeting you Kale."

"You too Bulla, maybe we can meet again another time," Kale said, getting a chuckle from the Gokus.

"Another time, good one Kale," Adult Goku said.

"Yeah, good one," Kid Goku said.

Bulla called out, "Mom! Cabba's going home!"

"Really!?" Bulma asked, coming into view and seeing the other Goku. "Huh? Goku?"

"Hey Bulma, sorry to leave so soon after coming, but we're in a rush," Goku said.

"Bye Bulma, thanks for your hospitality," Cabba said.

"Hey, other me," Kid Goku said. "What's Blue?"

"What's 4?" Adult Goku asked.

"Talk another time, we really should be going," Supreme Kai said, then vanished with his Sayians.

"Huh, wonder if we'll ever see them again?" Bulla asked.

"I hope so," Pan said.

"Same, but I think we will," Kid Goku confidently said.

Back in the Super Timeline, The Supreme Kai left Goku to his Universe 6 friends.

"Thanks Supreme Kai, we owe you one," Goku said.

"No problem, just please be more careful with the time machine you three," Supreme Kai said.

"Don't tell me what to do," Caulifla said, much to Shin's surprise.

"We're off," Goku said, using Instant Transmission to return to Capsule Corp.

Back in the Z Timeline, Vegeta and Black continued to do battle, Vegeta knocking Black down and preparing an attack. "GALICK GUN!"

He sent a beam down, but Black countered with a dark attack. "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The two beams collided and a stalemate was reached, both beams cancelling each other out. The two went right back to fighting, neither side letting up.

With Trunks and Zamasu, the two attacked mercilessly, Trunks swinging his sword as Zamasu blocked with his psionic blade.

"You seem rather frustrated, is it your inability to keep anyone safe?" Zamasu taunted.

"Screw you!" Trunks shouted, attacking some more. He managed to knock Zamasu back as he charged with his sword, impaling the God.

"Nice one Trunks!" Yamcha shouted.

Zamasu smirked and blasted Trunks back. He then pulled out the sword and tossed it at Trunks, the young Saiyan grabbing it just before he got impaled.

"How!" Trunks asked.

"A God like me deserves an immortal body," Zamasu said. "It is only fitting after all"

Zamasu's wound healed up, much to Trunks's surprise, "Wait, he's immortal!?"

"That can't be good," Yamcha said.

"Wh-what do we do now?" Chiaotzu asked.

"I don't know, how do we fight someone immortal?" Yamcha asked.

Tien turned to Piccolo, "Any ideas?"

"None at the moment, just be ready to assist Trunks if he needs it," Piccolo said.

"But what can we-" Suddenly Tien felt a surge, "What the?"

"You felt that too?" Yamcha asked.

"Yeah, another power is coming, feels so familiar," Tien said.

Piccolo began to sweat, "No, it's Frieza!"

The group turned around and saw Frieza arriving from the distance, the alien looking ready for a fight.

"Things got from bad to worse," Yamcha said.

"We can't let him assist Black or Zamasu, we'll have to hold him off," Piccolo said, leading the others to block Frieza's path.

Frieza stopped before the Z Fighters, examining them closely, "Ah, a welcoming parade. Now let's see, the Namekian is here, as is that bald little Earthling."

Krillin gulped at the sight of Frieza, "You bet I am..."

"False bravery, at least you're trying," Frieza said, then faced the others. "I don't believe I know the rest of you."

"We're Goku's friends, and we're not gonna let you get to him," Yamcha said.

"So the monkey has more friends, how nice," Frieza said. "Though I must ask, where is Goku?"

"He's off helping a friend, so you're gonna have to deal with us," Yamcha said.

"It won't go down like last time!" Krillin said.

"Hm, I beg to differ," Frieza said, powering up.

Vegeta felt this from nearby, "Frieza!? He's back?"

"Don't take your eye off of me Saiyan!" Black shouted, punching Vegeta in the gut.

Trunks also noticed Frieza nearby, becoming very worried at this new development, "Oh no, Frieza's here."

"He's the least of your worries right now, mortal," Zamasu said, attacking Trunks.

Goku felt Frieza's energy as well, "Dammit, from bad to worse." He turned to Sixteen, "Keep Bulma and Trunks safe."

"Will do," Sixteen said as Goku flew off.

"Times like this makes me wonder why they left that other half of Majin Buu with the Kais? We could have used his help right now," Bulma said.

In the Super Timeline, Cabba had returned the Time Machine, with Trunks yelling at Caulifla, "Never take my Time Machine without asking again!"

"Piss off," Caulifla said, much to Trunks's annoyance.

"Finally, we can go back home," Kid Gohan said.

"Hey! What about our one on one!" Caulifla said.

"Another time, geez," Kid Gohan said. "I'll be back to visit soon."

Cabba turned to Trunks, "Mind if we use it soon as well? We made some friends in that future."

"I'll think about it," Trunks said.

"Who'd you meet?" Gohan asked.

"We met your daughter Pan for one," Cabba said. "She's got a lot of potential."

"Oh, that's neat," Gohan said.

"We also met Master Vegeta's daughter," Cabba said.

"What's her potential like?" Vegeta asked.

Cabba scratched his head, wondering how to answer, "Well...it's there."

"And she did express interest in training with Cabba," Kale added.

"Hm, perhaps I'll look into that, in this timeline as well," Vegeta said.

"Oh, it'd be an honor to train your daughter," Cabba said, then noticed the younger Bulla in Bulma's arms. "She's gonna grow into a beautiful young girl too, you'll both be proud."

"I figured that, she is my daughter after all," Bulma boasted.

Cabba released the Time Machine as he, Mai, Gohan and The Androids got in.

"See you soon son!" Goku said, waving good-bye.

"Keep getting strong, don't slack off!" Vegeta warned.

"Bye Gohan, bye Android Twins," Cabba said.

"We have names you know," Seventeen said, getting a nudge from Eighteen.

"Bye everyone, see you again soon," Eighteen said.

Cabba began to wonder, "Hey, Mai? Do you know anyone named Pilaf?"

Mai looked a little surprised, how did Cabba know about her old boss? "Um...Talk later."

With that the machine went back, taking the group back to the Z timeline on top of Mount Paozu.

"Thanks Trunks," Gohan said, getting off with his friends.

"No problem, I'll see you all another time," Trunks said, getting ready to go back with Mai.

"Bye Gohan! Bye Seventeen! Bye Eighteen!" Mai said as the Time Machine left.

"Ah, good to be back," Gohan said. "Now let's-"

"Gohan!?" They heard. It was Chi-Chi. "Oh Gohan, we have trouble."

"Trouble? What trouble?" Gohan asked, then sensed some power boosts. "Mom? What's happening?"

"I'l give you the short version," Chi-Chi said. "Another Trunks came back in time, warning us about that guy called Goku Black, who also showed up and attacked Goku. Then I heard that creep Frieza got revived and now they're all fighting each other."

"Wait, Goku Black and Frieza!?" Gohan shouted. "Oh no, not again!"

"Gohan, we should go!" Eighteen urged.

"Uh, right," Gohan said. "Mom, stay here and out of danger! We'll be right back."

"Please be careful!" Chi-Chi said. "I'm not too worried about Frieza, apparently Vegeta's stronger than him, but I am worried about the one called Black."

"We'll be fine," Gohan said, then turned to his friends, "Let's go!"

The trio flew off to where the fighting was. There as Black battled Vegeta and Trunks battled Zamasu, the Z-Fighters were battling against Frieza, the emperor holding his own.

"I do hope this isn't the extent of your power, it would be quite shameful!" Frieza then knocked them all back.

"Damn, he's too strong!" Yamcha said.

"Keep fighting!" Piccolo ordered, the group going after Frieza again.

Gohan kept flying with his friends, then was joined by Goku. "Hey son, you're back!"

"Hi dad, sorry I wasn't back sooner, we had a slight problem in the future," Gohan explained. "Mom told me about Black and Frieza."

"Zamasu's here too, we should hurry," Goku said.

Gohan sighed, this was getting worse by the moment. They all finally arrived where the fighting was, Vegeta and Black trading blows while Trunks continued to fight Zamasu in vein, Trunks starting to tire out, and Frieza battling the five of Goku's friends.

The Future Androids noticed the new arrivals, "Hey sis, look, it's us." Future Seventeen said.

"Huh?" Future Eighteen said. "You're right, and we're with that kid Gohan."

Seventeen pointed in the direction of his future self, "What's up with that?"

"Oh, they came with Trunks, appearently they had to call a truce because Black was too strong," Goku explained.

"Huh, now we know how Gohan feels," Seventeen said.

"Yeah, kinda freaky," Eighteen said.

Trunks got knocked toward Vegeta, knocking the older Saiyan off balance.

"Hey, watch it!" Vegeta said, then took a kick to the ground by Black, who then blasted Trunks toward Zamasu, the God knocking Trunks to the ground below.

"Guys! Over here!" Gohan shouted, getting the rest of their attention.

"Sweet, Gohan's back!" Yamcha said, relieved at seeing his little friend.

"It's Goku's son," Frieza said, smirking deviously.

Black glanced over at Gohan as well, "A new Challenger perhaps?"

Frieza floated toward Gohan, chuckling ominously, "Ah Gohan, what brings you-"

Gohan immediately turned Super Saiyan 2 and punched Frieza hard in the stomach as the two Androids then blasted him far back into a hill.

"Wow, nice one Gohan," Yamcha said.

Gohan flew over to the Z-Fighters, "Quick, do any of you know The Evil Containment Wave?"

"I do," Tien said.

"As do I, though is there a reason you're interested?" Piccolo asked.

"Find a jar and use it on Zamasu," Gohan said. "He's got an immortal body, the Evil Containment is the only way to defeat him."

"Of course, that makes perfect sense," Piccolo said.

"We'll ask Master Roshi," Tien said. "He should have something."

"Good, Tien can go, anyone who wants to join him is more than welcome to," Gohan said, then glared at Black. "I'll deal with him."

Black chuckled sinisterly, "Someone's ready for a fight."

"Go, quickly!" Gohan said and flew at Black, the two colliding punches.

"Let's go!" Tien said, the other Z-Fighters flying, sans Piccolo.

"I'll stay in case they need help!" Piccolo said.

"Fine with us!" Tien said, flying off.

Gohan glared at Black, "Tell me, why did you take my dad's body!?"

"A mortal who can do battle against Majin Buu has way too much power than they deserve," Black said. "I'm just following the proper order of things."

"More like you just want to be a selfish bastard, well I won't allow it!" Gohan said and kicked Black in the head.

Zamasu went to help but The Androids blocked his path.

"No you don't," Seventeen said and attacked with Eighteen helping.

"You two are The Androids, my counterpart as told me of you!" Zamasu said.

"Well he's half right, but we're not the same Androids you know!" Seventeen said.

"Different timeline, different power!" Eighteen said, the two punching Zamasu hard in the stomach and then kicking him back.

Gohan and Black battled across the sky, the two seemingly evenly matched. Black whipped out his blade and tried to attack but Gohan dodged and hit Black in the stomach and then kicked him in the face.

Black teleported behind Gohan and tried to attack but Gohan blocked and elbowed Black in the eye. Black then kneed Gohan in the gut and blasted him down to the ground below.

He then flew down, shooting more blasts but Gohan had flown out the way, leading Black to a lesser populated area as he sent a bunch of ki blasts at him, which Black deflected.

"Foolish boy, I am too powerful for you!" Black said, powering up some more, reaching what seemed like Super Saiyan 2. "Now die!"

He charged at Gohan with the blade which Gohan attempted to parry, getting cut slightly in the process, blood spilling on his arm. "Damn..."

Black then kicked Gogan up and fired a stronger blast, but Gohan appeared behind him through IT and hit a Masenko to knock Black off balance.

"You're really starting to irritate me boy!" Black said and kicked Gohan back as he cupped his hands. "Kamehame-HA!"

Black fired the Kamehameha, but Gohan quickly fired his own, the two struggling in the sky.

"Submit, you cannot win!" Black shouted.

"Yes I can!" Gohan shouted back, pushing the beam, but Black just powered up.

"You're irritating me boy, just accept your loss and be done with it!" Black shouted.

Gohan continued to push, then looked aside to see the Androids battling hard against Zamasu, though noticed something odd. The Androids of the other timeline seemed to be flying toward the downed Trunks and Vegeta.

"This is our chance," Future Seventeen said.

"We'll take these two out, then finish off the rest, Goku Black won't be trouble after this, and we'll have that boy done with, it works out for all of us," Future Eighteen said.

"No! Stop them!" Kid Gohan said.

The Future Androids glared and blasted Gohan, hurting him and weakening his beam struggle.

"We killed you once, we'll do it again!" Future Eighteen shouted.

The other Eighteen noticed this, and saw Gohan's predicament, "Seventeen, Gohan needs help!"

Seventeen turned around to see what his future coutnerpart was doing, "Oh hell no! Gohan is not losing to imposters of us!"

The two blasted Zamasu away and flew in to kick their future counterparts.

"Sorry, but in this timeline, we love Gohan," Eighteen said.

The two future Androids glared.

"You better be kidding," Future Eighteen said.

"Absolutely not, you hurt Gohan, and you'll be the one in a world of hurt, bitch!" Eighteen shouted.

"Oh, I don't care if you are me, no one talks to me like that and lives!" Future Eighteen said and blasted her past self, but the attack was blocked. "What!?"

"We're stronger than you by the way," Eighteen said.

The two Future Androids refused to believe that and continued attacking, hoping to one up their past selves. Unfortunately the cyber twins of the past proved to be too agile for their future counterparts to handle, and eventually Seventeen and Eighteen delivered some hard strikes and kicked her future selves down to the ground below.

The two aimed their palms down as they both shouted, "This is for the Gohan of your future!"

In one blast, the two future Androids were done, though they couldn't celebrate as Black had hit them both with a Ki blast from where he was. The other Gohan was too distracted to use full power, something Black took advantage off as he was able to focus his attention away in bits.

"Foolish machines!" Black said.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted as he flew towards Black, but then took a blast to the back from Zamasu, allowing Black to shoot a beam of his own, knocking Goku down.

Piccolo focused on Zamasu and flew in to attack, the two trading blows as Piccolo kept Zamasu occupied and away from the main fight.

Gohan struggled to power up, and between seeing Trunks hurt, The Androids hurt, his dad hurt and seeing Piccolo fighting for his life, Gohan began to power up again.

"What's this?" Black asked.

Gohan had powered up and once again had achived Super Saiyan 3, "TAKE THIS! HA!"

Gohan added more power to his Kamehameha, knocking Black back.

"Impossible!" Black shouted. "It's not over, I won't give up just yet!"

Suddenly he felt some more ki blasts, these coming from Vegeta and Trunks, the blasts weakening Black to the point where Gohan's Kamehameha completely overpowered him, sending him flying through the city in the beam and across the ocean, the beam carrying him until a huge explosion was heard in the distance.

Gohan panted after the surge of power and began to collapse as he powered out. Fortunately Trunks was able to catch him.

"We did it!" Trunks said.

"Not yet," Vegeta said, gesturing to Zamasu, who was still battling Piccolo.

"You've put up a good fight, but soon you will meet your end!" Zamasu shouted.

"In your dreams," Piccolo said, then punched Zamasu back, throwing a bunch of Ki blasts, all of them seeming to miss.

"Is your eyesight poor or do you just have really bad aim?" Zamasu asked, then noticed all the ki balls were around him.

"Hellzone Grenade!" Piccolo shouted, the blasts hitting Zamasu from all angles.

Just then, Tien arrived with a jar, "Master Roshi says this is the sealing jar for the Evil Containment Wave."

"Good, set it down!" Piccolo said, holding his arms out. "Take this, EVIL CONTAINMENT!"

Zamasu was then caught in a vortex as he swirled around in the air, screaming in terror. "What kind of technique is this!?"

"A technique with many names, Evil Containment, Mafuba, take your pick, in the end it's the technique to seal away your defeat!" Piccolo shouted.

"NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING! I CAN'T LOSE TO MERE MORTALS! NOOOOO!" Zamasu shouted, swirling around as Piccolo aimed for the jaw. In one swift motion, he placed the immortal God in the jar and quickly sealed it, preventing him from emerging. "There."

Trunks sighed in relief, "Now it's over." He then called out," Great work Piccolo!"

"Hmph, so the Namekian was actually useful for once," Vegeta said.

The Androids recovered and approached Gohan with concern. Trunks noticed the two, holding Gohan out for them to see.

"How is he?" Eighteen asked.

"He's fine, just exhausted," Trunks said. "Can't believe you two destroyed your future selves."

"They had it coming," Seventeen said. "They may technically be us, but they were totally different people."

"Yeah, we would never hurt Gohan," Eighteen said.

"I believe that now, I'm sorry for doubting you before," Trunks said.

"Hey after seeing those two, I don't blame you," Seventeen said. "Those assholes were making us look bad, we weren't gonna take that lying down."

"Guess not," Trunks said. "Thank goodness another nightmare is over."


	17. Bright Futures

Everything had finally been settled and the warriors were at ease. Black had been defeated, Zamasu was sealed away, The Future Androids were destroyed and Frieza had been easily fought off. Once everything seemed nice and safe once again in this timeline, Trunks started making his way back to the time machine, ready to go back home again.

"Thanks again for the help," Trunks said. "Sorry if this inconvenienced you in any way."

"It's no trouble, that's what friends are for right?" Goku said. "Plus it was fun, I got a good fight out of it."

"You always find the bright side of something, don't you Goku?" Krillin asked, getting a sheepish laugh from Goku. "I'll never understand your optimism."

"Just try to come when me, Gohan and my sister are around, would have settled things faster," Seventeen said.

"Someone's confident," Piccolo said, getting a slight scowl from Seventeen.

"Hey we proved our abilities, didn't see you delivering a one-shot blow to Frieza," Seventeen said.

"Well anyway, it's not like he could have known we would be in another timeline" Eighteen said.

"Plus in Piccolo's defense, he did seal away Zamasu in a jar," Gohan said. "That was really cool by the way!"

"I just find it ironic," Piccolo said. "That technique was used to defeat my father to prevent him from conquering the Earth, here I am using it to save not just The Earth but the whole Universe."

"Maybe more, who knows what Zamasu could have done to the other timelines," Eighteen said.

"Speaking of Zamasu, what did you do with that jar he was sealed in?" Trunks asked.

"Tossed it into the ocean," Seventeen said. "No one's ever going to find it."

"Um, are you sure about that?" Trunks asked.

"Come on, who's gonna look for a jar in the middle of the ocean?" Seventeen asked. "Better than leaving it in a cave where some curious explorer might find it, or leave it in like a desert where someone might still dig it up."

"He's got a point," Goku said. "We should be fine."

"What about Frieza?" Eighteen asked. "He's still out there."

"He's pretty harmless right now, don't worry so much about him," Gohan said. "We might in the future though, he might train and come back much stronger."

"He'd have to pull off a miracle, guy wasn't that strong just now anyway, some emporer of The Universe," Seventeen said.

"He might get stronger though," Piccolo said. "We all need to be on top of our game."

"You can count on me for that," Goku said. "This is gonna be interesting, never thought I'd have a chance to have another battle with Frieza."

"You're such an idiot sometimes Kakarot," Vegeta said. "But remember, finishing off Frieza is my honor, and mine alone."

"Sure, I have no problem with that, if you can get to Frieza first," Goku said with a smirk.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me Kakarot!?" Vegeta shouted, looking ready for a fight, much to the worry of The Z-Fighters, aside from Goku and The Androids.

"Come on dad, ease up. We don't want to make Vegeta angry," Gohan said, getting a glare from Vegeta.

"I don't need your patronizing attitude, little boy!" Vegeta shouted, causing Gohan to hide behind Eighteen, the female cyborg ready to knock Vegeta out if she needed to.

Piccolo sighed, "Let's not start any more fights, let's just take our victory now."

Trunks got into his machine as he waved bye, "I hope to see you all again under better circimstances."

"Come by just to hang out," Gohan said. "We'd like that!"

Trunks nodded and his machine flew up, back to his own future. Once that ended, Yamcha turned to Eighteen, "That was pretyt badass what you did to Frieza, if you ever want to grab a bite somewhere, you know where to find me."

"Um, I don't eat," Eighteen said, getting a dejected look from Yamcha.

Krillin spoke next, "Gotta know the girl Yamcha, it's the key to success." He turned to Eighteen, "But if you ever want a drink, I know you at least still need to hydrate, you can come fine me."

"I'll think about it," Eighteen said, feigning interest.

Seventeen chuckled lightly and somewhat arrogantly, "Hopeless romantics."

Gohan shrugged it off, "Alright, let's all just get home, I'm actually kind of tired."

"Same, let's just get home," Eighteen said, flying off with Seventeen following.

"Coming Goku?" Seventeen asked.

"In a minute!" Goku said. Once the Androids flew off, Goku turned his attention to his friends, "Keep an eye out, not just for Frieza, but also Black. Something tells me we haven't seen the last of him either."

"Huh? But Gohan's blast should have finished him," Tien said.

"For once I agree with The Triclops," Vegeta said. "Myself and Trunks assisted in his defeat as well, he should be done."

"I know, but maybe it's just a bad feeling, better safe than sorry," Goku flew up. "Anyway I gotta get going, see ya around."

The Z-Fighters aside from Vegeta waved to Goku as he flew back to his home, rejoining his son and The Androids.

"Huh, never a dull moment with Goku around," Yamcha said.

"Same could be said for any of us," Tien said.

"Yeah, none of us will ever have normal lives," Krillin said.

"Someone's gotta bear the burden of being the saviors of the galaxies, not that I'm in this to be a superhero of sorts," Piccolo said. "If anything I see it from Goku's perspective, sometimes I want a good fight myself, to test myself as a martial artist."

"Good point there Piccolo, that's why I fight too," Tien said.

"Same...that and the ladies love a strong guy," Yamcha said, getting a slight glare from Piccolo and Tien, but a chuckle from Krillin.

"Never change Yamcha," Krillin said as soon he and his fellow Z-Fighters began to disperse.

Unfortunately for Goku, he was right in his worries. First despite Seventeen's beliefs, Zamasu's jar wasn't going to stay stuck in the ocean, as Frieza, after recovering from his punch and blast, noticed the jar flying past him. Curiously he went to grab it before returning to his ship. He didn't know what it was but something told him it would be interesting to have.

"Lord Frieza?" Sorbet nervously greeted upon Frieza's arrival. "Uh, what's the next course of action?"

"Return to base, I have much planning to do," Frieza said, unusually calm.

Sorbet did not hesitate to follow Frieza's orders and got the ship runnung, Frieza had plans and he was gonna see them through. The emperor also had to wonder about that other person who looked so much like Goku. Soon enough, his scouter had breifly picked up a strong surge of power, somewhere in the direction Black was blasted too.

It was temporary peace across the timelines, with Pan in the GT timeline still trying to turn Super Saiyan. She attempted the tingly back trick, making herself angry, or any other way she could think of to transform. She vowed not to let Cabba down, and she was gonna keep that vow.

"Gotta keep trying, I'll make Cabba proud, I can even make papa and grandpa proud!" Pan said, attempting to summon the power. When she struggled, she could almost hear Caulifla's mocking laughter, as if the Saiyan woman never left. "I'll show you Caulifla! I'm gonna become Super Saiyan and rub it in your face!"

In the Super timeline, Caulifla trained near her home with Kale, the two hoping to surpass not only Goku, but making sure they don't get surpassed by Kid Gohan. Caulifla urged to fight him again, one-on-one.

"You're going down, damn kid," Caulifla said, prepping herself with a friendly spar with Kale. "As for you, Son Goku. When I'm done with my training, even that Ultra Instinct thing won't be a match for me!"

In both Super and GT, both Gokus were curious about the transformations they each mentioned to each other. One wanted to know more about Super Saiyan 4, and the other about Super Saiyan Blue. After having been given some more detail, they wondered if they can achieve either transformation. Could the GT Goku learn the God Ki needed for Super Saiyan Blue, and could the Super Goku obtain the proper means of reaching Super Saiyan 4, the questions that wandered their minds

The Super timeline Gohan sat in his room, reading over some material, and once again thinking about his younger self. Things have gotten calmer and he's happy that they seem to once again be on friendly terms with each other, but he had to wonder what was next, and if he ever would take his training seriously. Perhaps he didn't need to though, he was contempt with just being a scholar, but at the same time, he knows his strength in battle is also needed. He just needed a way to merge both together, make use of each skill, how he would do that, maybe he had an idea that could work, one he hoped to try soon

The Trunkses of the two different futures seemed content with their lives for the moment, while Z Trunks eagerly awaited the day he can see his friends again, as well as having recently met an interesting girl with long black hair, Super Trunks also had to consider everything that had happened with his time machine, wondering just what different discoveries were out there. He may just start getting a bit more curious about it.

In the Z timeline, Gohan rested in bed next to Eighteen, who was playfully tugging at the boy's hair. She couldn't wait til Gohan grew up, especially after seeing how handsome he turned out in the future. She could close her eyes and imagine the Gohan next to her much taller, all buffed up and a serious yet charming look in his eyes. The only thing she would want different between the two is the hair. Nothing against Adult Gohan, but she liked Kid Gohan's hair a little more.

Gohan himself had one goal in mind, one thing he needed to do, and he needed to do it soon. He had to find the Zamasu of his timeline, to ensure the Goku Black situation won't be hapening anymore.

For now, Gohan is satisfied with not only his win, but his experience with the other Universes, and wondered what was in store for his own future.

* * *

 **It's finally done, thanks for bearing with the wait.**


End file.
